Jaesa's Awakening
by Raiadel
Summary: (SWTOR, Sith Warrior) Jaesa and the Warrior navigate betrayal, numerous near-death experiences, and other harrowing events –including their budding relationship. (Act III spoilers) Also my first posted fic, so there may be edits. Constructive criticism, reviews, comments, etc. are welcome, but please be gentle. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed!
1. The Collapsing Cavern

A/N: Edited May 31, 2017

* * *

Chapter 1: The Collapsing Cavern

* * *

"Jaesa! Go!"

At first, she was frozen. During the split second between Draagh's last word and the movement of his hands to the detonator switch, Jaesa Willsaam was sure she felt her heart stop. A moment later, a rush of twisted emotions nearly consumed her concentration. Instead, her mind reeled. _No…no! How could this have happened? That traitor!_ Jaesa had started running the moment Draagh had punched the detonator switch, with her master a step behind her. They sprinted towards the exit, legs pumping and burning pure adrenaline, but the tunnel stretched out before them, seemingly lengthening by the minute despite their best efforts to close the distance.

Her mind was still in shock and the rest of her was running on autopilot. Jaesa cursed silently, refusing to waste precious breath on expletives when it could be put to a much better use fueling her burning lungs with oxygen. Of _course_ Baras would turn on them! Didn't Lord Khryden say that it would happen sooner or later? She just hadn't expected it to be now. Why _now_? Why not kill Lord Khryden himself when they were in his presence on Drommund Kaas?

The walls were collapsing all around them, each deteriorating stone tumbling down and narrowly missing their heads. With each piece that fell, the light at the entrance so far ahead of them dwindled. Fear shot through her. This was not how she had expected to die. "We're not going to make it!" she gasped.

As soon as the words left her lips, a particularly large piece of rock broke from the ceiling and shot straight for her head, propelled by gravity. Her gasp bottled up in her throat and the only sound she could make was something in between a cough and a scream. Throwing her weight forward and hoping her legs would be able to catch up with her, Jaesa's head narrowly missed the herald of death. The rock wasn't done with her yet, however, as it struck her shoulder on the way down. Thrown off balance, she was sure that was the end of her until an iron hand latched onto her arm. Khryden gripped her bicep firmly, roughly pulling her along until she got her feet back under her and managed to match his speed.

Even her master's breath was coming in short, stressed gasps. "Don't talk! Run!" Khryden snarled.

Despite being constantly pummeled by dust and small chips of crumbling rock, they pushed on, feet pounding rhythmically. A rumbling had started behind them and convincing herself it was strictly necessary, Jaesa risked a look back. Though she managed to keep her footing this time, the shock at what she saw jolted her to her core. The cavern was completely collapsing, with them inside!

She flung her gaze forward, too afraid to risk another glance, and pushed her tired legs to pump faster, but the cave mouth was too far away. It was a fist sized oval of light that was rapidly being overshadowed by an increasing number of dropping rocks. They would never make it in time.

Panic zipped through her and she turned to the one man she trusted with her life. "Khryden!" Though she wasn't proud of the way her voice cracked with fear and desperation or the wild look in her eye, none of those things mattered right now. _Living_ mattered right now and she was rapidly losing faith that they could make it through this.

The rumbling grew louder as larger chunks of rock plummeted closer to them. The complete collapse of the cavern was almost upon them and they were still a hundred meters away from the exit. Fearing the agony of death, Jaesa closed her eyes reflexively, bracing for a boulder to crush her bones like twigs.

Suddenly, a hand planted firmly on her back and shoved, launching her forward with strength augmented by the Force, throwing her the last fifty or so meters, clear of the danger zone. Her feet refused to respond to her attempts at staying upright and Jaesa stumbled, tumbling over and rolling to a stop in the dust. Instinctively, she curled up, covering her head with her arms, feeling smaller rocks pound her body.

Then, it stopped. Silence reigned.

All she could hear was her wheezing breaths and a few smaller rocks contacting the ground. Jaesa's eyes slowly opened. She wasn't dead, but everything hurt like hell and she could tell that she had some broken ribs along with the myriad of bruises she could already see. Groaning painfully, she rolled to her knees and climbed unsteadily to her feet, cradling her broken ribs. A mere few meters away lay the cavern's gaping mouth and just beyond that, Quesh's sun shone over a field of brownish green grass. Despite the obvious poisoning in the grass, at that particular moment, nothing looked more appealing. She took one staggering step towards the tantalizing sunshine before she jolted to a halt, forcing her brain to process something else besides the pain radiating from all corners of her body.

Wait. Where was Khryden?

Wobbling on tremulous legs, she swung around, peering through the settling dust, trying to catch a glimpse of… _oh no_.

His body was under a large boulder, which was crushing his right arm up to nearly his shoulder. His ankle was bent slightly in the wrong direction, as were most of the fingers on his left hand. A large piece of a stalactite had broken off and pierced his abdomen, and red blood was pooling slowly around his limp form. Fear choked her as Jaesa limped over to him and collapsed to her knees at his side, moaning. "Oh, Force…Oh no…"

Her bruised and cut hands hovered uncertainly over his body, trembling with the aftereffects of the adrenaline rush. She bit her lip, her brain finally catching up. _He pushed me. He pushed me out of the way. He saved my life._ She swallowed arduously on her parched throat, suddenly aware that her master's wellbeing depended solely on her next actions. _I need…I need to save his. I can do this. First I have to move that rock._

Standing up as straight as she could with broken ribs, she summoned forth memories of those long hours spent in the fields in front of the Jedi Temple raising boulders to demonstrate her mastery of the Force to her Jedi teachers.

 _Jedi,_ she scoffed, rooting her knowledge of the Force into her budding anger and guiding it with her recollections. _They never let me reach my full potential. I am strong now. Strong enough to make my own destiny, strong enough to save him!_

Raising a hand, Jaesa concentrated, focusing her Force power and slowly levitating the rock off her master's body. As soon as it was clearly off him, she flung it against the cavern wall with a crash. She did the same with the stalactite piece, the chunk of rock leaving Khryden's body with a wet slurping sound. Immediately, blood began to gush from the wound and Jaesa quickly darted forward to bind it with the remains of her field medkit and gave him their last shot of kolto.

 _This won't last_ , she thought worriedly as blood began to stain the bandage. _I need to get him to a med center. Where is the nearest one?_

She frantically tried to remember, but all thought fled her mind as Khryden groaned softly and tried to move.

"Lord Khryden?" Jaesa fell to her knees beside him, placing a tremulous hand lightly on his shoulder. "Master, wake up."

 _Funny how I never felt this kind of devotion to any of my Jedi masters_ , she thought idly. _Maybe it's because I never loved them._

She froze. Wait. Loved? Did she love him? Shaking her head violently, she let out a low hiss, furious with herself. _No, this is not the time to worry about this! He needs a med center! Ask yourself such silly questions later!_

A shuddering beneath her palm suddenly jolted from her reverie. His breath came in shallow gasps, but Khryden's eyes flickered open, clouded with a haze of pain. "Jaesa?"

Trepidation squeezed her throat. His voice sounded so weak...Biting her lip, Jaesa maneuvered her hands over the blood-soaked bandages, trying to convince herself that pressure would stop the bleeding. "I'm here, master." Quickly, before she could lose her nerve, she pressed down on his stomach wound, flinching when he gasped aloud in pain.

"Are you…ok?" He was having trouble drawing breath, causing panting pauses in his speech.

Jaesa swallowed down her panic. She needed to be strong, for his sake. "I'm fine, master," she said, forcing her voice to be steady. "I'm more worried about you."

He groaned against clenched teeth, face creasing in agony. "I…will live. It's…just a scratch. Ah…I need…kolto."

Just a scratch? She fought back the sudden hysterical urge to laugh. In any other situation, she might had given in, but this one was too tense. Licking her lips nervously, she refused to look at the blood staining her hands, instead electing to carefully watch his face. "I already gave you the last of our supplies, master. All we have left are a few bandages and some stims."

"Fine." He panted for a moment, eyes wild and sweat sheening his brow. "Do we have…stims left?"

Her shoulder throbbed where she had landed on it as she fumbled with the medkit. "Yes, master. Two left."

He gritted his teeth, a muscle in his jaw straining against the pain. "Shoot me with two of…the stims, then get over here and…help me up. I think I can…make it to the speeder outside…with a little assistance."

Jaesa complied, her hands having stopped trembling for now. She shoved aside her incredulousness— _should he even be moving?_ —and gripped his shoulder, helping him sit up. "Take it easy, master. Your leg doesn't look so good. Try not to put much weight on it."

She slung Khryden's better arm around her shoulders, carefully avoiding his mangled fingers, and pulled him up slowly. The warrior moaned as his abdomen was stretched tight, but the kolto and stims had done their job and he was able to put a little weight on his twisted foot. She could tell that he was trying not to lean on her too much, mindful of her own injuries, but it just made her want to scream at him. He was a lot worse off than she was. _He_ should be the one taking it easy! Despite that, there were no complaints to be heard. They made slow, halting progress to the mouth of the cave, and Jaesa helped him into the copilot seat of the speeder. She supported his body with hers, leaning him against the center console

"Stay strong, master," she encouraged with false cheerfulness as she slipped into the pilot's seat, glancing fearfully at his pasty face.

"Drugs are good," he mumbled, clearly out of it and nearly unconscious. "Get to…the Imperial Outpost. They have…a med center."

Of course! She started the speeder and sped off, leaving a cloud of dust and a few drops of blood outside the cave.

But he wasn't done and he gripped her forearm weakly. "Call…Quinn and…Pierce. Have them…met us there. I don't trust those…medical officers not to…finish the job. Don't know…who's been compromised."

"Of course, master," Jaesa said evenly, but inside her heart was racing. Of course Draagh or Baras could have bribed the medical officials to 'finish the job' as Khryden put it. Thank the Force they had a resident medical officer on board.

Releasing one handle of the speeder, Jaesa dug her holocommunicator out of her pocket and tossed it on the console, tapping it furiously. "Jaesa calling Fury, come in Fury."

"Jaesa?" It was Quinn, and Jaesa thought that she had never been happier to hear his voice.

She barely allowed herself the time to let out a sigh of relief. "Quinn! Thank the stars! We've had a problem, and I'm getting Lord Khryden to the Imperial Outpost med center. We need you and Pierce to meet us there _right now_. Understand?"

"Understood." Quinn's military precision forced him to snap a sharp salute, but almost instantly, his tone turn worried. "But what happened, Jaesa? Where's Lord Khryden now?"

She shook her head roughly, a part of her annoyed by his lack of haste. "A betrayal happened," she snapped, jerking the controls to avoid a pothole. "Draagh set us up and collapsed a cavern on us. Lord Khryden's hurt bad. Don't trust anyone, they might be on Baras's payroll. Just get to the med center, and bring Pierce."

"Affirmative. We'll be there in moments." Quinn gave her one last nod and signed off.

Swearing under her breath at the situation, Jaesa gripped the speeder controls with white knuckles. She needed to focus on not flipping the speeder while driving. That would be detrimental to both of them. Khryden coughed weakly, sagging against her as the kolto and stims began to wear off. She could tell he was wavering in and out of consciousness, and pushed the speeder to go faster. He was losing too much blood. Oh, the things she was going to do to Draagh when she caught him….

"Master, stay with me," she called loudly, voice wavering slightly with panic.

In response, she felt a gentle hum in the Force and Khryden's breathing slowed. She relaxed slightly as she recognized a Force trance to reduce his body's consumption of valuable resources.

What seemed like hours later, she sped into the camp, spraying dust everywhere as she pulled right up to the med center, ignoring the calls for identification and purpose.

Snarling, she batted away a line of blaster rifles, sending them into the dust with a push of the Force. "Get out of my goddamn way! I'm a Sith apprentice, damn it! My master is injured, get out of my way!"

Clearing a path with her shouted words, Jaesa spotted Quinn sprinting out of the med center with Pierce close behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. Quinn immediately took charge of the situation, gesturing to Pierce. "Lieutenant. Get our lord into the med center. There's a bed in the corner. I need to assess the damage before I prep him for the kolto tank."

There was a sudden bustle of activity as people leapt into action and Jaesa felt herself getting bombarded on all sides as shock finally decided to set in. The noise around her faded as she limped over to the med center's door, watching Quinn work fervently on Lord Khryden, assisted in random intervals by Pierce. She felt useless. _You've done your part_ , she tried to tell herself, but that didn't change what she felt. Why did she feel so drawn to him? Was it guilt? Or something…more? She wrapped her fingers into fists, digging her nails into her palms. She _hated_ feeling useless, and she _hated_ not knowing what that feeling was. Steeling herself against the pain, she straightened up, feeling her ribs grind agonizingly together, and strode in with the posture and confidence of a Sith apprentice.

"What can I do to help," she demanded.

Quinn didn't even look up. "Hand me that syringe," he said immediately, pointing. She snatched it up and passed it to him. "Now put your hands where mine are. Press down hard."

Jaesa followed Quinn's commands without question, mind whirling. Lord Khryden's face looked pale…so pale. Did she actually love him? They had flirted, yes, two dominant personalities clashing in a way that resembled flirting, anyway. But love?

"Jaesa." Quinn dragged her from her thoughts and she looked up, meeting his serious eyes. "Do you know any Force healing?"

Her mind flashed back to her years on Tython. "A little."

Quinn's voice was tight. "Do what you can. Quickly."

* * *

Quinn bound Jaesa's ribs as soon as they got Lord Khryden into the kolto tank. He had insisted on looking her over, citing not wanting an angry master when the warrior woke up. She protested at first, but quickly realized that the ingrained Jedi sacrificial instincts would do her no good here, and eventually allowed the examination. She stared off into space as Quinn worked efficiently to clean her cuts and bind her wounds.

"Jaesa? What happened?" Quinn's voice softly broke her reverie and she shook her head, dragging herself from deep thoughts.

"As I stated before, it was a betrayal. Baras has made his move and tried to kill Khryden through Draagh. The weak bastard collapsed the cavern on top of us. We barely made it out." Her voice sounded flat and uninviting, even to her ears.

"Yes, I see, but…" Quinn licked his lips nervously, but forged ahead. "All I meant was you had less severe injuries than my lord did. I wondered if there had been a duel of some sort."

Jaesa whipped her head around to glare at the Imperial captain. "Are you insinuating that I left my lord there to die? That I was somehow uninjured because I did not assist him in a fight?" Her voice rose. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing?!"

Quinn held up his hands in a placating motion, backing down immediately. "Apologies, Jaesa, I did not mean it that way. I was merely remarking on an observation of mine. I meant no disrespect."

Looking in that direction, her eyes were immediately drawn from Quinn to the kolto tank behind him and the floating form it contained. Feeling her anger suddenly dissipating, Jaesa's shoulders slumped and she looked down at her hands, clasping them in her lap. "We were running to the exit, but there was no way we were both going to make it in time. Khryden… he pushed me ahead of him with the Force, saved me from the worst of it while he sacrificed his arm and…"

Suddenly, she had a difficult time swallowing around the knot in her throat but she kept her gaze fixed firmly on her clenched hands. "I couldn't save him." Two drops fell from her eyes and slid unnoticed down her cheeks. "I failed him. I was supposed to keep him safe and instead, he is severely injured. Am I unworthy to accompany him into battle? Am I so weak that he must look after me to ensure my survival?" Her soft voice quivered with emotion. "Am I even worth it? What good is this emotion if I cannot wield it?"

Quinn gulped, very much aware of the increasingly delicate situation he found himself in. Anxiously, he swiped the tip of his tongue over his lips as he cautiously chose his words. "Jaesa, I know my lord values your skills very much. But it is his way to protect his companions in battle. My lord knows the value of a loyal servant and he will do his best to protect his own in and out of combat. If you have gained his respect—and I daresay you have, many times over—then he will keep you alive." Quinn hesitated for a second, fleetingly debating whether or not to say this next part, then forged on ahead. "Especially you, Jaesa. He is doubly aware of your presence, both on the battlefield and off. Perhaps it is your status as his apprentice or the value he places on your special sight, but either way it does not matter why. He values you, Jaesa. You are useful to him, and he is your master. Remember, it is not you who determines your worth, but our master, Lord Khryden."

Having perhaps damned himself with impertinence, Quinn stilled with nervous anticipation as Jaesa inhaled a shaky breath. Her fists carefully unclenched in her lap and slowly, she nodded. "You…are right, Captain. As per usual. He determines my worth, not I. And if I am still here at his side, he must see something in me."

Keeping her head bowed, she waved a hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, Quinn, I need to meditate on what my role is. I must regain my emotional high and embrace the darkness."

Breathing out a near silent sigh of relief, Quinn gave a short bow. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on your injuries and Lord Khryden."

* * *

Taking their lord out of the kolto tank for the last time was an arduous process. Every time before this one, it had been for checkups and reconstructive surgery on his crushed arm and while it was just as tough, this time they had to worry about damaging the delicate medical work that Quinn had spent many long hours on. Subsequently, the captain made it quite clear that if anyone twisted Lord Khryden's wrist too hard and stretched the wirings before their lord had a chance to try it out, there would be hell to pay.

Pierce, fascinated by the reconstructed arm, was leaning over the Sith to admire it when Khryden woke up violently, lashing out as he regained consciousness and nearly striking the soldier. Pierce yelped and stumbled backwards, barely avoiding Khryden's arm. The Sith's eyes glowed brightly due to latent Force rage and one hand immediately went to his belt for his lightsaber, but grabbed air. Though Pierce managed to avoid the strike, he insisted on staying a couple of paces away while the Sith calmed down. As Khryden perceived his surroundings and his company, the rage faded from his eyes and they returned to their normal molten gold. His tense muscles relaxed and his hand dropped from his side.

"For a moment there, my lord, I thought you were going to behead us all," Pierce remarked hesitantly moving back to Khryden's bedside.

The Sith lord licked his lips and cleared his throat before speaking, his voice slightly hoarse. "I… apologize, Lieutenant. But you should never be in close proximity to a Sith who's been incapacitated and then wakes up. It is quite dangerous. We're more likely to lash out before fully examining our situation."

Pierce rubbed the back of his neck. "Point taken. Never do that again."

"That would be preferable." Khryden swung his legs off of the recovery bed and stood carefully. He quickly inventoried his muscles and limbs, frowning when he examined his right arm. "My arm feels different. Lighter, almost. And stronger."

Quinn stepped forward promptly. "That is because, my lord, I was forced to perform reconstructive surgery to your arm and replaced most of your bones with metallic compound inserts. They will not interfere with your combat in any way, as they are lighter, as you indeed ascertained, and stronger. It might take a little time to get used to them, but I had the feeling that you would prefer this to a cybernetic arm. I wanted to wait until you woke up before I made the final adjustments, so please tell me if anything feels different or wrong."

Khryden flexed his arm, clenching his hand into a fist, and then relaxing. His gaze traveled up and down its length as if examining the musculature, then dropped his hand to his side and nodded. "Very well, Quinn. I suppose that was a job well done. You should be commended on your perception of the situation."

Quinn straightened his rigid posture even more. "Thank you, my lord."

"However, your adjustments will have to wait for the moment." He touched his belt again, glancing around. "Lightsabers?"

"Here, my lord." Jaesa stepped forward, the marauder's twin saber hilts gleaming in her palms.

Khryden picked them up slowly, reverently, and activated them, their fiery orange-red hue lighting up the starkly contrasting medical room. He crossed them, hearing their hum and feeling their vibrations as they pressed against each other, and thus satisfied, deactivated them and clipped them to his belt.

His eyes traveled over Jaesa, then slid down to her wrapped midsection, bandages visible due to her midriff baring armor, and a frown creased his face slightly. "You were injured."

It wasn't a question, but Jaesa responded anyway. "Only a few cracked ribs and some minor cuts and bruises, my lord. I can still fight. You saved me from the worst of it."

His burning gaze traveled slowly up from her bandaged ribs to capture hers. His golden eyes sparked with protectiveness and predatory desire. Deeper within housed the tempered emotions of helplessness as the cave had collapsed upon them, fear that it would happen again, and unrestrained drive to kill both Baras and Draagh before the two traitors had a chance to strike at him and his crew again. Captivated by the swirling mass of emotion and power she saw in their depths, she entered a trance-like state until Khryden blinked and looked away.

"Right then. I have a command center to raid. Jaesa, are you sure you can battle?"

Her gaze sharpened fiercely with anticipation. "Absolutely, master."

"You're with me, then. We're storming the Imperial Forward Command Center to find and repay the idiot that sent us into that trap in the first place. It'll be the perfect situation to work on your interrogation training."

Jaesa rubbed her hands together, a cruel smile curving her lips. Her meditation dwelling on the anger she felt from betrayal would serve her well. "I can't wait, master."

"You two," Khryden said, turning to Quinn and Pierce, "go back to the ship and start finding out all you can on Baras's and Draagh's whereabouts. Recruit Vette if she's not keeping an eye on the comm channels to browse the holonet. With any luck, Jaesa and I won't take long and we can leave this thrice-cursed planet by nightfall."

* * *

Merely approaching the Command Center activated Khryden's anger, ending all previous discussion on whether or not to keep Baras and Draagh alive until they could be brought before the Dark Council.

"No," Khryden said decisively, eyes glowing with Force Rage. "I will make them pay. They will suffer for betraying me!"

He stalked into the room, Jaesa a step behind him, and froze. She almost ran into him, but stepped quickly to the side, peering around his armor's bulk.

Two Sith Purebloods stood in the middle of the Forward Command Center, with no one else in sight. There was no blood and no bodies, but Jaesa could immediately feel their mystique, even without using her power. She unclipped her double-bladed saber hilt from her belt, but held it unlit in her hand and kept one eye on Khryden, waiting to see how he'd play this.

"We are impressed," one of the Purebloods said. "You are worthy to be the Emperor's Wrath."

Slowly, her master stalked forward. She examined his predatory grace out of the corner of her eye as he paused before the two Purebloods. He wasn't attacking or acting aggressively…

"I was betrayed," he said tightly. "How is that at all impressive?"

"Though the trap was masterful, the consequences have been adverted." The bare-headed Pureblood nodded. "You survived."

Khryden folded his arms. "Barely. Not with any help from _you_."

Jaesa frowned slightly, thoroughly confused by the proceedings. Did he know them? Were they in the cave? Or had they somehow allowed Draagh to push the detonator and Khryden had found out about it?

The same Pureblood smiled slightly. "We are unable to interfere directly. All we could do was appear to you and let you know that we were watching."

"I was barely conscious!" Khryden snapped. "I thought I hallucinated the whole thing. You are shadows. Rarely seen and even more rarely heard. I thought I dreamt you."

"And yet here we are." The Pureblood spread his hands.

Jaesa's master glared at the two Purebloods, eyes smoldering angrily. "What do you want with me? You'll forgive me if I sound a bit impatient. I just had a cavern dropped on me, I spent way too long in a kolto tank, _and_ I have a dozen murders to plan."

"You will need assistance." The Pureblood eyed Khryden as the Human Sith lord started pacing. "Both Darth Baras and Lord Draagh think you are dead. We have taken steps to shield those at the Outpost medical center from outside influence. You have been summoned, Lord Khryden."

Jaesa's master paused midstride.

"You have been called," the hooded Pureblood said, picking up directly where the first had left off. "The Emperor has tasked the Hand with a great undertaking and you are to become his Wrath."

"Darth Baras has seized power against the Emperor's wishes," the other Pureblood explained. "You will stop him."

"He will die," Khryden said, eyes flashing red with Force rage. "Along with anyone who helped him. That is already certain."

"The betrayer has motivated the Wrath," the hooded Pureblood remarked to the other one.

"The Dark Council is tarnished," the hoodless Pureblood stated. "The Voice of the Emperor has been silenced, and many are eager to hear it again. If Darth Baras lays claim to the position, few will oppose him. He believes you to be dead and therein lies our advantage. Your crew has been informed of these developments and are waiting for you on your ship. Go now. We will contact you once you arrive."

Khryden nodded, paused, then bowed shallowly as an afterthought. Spinning on his heel he stalked outside. Jaesa hurried after him, reeling from the encounter, and touched his emotions gently. Anger and frustration were most prevalent, but there was also pensiveness and a small sliver of apprehension.

"Who were they, master?" Jaesa asked.

Khryden flinched, as if he had forgotten she was there. Nevertheless, he answered swiftly and impatiently. "Servant One and Servant Two. They are part of the Emperor's Hand."

The Emperor's Hand. Jaesa had read about them. Things made a bit more sense now. No wonder her master hadn't attacked them.

"And they—"

He held up a hand, his face creasing tiredly. "Please, Jaesa, not right now. I need to…we need to get back to the ship. I'll answer your questions after I meditate."

They drove back to the spaceport in silence. Khryden never spoke, so Jaesa was left to her own thoughts.

* * *

 _Servant Two glanced to Servant One as the warrior and his companion leave. "And so the Wrath is unleashed… but the Wrath's apprentice remains tethered."_

 _One returned Two's gaze. "For only so much longer. Twice-felt betrayal shall free her emotions. And just in time for the final showdown."_

 _Two bowed his head and clasped his hands together as if in prayer, speaking reverently._

" _Freedom through pain. This is the way of the Sith."_


	2. Meditation and Examination

Chapter 2: Meditation and Examination

* * *

Jaesa slowly folded herself into a kneeling position, arranging her skirts around her legs. Her not-quite-healed ribs ground together, eliciting a soft groan as she relaxed against the kolto tank in her favorite room on the ship. She needed to think, and the soothing bubbling of the tank in her ears lulled her mind into a meditative state.

Letting her eyelids drift shut, she reached deep inside herself, searching automatically for the peace of meditation. Mentally shaking herself, Jaesa frowned slightly and instead reached deeper for her swirling storm of emotion.

"Peace is a lie. There is only passion."

She whispered the words reverently, hearing the truth reverberate throughout her entire being. The peace the Jedi preached _was_ a lie. She had seen that for herself first hand when her former master Nomen Karr had clung to his light side lies even as his eyes glowed red and hate overtook his body. There was passion there, but Karr had lacked control. He hadn't been able to temper the power his emotions gave him, allowing him to fall beneath Lord Khryden. In that way, he was weak. The power had been within his grasp, but he did nothing about it, instead letting the dark side rip his soul from his body and leaving him to fight with power he couldn't control even after he should have surrendered like a good little Jedi.

Her mouth twitched upwards at the side as she remembered the moment when she had burst onto the scene like the flighty padawan she was. She had long ago since meditated on the feeling of loss—no, the feeling of absolute _devastation_ —that she had felt as the last emotion the Jedi had given her. Karr's duplicity and the presence of his victor had awoken her to her true passion of the dark side.

Well, one of her true passions. The other remained Lord Khryden, no matter how she tried to spin it. Dalliances with other Jedi and lesser Sith did not even begin to compare to the jolt within her very being whenever he looked at her. Especially post-battle with both of their emotions running high, his eyes glowing half from Force rage, half from pure happiness at the destruction of his enemy…then the flare of lust and desire the moment their eyes meet.

Jaesa felt a strike of lightning to her core as she recalled the intensity his eyes had housed, and how she had recognized him drawing upon it as they completed their task, whatever it may be. They both sensed it, she knew. So why did he not act? Why did he hold himself back from his passion when she was almost fully ready to share it?

The soft swish of a cloak roused her halfway from her meditation and she opened her eyes slowly, the red aura surrounding her bathing the entire room in a blood red hue. Just as carefully as she had, her master sat cross-legged on the floor across from her, their knees merely an inch away from touching. He seemed to eye the gap between them for a second longer before raising his golden eyes to hers in a silent question.

"May I join you?" His voice rumbled, low and smooth. The melodious undertones go deliciously with the subject she is currently meditating on.

Her lids slid shut contentedly and she smiled in response as she reached out, feeling him in the Force. The twisting black and red energy that emanated from his body twined with hers until a blanket of dark side energy wrapped around them both.

 _Teach me, master._

She _felt_ his smile through the Force.

 _Peace is a lie. There is only passion._ His whispered voice echoed in her mind through their bond. _There is no peace, no truce in this war. There is only victory. Only belief and motivation for what we fight for will win us this war_. _Passion shapes us. We would accomplish nothing if we didn't believe that it would be a turning point. Approach every battle like this one will be the one that turns the tide._

 _Through passion, I gain strength._

Jaesa murmured the words along with him, marveling at how their voices seemed to harmonize together. The need to prove herself churned in her gut, the constant desire to push herself further adding steel to her heart. And most of all, the want to be the perfect apprentice in Lord Khryden's eyes solidified her resolve. She would be strong. The more she embraced her passion, the more it would strengthen her. The more strength she had, the better she would be able to defend them both from those that sought to tear them down.

 _Through strength, I gain power._

Tempering her ambition had never been her strong suit as a Jedi. Entering into the world of the Sith was like splashing cold water on her face. At first, she had nearly drowned. There was so much duplicity, so many lies, and even more half-truths. Hours after her conversion from Jedi padawan to Sith apprentice, Jaesa had felt indestructible and powerful. Moments after that, using her power on a whim on the Imperial Fleet for the first time had overwhelmed her and she blacked out for about ten seconds. She came back to herself moments later feeling Khryden's warm arm firmly around her waist, supporting her, and using his body to shield her weakness from prying eyes in the nearest corner. She had glanced up somewhat sheepishly, an apology on her lips before the ghost of a smile slipped almost unnoticed onto his face and her words died in her mouth.

"That would not be the best idea," he had murmured dryly. "I would guess the Jedi never taught you anything about control?"

"A little." She strove to keep her voice from wavering.

"You will learn control the Sith way," he promised. "I will instruct you."

The better she got at focusing on an individual or group of people, the more confident she became. Confident that she could see through any façade, any false positive. As she used her power to chase down those Sith lords who mistakenly and traitorously followed the light, she felt a surge of satisfaction at each one that fell to her feet, begging for mercy or a quick death. Her insight gave her power over her fellow Sith.

 _Through power, I gain victory._

With every lord that fell, she returned victorious to the Fury and into Lord Khryden's satisfied presence. Every praise that fell from his lips, she drank up, every little intimate gesture, she reveled in. Several times after talking with him late into the night, their emotions pulsed closely to the surface, but she always pulled back, wished him a good night, and retreated to her favorite position next to the kolto tank, intent on meditating on her stifled feelings. Each time it happened, though, Jaesa could sense that Khryden was closer and closer to the breaking point. His iron control, while so far unbreakable, was tested with each moment they had together. More and more often, his eyes flashed red when gazing at her in the privacy of her room. She had to come to terms with her feelings sooner or later. The moment she did, he would claim her and she would claim him. Shortly, victory would be hers.

 _Through victory my chains are broken._

The last shackles to the light side would be shattered, she mused, as soon as they came together. All she had to do was question why. Why did she hold back? Why did she not give in to her base emotions like so many other Sith? Isn't the use of such strong emotion what the dark side was built on? And most importantly: why did Khryden not do the same? She needed his help to break her restraints. Both of them were chained, it seemed. And while Jaesa could identify her chains, she wondered what restricted her master.

 _The Force shall free me._

"Master," she murmured, coming out of her meditation trance and deliberately opening her eyes. "I need to discuss something with you."

The red aura surrounding him faded and he pinned her to the kolto tank at her back with a calculating look, crimson edging his golden irises. She could sense his emotions roiling near the surface as he nodded. "As I expected."

Standing, Khryden leaned against the far wall, crossing his arms. "I could sense you were dissatisfied with the answers I provided while we were on Quesh. Or rather, the lack thereof."

Jaesa frowned as she stood, taken aback by the complete opposite direction than she was expecting but fully prepared to sate her curiosity. "Well yes…"

"I trust you implicitly, Jaesa. But I don't have a lot of information for you because I know very little myself. All I know is what Servant One and Servant Two have relayed to me, and you were by my side at the Command Center. They had appeared to me while I was…incapacitated…and trapped in the Quesh cavern." He grimaced. "I thought I was hallucinating from the pain. Evidently, I was not, and it was by their invitation that I decided to meet them at the Forward Command Center. Their words…surprised me. I had long expected Baras's betrayal, but foolishly, I was not prepared for it."

He stepped close to her, raising a gloved hand hesitantly, fingers trailing lightly along her jaw. "I was overconfident, and you suffered for it." Regret shaded his tone and reflexively, Jaesa tilted her head into his touch. "Will you forgive me?"

Her heart pounded in her ears. "Master, I—"

He brushed his thumb across her lips ever so softly, his remorse filled gaze dropping from her eyes to caress her mouth. "Please. We're alone, and I'm trying to apologize. Call me Khryden."

She swallowed thickly, basking in the sudden wash of emotion that accompanied his mere touch, magnified a thousand fold by his words. "I—I mean—I do. I….I feel…"

Khryden's face relaxed into a sly smile and brought up his other hand to stroke the opposite side of her face, cupping her jaw tenderly between his palms. "Tell me, Jaesa." He purred her name sensually, sending a shot of heat directly to her core and causing it to slither up her torso, warming her entire body. "Tell me what you feel. Let go of your emotion so I can savor it as well."

Jaesa shivered as she widened the Force bond between them and scanned Khryden with her power. No, he wasn't lying. He actually was sorry. Her vicious and unrepentant lord felt guilty that his inattention had caused her injury. As ruthless and merciless as he was to his enemies, there was a level of dedication to all that he allowed on his ship. Even the Twi'lek Vette, who mouthed off constantly and was generally always on Khryden's bad side, was never left intentionally unguarded in battle.

"You know I can feel it when you do that to me," he murmured his right forefinger tracing a spiral on her cheekbone.

Shock made her cringe, thinking back to all the times she had used her power on her master, and effectively quashing the onrush of desire within her. "You can?"

Thankfully, he was smiling that adorably infuriating grin of his. "It feels like a brush of cold air against my mind." He even let out a small chuckle. "You're so cute when you're surprised."

Jaesa blushed intensely, gaze dropping bashfully. "I…I didn't think anyone felt it," she babbled. "I mean, no one's ever felt it before."

Khryden cocked his head slightly, his golden gaze burning a hole right through her body. "Did you have a Force bond with your old master? Or anyone else for that matter?"

"No….I don't think so."

"Well, that could be why." His right hand slid from her jaw to her chin and tenderly directed her eyes upward to meet his. "I am no scholar of Force bonds by any means, but I do know you feel more of what your partner is feeling through the connection."

"If you can feel my emotions as well, then why do you hesitate when we are alone?" Before she could talk herself out of it, Jaesa forged ahead, stuttering slightly in her attempt to verbalize her thoughts.

"You can feel my longing, Khryden, I know you can. Isn't being Sith all about taking what you want and strengthening yourself with emotion? Why do you hold yourself back?"

His eyes blazed red edged in gold and he dropped his palms from her jawline to clasp her hands securely, bringing them up between the two of them like a virtual wall in an attempt to keep himself in check. The strength of the Force bond caused an outpouring of emotion ranging from thrilled contentment to tightly restrained hunger.

"Jaesa." He spoke slowly, with difficulty. "I am not like other Sith. Most would throw a freshly turned Jedi into the deep end of the dark side, changing them into unfeeling horrors that care only for the bloodlust. Before I even turned you, I promised myself that I would do no such thing. I vowed that your apprenticeship would be better than mine, and you would learn to love the dark on your own, with only guidance and small pushes from me. Total and unadulterated submergence in the dark side is a dangerous thing, and it can be perilous to those unsuited to it. When you first came aboard, yes, I flirted with you, but I did not want to overwhelm you with too many dark side triggers. The dark side is power, but power is useless and all-consuming without control. I need you to be fully confident in that control before testing it so intensely. So I have decided to wait until you came to me." His voice and eyes darkened simultaneously. "Believe me, Jaesa, when it happens, I will make you remember it in all its intensity."

She shivered deliciously at the wickedness of his tone and in a sudden burst of bravery, adapted hers to mirror it. "I look forward to your instruction, _master_."

The way she stressed the honorific made him groan softly, hands clenching hers with renewed vigor as if attempting to stave off the rush of pleasure he felt from her words. "I will wait for you to come to terms with your dark emotion, but be warned, I will not wait much longer, Jaesa. And if you insist on saying such things, I may have to break my vow and show you power here and now. Control be damned."

Sinful pleasure crawled up her spine and she grinned impishly, fighting with her internal restraint. She could barely believe what she was feeling and what she wanted to say in response. This was so unlike her, but at the same time, it felt so _right_. There was a fire burning in her belly unlike any other, fed by the fuel of her gradually growing passions and the thrill she felt at the thought of completely surrendering to such passions. Jaesa had never felt so alive. "I would—"

A loud _ahem_ startled them both from the moment and cut off Jaesa's response. With a minutely soft growl, Khryden whipped his head around, fixing their intruder with a harsh glare. Standing in the doorway, Lieutenant Pierce paled a bit under his tan, but shrugged nonchalantly, eyes flicking between the two of them rapidly before settling on Khryden. "Apologies for interrupting, my lord, but we've just arrived in orbit above Belsavis and the Hand people are on the ship's holo for you. Says they have a lead on Baras's logical next move to increase his power structure."

Her master hummed his displeasure low in his throat. "Very well, Lieutenant. Gather the crew and I will be there shortly."

Pierce bowed and left and Khryden turned back to Jaesa with a glint of excitement in his eye. "We will have to continue this another time, my apprentice. I look forward to hearing you complete that sentence at a later date."

A blush once again stole over her cheeks and she raised her chin smugly. "I will think upon our discussion and meditate until I reach a decision on my feelings."

He let his fingers trail a burning path across her cheek, then stepped towards the door. "Take a moment, but not much longer than that. I want you with me on Belsavis and you need to hear what the Hand has to say."


	3. Power Base Predation (Belsavis, Part I)

A/N: First of all, sorry for the delay. I went back and forth trying to decide how much of the story I wanted to include, but cutting out parts of it made it feel incomplete and I really wanted Belsavis to be the catalyst for a lot of things with it being the Warrior's first true mission as the Emperor's Wrath and all. But my document kept getting longer and longer…and well, here we are. As with my other chapters, I take some dialogue straight from the game to keep that 'real feel' and rework other pieces to give them a little more flair. This doesn't follow the canon storyline 100% concerning motivations and timings and all, but hey, if it did, I'd be bored writing it. (Also, bonus points if you find where I put my favorite Agent dialogue line in here)

So! One chapter here, two more coming. All of Belsavis done. The others will be uploaded as soon as I finish editing. I don't know how much of Voss I'll include in the next couple, since it's mostly focused on the Warrior's new job and less on Jaesa, but Corellia, I'm looking forward to. Betrayal, assassins, and allies, oh my! Plus, Jaesa needs some action. In more ways than one.

Please fav/follow/review as it gives me a much needed ego boost regarding these two :) and as always, criticisms and suggestions are always welcome as long as they are gentle!

* * *

Summary: Jaesa and the Warrior take to Belsavis, where Khryden's first real execution as the Emperor's Wrath awaits. Things don't go quite as planned, and there's a Jedi that keeps poking his nose into their business. Some of the Wrath's background is revealed, Khryden flaunts his title, and Jaesa has a giggle attack in the middle of a maximum security vault.

* * *

Chapter 3: Power Base Predation (Belsavis, Part I)

* * *

From the first moment Jaesa stepped out into the crisp fresh air, she had a strange feeling about Belsavis. And it wasn't just the fact that a massive prison break was slowly taking over the planet, it was the entire atmosphere. While the world itself was lush and full of vegetation and animals, the climate was near freezing, a direct contradiction to what she'd expected. She wondered if the same could apply to their mission here. Despite herself, she shivered.

Khryden eyed her as he exited the shuttled himself, coming to stand next to her. "Are you sure you don't want a cloak? The temperature will only fall as we leave the heated area of the outpost."

Straightening, she scolded herself mentally for showing weakness with numerous Imperial officers around. "No, master. I will be fine. I have the Force to warm me. " _And you_.

He glanced at her shrewdly, but didn't push it. "Very well. I don't want you to pull a muscle, but if you say you're ok, I trust you."

He strode away to charter a taxi and Jaesa watched him go, a thrill of surprise lighting up her stomach. _I trust you_. Those simple words meant so much more than he probably was expecting. No one had ever said that to her before and meant it. Not the Jedi with their lowborn empty promises and lack of conviction, and not the Sith with their constant need to backstab one another to climb higher on the ladder. Maybe…maybe this is real.

Khryden glanced at her as she approached, his emotionless mask cracking just enough to let a small smile through just for her, the gesture warming her to her core. He depended on keeping his emotions in check, building up anger and fear until the time came for him to use it. Showing too much undue emotion in public, especially towards one person, gave his enemies an opening and marking that person as important to him. As master and apprentice, they were a potent combo, but as lovers, they were even more dangerous. An opponent seeking to undermine Lord Khryden would attempt to take away the source of his passion to make him unstable. So he kept their budding relationship on the low, and Jaesa respected that. She was growing more powerful by the day under his tutelage, but she knew she had to be careful not to overextend herself when there was so much on the line. Testing her limits was good, as Khryden often reminded her, but there was such a thing as going too far. _The more you know what you can achieve, the more power you wield_ , he had once said, _but there is a time and a place to test such parameters. The trick is knowing when it's appropriate_.

He finished paying the taxi droid and headed to one of the far speeders, holding out his hand gallantly for Jaesa to take as she stepped inside. Her mouth twitched at the gesture and her laughing eyes met his swiftly as he followed her in, latching the door and buckling himself in the pilot's seat.

"Who says chivalry isn't dead?" she murmured.

He chuckled warmly as he punched in the autopilot destination. "Only for you, my dear."

She raised her eyebrows saucily. "And I'm supposed to believe you don't do this to all the girls you bring on vacation?"

"Hell of a vacation spot I chose then," he retorted, eyes dancing. "What's more romantic than freezing weather, noxious flora and fauna, and guerilla warfare?"

Jaesa laughed aloud. "Oh, I have an idea. You should come false Sith hunting with me sometime. It's very romantic when they fall lifeless at your feet. It really gets the blood pumping."

An appreciating smile slid across his lips. "I might just do that. Just to watch you work if nothing else."

Their speeder touched down in the Minimum Security Section and Khryden hopped out, brushing dust off his arm, and helped Jaesa down.

"Now then," the warrior said, rubbing his gloved hands together. "Let's go find this Colonel Trill, shall we?"

* * *

The Emperor's Wrath was in a good mood.

Not only had he discovered his first lead as to Melicoste's whereabouts, but he had also performed his first kill as the Wrath since the late Colonel Trill had suffered conflicting loyalties. Jaesa almost couldn't believe the woman's blatant disrespect of the _Emperor's Wrath_ of all people. If Khryden hadn't killed the Colonel, Jaesa definitely would have.

As they entered, Lieutenant Kaid was less than thrilled to see them. Jaesa felt the fluttering thrill of adrenaline surge through her veins as Kaid ordered his men to attack and she and Khryden made short work of them.

The Wrath approached Kaid slowly, keeping one lightsaber lit and ready at his side. "You will answer my questions. If I like your answers, maybe I will let you live. Where is Lord Melicoste?"

Kaid's face briefly screwed up in a grimace of unhappiness and pain. "Damn these Sith games," he muttered. "This is a power play, isn't it. Lord Melicoste traveled to the records room in the high security sector. He is looking for the location of a former Dark Council member."

Khryden's eyebrows drew together. "He seeks Darth Ekkage?"

Kaid shrugged as best he could while cradling his cracked ribs. "I wouldn't know, Sith—I mean, my lord. I am not privy to such information."

Jaesa glanced from Kaid's hunched form to Lord Khryden's impassive face. She felt his decision as he made it and couldn't stop the cruel grin from breaking through to her face.

"You have outlived your usefulness," the Wrath intoned.

Kaid's expression transformed into true panic. "No!"

Her master's fiery orange lightsaber beheaded him swiftly and was extinguished before his head hit the floor.

"Have I ever mentioned how lovely it is watching you work?" Jaesa murmured.

Khryden clipped his hilt to his belt, barely sparing the body a second glance. "While every emotion gives us power, this was nothing more than taking out the trash. Given the chance, this insect would have run to Melicoste and have alerted him. There was nothing gained from his death, only a prevention of loss. A good Sith will spend ninety percent of his time preventing. The other ten percent should be spent preparing for any contingencies. Preparation is key, my dear."

Jaesa frowned. "Are you saying I should draw no satisfaction from this kill?"

He shook his head lightly and reward her with a small smile. "Of course not. Draw on whatever gives you power, even if it is killing worms like this one. Just do not find fault in yourself if the emotional rewards ever begin to wane. You are still Sith, even if exterminating insects lacks its usual excitement."

She paused for a moment, mulling over his words. "What really matters is the exhibition of my power when facing worthy opponents."

His smile turned feral. "Precisely. They are means to an end. And that end is boosting your influence and power."

* * *

There were few guards milling around the building that held the records room and Jaesa and her master dispatched them quickly. The closer they got to their goal, the jumpier and more on edge Khryden seemed to get. The entire speeder ride over to the sector was silent was silent except for the soft clicks of her master's nails tapping a rhythm against his lightsaber hilts. She had first thought he was angry with her, but his aura had a softer, more pensive quality. She had tentatively widened the Force bond between them, but sensed no annoyance, only impatience and nervousness. It seemed to heighten as they ditched the speeder a few hundred yards from the entrance to the building and took care of some wandering former inmates. She became aware of a disturbance in the Force as they neared the structure, and what felt like a dim buzzing sound behind her head.

He strode with a purpose into the building, using the mounted signs to direct his warpath to the records room. Jaesa had to practically jog to keep up with him. They made it to the antechamber of the records room before she was fed up. Putting a burst of speed into her walk, she grabbed his arm gently, pulling him to a stop.

He turned to face her, his face tense. "What?"

"Master," she said soothingly, "what's wrong? You haven't seemed right since we left the speeder. Is something bothering you?"

Raw emotion clashed across his face for a split second before it was shoved behind his virtual mask. His first instinct had been to shove her off and order her be silent, the voice of his hotheaded Sith instincts. Then his logical sense broke through and he forced himself to relax. She squeezed his arm and felt him calm as he sensed her touch. He was still on edge, but no longer looked like he was going to behead the first person they came across.

"Do you feel it?" he murmured.

Her eyebrows drew together and she focused on the Force. Immediately, a buzzing presence invaded the back of her mind. It was different and all too familiar.

"Jedi," she whispered.

He placed his hand on top of hers, trapping it in place. His golden eyes searched hers as he opened up the bond between them, allowing his emotions to flood her. She responded reactively in kind, allowing the sensations to travel between them. He half-closed his eyes, drawing power from their combined psyches.

 _Yes, a Jedi. Close by. You sensed him too when we exited the speeder, I felt it. The feeling of wrongness._

 _Then why do we pause? Let's lure him out and destroy him!_

 _Because I have the feeling that this situation is not all it seems. Just promise me you'll follow my lead._

She dipped her head. _Of course, Khryden_.

Jaesa felt his pleasure at hearing her speak his name thorough the bond.

 _Until we know a few things for certain, do not try to engage. He may try to turn you. Allow none of his verbal barbs to weaken your steadfastness._

She smirked _. I will be as statuesque as a Jedi._

Amusement emitted from him as he patted her hand once more and dropped it. Straightening, he cracked his neck and strode forward, punching some buttons on the console next to the door. The screen flashed red under his fingers and Khryden frowned, puzzled and concerned.

"The door's stuck," he explained as Jaesa peered over his shoulder. He glared at the door, grumbling, "I also can't slice worth a damn and I don't want to wait for Vette to get all the way over to this sector."

Annoyance twisted his Force aura and he growled, slamming his open palm against the door. "Made of solid durasteel, too. It'll take at least a couple hours to cut through with a lightsaber."

A new voice suddenly floated to them from beyond the door. "H-Hello? Is someone there?"

Jaesa's eyes snapped to Khryden's as latent anger bubbled up inside her. _The Jedi_.

He nodded and made a placating motion. "That depends," the Wrath said loudly, "on who is inside."

There was a slight pause. "A word, then, please. I am Jedi Master Somminick Timmns. I know who you are, Sith, and why you're here. But I'm afraid there's a slight problem."

Jaesa leaned back on a cocked hip and crossed her arms as Lord Khryden started to pace before the door. "I assume the Jedi Council has been keeping tabs on me?"

"Correct," came the reply through the durasteel door. "Ever since your acquisition of Jaesa Willsaam and exposure of Master Nomen Karr, the Council has deemed you a person of interest. I was a padawan of Karr's once. He and I forged a Force bond. I felt his darkness when you killed him, though it's hard to imagine such a strong Jedi reduced to such a condition. Nevertheless, we are at a stalemate, Sith."

Rage flared inside Jaesa. She was no item to be _acquired_. No, not anymore. With the Jedi, that's all she had been to them. An item with powers to be used as they saw fit. Even Master Karr, such a _righteous_ Jedi according to Timmns, played her and used her for his own gains in his fight against Darth Baras. It was plain to see the Jedi hadn't changed one bit since she had left. She was Sith now. She was finally where she was meant to be. Not an object, but a person. Not a servant of the galaxy, but a ruler. A monarch with none other than the Emperor's Wrath by her side. And she would kill anyone and everyone that tried to come between them.

 _He didn't give me credit for my first kill as a Sith apprentice_ , Jaesa murmured acidly to her master through the Force. _I'm rather put out_.

Khryden felt her flash of anger, but remained focused on the conversation. "A stalemate," he repeated. "Explain."

"I came to this vault for the same reason you have: to find information on Lord Melicoste's actions concerning Darth Ekkage. While I was here, however, Melicoste's commandos sealed me in."

"You got trapped by a contingent of mere commandos? Weak. This is not your proudest day."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm still alive, which is more than I can say for most of them. And I achieved my goal in coming here. I have the information that you need and in order to get it you have to release me. Our combined strength will be enough to break the fused pieces if we strike the door from both sides. Trouble is, there's a failsafe. It's a force field that holds the door in place. If you disable the force field's generators, though, the door will be openable."

Khryden was frustrated, Jaesa could tell. To be so close to their goal and yet have another roadblock was tantalizing and maddening. But there was no other way either of them could think of that would work.

"If I do this, you'll give me access to the information I need."

"You have my word." Jaesa could practically visualize the contrite expression on the Jedi's face.

"Fine," the Wrath ground out. "I will be back, Jedi. Try not to die in there."

"Good!" came the chirpy reply. "It's not like I can go anywhere…"

* * *

Her master's fiery orange and red lightsaber sank into the last generator's terminal, overloading the circuits and causing the generator to sputter and stop. He sighed as he turned away. "That's the last of them. All that's left is the trek back to the records room."

"Master," Jaesa said, falling into step with him. "Can I ask you something?"

"You don't need permission to ask me questions. It's part of being an apprentice."

"The Jedi. Do you expect him to betray us? If he does, what will we do?"

Khryden's mouth twisted into a sardonic smile. "I stopped asking _if_ and started asking _when_ as soon as

Draagh dropped a cavern on me."

"Us," she corrected wryly.

"Us," he agreed, flexing his repaired arm unconsciously. "All the same, deviousness is in every Jedi that makes it to the rank of Master. The stupid and honorable ones are either culled by their own idiotic tendencies or by the Sith. Only those who know how to twist a situation to their advantage ever make it to Master. At the same time, they are constrained by their Code. Their cunning can only achieve so much before violence is involved and they must retreat into the safety of their teachings."

"So you expect something, but nothing violent."

"No. When I was chasing you, I fought two Jedi you might remember. Zylixx and Ulldin. The Master was stuck on Jedi teachings, and would not attack me when I arrived because I had not yet initiated combat. Zylixx, on the other hand, moved to attack me almost immediately because of his dark side tendencies. One was a Master, who refrained from attacking until he gave me an opportunity to surrender, and the second was a mere Knight steps away from the dark side. It is my understanding that being a Jedi Master will place Master Timmns in our debt, if only for a minute before he leads us to the databanks. He will not attack since that debt has yet to be paid. He knows that I will not attack either for fear of putting our singular chance for success at risk. Once I have the information, though…" he trailed off for a moment, a combative gleam in his eye. "All bets are off."

* * *

Khryden slammed his palm on the door three times. "I have returned. The power stations are destroyed."

"Good! On three, you hit it from your side and I'll hit it from mine. One…two…three!"

Khryden lifted a hand, gathering power in his fist and threw his open palm at the door. Sparks flew and the durasteel groaned once before flying off its hinges and crumpling in on itself. Smoke from the explosion poured into the area and Jaesa unconsciously matched Khryden's casual ready stance as they waited for it to clear.

The smoke drifted enough to reveal the form of Jedi Master Timmns and Jaesa narrowed her eyes. Something about him looked very familiar. She supposed it was because he had also been a padawan of Karr and they must have been introduced.

"Good, job Sith! That was well done." His joyous smile faded as his eyes landed on Jaesa. "Wait a moment. You're Jaesa Willsaam, aren't you?"

Her eyes flashed. It was just her luck that he recognized her. "I used to be," she retorted flatly.

He frowned. "I wish it could have been different. Any regrets?"

Jaesa snorted. Regrets? Please. The only regret that she had was that she had not joined up with the Sith sooner. "I get to lie, cheat, and murder, legally and for profit. And for my Empire. What's to regret?"

Khryden chuckled, amused. "A woman after my own heart."

A distant sadness overcame the Jedi as his gaze flicked between the two of them. "Sounds like you two are perfect for each other."

Perfect for each other. She cast a side-eye glance over to her master. He stood strong and calculating as his sharp eyes watched the Jedi for any aggressive movement. Even with the uneasy truce between them, he stayed on his guard, even though he had the advantage of numbers on his side with Jaesa there. Why so guarded? She understood on a surface level, but there was more to it. She examined his stance. Feet shoulder width apart, right slightly ahead of the left, a classic ready position. But he leaned towards her ever so slightly, as if prepping himself for an attack that might come her way. The fingers of his right hand twitched towards his saber hilt at irregular intervals, as if responding to his readings of the environment and the Jedi's movements. Right hand. That was his main saber hand, but also the one closest to her. She recognized the signs even without using her power.

Protective.

Quinn's words on Quesh floated back to her. _Especially you, Jaesa. He is doubly aware of your presence, both on the battlefield and off. Perhaps it is your status as his apprentice or the value he places on your special sight, but either way it does not matter why_. Except it does. It does matter why.

He had already proven himself to be ambivalent about her power. Yes, he saw it as an asset as any person would, but that did not color his impression of her. Her as a person, not a merely a vessel. He approached her as a Sith apprentice first, Jaesa Willsaam second, and seer third. And from what she had seen of other Sith and their apprentices, most Sith didn't care whether their underlings lived or died.

 _But it is his way to protect his companions in battle,_ Quinn had said. Her master wanted to protect her from the Jedi.

No. Her right hand curled into a fist, strategically hidden from Khryden's watchful eye next to her leg. She was not helpless. Not anymore. She was more Sith at this moment than she had ever been Jedi in all her time with the Order. Timmns knew her, knew Master Karr. He was connected to her. In that way, she felt responsible for him and vowed to herself that when the time came, she would take the battle upon herself.

She directed her next thought to Khryden, adding a bit of a snarl. _Do me a favor and let me have the honor when the time of his death arrives_.

Khryden's response was a mental smirk. _Have I mentioned how much I love it when you get bloodthirsty?_

Jaesa let a little flirtatiousness bleed into her tone. _Yes, but you might say it more often. I will never get enough of that alluring accent._

"Enough delay, Jedi. Show us to the computers." Khryden followed Timmns down the hallway with Jaesa trailing slightly behind his right shoulder. Her master slowed as they entered the archive room, rage and frustration spiking. Noting the dangerous red aura that radiated from his body, Jaesa kept walking until she was level with her master. What she saw made her eyes dully flare blood red.

The databanks were destroyed. Plasma cut holes riddled the computers, cutting burned orange wounds that smoked and sparked. They were obviously lightsaber made. That bastard! How dare he purposefully delay them as such! Her control frayed and she knew her eyes glowed bright with the power of the dark side as she took a threatening step towards Timmns. She wanted to rip him apart. She wanted to shove her lightsaber down his throat and activate it in his belly, carving him from the inside out. She wanted to tear his limbs from his body…!

An iron hand gripped her forearm, stopping her movement and cutting through her delirium. Her head jerked up, burning red eyes making challenging contact with Khryden's.

 _Let me go_ , she seethed _. I will make him pay_.

His irises flared crimson. _Control_ , he reminded her. _Control it, Jaesa. Don't let it control you._

She bared her teeth. _Why? What good is control when lack of it will tear down our enemies? Look what he did!_

 _Yes, look at it. Now look at him. He was the only person in here when the databanks were unharmed. If we want the information in those computers, the evidence lies with him._

She didn't move and he gave her arm a little shake, gaze boring into her brain. _Think, Jaesa! As much as I hate to admit it, we need that information in his head. We lack the resources to get it unwillingly, which means he has to give it to us. We need him for now. Contain your anger until the moment arrives when we don't anymore._

Jaesa clenched her fists underneath his grip on her arm, feeling his hold loosen to accommodate her tightened tendons. As much as she hated to admit, they did need the Jedi. The crimson glow faded from her eyes and she relaxed her arms in his grip. _Fine_ , she spat. _But his life is mine to take_.

She backed up to her spot behind Khryden and seethed silently. He could still feel her anger at the Jedi's duplicity, but there was no longer the threatened loss of control. Turning his attention back to Timmns, he forced his own voice to stay level. "You destroyed the databanks so I could not access the information."

The Jedi held up a hand. "Partly correct. I destroyed the databanks for two reasons. One, so the no one after you may free Darth Ekkage after we are finished, and two, so that you have a reason to keep me alive until we succeed in this mission. I have no illusions about you Sith. I could sense you were going to kill me as soon as you got your information. This way we must work together if we want to prevent Lord Melicoste's intents."

The Emperor's Wrath fixed the Jedi across from him with a deadly glare. "No one will free Darth Ekkage after we are done. That, I can promise."

* * *

Jaesa examined the map at the Imperial Outpost, tapping her toe impatiently. Khryden had gone off to check in with the security chief at the outpost and left her to map their next destination. Spying his return heralded by a cloud of oppressive power and snapping black cape, she waited until he neared before tapping the map. "Block J-9 is in the Maximum Security Sector. It'll take about half a day to get there. We could break here at the outpost, get some hot food, or wait until we're in the middle of the wilderness while cold, tired, and hungry."

She glanced expectantly at her master, her slight smile morphing into a frown when he shook his head, coming to stand next to her. "Sorry, Jaesa. We don't have the luxury of time. The security chief less than voluntarily gave up what he knew of Melicoste's timetable. He sent a group of commandos to release Ekkage's assassins only a few hours ago. We need to move fast to catch up with them."

Jaesa sighed, shoulders slumping. "Cold, tired, and hungry it is."

He wrapped one conciliatory arm around her shoulders, thumb tracing a pattern on her cloth armor. Just a simple touch made her exasperations melt away and she automatically leaned into his side. "Tell you what," he said, squeezing her shoulder one last time before dropping his arm. "Once we finish this business with Baras and assuming the Hand doesn't immediately need us, we'll take a week or two of vacation. Find a less populated planet, relax, and forget all about being cold, tired, and hungry." He snaked an arm around her waist and steered her towards the waiting speeder. "Deal?"

A quick glance around showed all the outpost workers carefully averting their eyes. She raised herself up on her tiptoes and gently nuzzled his jaw with the tip of her nose. Not quite a kiss, but according to the light blush coloring Khryden's cheeks, he got the message. "It's a date."

He guided her to the speeder with his hand lightly touching the small of her back and set the autopilot to Block J-9. They talked of simple things on the way, Khryden's mention of vacation summoning forth memories of family outings or parties. Jaesa told what she remembered of the last birthday she celebrated with her parents. "I remember they had splurged on gold balloons that absolutely entranced me. The whole party was special since it was my last day with them, but for some reason, I just couldn't take my eyes off those balloons. They seemed so magical, the way they always floated upward. I think I admired their optimism. The Jedi would come to take me away the next day, so my parents tried their hardest not to cry throughout the entire thing and ruin my celebration, but I could tell something was wrong even without my power. I would rather look at the luminescent spheres that at my mother's and father's red eyes. The balloons were captivating and I remember thinking while looking at them that as long as they could keep floating up towards the sky and certain death, then I could stay positive about my leaving my parents."

Khryden reached over and grasped her hand. "I never apologized for killing them."

She waved her other hand quickly, not daring to move the one clasped in his grip. "Don't bother. I know it wasn't your fault, you were just following Baras' orders. Besides, I hadn't seen them in years." She tamped down the pain in her chest that came with the reminder of their death. "Even with the Jedi, I would think about them all the time, wondering, and it occasionally interfered with my training. Now that they're gone, I recall them less and less. There are still memories that will pop up every now and then, but I make my own memories now. Nothing will interfere with my training this time. And besides," she said, smiling, "I think they would have been proud that I followed my own path instead of the one chosen for me."

"You don't miss them?"

Her smile turned a little bitter. "Sometimes. Only when I see something that reminds me of them, or when I visit Alderaan. What about your family? Are your parents alive and well? Proud that their son was chosen by the Emperor?"

His face, so open and concerned moments before, shut down immediately, and his emotionless mask he used when dealing with people that angered him stuck firmly. "It's complicated."

Jaesa brushed her thumb across his knuckles as she cautiously eyed him. "I don't mean to pry."

Khryden sighed, using his free hand to rub his face tiredly. "No, no, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to talking about it quite yet. Nobody asks about your home life at Korriban. It's all, _oh, you're still alive? Go to this dusty and definitely dangerous tomb to see what ghosts you can piss off and try not to die_." He shook his head wryly. "My parents were killed in a slaver attack on a small planet in the Outer Rim. They tried to hide me and my siblings, but only succeeded with two of us. The rest, including me, were taken."

Compassion tore a hole in her chest. "You were a slave?"

"Among other things," he said evasively. "I got luckier, I think, than my brothers and sisters. My Force sensitivity was discovered pretty rapidly and I wasn't a slave for long. Korriban happened, I chased a flawed Jedi and his beautiful padawan across the galaxy, then Baras went psycho, I was pointed at by the Hand, and here I am. It's all been quite a rush of action since I was deemed Force sensitive."

 _Beautiful? He thinks I'm beautiful—No. Stay focused, Jaesa. He's opening up to you. Don't squander this_. "How many siblings?"

Caginess and uncertainty clouded his face. "There's eight of us total," he said slowly. "I've been trying to track them down in my free time, but I haven't had a lot of it, and I'm not exactly the best slicer."

"Have you asked Vette?"

He snorted. "Yeah, if I want my whole life story on the holonet. No, I trust Vette with a lot of things, but not this. Not yet."

The speeder came in for a landing just outside Block J-9 and Jaesa chose her next words carefully. "I may not be Vette's biggest fan, but she knows the value of keeping her mouth shut about stuff that goes on in the ship and she's the best slicer I know. And that's not just limited to her. I am certain the entirety of the crew would bend over backwards for you, if you would only ask."

Indecision wracked his being as the speeder parked. "I know, Jaesa. But this…this is personal. I could not willingly ask you to risk opening the curtain when I do not know what lies behind it."

She gave his hand a last squeeze before grabbing the handle to her door. "Whatever you decide to do, I will support you. I swore to follow your commands when I became your apprentice and I don't intend to back out now."

He shot her a grateful smile as they left the speeder and followed the mapped directions into Block J-9. They waded through luscious ferns and undergrowth when required, but elected to stick to the paths for the majority of the way. The Wrath picked up the pace as the unimpressive grey building came into view, marring the otherwise picturesque landscape. They avoided loose inmates where they could, and slaughtered them where they couldn't. Though they both drew strength from the rampant emotions of the prisoners, the Wrath and his apprentice had a time constraint that prompted more stealthy action.

Entering Block J-9 at Khryden's side, Jaesa immediately spied the commando group at the end of the line of cells, their white and red armor standing out against the brown and grey backdrop of the interior of the prison. They were standing in one of the open cells and were talking to somebody.

"A party?" Her master murmured. "And they didn't invite me…"

"How rude," Jaesa snickered, feeling the blood in her veins sing at the prospect of combat.

They approached steadily, the Wrath and his apprentice, pausing at the entrance to the open cell. The commandos were in discussion with three gathered Sith, two wearing the grey wrapped robes of assassins and the last wearing red robes with a bit more design. Khryden stopped a little ways from the gathered troops and Sith, giving himself room to move if it came to a fight.

"Hey," called the only helmetless trooper. "You aren't supposed to be here."

Jaesa flashed him a cruel smile even as Khryden completely ignored him, instead turning to the three assassins. "I come with the highest permission. I am the Emperor's Wrath. Darth Baras has seized power without the Emperor's consent and I have been sent to Belsavis to eliminate his supports. Darth Ekkage is one of them and, by association, are you."

The assassins glanced at each other, coming to a nonverbal consensus, and the red-robed one stepped forward. "We would never willingly go against our Lord Emperor. Say the word and we break our alliance with Darth Ekkage for service for our supreme ruler."

The Wrath's apprentice seemed to narrow her eyes at the three assassins, looking deep into their souls. Jaesa bypassed their mental wards, instead searching for deceit in their intentions. There was underlying anger at being treated this way, having been locked in Belsavis by Ekkage's enemies while she was similarly imprisoned, but no desire to go against the Emperor or his Wrath. Their dedication was true.

"Now wait a second!" the commando spoke up, hand twitching towards his rifle. "Lord Melicoste tasked us with retrieving you for Darth Ekkage's awakening."

Jaesa snorted softly, muttering, "Show some ambition or even a little backbone."

Khryden awarded the lead commando a glance of disdain before turning his attention back to the assassins. "You have been called."

Eerily, as one, the three assassins faced the three commandos and raised their hands. All three trooper's throats constricted and threads of pure, unadulterated fear filtered out to Jaesa's senses. She half-closed her eyes, reveling in the thrill of control over a life and the influx of power. One at a time, the assassins clenched their fists, dropping a commando's body each time with the movement.

"Finally." The lead assassin almost smiled. "We are free from Darth Ekkage's control, my fellows, and called for a greater purpose."

Jaesa felt Khryden's presence in her mind before she heard him speak. _I sense no duplicity, but I'd like to make sure. What do you think?_

Immediately, Jaesa shook her head. _No lies. I already checked_.

 _Proactivity will get you far_ , he purred, amused and pleased with her foresight.

Outwardly, the Wrath nodded once. "The Hand will contact you. Until then, safe travels."

The red-robed Sith bowed his head. "You have our thanks and our debt, Lord Wrath. There is no greater reward than being called to serve the Emperor himself."

* * *

After a quick holocall to Jedi Master Timmns, Khryden and Jaesa were given the coordinates to the tomb of Darth Ekkage's imprisonment and they piloted there with all due haste. There was no idle discussion in the speeder this time. They were too close to their goal and the bubbling feeling of anticipation and excitement ran rampant through Jaesa's veins. She could smell the violence coming as soon as they landed and entered the Deep Prison and shivered with the thrill of it.

She marveled at the enormity of the structure, spinning around as Khryden knelt to grab something on the ground. His frustration spiked and Jaesa paused in her dance. He summoned her to his side with a quiet word a moment later and handed her a datapad.

"The Jedi's," he explained tightly.

She took the datapad, eyebrows drawing together as she read out loud. "'I regret that I am unable to meet you at the rendezvous, as something has come up. Lord Melicoste had regrouped and sent forces to your location. The intercepted communication is attached. I have gone to head them off, lest you think I have abandoned you and Miss Willsaam. You must proceed immediately in case Lord Melicoste's forces get the better of me and flank you. If the Force wills it, I will meet you in Darth Ekkage's tomb in cell block 77-Z. Be warned: I believe Lord Melicoste is already there. It amuses me to think that you'll be happy to see me. Good luck.'" Jaesa raised her eyes to her master's as she finished reading. "I have mixed feelings about this, master. I do not like relying on a Jedi to prevent a surprise attack, but I also sense that his plan has merit."

"I don't like it either. But I have an idea." He looked at her shrewdly in response to her questioning mumble. "We split up."

Jaesa frowned immediately. "I don't think—"

He touched her shoulder, steering her along next to him as they walked into the Lower Halls. "Hear me out. All of these prison blocks are more or less mapped out the same. The last outpost we were in had a rough sketch of the building, remember?"

"Yeah…" she said slowly.

"The air circulation vents. They connect to each cell, especially the bigger ones in this block. They're wide enough for a smaller person to fit into."

She jerked to a stop, disbelief rounding her eyes. "You're kidding."

Khryden shot her a guarded look and a shrug. "Not really."

Her hands pressed her forehead, as if trying to shove the reasoning into her brain directly. "You want me to climb in the air vent of a maximum security prison alone."

"Well, if you put it that way…"His mouth spread into a jaunty grin. "That's about it!"

"Explain to me how that could _possibly_ help in any way."

A sheepish look stole over his features and for a moment, the Emperor's Wrath looked like a shamed puppy. "I thought it would be a good idea…you know, like they do in holodramas."

She shook her head, simultaneously wanting to break out into laughter and wanting to kiss that adorable look right off his face. Her lips pressed into a thin line, attempting to stave off her first reaction, and she folded her arms to prevent her second reaction from happening. Struggling to maintain an impassive expression, she took one look at the endearing look of complete embarrassment and exploded with laughter. Her shoulders shook as giggles overtook her last vestiges of self-control and she had to lean up against the prison wall to stay on her feet. Jaesa wasn't sure what was more amusing: the fact that her scary Sith master, the _Emperor's Wrath_ , watched holodramas, or the presence of that lovely shade of crimson that stained his cheeks in combination with that adorable mortified look on his face.

She winced, beating back the remnants of her giggle attack, and warding off a fresh one. "Khryden, those only work in the movies for a _reason_."

He picked at a loose thread on his glove, his face flaming red now. "Well, I just thought that you could stay in the vent and I could go challenge Lord Melicoste, and that way if the Jedi failed, you could be my backup to prevent Melicoste's forces from flanking me."

She grasped his arm with both hands, pulling his ashamed gaze to her absolutely delighted face. Between the Jedi and the Sith, it had been a long time since she had laughed like that. It served to remind her of the little pleasures in life, like giggling with a friend or a beloved. She appreciated it more then he would know. "No, that was a wonderful idea," she cajoled. "I just don't think it'll work quite the way you intend it."

Jaesa dipped her head to beat back another snigger. "It is a good idea, though. But how about we simplify it? I will cloak myself with the Force and follow you in, standing off to the side. That way I can keep an eye on the entrance, and on you."

A new wave of color washed over his cheeks and he ducked his head, mumbling something about how that was a much better idea and how he should have thought of that before trying to apologize.

"No no no," Jaesa waved off his attempt, snorts breaking through her control every few words. "Don't apologize. I haven't laughed like that in too long. It was…refreshing."

"Glad to be of service," he muttered, but summoned a small smile showing no hard feelings. "I like hearing you laugh. You're too serious sometimes."

"Same goes for you, tough guy." She elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Stick around and I'm sure you'll make me giggle like blushing padawan again."

"That's very tempting," he stuttered as he struggled to regain some of his usual professional bravado, "but at a later time. I believe we're being very rude to Lord Melicoste by not being present for his great failure."

"If you say so." She tugged on the Force, shrouding her body, and in a burst of wicked bravery, trailed a ghost finger down his jaw to his exposed neck. It stopped at the neckline of his armor and he screwed his eyes shut as if willing her to keep going.

The look of exquisite pain thrilled her to no end. Gaiety had been suddenly replaced with fire curling in her stomach. She brushed her fingertip sensually against the hollow at the base of his throat, teasing him. With a small growl, his hand shot up from his side, capturing her invisible fingers and he arched his neck, placing a heated kiss on their backs. "I knew you could Force stealth, but this experience has given me _many_ new ideas to try out in private." She choked on the gasp in her throat as he nipped a fingertip gently. "I intend to make you pay for laughing at me."

The sudden role reversal left her stunned and floundering, her breath coming in short pants. She wanted to continue this but at the same time… "Ekkage. Melicoste. Remember?"

He released her hand reluctantly, nodding. "Later, then. No one laughs at a Sith Lord and comes out unscathed." Winking, he spun on his heel and strode down the hall, leaving her to catch up.

She didn't miss the underlying promise of _being scathed_ in more ways than one, prompting a blush to creep over her nose as she hurried after him.


	4. Battles and Tests (Belsavis, Part II)

Summary: Khryden sees an opportunity and Jaesa is tested.

Also, some violence ahead. But come on, it's Star Wars and you can't have lightsabers without a lightsaber duel or two. Plus, there's a moment of dark side bloodiness.

* * *

Chapter 4: Battles and Tests (Belsavis, Part II)

* * *

Jaesa edged her way along the wall of the temple-esque prison cell, focusing on her stealth. Their planning would be for moot if she flickered into view anytime soon.

The walls were populated with alternating thick columns and large praying statures. The cell size seemed a bit overkill for a singular Sith, Darth or not, but Jaesa had to appreciate the designs carved painstakingly into the stone. Darth Ekkage floated in the middle of the room, held by a stasis beam. Jaesa's gaze swept over the area just enough to note available cover and places where Ekkage's line of sight was broken. She stealthed over to a carved out cranny next to a giant statue and knelt next to it, unclipping her doublesaber hilt from her belt and holding it at the ready. If there was anything she had learned in her travels as a Sith Lord, it was that fights came fast and furious, especially when they were not expected.

Hunkering down by the statue, Jaesa almost didn't notice Lord Melicoste entering the chamber. He hovered around the chamber's edge before striding up to Ekkage's floating form and pressing a few buttons on his datapad, deactivating the beam and releasing Baras' sister. Jaesa felt a flash of dismay that was quickly overridden by a spark of exhilaration as their enemies doubled in a matter of seconds. She didn't foresee a problem in dealing with these two as long as the Jedi held up his end of the bargain.

If he didn't, well, then the upcoming battle would be that much more exciting with the addition of a troupe of commandos.

"My lord," Melicoste was saying, "you are freed."

Jaesa rolled her eyes. It seemed that some Sith, like most Jedi, had a penchant for stating the obvious.

"Rage! Wrath! Vengeance!" Ekkage snarled out loud, prompting Jaesa to wonder about the condition of her sinuses. "I need outlets! I have been dormant for too long!"

A flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn her head and she witnessed Khryden arriving onto the scene, quickly slipping behind one of the thicker pillars and waiting patiently like a vine cat for his chance to strike.

Darth Ekkage stalked to the center of the room, then turned on Lord Melicoste predatorily. "Had my brother sent anyone else, I would have used them for target practice. But you are the first face I see outside my imprisonment and for that I am grateful." She hissed softly to herself. "Why did it take Baras so long to discover Belsavis? He must be getting weak, the fat piece of scum."

"Baras has been busy, my lord," Melicoste said, bowing. "He has ascended the Dark Council and aims to be named Voice of the Emperor with your help."

Darth Ekkage stilled and Jaesa tensed. The Darth's lack of movement made her nervous of what was going to happen next. She gripped her lightsaber hilt more firmly and strained to hear the next bits of conversation.

"Sounds like he has everything under control," Ekkage tapped a long pale finger against her opposite wrist. "Except for one thing."

Lord Melicoste paled under the dim lights of the cell. "My lord?"

"If my dear brother and you have _everything_ under control, then where are my assassins?" Ekkage's face morphed from slight mistrust with the undercurrent of bloodlust to full on rage, sending out a wave of emotion from her position.

Melicoste spread his arms as if pleading innocence. "I sent my commandos to release them. Do you sense them?"

Darth Ekkage swung around and began to pace perpendicular to the other Sith. "Before you arrived, I felt them. They were freed, but someone turned them against me."

Khryden chose that moment to make his move, stepping clear of the pillar and immediately commanding attention. "It was surprisingly simple. They were called to serve a greater master than you."

Fury twisted Ekkage's face. "Melicoste, you incompetent! You've been followed! Deal with this intruder and I might not kill you myself."

Amusement radiated from the Wrath's imposing form and his voice took on lighter, conversational tones. "Why wait? He'll only get in your way, and failure is an offence punishable by death. I wouldn't want the distraction of his presence."

Darth Ekkage paused, tilting her head and digesting Khryden's words. "How right you are, whoever you may be. You will tell me as soon as I finish this business."

Behind her, Lord Melicoste sensed his imminent peril as the words passed her lips and ignited his red saber in preparation for the Darth's attack. He flinched as Ekkage spun, hands outstretched, and failed to bring up his crimson blade in time to deflect the torrent of Force lightning that exploded from her fingers. His screams echoed throughout the cell, rebounding on the high ceilings and fading moments after his smoking body fell limply to the ground.

"I will tell Baras, my brother and the future Voice of the Emperor, that you died like a dog," Darth Ekkage snarled, extending a hand and summoning Melicoste's dropped lightsaber hilt to her palm from its place on the floor.

Khryden shifted his stance slightly, widening his base of support, and unclipped his twin saber hilts from his belt, but kept them extinguished for now. "I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to deliver that message."

The Darth looked up from her saber hilt, eyes narrowing. "Who, exactly, are you?"

Jaesa sensed him a second before Khryden did as Jedi Master Timmns strode into the room, looking none the worse for wear. A few slightly singed holes in his robes from blaster fire were the only discrepancies that marred his appearance. "He's with me, Ekkage," the Jedi intoned.

Khryden rolled his eyes, exasperation leaking into the Force bond and Jaesa hid a smile.

Ekkage, for her part, seemed unsurprised. "Nomen Karr's sad little whelp. This is like Life Day. Gather all your enemies together in one little room and kill them all in one fell swoop." She turned her blistering gaze onto Khryden, her voice hardening. "If you're aligned with the Jedi, you're a traitor and a fool."

That prompted a snarl to form on his face and he stalked down the steps, advancing on her. "Fool I may be for trusting your brother for so long, but I am no traitor." His eyes began to glow red with Force rage and he released the full force of his predatory glare. "I am the Emperor's Wrath, unleashed by the Hand. Baras moves against the Emperor's wishes and as such, you and your brother have been marked as enemies."

Ekkage scoffed. "You claim to be devoted, yet you hide behind a Jedi? You claim to be the Wrath, yet you will not face me in single combat? Are you even Sith?"

The warrior adjusted his grips on his saber hilts, but didn't move to light them yet. "This is our single combat, Ekkage. The Jedi will not interfere."

Without looking, Khryden slammed his offhand hilt into his belt and flung out his empty hand. Jaesa could feel the Force twist in the room and cringed reflexively. Master Timmns, focused heavily on Darth Ekkage, was not prepared for the constricting bondage of a Force stasis that froze his limbs in their current position.

His mouth remained free and it warped distastefully. "What is the meaning of this, Sith?!"

Khryden lowered his hand slowly and reconnected his offhand saber hilt with his left palm, never taking his eyes off of Darth Ekkage. "This a duel. One Sith Lord against another." As if moving in sync, they each took a step to their right, and then another, circling each other warily. "This is a pure test of power, the single combat. One that happens rarely because of the underhand tactics most Sith use to acquire power. They would prefer to nip at the heels of more powerful Sith than face them head on."

Jaesa got the feeling that he was speaking more to her than anyone else, but she was mesmerized by the circling that kept each combatant at equidistance from each other. Ekkage's form suddenly shifted, a daring feint forward, and Jaesa stood up, preparing to go assist her master when just a lithely, Khryden dodged and four words echoed deafeningly in her head.

 _You will not interfere_.

The volume made her clasp her ears and cower down. _But Master! It is my duty to stand at your side! I cannot let you battle this alone!_

His mental voice through their connection softened _. I know, and I'm sorry. Ekkage has no idea you're here and I'd rather not give your position away, but I will put you in Force stasis as well if you try to intervene. I accepted this for a reason. Look around. See the blinking lights in the corners? This whole cell is being shown live, likely at one of the Republic outposts and an Imperial listening station has almost certainly sliced them for their own use. This is my first trial as the Emperor's Wrath, to test my mettle against a wayward Darth. If I lose, then I was not meant to be the Wrath. If I win, then it will help cement my position and influence in both the Republic and the Empire. Darth Ekkage is fairly powerful. Defeating her will be a great assistance to bully other lords into submission._

She ground her teeth, frustrated but understanding. _Fine. But I will not stand idly by and let you die_.

He cut the connection with a tiny nod of his head. As if responding to that subtle movement, lightsabers exploded into action, flying from their hilts and clashing in a shower of red and orange sparks.

Jaesa had seen Khryden fight plenty of times. Hell, she had seen him fight Jedi and Sith plenty of times. But this…this was a dance of death with dangerously precise choreography and lethal results. It started fast, lightsabers spinning in red and orange arcs too fast for Jaesa to see. Ekkage was at a slight disadvantage with her one lightsaber against Khryden's two, but she made up for it by using her talent for Force lightning as another blade, pressing the Wrath's defenses. But Khryden's movements weren't as smooth as they usually were and Jaesa tracked them with increasing apprehension. Her master had only received a few days of combat testing his repaired arm and his jerky movements gave away his weakness almost immediately. Despite that, it looked like they were evenly matched, at least until Ekkage decided to take advantage of her opponent's hesitance.

They broke apart a moment later, similarly breathing hard, and returned to circling each other. Everything up until now had been feints and tests, each fighter measuring their opponent's reactions and reflexes. With lightsabers held away from their bodies and at the ready, the two looked like alpha gundarks trying to scare the other into submission.

"What's the matter, Ekkage?" the Wrath chuckled, form glowing the slightest bit red. "Getting tired? How old did that little stint in a Republic prison make you? Or maybe you're just getting weak."

The assassin Darth snarled. "Weakness has no place in the Sith Empire. And today _you_ are the one getting culled!"

She leaped forward, buffeted by the Force and brought her lightsaber in a downward arc on Khryden's head. He reacted, bringing both of his fiery orange blades in an X over his head, and stopping her strike where it landed in a hiss of plasma energy. Too late he recognized her feint and left his stomach wide open. Malice warped her corpselike face as she shot a torrent of purple lightning straight into his chest. Catching the brunt of it, the Wrath's form shuddered and twitched as the electricity robbed his body of movement, his face screwed up in pain.

With a yell, his eyes flared bright red as he called upon his Force fury, breaking the stun and shoving Ekkage away with a Force push. The Darth picked herself up with a low chuckle as Khryden shook out his trembling muscles. "You will have to be quicker if you want to beat me, _child_."

Her opponent flicked his lightsabers towards her, sending them spinning through the air like scythes. Darth Ekkage ducked out of the way of one and deflected the other and they snapped back to the warrior's waiting hands. An animalistic growl preceded the Wrath's devastating Force leap, his feet impacting the ground and sending tremors radiating outwards. Ekkage stumbled, and the Wrath struck. His twin sabers moved with chaotic grace, but whatever move he performed, the assassin had a riposte ready.

They broke apart for a second time, breathing even harder. Sweat gleamed on their faces, but neither of them were critically injured. Ekkage's robes were torn around her legs, showing burns, and Khryden sported a shallow gash on his arm, but neither of them let up. Jaesa watched with rabid fascination as burns seemed to just appear on their bodies because their blades were such a blur. But that didn't stop her from wincing at each injury Khryden sustained, as each slice scorched through cloth and thinner areas of his armor and seared the skin underneath. The Wrath's actual armor gave him the advantage over Darth Ekkage's cloth armor now that both were slowed by injuries and their reaction speed leveled out to be nearly the same. However, he was slowly gaining the upper hand, even with his handicap. He had maintained the same pace throughout the fight while sapping Ekkage's endurance with its length and both of their reserves were nearing empty. Jaesa could see him digging deep into his internal well of determination and rage, siphoning only what he required as he needed it. So invested was she in the duel that she sensed the final attempt at tipping the balance of the fight through the Force before it happened.

In a flash of purple sparks, Ekkage threw out a single lightning bolt, then pressed her attack, swift movements of her lightsaber interspersed by jolts of Force lightning. Though not as strong as the lightning she threw at the beginning of the fight, getting hit would still mean pain and the temporary loss of reaction. At this point in the battle, anything could tip the delicate balance of winner and loser.

Khryden's face was set with concentration, gradually giving ground against Ekkage's assault as he blocked each one of her strikes with flagging intensity. One moment they were matched stride for stride, and the next, his repaired arm flinched and Khryden was stumbling backwards, pressing a forearm to his side as smoke from the wound wafted past. His heel bumped the base of a statue and they stopped suddenly in their tracks. One unmoving fiery orange saber was pressed to the assassin's red, and the other was strategically placed to catch the stream of lightning she channeled with her offhand. The Wrath's face was set with concentration and accented with lines of pain.

Jaesa was too far away to hear them speak above the humming of their lightsabers, but she read enough off of Khryden's lips to know that he was offering her a quick death if she knelt before him now. Jaesa reached out with the Force towards her master, drawn into the coil of pain, hatred, and determination that festered in his chest. The agony of the deep burn on his side fueled something else that was beyond pain. There was something potent and dangerous about it that she was drawn in to and the closer she looked, the less she wanted to look away. That molten core that he drew upon was unlike anything she had seen him use before and it drew her in rapidly. While before his power had been bright gold and flaring crimson, this swirling fire was thick and dark, colored by black and blood red, and had an aura of such intense _domination_ that it promised victory in every sense of the word _if only you used it and gave in and used it to crush your enemies and bathe in their blood and lick their bones and used it to sever_... Jaesa felt nothing but rage and the desire for bloodshed so strongly that her mind nearly shut down except for thoughts of death and destruction. With that power, she could be invincible. She could rule the galaxy and no one would be able to stop her. Her body trembled, unused to such temptations of infinite power and ease of genocide. She wanted to rise and embrace it, but her feet stayed rooted to the spot.

[You promised not to move!]

A part of her mind shouted out, protesting.

But the power, such power…

[Stay! You promised!]

Promises are nothing when you have ultimate power.

[Resist…]

It was calling to her, the opaque darkness. She should respond. She needed to.

[Control!]

[Control it, Jaesa Willsaam! Prove your strength!]]

[The dark side is nothing without control!]

Her rebellious body froze, halfway out of her hiding place. Two sides of her mind warred against each other while her glassy eyes beheld the battle.

Ekkage's rebellious reply was cut off by a sudden explosion of pure strength. Khryden's body blazed with a sludgy aura of black and deep red and the assassin was thrown clear across the room, smacking against a statue with a loud _crack_. The warrior's eyes were completely black and expressionless as he stalked slowly to Darth Ekkage's fallen form as she cowered on the floor, numerous wounds forgotten.

"No," the assassin whispered, her eyes bulging. "Such power…such darkness!"

Khryden didn't respond, only cocked his head eerily and slowly raised his main lightsaber until its tip was humming next to her throat.

"I gave you a chance," he intoned, his voice lacking all inflection and emotion. "Now you will die here in indignity. I _am_ the Emperor's Wrath!"

Ekkage's face twisted in horror as Khryden dropped his sabers, extinguishing them before they hit the floor, and reached out with both arms. His hands clenched into fists in the air and pressed together, the black and red aura concentrating around them.

Terror filled Ekkage's eyes as she felt her body being raised from the floor until she was floating in the air a foot above the ground. "Baras will avenge me!" she shrieked.

Khryden merely blinked void black eyes at her, then wrenched his fisted hands apart. With a meaty ripping sound, Darth Ekkage's head separated from her neck, gore and bits of flesh flying everywhere. Her head and decapitated body hung in the air, blood dripping into a growing pool on the floor.

Pain split Jaesa's head and she sagged back against the wall with a cry, clutching her temples.

"And so the will of the Emperor is fulfilled," he declared, releasing the two pieces of what used to be Darth Ekkage and letting them flop to the ground with a wet sound. Raising an open hand, shadowy tendrils shot out to every corner that housed a little blinking light and with a twist of his wrist, every camera in the cell crunched into a ball, effectively cutting off any audience they might have.

"Show's over," he muttered, sounding like his normal self.

His aura flared and his knees buckled, bright crimson fighting against sludgy black and red. He landed hard on his hands and knees, shards of cracked stone digging into his palms and sending jolts of pain to his desensitized brain. His face contracted and his eyelids squeezed shut, the pain of controlling the darkness almost akin to the pain of allowing it to take over. Slowly the agony faded until it was concentrated on his wounds and the Emperor's Wrath straightened, brushing off his hands and arms, and retrieving his sabers. He compartmentalized the pain of his burns and flexed his right hand, checking for any sign of damage to the cybernetics underneath his skin. His eyes were clear and his aura was once again unstained.

 _Jaesa_ , he called. _Can you hear me?_

Her only response was a pain filled shriek in his mind and he staggered from the force of it. Panic immediately welled up in his chest. Was it too soon? Had he misjudged her progress? Maybe she wasn't ready to embrace the darkness so completely. He focused on her presence through their bond, sending reassuring pulses. _Oh stars help me if I've destroyed her_ …

Furious at himself, he mentally tamped down his initial panic _. Get a hold of yourself, man. Where's your objectivity? If she concedes, she's weak and she'll die. If she's strong, she'll survive. That is the Sith way_.

Saying it didn't help the twisting concern in his gut, though.

 _Come on, Jaesa. You can do this. I know you can._

Jaesa couldn't hear a thing. Inside her brain, a battle raged, her against the all-encompassing darkness. The power was tantalizing, and in a way she was still tempted. But she knew that total surrender to the dark would crush her, and so she fought. It was like trying to contain a thousand creeping vines, all with a will of their own and the dedication to get out. And that wasn't mentioning the fact that each time she tried to grab a vine, it burned her skin with flesh-eating poison. It seemed impossible and she was losing faith. Was this even possible?

Khryden's voice echoed in her mind, reiterating the most important and repeated lesson he had taught her. _Control. That is the key to ultimate power. Power is useless without control, else it will control you_.

Control, she told herself, gritting her teeth against the pain. Control it, dammit!

She bore down on the vines of shadow with renewed passion, beating them back away from her mind. But the poison still burned her hands and she resolved to try a new tactic.

 _The Force is mine to command. And if I say I can use it inside my own head, then I can!_

Gripping the ten vines closest her with Force control born of her passion to succeed and desire to dominate, Jaesa shoved them violently back. But they just came at her again and she hissed in frustration.

 _I need somewhere to put them._

Almost as soon as she finished thinking the words, a shadowy purple holocron appeared in front of her.

 _Perfect_ , she thought grimly. _Come at me, you bastards_.

Containing the tentacles that reached out to her, she angled her hands, redirecting their ultimate power into the holocron. To her surprise and elation, the vines contacted the holocron and were immediately sucked in. Working quickly, she repeated the process of containment and deflection into the holocron, whose appetite for the shadowy creepers seemed endless. With a wordless yell, she confined the last of the writhing tentacles and sent them to the holocron, and her mind fell blessedly silent.

Jaesa's eyes shot open and she gasped, losing her concentration over her stealth and staggering on suddenly weak legs. Strong arms grabbed her waist, propping her up, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Twisting around, she gaped like a fish at her master. Everything seemed so surreal, especially after what had happened. And for that matter, what _had_ happened? She felt different, strange. Like there was an undercurrent of electric power running underneath her skin.

Setting her face, she poked him hard in the chest. "You, mister, have a ton of explaining to do. I want reasons. Now."

She barely noticed his eyes— _his_ eyes, not the black pits of death—furtively searching hers for any signs of madness before he pulled her into a bone crushing hug, blocking out the spike of pain that resulted. Jaesa was ashamed to admit that she squeaked indecently, but less ashamed to admit that she liked this. A lot.

"Oh stars, you're alright," he murmured in her ear, almost shaking with a combination of pain, relief, and fatigue. "I never would have forgiven myself if you had gone mad. I'm so proud of you. So proud. And happy."

"Gone mad? Me?" She eyed him with borderline concern for his mental state. "When? When was I in danger of going mad?"

His hands slid to her jaw, cupping her face tenderly for tense moment before sliding them down to her shoulders, as if reassuring himself that she was really there. He blinked his eyes shut for a second, breathing calming breaths, then dropped his hands, nodding. "Questions. Right. I will explain what I can in a few minutes. That fight with Ekkage tired me, and we still need to deal with him." He gestured towards the floating form of Master Timmns, who looked _very_ disapproving and _very_ put out. "I can't hold his stasis for too much longer."

"Then talk to me. What happened during the fight with Ekkage? I think I blacked out, but you…changed."

He idly let his gaze drift to the ground behind her left shoulder, nodding distantly. "I channeled pure dark side energy to become one with the dark side to defeat Darth Ekkage."

"You…became…the dark side."

"I became a manifestation of it," he corrected. "There's a difference. I released the control I usually have on it and invited it into me. It promises ultimate power, at the price of your body. Using it infrequently enough slows the degradation, but you've seen what it does to organics. It makes humans wrinkled and corpse-like. Frequent usage does that to you. Used too much, and it will consume your body. Used sparingly, it can be a great asset in times of need."

"And me? My head felt like it split open when you channeled the dark. I had this weird dream when I blacked out, but it felt so real. I…was nearly overcome."

His face broke into a rare smile. "But you weren't. And that makes all the difference. It is an old ritual for apprentices when they're ready to become Sith Lords. One I discovered during my own apprenticeship when I was thrown headfirst into the dark side. The apprentice comes into contact with pure dark side energy and is responsible for surviving. It's do or die."

Her mouth gaped. "Wait. Does that mean—"

Jaesa's words were sharply cut off as Khryden's head whipped around, just in time to see the Force stasis on Master Timmns fade. The Jedi landed lightly on the balls of him feet and folded his arms, looking very cross.

"Besides the fact that you lied to me and went back on your promise, locked me in stasis for the fight and made me unable to affect the outcome, I am most disappointed that you killed her. We could have locked her away again!"

Khryden dropped his hands from her shoulders, turning to face the Jedi. The Wrath rolled his shoulders, as if working out soreness, and fought back a wince at the spike of fire from his side. "Now there is no chance for escape, no chance that another would chance upon this spot and free her. Death is more certain. Admit it, it is better this way."

Timmns paced slowly back and forth as he digested the Sith's words. "The logic is sound," he conceded, "but it still feels wrong. I hope you realize that in order to succeed at all against your former master, you'll have to switch things up. Not be so predictable. Else he'll be able to foresee your every move."

"And counter it," Khryden muttered, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

The Jedi stopped pacing and raised his chin defiantly. "Now what's to become of us, Sith? Do we part as friends or as enemies?"

The Wrath turned to his apprentice, his voice formal. "Jaesa Willsaam, servant to the dark and all who embrace it, are you prepared to face your final task as a Sith apprentice?"

A little thrill shivered through her spine. Something special was happening. She didn't quite comprehend it yet, but she could sense certain violence in her future. "I am, master."

"You have proven yourself worthy to me, your master, and you have excelled in your study of the dark. You have learned almost all I can teach you both in combat mastery and Force techniques, Sith history and politics. Your rage knows no bounds and with the control that mastering the dark side has given you, you stand a chance of surviving in the Sith hierarchy. I have deemed your apprenticeship satisfactory and therefore give you one last test."

He spun sharply on his heel, locking eyes with Timmns and speaking the next words directly to his face. "Kill the Jedi Master, and I will judge you to be worthy of the title of Sith Lord."

Having sensed Khryden's intent through the Force, Jaesa wasn't as surprised as Timmns was when the words came out. Almost as if she was merely an observer on her body with the ethereal rush of accomplishment she felt, a harsh smile curled her lips and she unclipped her saberstaff, holding it ready at her side as she stalked predatorily towards the Jedi, pausing when she was twenty paces away.

"Finally," she breathed, angling her saber hilt into the ready position and moving her thumb to the ignition switch. She let her emotions thrum through her, savoring the moment.

The Jedi shook his head. "Was this your plan all along? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Ekkage was…dealt with…but I didn't think you'd be so quick to waste a potential resource."

 _Wait_ , Khryden murmured in her mind, and she paused in her movement, thumb hovering over the button on her lightsaber hilt.

"And you know me so well?" he called out loud. "You've been researching me? If you have, then you must have realized that I never afford Jedi the same leniency I award Imperial personnel." His tone grew sharp with grief and rage. "Jedi ripped my family apart, or what was left of it. Was that in your little dossier? How they chose to save my brother from slavery and not me? It was because they sensed darkness within me. They told themselves it was too tainting to warrant risking their rescue operation, no matter how we pleaded with them. They tore my brother from me, kicking and screaming, and never bothered coming back."

Jaesa was stunned. She knew the basics about his family, but this was news. That's what fueled his lack of mercy and utter rage at all Republic Force-users they encountered. Jedi took his brother and left him to die in Imperial slavery…

The Wrath shook his head, the rage on his face fading into jaded disgust. "But it happened a long time ago. If you know that, believe me when I say this isn't personal. I like you, Jedi. You're objective and dependable. But your dedication to archaic ideals that doom everyone in your vicinity has placed you in my path."

"You've evidently thought about this," the Jedi said quietly. "Is there nothing I can do to atone for my fellows?"

"Perhaps." Khryden calmed somewhat, fingering his mainhand hilt with a devious glint in his eye. "I ordered my apprentice to murder a Jedi Master. If you were no longer a Jedi Master, then we could talk."

Timmns' face twisted. "You are asking me to renounce the title of Jedi."

"And the doctrine, and the mindset, and the robes…stars, the _robes_ …" He shook his head with mock sadness, the distaste was plain in his voice, and Jaesa wrinkled her nose through her self-satisfied smirk. Those robes _were_ pretty horrid. "I could go on. Don't let it be said that all Sith are mindless killers." At this, a sardonic smile curled his lips. "I am giving you a chance."

"I suppose it would be too much to ask just to let me go without animosity? What kind of a choice pits violence against the death of ideals? It is no choice at all, I say."

The Wrath clasped his hands behind his back. "Then you doom yourself. Jaesa?" He turned to his apprentice, meeting her sparkling eyes with the cold fury in his own. "Kill him."

A cruel smile curved her lips.

"With pleasure."


	5. The Final Trial (Belsavis, Part III)

A/N: Hoth's next... plus a little acceleration on the relationship

* * *

Summary: It's do or die. And Jaesa really doesn't want to die.

Such situations prompt realizations, and Vette gets the last laugh.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Final Trial (Belsavis, Part III)

* * *

Jaesa Willsaam grinned savagely at the command and advanced on the Jedi's position enthusiastically, pressing the switch on her double-bladed saber. Every time she activated it, she knew pain and death would follow. Blood lust thrummed through her veins, egged on by the new dark power in her grasp. Tramping across wilderness of backwards planets wasn't her cup of tea, and she knew from experience that the Wrath felt the same way. _This_ was what they lived for. The thrill of hunt was nice and all, but nothing— _nothing_ —compared to the final stand. The all or nothing mentality that trapped the prey's mind in depressing downward spirals, prompting shows of unnatural strength and hidden weaknesses. She reveled in the suspense of what they would show her, waiting patiently for their nerves to break and their true nature to show. And the Jedi in front of her would break. She would make sure of it.

She struck first, her lightsaber carving through the air with a deadly hum and blur of red. The Jedi pulled up his saber at the last moment, deflecting one side of her blade and parrying the other with lightning fast reflexes. His blue blade threw its color on his face and he disengaged and pulled back, lighting up his determined visage.

"Jaesa," he tried, "I know the padawan I used to know is still in there. Why are you pandering to this inconsequential maniac? You're stronger than this!"

A flare of rage so hot that it obstructed her vision for a split second washed over her and a primal growl tore its way from her throat. "He is stronger than you'll ever be!" She gripped her saber tighter and flew at him, lashing out with seething indignation. The clashing of sabers punctuated her every word as she snarled, "And-I-am-no-padawan! I-am-Sith!"

The Jedi's defense was nearly impenetrable. This she learned within the first five minutes of battle. His spotless use of what Jaesa recognized as the Soresu form proved to be a tangible barrier between the two of them. The faster her saber moved, the faster his defensive blocks and deflects came. Neither of them showed signs of tiring at first. Timmns moved as fluidly as Jaesa's old combat instructor at the Jedi Temple, mimicking the ancient teacher's style as if he had been trained by the same man, his movements nothing like Master Karr's. It became painfully clear to her that as much as she wanted to simply overpower him and be done with it, they were too equally matched.

They turned their bodies in almost perfect synchronization, angling away from each other for a moment before re-engaging. Jaesa risked a glance in Khryden's direction during the pause and nearly wasn't fast enough to block the Jedi's next strike. She gritted her teeth and rebounded with new fury. Her master was leaning heavily against one of the statues a little ways off, trying to pass it off as a casual position, but what bothered her the most was the look on his face. It was one of disappointment.

Jaesa was stuck. Sweat dripped down her face and back, and she adjusted her grip on her saber for the tenth time. They weren't getting anywhere in this battle and worst of all, there was something she'd missed. Something she should have done that she hadn't and now Khryden was radiating disapproval. She tried to touch his mind though their bond, but he remained stubbornly cut off, probably his own doing. This was her battle, not his. It was only a matter of time before she or Timmns made a mistake, and she would never forgive herself if she lost to a Jedi.

 _I was a Jedi, once_. The thought flitted through her head, unbidden, and she was about to smash it like a bug when it suddenly gave her pause. _I was. No matter how I'd like to spin it, I learned the basics of saber combat from the Jedi._ Her pulse quickened. _I know what he's going to do, because learned it myself._

She ducked as the blue saber flew over her head and spun on her heel to deliver a low slash before popping up at the Jedi's back. His blade redirected her own, frustratingly quick in its defensive movements, but not before her blade sliced his swirling robe.

 _There! The blade barrage to slash, next should be_ —her saber flicked upwards, catching the stabbing strike and brushing it to the side— _the riposte! He's using Soresu rotation five, the one I always had trouble with. It was meant to defend against overly aggressive attackers, but the problem was I wanted to_ be _the overly aggressive attacker_. _I know what he's going to do, so defending will be simple._ _I just need to wait and watch for my opening. And when it happens, I will have to go all in._

Jaesa dug deep, fueling her flagging muscles and forcing her mind to concentrate with small threads of dark side energy. The writhing core of pure darkness inside her made it so much easier to access the power, with its nearly inexhaustible source at her fingertips, and she felt like she couldn't lose. But she strove to keep her invincible feeling at bay and her direct connection to the dark side in check. She was still human, after all. Still flesh and blood. She could still die.

And she had no desire to trade her finally smooth and acne-free skin for corpse flesh. She had worked too damn hard for that and spent too many credits on skin creams.

But she needed the power, and the red eyes weren't a permanent change. All they did was show a connection to the dark side. But if she drew too much energy, she'd become a living corpse. And red eyes seemed to be insanely common in the Sith world. _Just a touch_ , she promised herself. _Just enough to get that opening_.

She opened a small pipeline directly to the oppressive core of darkness in her imaginary holocron. The dark leapt at the chance to free itself from its cage and flooded her body.

Timmns watched as Jaesa threw up an overhead block and matched his strength as each tried to overpower the other, sabers hissing against each other. Her eyes slid closed and a light shiver ran through her entire body. Seeing what he thought was surrender, or at least the acceptance of one's fate, Timmns lessened the pressure on his blade, prepared to pull back from delivering the fatal blow should her saber suddenly extinguish in defeat.

Her eyes flicked open and it all changed.

The moment Timmns saw her beautiful golden irises turn crimson, he felt sorrow invade his soul. The Jaesa Willsaam he had heard so much about was really and truly gone. The Council would have preferred that he still offer her the option of surrender had they been here, but they weren't and the former padawan had turned from the light. He would not give her another chance. She had made her choice.

The power coursing through Jaesa was like a drug. She felt the moment her eyes changed and saw the shock on the Jedi's face morph into carefully constructed emotionlessness with a sudden lack of pity. The dark swirled through her and she laughed breathlessly. "Silly Jedi. Did you really think you persuade me back to the light? The darkness is my home now."

"Jaesa Willsaam," Timms said, more for showmanship than to offer her any real chance, "I will not offer again. Surrender and return to Tython with me to be purged of your darkness."

She growled, not fooled by his empty words. "The Jedi have done nothing for me and the Sith have made me great. And while you whittle away your life protecting the weak, I will be leading the strong to inherit the galaxy. You yourself are the embodiment of hypocrisy in the Jedi. We should be working together to unite the galaxy, yet you let yourself be restrained by meaningless titles and those worthless to us. Join me, Timmns. Join us. We will be the heralds of a new age for Force-users."

Timmns thrust out a hand, Force-pushing her away, and readied his blade as she regained her footing. "Come on, then, _Sith_ ," he spat. "I am ready to die for what I believe in. Are you?"

A smile curved her lips as she spun her saberstaff expertly. "I won't have to."

She darted forward, boosted by the Force and swung her saber, discharging gathered electricity in her blade and directing it to her foe. The Jedi's blue blade caught it with ease, then flipped completely around, blocking one end of her saber. Jaesa dropped, spinning on her toes in a whirling strike that forced him to give ground again and pressed her attack. Strength thrummed though her veins, pleading her to let loose, but Jaesa held back. _Wait for your moment_.

There! The slight hesitation after the riposte! In a flash, Jaesa batted his lightsaber aside and loosened her hold on the darkness, power rushing through her body and down her arm to coalesce in her outstretched hand. Her irises flared blood red and tiny black veins sprouted from the corner of her eyes to web an inch of her flesh as the Jedi was lifted off the ground, his lightsaber falling to the floor as he reached both hands to claw at the invisible pressure that choked him. His eyes bulged, shining with panic and disbelief, but even the Jedi's strength in the Force wasn't enough to overcome her grip. A myriad of emotions crashed over her, ranging from her own satisfied victorious feeling to the Jedi's mounting fear leaking through the Force. She drank them in, turning them immediately around into power to fuel her Force choke, the first one ever she had been able to maintain for this length of time.

The triumphant feeling was savored to its fullest extent until Jaesa clenched her fist and twisted her wrist sharply, hearing bones crack and ligaments snap as Master Timmns' head was wrenched sharply to one side and the presence of his life in the Force stumbled to an abrupt halt. Jaesa opened her hand, allowing herself one more moment of dark side reveling as the Jedi's body slumped to the ground before tempering her connection and controlling the darkness once more. The red glow in her eyes dimmed and faded into gold and the black veins around her eyes disappeared as well.

A sudden burst of pride through her Force bond and the sound of footprints behind her were her only warnings before arms encircled her from behind. She stiffened automatically, but relaxed just as quickly as warm lips brushed her cheek with a light kiss, prompting a relieved smile. She leaned backwards into his chest, hyper aware of the warm feeling blossoming beneath her breast.

"We'll have time to make this official and all later. For now, know that your title has been elevated to Lord of the Sith. And that I am so proud of you." He squeezed her gently and loosened his grip enough for her to spin around in proximity. "Congratulations, Lord Willsaam."

"Lord Willsaam," she purred, savoring the words as her head lolled casually to the side. "I like the sound of that."

"I'll make the formal announcement once we return to the ship. The crew will be informed of your elevated status and I will also brief them on what happened concerning Darth Ekkage. Quinn can patch us up, then Servant One should be informed that his mission has been taken care of."

Jaesa's eyes flashed red. "And after that?"

A small smile quirked his lips. "That depends on you, my dear."

* * *

Vette noticed something different as soon as her lord and Jaesa stepped off of their shuttle and into the spaceport. She frowned, not quite able to put his finger on it, but it was definitely there. She pushed off from the crate she was leaning against and gave a little wave as they approached.

"Hey there, my lord. Heard down the cantina grapevine something big went down in one of the old prison cells. Terrified quite a few of the senior officers, by the sound of it. Does this mean we can finally get off this creepy planet?" Vette popped a hip casually, but a wave of uneasiness came over her as she made eye contact with Jaesa, who definitely seemed different. There was an eagerness in her eyes that scared the Twi'lek more than raiding an ancient Sith tomb on an ancient Sith planet. Vette very nearly started fearing for her life as the hunger sharpened in her friend's eyes when Lord Khryden grabbed his apprentice's arm and said something in a low voice in her ear. Of course, Vette wasn't the world's best thief for nothing. Lip reading came as naturally to her as slicing.

To her great surprise, her lord smiled. That had been happening more and more lately. Was he getting sick?

"Stop that. Vette is off limits for a sparring partner, as is the rest of the crew until I'm sure you won't accidentally blow a hole in the hold or murder your opponent," he murmured lightly. "Extended time aboard the ship should fix any residual control problems you might have."

Jaesa pouted prettily. "Is that anyone not off limits?" she groused.

A sly smile crept over his mouth. "Me. But you have to earn that right."

Even from lengths away Vette could see the glow of Jaesa's eyes as they flared suddenly red and the Twi'lek flushed slightly.

Her lord chuckled. "Control first. Then we'll work on breaking down your residual Jedi inhibitions."

Vette held her breath as Jaesa held his gaze, refusing to back down, as if issuing a direct challenge. Would she actually be so stupid as to challenge her lord to a duel here and now? The tension in the air crackled thick and unwavering and the blue Twi'lek tried to slow the hand moving automatically for her blaster. If a fight between the two Sith was coming, she didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. She cast a worried glance at her lord. But at the same time, she knew she'd have to fight to defend him unless he gave her the signal to stand down. It was a strange mixture of obligation and devotion that prevented her immediate retreat. Curling one hand's fingers over the grip on one holstered blaster, she tensed, ready to quick draw if needed.

Then Jaesa leaned over the few inches between them and placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose. She giggled. Vette's jaw dropped. And her lord _smiled_. Not just the small teasing smile he wore when poking fun at a member of the crew, or the deadly smile when he was about to kill someone who had pissed him off, or even the fake placating smile she had witnessed him use many times when reporting to Darth Baras, but a full on _happiness_ smile.

She managed to regain her composure, snapping her mouth closed and releasing her blaster rather abruptly, all while trying to regain the sassy equilibrium that her lord expected from her. She had eyes and ears throughout the entire ship. She should have seen this coming, for the Emperor's sake! Her lord had been subtly tempting Jaesa from day one when he offered her use of his quarters at night. She had sassed him right back, and that's when Vette knew she had found a kindred spirit and she and Jaesa became fast friends. The pair's verbal interactions were quick and full of implications, but Vette had never seen their relationship move beyond words and into physical territory in all the months Jaesa had been aboard, even though Jaesa had expressed her interest in him during private conversations with Vette. Unless this all happened rather quickly on Belsavis...Speaking of which, this was the first time she'd seen her lord actually reciprocate another's feelings. There had been a few ladies throughout their travels, including Taunt, one of Vette's friends from back in her smuggling days, but her lord obviously saw them as merely flings and never got emotionally invested. What was happening now had a completely different vibe. Considering the numerous subtle attempts she had made to get them together, the fact that it was actually _working_ was what startled her the most.

She averted her eyes swiftly as her lord glanced over, picking at a nail with focused intent.

"Vette," her lord called, and she looked up, meeting his cool gaze. "Gather the crew and prepare the ship for departure. Our business here is done."

"You got it, your Sithiness." She snapped an informal cocky salute and practically ran back to the ship. Whatever had happened on Belsavis, she wanted to know details. Her lord most likely wouldn't tell her, so she began plotting in her mind a way to corner Jaesa alone.

* * *

"Belsavis is down one prisoner, and quite a few guards."

Khryden paced in front of the holoterminal, his strides precise and equal. His hands clasped at the small of his back underneath the cape that flowed behind him like black shadow. There were a few noticeable burned holes in his armor that were accentuated by the sterile white of bandages wrapping the skin underneath. The wound in his side pained him the most as every agonizing step stretched the seared skin, delineated by the tight muscle in his jaw. The entire crew was gathered before him in varying degrees of standing at attention, from Vette's slouching lean against the back wall to Quinn's ultra-stiff impeccable posture. Jaesa eyed the Talz in the corner, still not quite to the trusting stage with the beastly creature from Hoth. Khryden had gained Broonmark's loyalty through combat, but the rest of the crew stayed wary of the creature as he had promised no such loyalty to them specifically, only to the 'Sith clan', whatever that was. As a result, the Talz remained a step away from the rest of the crew during the briefing, only moving to shift his position once in a while.

"There was a slight delay concerning a clever Jedi who managed to bargain with the information that only he had to preserve his life. As this information was necessary to the mission, I left the Jedi alive until he gave up the coordinates to Darth Ekkage's cell, then ordered Jaesa to kill him for her final trial as an apprentice." He stopped pacing and stood in front of Jaesa. "Upon her success, I elevated her to a Lord of the Sith. She still reports to me, but shall be afforded all the respects of her station. Familiarity is at her discretion, of course."

"My lord, congratulations," Quinn said, bowing low. "It is ever the honor to serve such prominent Sith."

Broonmark voiced his agreement with a low trill.

"You deserve a promotion," Pierce remarked gruffly. "Congrats."

Vette made a face. "Does that mean I have to call you 'my lord' as well? It's gonna get confusing when you and my lord are in the same room." She tipped a head to Khryden.

Preening slightly at the attention, Jaesa waved a hand. "Forget titles when we're in private. And you all have permission to call me 'Lord Jaesa' in public. It's casual, but not too casual. Don't want Imperial officers thinking us Sith have lost our edge."

She tacked on a loose smile at the end, lightening the tone.

Khryden clapped his gloved hands together. "Now that that's covered, does anyone have any questions before I contact the Hand to update them?"

Vett raised her hand. "Yeah, does this mean we get a party? Or at least some time off? Maybe on Nar Shaddaa?" The hopeful look in her eyes was no doubt fueled by the desire to see her smuggler friends on the planet.

The Wrath shrugged his shoulders. "It depends on what the Hand requires of us next, but I did promise Jaesa some vacation time once this business with Baras is over and done with if nothing else. So we all have that to look forward to. Now if—"

Vette thrust her fists in the air. "Yes! Vacation!"

"Vacation would be nice, even if it's just a few days," Pierce said. "Unwinding after a tough mission is almost as important as preparing for one."

"Are you all really so weak that you need time off from running small side missions?" Quinn scoffed. "I believe I've completed _twice_ the number you two have."

Indignation flashed over Pierce's face and he opened his mouth to respond to the jab when a sharp word from Khryden cut them off.

"Enough." The Wrath snapped, startling them into muteness. "If you are done bickering like children, we have work to do. Stand there silently and look pretty for the holocall. Interrupt me again and lose a limb. Do something I don't like within the next fifteen minutes and lose a finger. Am I being perfectly clear?"

There was a moment of frozen silence before gazes slid to the ground and a murmur of agreement echoed through the gathered crew.

Lord Khryden eyed them, then turned to the holoterminal. "Good. Patching through to Servant One now."

The two pureblood figures appeared in blue, shivering over the terminal.

"The Wrath ascends," Servant Two mutters.

Khryden clasped his hands behind his back, tapping a finger against his knuckles. "Ekkage has been taken care of."

"Good, but there are more supports beneath Baras to knock out. Darth Vowrawn spearheads both the contingent of dissenters in the Dark Council and the battle for Corellia, and it is likely Baras will strike at him next. Baras cares not for the fate of Corellia, and will stop at nothing to achieve his personal goals."

"The pendulum swings with Vowrawn's weight," Two said solemnly.

"In an attempt to discredit Vowrawn, Baras has redirected Armageddon Battalion to a station on Hoth. He plans to keep them there, unable to assist in the fighting on Corellia, which Vowrawn had requested them for. General Griest commands the battalion and must be convinced to abandon Baras' orders."

"Unfortunate delay of Armageddon." Two shook his hooded head.

The first Servant nodded once. "The grounding of Armageddon Battalion will be detrimental to both the war effort and Vowrawn's influence should it continue. Your first order of business will be to override those orders personally and send Armageddon Battalion to Corellia. Do it quickly, and do whatever it takes."

The hooded pureblood cleared his throat subtly.

One glanced at Two for a second before straightening, his red eyes boring into Khryden with a different kind of intensity. "Take the time afterwards to prepare, Wrath. Make any arrangements necessary because we near the end. Once your clearance to Corellia has been obtained, there will be no pause or tuning back. Vowrawn's fate is tied to Corellia. If Vowrawn falls, so do you."

Servant Two nodded slowly. "A new Wrath will be called."

Chills ran down Jaesa's spine as she realized the full force of the Servant's words. Her gut knotted and Khryden stilled.

"It will be done." His voice was rough, but strong. Unyielding.

 _Succeed or die trying._

 _Die, and they all died with him. Baras would make sure of that._

As if sensing her thoughts, Servant Two snagged her gaze suddenly, staring. She dropped her gaze almost immediately, but a feeling that she had revealed too much stuck with her.

One's eyes flicked from Two to the Wrath's apprentice rapidly, but he gave away nothing. "You have five days to prepare for your confrontation and final battle. We will contact you when the proper channels have been bypassed and Vowrawn has been located, then we will expect you on Corellia."

The holoterminal flickered out and for a long minute, nobody moved.

"Quinn," Khryden finally said, not turning around, "set course for Hoth. Pierce, you served with the general in charge of Armageddon, correct?"

"General Greist, yes sir. Good man, my lord."

"Will he be easy to convince?"

Pierce straightened. "He's as tough as they come, my lord. Stubborn, too."

The Wrath nodded absently. "As expected. Quinn, what's our ETA?"

The captain pulled out his datapad and tapped a few keys. "Seven hours, my lord."

"Good. Pierce, suit up once we get close. You are accompanying me down to the surface. Quinn, get us there as soon as possible and let Pierce and I know when the ship is two hours away. Vette, come with me."

He flapped his fingers in the air next to his head, gesturing the Twi'lek to follow as he strode down the hall towards his quarters. Vette glanced worriedly at Jaesa, but all the new Sith lord could do was shrug helplessly. She could get nothing of what Khryden was planning from their Force bond except iron will and determination. Vette was sweating, she could see. Terrified of what might happen alone with a Sith in a mood like this.

As her friend passed, Jaesa grabbed her arm just for a moment, the skin contact allowing her to speak privately in Vette's mind.

 _Yell, and I'll come running._

A shiver ran through the Twi'lek's body and she nodded, her right hand coming up to touch the edges of shock collar scars on her neck. She straightened, steeling herself, and walked into Lord Khryden's room, the door sliding shut behind her.

Pierce and Quinn went about their work with the captain making a beeline to the bridge and the lieutenant retreating to the crew's quarters until Jaesa was left alone standing in front of the extinguished holoterminal, the bright blue backlit buttons on its interface the only light besides the dimmed overhead bulbs. Slipping quietly into her meditation room, she folded her legs beneath her, leaning her back up against the kolto tank and let her lids drift shut.

 _Hoth, then Corellia_ , she thought _. If Vowrawn falls, so do we_.

She opened herself up to the Force, letting it run though her freely, spiking emotions and washing away her pain. She channeled her fear, anger, trepidation, and the thousand other emotions begging for attention into dark healing energy, mending her burns and gashes that the kolto had cleansed underneath the bandages. Her inner self eyed the pitch-like power as it roiled within the imaginary purple holocron that contained it. It was tempting, that she could not deny. A sliver had allowed her to defeat her first Jedi solo, and that prompted her to wonder what powers the entire holocron held. Maybe it would be required to defeat Baras. Should she try it now, just in case? What if it didn't come when she needed it?

 _Temptation_ , she told herself, gritting her teeth unknowingly as the pull increased. _It's just temptation, Jaesa. Get a hold of it!_

She lost her grip for a split second and felt the terrifying wave of black power nearly engulf her before she threw herself out of her meditation, breathing hard. _Such power… Khryden is right. If I'm not careful, it could take me over. I could lose my mind_.

She needed a rock. A hold to grab onto when the pull to succumb to the pure darkness became too much. Something to keep her grounded. Her mind pulled forth a dozen images, each discarded when they provoked little to no emotional response. Her parents, Nomen Karr, various Jedi teachers, Darth Baras— _a flash of hatred, but still not strong enough_ —, Quinn, Pierce, Vette— _a spike of affection for her friend, but not enough_ —, Broonmark— _ew, no_ —, Khryden— _Khryden_.

A blooming of such complex and strong emotion nearly took her breath away and she fixated on his image suddenly. In her mind, she recreated his strong stature, defined jawline, molten eyes. His lightsabers clipped his belt, weighing it down over his bare hips, his arms folded cockily over defined pectoral muscles, the heat in his eyes making her hunger for something more—

Oh, stars.

Jaesa threw herself out of that image, shutting the Force bond quickly, then sagged against the kolto tank, pulse pounding and breath coming in short gasps. She pressed her knees together, fighting back a moan, and buried her head in her hands. _Well that did the trick. Although I might go insane with that image conjured in my head. At least the bond is closed for now, otherwise I'd have a hard time explaining that to him_.

It wasn't just the fact that she wanted him that stopped her from pursuing it. Her Jedi ideals were shattered beyond repair. No other man, Sith or Jedi, made her feel the way he did. Her previous flings, especially with other apprentices or lowborn Sith Lords had the passion, but lacked the fire that real love fueled. And unlike those previous acquaintances, she wanted more from him. She didn't want just one night. She wanted them all.

Love. She frowned, slipping back into a light meditative state. Jaesa was hesitant to say it because saying it made it that much more real, but maybe it was the truth. Maybe she did love her Sith lord.

But did he love her back? He wanted to bed her, sure, but Jaesa was holding out for something greater. She didn't want this to be a one and done sort of deal. Should she keep denying the physicality between them and risk driving him away?

The sound of sliding doors made her open her eyes and Vette walked past her, a thoughtful look on her face. Jaesa scrambled to her feet and grabbed her friend's arm as she passed. "You ok?"

Vette smiled and waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, nothing happened. He just wanted to talk about a few things."

"Then come here, I need some advice. It's girl talk time."

The two women retreated into Jaesa's room and sat on the floor.

"Don't you have chairs in here or something?" Vette groaned. "My butt's gonna get sore."

"I'll be quick, I promise," Jaesa reassured her, then hesitated. "I know you've said you're not the best to ask about this sort of stuff, but you're the only person I can ask." She exhaled quickly. "Have you ever been in love?"

Vette froze, her eyes rounding and her mouth dropping open. "I _knew_ it! I knew something happened on Belsavis! Before, it was all: _Vette, I think I like him!_ But now, it's all: _Vette,_ _I think I love him!_ " She grinned hugely, dropping her chin on enlaced fingers. "Tell me everything!"

Jaesa couldn't fight the blush that stained her cheeks. "Oh, well….ok. Here it goes."

She related most everything that had happened, skipping over the boring stuff, but explaining the last fight in detail and concluding with her most recent meditation session. "…and so I was searching for something that would prevent drowning myself in dark side power—and Vette, I tried everything! My parents, other Sith I've slept with, even Darth Baras."

"Ew." Vette wrinkled her nose. "Never mention that again."

"But that's my _point_ ," Jaesa stressed. "Even the man that ruined my life, murdered everyone I ever loved, and sent his apprentice to kill me pales in comparison to him. My hatred is strong, but this, this _affection_ I feel for him is so much more!"

Vette smiled at her, a touch sadly, and grabbed her friend's hand. "Call it what it is, Jaesa. Call it love."

Jaesa looked down at their conjoined fingers, suppressing a frown. "But Vette, I don't want a fling. I want a serious relationship, but the problem is that I don't know if he wants the same. Flirting's fun and all, but I want more."

The Twi'lek was silent for a moment. "Have you asked him?"

The newly promoted Sith paled. "Asked—Vette, I can barely work up enough courage to kiss him. You want me to ask him if all he wants is _sex_?!"

Vette shrugged. "Yeah? Otherwise you could wait for him to make the first move, but all powerful Sith lord or not, he's still a man. And men are clueless when it comes to love. Trust me."

Jaesa frowned. "Maybe you're right. Saying it is the only way to make my intentions known. I at least owe him that, instead of stringing him along like this. Thank you, Vette. You've been a great help. Now if you don't mind, I need to think over my exact phrasing so I don't screw this up."

* * *

Vette walked by the cargo bay whistling and with a giant grin on her face. Pierce looked up from where he was cleaning his rifle, a confused look crossing his face as he witnessed her joviality.

"Vette?" he called.

She popped her head back into the doorway, still grinning. "Yes?"

"Mind telling me why you're so cheery when we're all flying to our deaths?"

"Because! I make a great matchmaker and if I'm going to die, I'll die happy knowing the couple I put so much effort into constructing will be together."

Pierce narrowed his eyes, his voice adopting a mock scolding tone. "Vette. Have you been poking your nose in other people's business again?"

Her grin turned even more unapologetic. "No more than usual!" she sang, waving a jaunty goodbye and resuming whistling as she skipped down the corridor.


	6. Failures and Firsts

A/N: This one required major revisions. Apologies for the delay, but this chapter screwed me over several times while writing. So this one might be subject to more revisions in the future. But for now, enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Hoth (round 2) happens. Mistakes are made. And Khryden gets the ball rolling.

* * *

Chapter 6: Failures and Firsts

* * *

The atmosphere in the ship was subdued melancholy. Only Vette seemed unaffected, having taken up the mantle of trying to lift everyone's spirits with bad puns and well timed jokes. She stuck to it, even though no one reciprocated, or even smiled.

The announcement over the intercom came as a wakeup call as Quinn informed everyone that the ship was about to dock at the Hoth space station. Pierce waited by the holoterminal in full arctic gear, his blaster rifle in a cold resistant case on his back, and goggles hanging from a finger, redoing the Velcro patches on his gloves.

Coming out of her meditation room and seeing Pierce readying up, Jaesa swerved away from the holoterminal, redirecting her path to Khryden's room, and tapping the door control before slipping inside. He was standing next to his bed finishing the last few straps on his armor, and glanced up as she entered before refocusing on his armor.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind," he said, fiddling with a strap on his arm, "but I need every advantage I can get with—"

His words were cut off with a sharp expulsion of air from his lungs as Jaesa threw her arms around him and squeezed.

"You do whatever you need to do," she said fiercely. "Kill them all and come back alive."

Though plainly stunned for a good three seconds, he recovered quickly, wrapping his arms around her reflexively and nuzzling her jawline. "I will wreak havoc on our enemies," he promised.

A familiar female voice cut shrilly through the air, effectively destroying the mood. "Ew, Sithy flirting! Can't you all flirt like normal people?! You know, without the death and killing and stuff?"

Jaesa squeezed her eyes shut, leaning her forehead against his shoulder in exasperation. "I forgot to close the door, didn't I."

Khryden's response was a low chuckle, which prompted a smile to curve her lips as she felt it vibrate through his body. "My bedroom, with a closeable door, apparently has less privacy than your open meditation room. Duly noted."

She felt the atmosphere change through the Force and he pulled back to hold her at arm length, face serious.

"I do not know what enemies await us on Hoth, if there are any, so I am placing you in charge while Pierce and I are on the surface. I want you to stay on high alert while I'm gone. The Force will warn you of an approaching attack, but only if you hear it. Vette will be busy with a mission, so please keep Quinn off her back. I will tell Broonmark to stay close to the ship so you will have added protection, but be careful, ok?"

She bowed formally. "Master, you worry too much. Go reclaim Armageddon Battalion. We will be ready when you return. Baras shall not win this day."

* * *

Waiting was a lot harder than Jaesa had expected.

No, scratch that. It was excruciating.

She had been spoiled being allowed to accompany Khryden on every one of his missions. Ever since she had joined, he had taken his role as her master seriously and decided that exposure to the galaxy would be the best teacher. She had taken up the role of his companion religiously and grew to enjoy it more and more.

This waiting was grating on her nerves and Quinn's absolute stillness in contrast to her obsessive pacing was distracting. The hangar was silent, but that didn't slow uneasy feeling that crept over her.

Was it Khryden? Her gut clenched. Was he in trouble? Should she try to contact him? Because of the physical distance, she wouldn't be able to speak to him mentally. Their bond was still there, but dimmed. He was ok, she could sense, but 'ok' was relative. She pressed harder. She didn't sense pain or anger, just mild annoyance.

Which meant the apprehension was coming from her connection to the Force, not his. She closed the bond firmly, concentrating on the environment around her in an attempt to differentiate. But the feeling stayed present and persistent and she was unable to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from.

She glanced at Quinn. His visage was stoic, but one finger betrayed his feelings by tapping a rhythm on his perfectly pressed pant leg. He was nervous.

Jaesa redirected her pacing until she paused next to him. "Do you feel it too?" she asked in a low voice.

Quinn looked pained. "I don't know what I feel, my lord. But in this context, I think...yes, I feel that something's off."

She sensed it a moment too late.

Suddenly, Broonmark gave a very un-Broonmark-like sigh and collapsed. Sticking out from his back was a large tranquilizer dart. Jaesa spun, zeroing in on where the dart had come from, snatching her lightsaber and activating it with a flick of her wrist.

Someone was standing in the shadows on the far side of the hangar. Dropping the tranquilizer gun, it clattered to the floor loudly.

"I thought it would be more difficult to get the drop in you. Guess I was wrong."

She knew the voice too well. It had haunted her dreams ever since that fateful day on Quesh. Her eyes narrowed and rage flared in her chest, more than she thought was possible. Her eyes fixed on him, vision tinged with red.

"Draagh."

Her voice was low and dangerous. So much anger packed into one name. She didn't know if she could hate anyone more than the man in front of her now. He was directly responsible for the cavern collapse assassination attempt and consuming anger burned in her veins. Behind her, Quinn flinched ever so slightly at her tone.

The Sith before her was full of rage, but still managed to smile.

"Jaesa. Still with Khryden, I see? Didn't get the sense knocked into you with the rocks dropped on you on Quesh? I thought I'd taken you both out. Or maybe I only half succeeded. I don't see your master."

Deep inside her, her special power resided and it answered her summons immediately, rising to the surface and surrounding Draagh. _Anger, pain, shame. He had failed to complete his mission on Quesh, and Baras had been disappointed. After a few rounds of force lightning, he had promised several times over not to fail again, if he were only given a second chance. Baras agreed. He had another chance. This time, take out Khryden's companions first. Don't let them help him. Then, kill Khryden. And this time, make sure he's dead. Resolve, determination, fury._ She withdrew, the entire process taking only a few seconds, and now knowing with certainty his purpose here. Previously, she had assumed his alliance, and she had been horribly disillusioned. Friends today could be enemies tomorrow. She would not make the same mistake again.

"You have no business being here," she snarled, avoiding the obvious bait. "Take one more step and I will rip your limbs from your body."

"Ooh," Draagh mocked her, feigning fear. "Feisty. I can see why Khryden likes you so much. Too willful for my tastes, though. Where's that little Twi'lek slave?"

Jaesa's lightsaber point never wavered. "Leave now. I will not give you another warning."

Quinn thumbed the safety off of his blaster with a soft click, drawing Draagh's gaze.

He smiled slowly. "Captain Quinn. How nice to see you again. I hope you've thought deeply about where your loyalties lie."

Jaesa was focused completely on the immediate threat. She fed off the betrayal and anger flowing through her, boosting her dark side connection in preparation for the imminent fight.

He drew his gaze back to her, expression sharpening. "Baras was less than amused when his old apprentice survived. But hearing that you were alive, he was… thrilled. He asked me to offer you a position as his newest apprentice. You are tainted by Khryden's influence, but anything can be undone in time. You will be cleansed and have a Sith master with true dark side mastery. So what do you say? Ready to take your place as a real Sith?"

Fresh rage boiled up and Jaesa made a split second decision. Reaching out to Quinn, she barged inelegantly into his mind. _Quinn, get into the ship the moment I engage and contact Khryden or Pierce and tell them to get here as fast as possible. Draagh is strong. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold him off._

Jaesa threw out a hand, grabbing one of the shipping crates against the wall with the Force, and flinging it at Draagh. He dove to the side, barely avoiding it and got up, calmly brushing himself off while Jaesa seethed. "Does that answer your question, coward? Come fight me, if you can. Or are you too used to being Baras' lapdog?"

Jaesa felt Quinn's hesitance to leave her, but she exerted her will more firmly. _Do it. I can handle myself against him better than you can._ She felt his nod and withdrew, focusing completely on her opponent _._

Draagh laughed coldly, activating his brilliant red blade. "I took the position your master vacated. I am not Baras' lapdog, I am his executioner. And the time has come for you to die."

Draagh's beady eyes flicked from Jaesa to Quinn and back again, curious, while flourishing his saber. He caught the tiny nod Quinn gave and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. They were planning something, the Sith knew. But what? He found out what a moment later when Jaesa screamed a war cry and Force leapt toward him and the captain immediately spun around and sprinted for the ship. Where the communication terminal was.

Reacting, Draagh twisted, deflecting Jaesa's lightsaber with his own and Force pushing her with a burst of power across the hangar, wrapping her in Force stasis. In a flash, his left hand extended, snatching Quinn with the Force and whipping him against the side of the ship. The captain's head contacted the hull with a sharp crack and went limp as Draagh dropped him to the floor.

Jaesa freed herself with a burst of power and fell to the ground. She slowly picked herself up from where she'd landed and calmly wiped the thin dribble of blood from her nose. Her newly healed ribs had made a crunching sound as they re-broke and the pain was worse than ever, but she barely felt it. Just like that, Quinn was out of commission. It was up to her to defend her master's property and the rest of the crew. She was the last line of defense. A heightened calm fell over her and she held out her right hand blindly from her side, calling her weapon. The hilt answered, speeding to her waiting palm, and she activated it once more, blood red blade casting a red hue on her robes.

She launched herself at him, the words _fight like you've never fought before_ beat a mantra in her head. They traded blows, lightsabers humming, for a short amount of time, but it was only a matter of time before Draagh's exceedingly powerful strokes began to get the better of her. This fight was nothing like the last one. While the Jedi had been methodical and dedicated to forms and strokes, Draagh was a powerhouse of energy. What he lacked in technique he made up for in shear strength.

Lightsabers whirled, clashing with increasing frequency. Jaesa was pushed to her limits, her breath coming rapidly as the tempo picked up. Faster, faster, faster. Turn. Block. Switch sides. Watch the riposte. Duck. Deflect. He's swinging faster, you have to respond. Move. Faster.

It seemed that Draagh tired of the duel the exact moment that their lightsabers clashed together in an X, sparks flying from the connection between the two beams, and seized the opportunity. He deflected her saber, darting close and grabbing her right wrist with an iron grip, twisting savagely, making her yelp and drop her lightsaber hilt. He grinned as he twisted harder, drinking in her cries of pain.

She gritted her teeth, feeling tendons and ligaments strain to their breaking point and snap.

She heard a zap and Draagh roared in pain, releasing her and stumbling backwards a few steps while clutching a smoking hole in his shoulder. Rolling away, Jaesa scrambled to her feet, cradling her injured arm. Searching furtively for the source of the shot, her eyes landed on a small blue head poking out from behind the supplies crate next to the now open door of the ship.

 _Vette_.

The Twi'lek was crouched behind the cover of the crate, a look of hardened concentration on her face and both of her blasters drawn. Her shot had been perfectly placed, tearing through the light mesh that connected Draagh's shoulder pauldron to his chest piece and into the rotator cuff beneath it.

Taking advantage of Draagh's momentary stun, Jaesa flicked her uninjured hand, ripping a chunk out of the staircase and sending it hurtling at the intruder. Draagh threw out a hand, redirecting the majority of the debris, but his concentration wavered and he flinched as the tinier pieces pelted his uncovered face and neck. Her wrist was turning a dark purple, but she lashed out with both hands, pouring all of her energy into holding him in stasis as Vette popped out of cover and peppered him with blaster shots.

He struggled ineffectually and Jaesa dared to allow herself to hope. _Maybe we can hold out_.

Roaring, Draagh broke her stasis with a flash of dark energy and gestured, pulling up a Force shield tightly around himself to deflect the bullets before turning on Jaesa. Cutting a hand towards her, a whip of pure Force energy jolted from his palm and sped towards her. Jaesa dove to the side, landing on her good arm, but she was a hair too late. The whip snagged her ankle and cut through her boot like acid, tightening immediately to her skin. Draagh jerked his arm, the whip picking Jaesa up from the ground effortlessly and flinging her into the stack of supply crates next to the ship. She crashed into them with a yelp, barreling right through them and contacting the ship's hull harshly, denting the durasteel with her body and knocking the wind out of her. Dazed and overcome with the sudden surge of pain, Jaesa could only lay there, blinking slowly and gasping for breath as Draagh advanced on Vette.

The Twi'lek cast a desperate glance at her friend's downed body, then set her mouth in a determined line. Whipping out two stims, she bit the caps off and sank both needles into her thigh. The artificial adrenaline jolted her system and she spun both blasters once around her fingers, glaring at Draagh with undisguised hatred. "That was my friend you uncultured freak! You're so dead!"

Draagh chuckled, not even bothering to respond and darted forward. With stim boosted reflexes, Vette dodged the attack and hammered three shots into his already wounded shoulder. She ducked under his backhand strike, popping up and slamming the butt of her offhand pistol into the pauldron of the same shoulder. The Sith yelled in pain, spinning to retaliate with Force power gathered in his fist. But Vette wasn't there.

"Gonna have to be faster if you want to catch me," she taunted from behind him. "I've fought more force users one on one than I can count."

Draagh growled, whipping around.

"I was with Lord Khryden from the start," Vette laughed, egging him on. "I learned quickly how to deal with your kind. Most of them die of embarrassment after being defeated by a skinny Twi'lek!"

Draagh snarled. "Pray to your alien gods for the last time, slave. Baras said nothing about not killing you."

Vette paled, but couldn't find a chance to respond before Draagh struck. Their battle was an unbalanced dance, with Draagh struggling to get closer as Vette strove to keep distance between them. She focused on his injured arm, taking whatever injuring shot she could, but most of her arsenal was going towards a frontal assault in an attempt to keep the Sith at a distance. But Draagh was having none of it. He patiently waited for his opening, and got it. Deflecting some of her bolts back at her, he forced Vette to dodge, rolling to the side. The moment she came up on a knee, he thrust out a hand, wrapping Force tendrils around her narrow neck and lifting her off the ground. Vette choked, her eyes widening as she fought against the invisible energy to no avail. Draagh spat some blood on the floor and advanced slowly. The Twi'lek's struggling became more pronounced as she plainly beheld her imminent death.

Draagh drew close enough to whisper in her ear. "Fortunately for you, you're a valuable bargaining chip. Khryden has taken a liking to you. So I won't kill you. Yet."

He pulled back his fist and slammed it into her jaw in a devastating uppercut, knocking Vette out instantly.

Her heart pounding in her chest, Jaesa struggled to her feet, feeling the thin wall between her and pools of madness crumble with Vette's body. She shrieked, thrusting out her hands and pouring every drop of rage into one last attack as darkness exploded in her mind.

Brilliant purple lightning exploded from her fingertips, arcing across the distance between the two Sith and contacting Draagh's swiftly raised blade in a shower of sparks. He grimaced, bending backward beneath the attack, both hands curled firmly around his lightsaber hilt. Inch by inch, he pressed back, shortening the stream of lightning with every step he took until they were within arm's reach of each other.

Jaesa was flagging, her fury sapping her adrenaline, but Draagh seemed to flourish on an unending supply of energy. As soon as it became clear that she was weakening, Draagh struck.

He snapped out a foot, kicking her viciously in the knee and cracking her kneecap with a crunch. Her leg giving way beneath her, Jaesa collapsed onto her other knee, blinded by pain. Her check suddenly flared in a bloom of pain and she was propelled to the ground. Draagh stood over her, shaking his hand.

He locked eyes with Jaesa and slowly, ominously, raised his hand as if holding a cup. Invisible hands gripped her neck and she struggled with renewed vitality as her body lifted into the air, hovering mere inches off the ground, choking the life from her. She tried to summon more lightning, but only weak sparks sprayed from her fingertips and Draagh brushed them off with a hiss and tightened his grip. Her eyes widened as she fought for breath.

"I take back what I said earlier. You are much more fun to play with than the Twi'lek was. Don't worry. I'm not letting you die yet." Draagh crooned. "I want to see the look on his face as he bleeds out while watching you all die in front of him."

Seconds passed and her struggles grew weaker. Her lungs screamed for oxygen, rubbing her throat raw from the inside, and her brain was beginning to slow in its frantic attempts to free the constriction.

Her eyes blurred. Darkness began to overtake her vision, and already she could feel the alluring threads of unconsciousness grasping at her. At least Khryden wouldn't feel her defeat through the bond—

 _The bond!_ Weakly, she reached out with the last of her strength, cracking it open and nearly passing out from relief when she felt his proximity. He was near!

 _Khryden…trap…help…_

She pushed her emotional state through the bond moments before she finally succumbed to the infinite black void.

* * *

 _Rage was inches from consuming him whole. It was only by the grace of some god that he didn't rip off Draagh's traitorous face as soon as he showed it. He was barely aware of the red aura licking the air around him like fire, and he thrust open the doors to the hangar with a sharp Force burst._

 _Next to him, Pierce inhaled sharply. There stood the traitor, surrounded by bodies. Quinn, Broonmark, Vette, and... Jaesa. Her unconscious form. There were no words to describe the all-consuming fire that almost blinded him upon seeing her unmoving figure. Darkness surged through him and he nearly lost his grip on sanity for the first time since the Academy. He stopped in his tracks, having to concentrate fully for a moment to rein the dark side power in so as not to explode the entire docking bay and everyone in it._

 _Anger flared to a peak in response and he felt his dry palms grip twin lightsaber hilts. The white hot rage to flowed so close to the surface, his aura flaring as the Force rage came so easily to his current state of mind. "Lord Draagh."_

 _The other Sith turned at his entrance. "Lord Khryden! You're looking well for someone I blew up. I was just asking your whereabouts to your minions, but they all seemed as clueless as they look. None of them could give me a straight answer. They put up a decent fight, though. Darth Baras and I will put them to good use."_

If that's the truth, then I'm the king of Dubrillion. _Khryden thought, narrowing his eyes_.

" _Baras is the true Voice of the Emperor," Draagh continued. "It's only a matter of time before he claims his rightful title."_

" _I've learned not to put any stock in what you or Baras say anymore, traitor. Every word that comes from your mouth is part of a greater lie while Baras pulls the strings." Khryden stalked forward, holding his unlit hilts out to either side, with Pierce hovering a few steps behind. "Vengeance will be mine, Draagh. First you, then Baras."_

" _How charming," Draagh snarled. "After you refused to die on Quesh, you forced me to take this into my own hands. Baras held back while training you, but he taught me everything."_

" _You are deluding yourself. There is nothing that I did not discover from Baras while serving him."_

 _Draagh's tone was touched with false pity. "Baras thinks years ahead, Khryden. He knew before he even took you in that you would become his patsy."_

 _Khryden narrowed his eyes and cocked his head contemptuously. "Do you know_ why _I was on Hoth, Draagh?"_

 _The Sith lord flicked his lightsaber blade, agitated. "I do not question my lord Baras._

 _Khryden's eyebrows rose condescendingly. "So I, the patsy former apprentice, is better informed about my old master's plans than his current_ fully-trained _apprentice. I think there's something to be said about Baras' paranoia and looming downfall. And not to mention his penchant for lies and half-truths."_

" _What is the point of this?" Draagh looked at Khryden incredulously. "You don't actually believe that I'll join you, do you?"_

 _The Emperor's Wrath grinned maliciously. "Of course not. I only seek to disillusion you about your position before you die."_

" _If that's how you want it. Can't say I'm very surprised, or sad. This time, however, to make sure you stay dead," Draagh smirked. "I'll take your head."_

* * *

Jaesa came awake slowly, as if in a dream. She couldn't feel anything at first, then gradually became aware of the soothing waves of kolto lapping against her body and relaxed. She was alive. She sucked in a deep breath, reveling in every moment of unrestricted oxygen, then cracked open her eyelids. A mask was adhered to her nose and mouth, supplying her with air, and the goggles over her eyes warped the outside world. But the familiar scene of the Fury's medbay she saw reassured her more. They were not being taken to Baras. Khryden had gotten to them in time.

Blinking sluggishly, she peered at Quinn's indistinct form outside the kolto tank, slouched against the wall reading a datapad with something white wrapped around his head. Her brain didn't quite want to work yet, and that was ok with her. Sleep seemed way more important at the moment, anyway.

* * *

The next time she woke, she was more lucid and beginning to feel the effects of tank claustrophobia. Her uneasy shifting caused her vitals to skyrocket and Quinn to come racing into the med bay. He snatched the device hanging on the side of the tank, speaking into it and subsequently, the aids inserted into her ears.

"Jaesa, can you hear me?"

She flicked her fingers at him as she nodded. Hurry this up.

"Good." Quinn made a note on a nearby datapad. "I know you probably want to get out of there, so I'll make this brief. You suffered numerous injuries in the fight against Lord Draagh, including a shattered kneecap, broken wrist and hand bones, a sprained elbow, a concussion, bruising on your throat and back, and re-breaking a few ribs. The injuries were not as bad as they could have been, courtesy of Lord Khryden taking out Lord Draagh as soon as possible, and you should feel nothing but a little soreness when I drain the tank. That being said, you still need to take it slow. Your balance will be off for a few minutes."

Quinn tapped a few more things into his datapad, then set it down.

"I'm going to drain the tank now. Remember, take it slow."

The captain moved quickly, flipping levers and turning dials on the tank's control panel, starting the draining process. The smooth, cool feeling slipped away, leaving her skin feeling soft and pliant. Her feet contacted the bottom of the tube moments before the glass covering opened and she pitched forward, her balance completely off.

Strong hands caught her on both sides and Quinn practically carried her over to a chair. Now that she was out of the temperature controlled environment of the kolto tank, being dressed in just a sports bra and boyshort underwear wasn't optimal for keeping her warm. She shivered, her internal equilibrium completely off kilter.

Quinn offered her a blanket, helping her sweep it around her shoulders. "How do you feel?"

She summoned a weak smile. "I feel fine. No lasting injuries, I'm sure."

"I'll get you some clothes in a moment. Lord Khryden is currently conversing with the Hand and it would be disrupting for you to walk through as you are while the holoterminal is active, but there is a spare robe here. Go ahead and pull it on and I'll inspect your injuries."

Jaesa complied silently, letting Quinn examine her freshly healed wounds with swift efficiency. Sensing her melancholy, the captain finished and went to retrieve her clothes without another word.

She sat alone in the darkened medbay, staring at the wall, unable to feel anything except the cold that seeped slowly into her soul. Khryden had saved her. Again. She had failed to protect the crew. The ever burning fire in her spirit was darkened by shame as the disgrace crashed over her.

Quinn returned a few minutes later, her freshly laundered and repaired robes on his arm and he handed them to her, hesitating as she took them. "Do you need anything else, my lord?"

"Jaesa," she corrected absently. She let her power slide over him quickly, noting his awareness of her odd mood and attempted to assuage him. "No, Quinn, I'm fine."

He plainly didn't believe her, but he retreated from the medbay silently and she dressed methodically, weighed down by her failure. She would have to face Khryden sooner or later, but she was dreading the confrontation. At the very least, she would be punished somehow.

She stood slowly, regaining her equilibrium, and drew herself up, throwing back her shoulders and raising her chin defiantly. It was her incompetence that had led to Draagh's attack. She would accept whatever penalty Khryden deigned to mete out with strength and poise. _Even if he decides to kill me?_ She flinched. Even then. Full dedication to one's master was priority one, and her dedication to Khryden would never waver.

Thus reinvigorated with a sense of purpose, Jaesa applied fresh makeup to her eyes and lips, drawing bold lines with purple war paint over black eyeliner and pale lip gloss, using her reflection in the kolto tank. Casting her gaze around for her lightsaber, she felt a pang of loss as her search returned nothing. Without its comforting weight on her hip, this confrontation just got a whole lot harder.

Jaesa clasped her hands together over her breast. "The Force shall free me."

She allowed herself a moment of meditation before striding out of the medbay and into the communications room. Quinn had been correct. Khryden was in the midst of a discussion with the Hand's Servant One.

"I agree in full," he was saying. "I will contact you then."

Jaesa waited until he shut off the holoterminal before walking silently into the room. She touched him gently with her power, reading exhaustion, satisfaction, and a bit of nervousness and apprehension. He turned, feeling the brush of her power and beckoned her closer, leaning his hip against the terminal casually and folding his arms. "I have good news and bad news," he said. "Which do you want to hear first?"

She swallowed on a suddenly dry throat. "Neither. I—We need to talk."

His eyebrows shot together in a frown as the playful atmosphere dissipated. He dropped his arms to his sides and pushed off from the terminal, standing straight. "What's wrong?"

 _This is it. Spit it out._

Biting back her indomitable pride, she knelt before him, bowing her head contritely. "My lord, I beg your forgiveness. I have failed you in allowing your enemies access to your ship, and in being unable to protect your assets. I am fully responsible for my failure and I recognize the need for punishment. All I ask is that you give me another chance to atone for my mistakes."

Silence stretched between then and a lump of fear and shame lodged in her throat. From her position on the floor, she could not see his expression or reaction to her admission, but the longer he went without saying anything, the more her confidence deteriorated. Her blood pressure rose, pounding in her ears and she felt her face flush pink with humiliation.

Finally, he gave a defeated sigh. "Jaesa, stand up."

She hesitated. Was this a test? "No, my lord, I deserve this. I have failed you in your explicit instructions given to me. Whatever punishment you deign to descend upon me will not be resented. I recognize my shortcomings and I vow to do better."

Utter silence stretched between them like the void of empty space. The longer it went, the more she began to panic.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when iron fingers encircled her bicep and pulled her to a standing position. She stole a glance at his face, but it was impassive, and turned slightly downward, avoiding her gaze. The silence was getting to be too much. She was going to crack.

Jaesa bit her lip, tense frustration making the words burst from her mouth. "Say something!"

There was a moment of soundlessness as the words seemed to reverberate throughout the room. Finally, he raised his gaze to meet hers a bit sadly. "Do you want me to get mad?" he asked quietly.

She opened her mouth, but the words died on her lips and she felt herself wilt. Yes, she felt like she deserved more of a punishment. But this response from Khryden had thrown her expectations and preparations all out of whack. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

"If you want me to get mad, I'll do it. But only for the sake of jolting you out of this poisonous melancholy, and for nothing else."

Her emotions were so tangled that she didn't know what she was feeling anymore. All she could do was stand there like a child being scolded, biting her lip and staring a hole in the floor.

"I would take no pleasure in it. I don't revel in tearing subordinates down emotionally like some Sith do. The fact that you know what you did wrong and you are driven to do better is enough for me."

She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. Was she sad, or was she happy? Jaesa just didn't know.

"Jaesa. Look at me."

She raised tumultuous eyes.

"I don't blame you," he said softly. "If I were to fatally punish everyone that ever made a mistake under me, I'd have no more underlings. I unknowingly sent you up against a Sith twice as strong as you. I consider us both lucky that he didn't kill you. With the Force bond in place, Jaesa, we are tied to each other. It would have hurt me nearly as much as it would have hurt you had Draagh deemed you unimportant enough to kill."

"I still failed." She was pleased to hear her voice steady, with no tremors, though it sounded dead to her ears.

"Jaesa, put it in perspective. Draagh was trained by two extremely powerful Darths for a good deal of time, even before you came to me. You have just begun your education. You have the untrained power to match Draagh, but he had the preparation. And nine times out of ten, planning will win against raw strength."

She blinked, barely daring to hope. "You're not mad? You usually kill those that fail you."

He shook his head, a wry smile ghosting over his lips. "My fight with Draagh was a grueling test for me. He refused to give up until he was completely beaten. And besides, you are of a certain rank as my apprentice. The fact that you're Force sensitive and furthermore dedicated to my cause, make you more important than the average soldier. But things will only get easier with training. The more combat and Force practice you get in between now and Corellia will help immensely when we inevitably face hordes of Jedi on the planet." He cocked his head. "Well, I guess that ruins the bad news part. You still have to practice."

A relieved smile fluttered over her lips. "What's the good news?"

"Vacation. Four days on Nar Shaddaa. The Hand thinks Baras might know we're alive for certain now, and they want us to keep our heads down for a bit. Servant One said—and I agree—that we all needed time to heal naturally before landing in the middle of a warzone."

" _Another_ warzone," she corrected.

He tipped his head, pretending to think about it. "Yes, we do seem to be falling into a pattern here. Something goes wrong and only we can fix it amidst the bombs falling from the sky. Unless that is normal…" He shook his head harshly. "No. See what's going on? I'm starting to think this madness is _normal_."

He grinned so childishly that Jaesa couldn't stop the responding smirk from taking over.

"There's that smile," Khryden said triumphantly. He calmed, grabbing her hands. "We all make mistakes, Jaesa. I would be remiss if I killed everyone who disappointed me in some way, and I value you, as my apprentice and companion, a lot more than a common grunt."

"Whom you would have killed."

"Precisely."

His words were reassuring, but she needed concrete proof. Reaching out with her power, she glanced deep inside him, reading his true intentions. He started a bit when she first made contact, but relaxed and let her work. It only took a moment, but she saw all she needed to see. There wasn't an inch of falsity to his words. But there was a growing feeling of nervousness concerning _her_. One that she was increasingly interested about. Relieved and intrigued, she withdrew, letting her fears wash away and a coy smile light her features. "You wanted to ask me something?"

Khryden grinned a bit sheepishly. "Well, I wanted to wait for the right moment, but Draagh got in the way and you were injured and everything happened so fast, and well… I guess I have no more excuses." A faint tinge of pink bloomed over his pale cheeks. "Right. I, uh, have a reservation at this nice restaurant on the Upper Promenade. Well, it's nothing special, but the reviews on the holonet were good, at least, that's what Vette said, and, uh, I figured you'd like to come with me?"

Warmth flared inside her, traveling at breakneck speed from her toes to her head, prompting her own cheeks to flush. "Khryden, are you asking me out on a date?"

Her Sith lord cupped her face with one hand, smoothing a gloved thumb over the matching blush. "I am, if that's what you want."

She reached up, covering his hand with hers while unable to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach. "Yes."

A mischievous smile quirked his lips as he stroked her cheek one last time before lowering his hand. "One more thing, though. I do need to penalize you somehow, or else Vette will accuse me of playing favorites."

"I thought you and Vette didn't get along," she grumbled.

"We have a sort of… peace accord between us for now, courtesy, in part, by you. I promised to stop breathing down her neck and constantly threatening her, and in return, she said she would try to be less obnoxious and that she consented do a favor for me."

She winced. "So what is my punishment?"

He was trying so hard to keep a straight face, but the corners of his mouth twitched amusingly. "You get to clean and perform oil maintenance on 2V-R8 for the next six months."

Jaesa groaned. "Maintenance? For six months?"

Her master snickered. "And he has to be powered on."

Her face fell into her hands. "I have to listen to his groveling on _top_ of all that? Shoot me now."

"Good news!" Khryden stopped trying to hide it and broke into an impish smile. "You can start today!"

Feeling suddenly like a child being directed by her parents, she stuck out her tongue and stomped immaturely out of the communications room, hearing his chuckle follow her as she left.

"Well, I did ask for this," she mumbled _. I wonder if there's any way I can speed up the process?_

Walking distractedly, Jaesa was jolted from her reverie by Pierce's deep voice mentioning their lord.

"You wouldn't have believed it, Vette. I've never seen Lord Khryden go so pale. White as a sheet, he was."

Jaesa stopped in her tracks. Eavesdropping was rude, she _knew_ that! But stars, was it tempting. Biting her lip guiltily, Jaesa leaned against the wall, assuming a casual posture carefully out of sight through the open door

"He just stopped? In the middle of the spaceport?"

"Yeah, then just started running. I've worked with enough Sith to know that they can use mind tricks to communicate with each other. I'm thinking that's happened. Cause when we got in there, that piece of shit Draagh had just dropped Jaesa and was stepping away from her body. And Lord Khryden was _furious_. He was the angriest I have ever seen him. You know me, Vette. Sith don't scare me like they used to. But that moment there, I feared for my life. I probably would have shit my pants had that anger been directed at me. But he just stormed in there, destroyed Draagh after one hell of a duel, and threw the bastard over the railing into the fire below."

"I knew it!" Vette crowed. "I knew he loved her!"

Jaesa felt her face drain of blood, then flush deeply.

"Who, _Jaesa_? Is that who you've been trying to set up? With our lord?" Pierce's disbelief was tainted with a touch of dawning realization and Jaesa could hear him scratch his bearded chin thoughtfully.

"Well, yeah. And it hasn't been hard, honestly. Those two are _made_ for each other." She giggled.

"I thought you hated him."

Vette's tone was subdued. "Well, I did. For the longest time, he refused to take my old shock collar off. He rarely used it, but he never trusted me enough to remove it. And when he finally did, he ordered Captain Stuffypants of all people to keep an eye on me. I was more than a little insulted."

Pierce was quiet. "Would you leave, given the chance?"

The Twi'lek hesitated. "Ya know, for a while when it was just me and him, I never stopped looking for an opportunity to run. But I felt a little guilty leaving him to the wolves. I mean, yeah, he's an almighty Sith and all, but on Drommund Kaas I never had a chance and Balmorra was hell for both of us. Part of me was relieved when Captain Stuffypants joined us, and I thought that I could slip away no problem on Nar Shaddaa." There was a pause. "But he never took the collar off. The more he persisted, the more I hated him. I mean, I'd saved his life countless times, and he never thanked me by giving me the one thing I wanted most. My freedom."

"So what changed?"

Vette sighed. "Jaesa, actually. When she sent that message asking to meet like civilized people, it was obviously a trap. Lord Khryden knew that. So when we docked at the meeting place, he told Captain Quinn to suit up and called me over." Her voice took on a wistful tone. "He took the shock collar off and it was the _best feeling ever_. But then he explained that even though this was definitely a trap, he was going to walk into it anyway. And if he and Quinn didn't come back, I had a few days of unrestricted use of the Fury before Baras was going to wonder what happened and impound it. I asked why he was doing this now, and he said he didn't want me falling into Baras' hands. So I countered with, 'I could just take the ship and leave when you step off.' And he just looked at me with a weird look in his eye and said, 'Besides the fact that that's a terrible idea, I trust you.' Then he completely destroyed the mood by reminding me that if that happened, there would be nowhere in the galaxy that I could hide."

Pierce huffed a laugh. "That sounds like him."

"Yeah. He never mentioned it afterwards. Or tried to put the collar back on." She snorted. "Like I would let him. And when Jaesa joined us, she was actually nice to me. So I decided to hang around, and well, things have improved."

"Speaking of improved, how's the head? Heard you took a bit of a beating."

Vette scoffed. "Please, I had Draagh on the ropes when he decided to pull some Force bullshit on me. Not gonna lie, though, it was getting hairy in there. I'm surprised he left us alive. Hell, I'm surprised _Jaesa's_ still alive. I though he was gonna kill her with how much he was throwing her around."

"She's tough," Pierce rumbled. "She was the worst injured when we brought you guys into the ship, but I'll bet you she'll be out soon."

"No deal. I know for a fact she's too stubborn to stay in the kolto tank any longer than she has to. I wouldn't be surprised if she walked out on her own soon enough."

"Besides, there's only so much an overload of kolto can do," Pierce agreed.

"I think that's why we're going to Nar Shaddaa— _which_ , by the way, I am _so_ excited for! A little unwinding time is _exactly_ what we all need. Everybody's a little too uptight, especially after those double Draagh situations."

"Agreed. A little R&R goes a long way, especially if this is the last vacation we get for a while. Ah, I'd better get going. Got some things to take care of before we dock."

"Yeah, me too. I got a thing Lord Khryden asked me to do. Plus I might stop by the med bay for some pain meds. Headache's back full force. See you, Pierce."

"Take it easy, Vette."

Jaesa jolted back to herself, hearing Pierce's heavy footsteps near her and pushed off from her position leaning against the wall, speed walking down the hall to continue her search for 2V-R8. Turning the corner, she spotted the droid humming cheerily as it mopped the engine room and set her mouth in a determined line like a rancor buster looking at his latest challenge. Flexing her fingers, Jaesa stalked towards him, snatching a bottle of motor oil and a cloth from a table and wielding them like dual weapons.

The droid looked up as she approached, tottering in a circle until it faced her. "Oh my, mistress! You are looking murderous today. Oh, is it time for my cleaning? I assure you I will be the perfect patient."

"Just stand there and shut up," Jaesa muttered. "The sooner this is over, the better I'll feel about the existence of my sanity."

"Of course, mistress! Whatever you order, I will be more than happy to do! As long as it does not include combat, aggression, or any form of decapitation. Lead on, mistress!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all the people who have clicked, favorited, followed, and reviewed! You are all my favorite people. Cheers!


	7. Realizations

A/N: Well this one was a beast to write.

You know when you have a scene so perfectly planned in your mind but it relies on so many nonverbal cues that it's almost impossible to write cohesively? And when you finally get a draft down, it sounds all wrong? So you have to rewrite it a dozen times? That was this chapter.

But writer struggles aside, we're nearing the end. Only a few more chapters to go! \o/

(Also: Aidan, if you're still reading, I haven't forgotten about your suggestions. They just had to go in the right spots. Enjoy!)

To everyone else: I'm sorry. But it had to be done.

* * *

Summary: Things were going so right…before they went so wrong.

* * *

Chapter 7: Realizations

* * *

Jaesa exited the ship, walking down the ramp slowly in the first pair of heeled boots that she had worn since her handmaiden days on Alderaan. It was taking a little practice, but she was slowly regaining her talent and composure. Vette had helped her put together a decent outfit with the bits and pieces she had picked up in multiple planetary markets and Jaesa had to say, she looked damned good. Even Vette was impressed considering what they had to work with.

After a moment of deliberation, she had left her lightsaber on the ship and instead tucked a vibroknife into her boot. Her doublesaber hilt was too long to effectively hide underneath a long coat. Khryden had told her to not look like a Sith and instead dress casually, like a spacer so there was less of a chance of being recognized. As much as she loved her robes, dressing up in different clothing was a nice change.

So she had used the slightly revealing but fashionably cut deep blue tunic from one of her old handmaiden outfits, borrowed the skin tight dark brown pants from Vette, and repurposed her old Jedi over robes as a long brown coat that flared around her ankles. Jaesa forwent the ostentatious purple face paint and instead settled for a light layer of purple eyeshadow and rose lip color.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, admiring her work. If there was one thing Alderaan nobility had taught her besides walking everywhere in heels, it was how to make cosmetics look good.

Closing her makeup case, she ran her fingers through her straightened hair, trying to quash the butterflies in her stomach. After all this waiting, it was finally _here_. Now to go make the most of it.

She stepped softly down the gangplank, skillfully avoiding the slats that sought to trap her heels and paused at the bottom, looking around until Khryden peeled himself from the shadows and sauntered over. "You look ravishing," he commended as he approached. His eyes dipped once to her cleavage, then slid back up to her astonished face. "What?"

"You—your tattoo is gone! And your skin is darker…is that makeup?" She reached out a finger, touching his cheek lightly and feeling the texture of concealer underneath. "Why?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "That's the problem with tattoos, they're too recognizable. Especially facial ones. And since we're going incognito, I had to cover it up somehow. And believe it or not, I did have two younger sisters that loved to get into my mother's makeup case and practice on each other. I was quick to tell them when it looked terrible, but they learned eventually, and I learned a bit by watching them."

"You're a man of many talents, aren't you?" She grinned slyly, placing her hands on his chest and stepping close. "What else can you do?"

He leaned forward, breath whispering over her cheek as his lips brushed her ear, and his voice lowered an octave. "Come with me and find out."

She shivered lightly as he withdrew with a calculating smile on his face.

He held out a hand. "Shall we?"

Jaesa smirked. "Let's."

* * *

The restaurant was set just off the Upper Promenade, tucked away in a quiet corner away from most of the lights and hubbub of the Nar Shaddaa evening. The atmosphere was subtle and pleasing, with a soft drone of conversation quiet enough to seem like background noise. He was regaling her with soft stories of his early days as an apprentice, per her request, describing Vette by his side providing snarky commentary while he tried _not_ to kill every sniveling soldier they met. "Balmorra… ugh. Back when Vette and I were wading through mud and blood and idiots alike. She had quite the ball with shrewdly insulting most everyone we came across."

Jaesa hid a smile. That definitely sounded like the wiry Twi'lek. "Speaking of which, what was that favor you asked of Vette? I believe you said some of it was attributed to me?"

He took a sip of Alderaanian wine. "I took your advice," he said simply. "Back on Belsavis, you recommended Vette's services in helping me track down my siblings, if any of them are still alive. I thought about it and decided that it was the best course of action. I'd like to know if any of them survived before I face Baras. I approached her and she was surprisingly receptive to the idea. She agreed to help me—subtly—track them down."

 _And that is the bridge I was waiting for,_ she thought. _This is my chance to learn a little more about him. The wine should have loosened his tongue, but hopefully he trusts me enough._

Jaesa lowered her fork deliberately, having committed to her course of action, and Khryden looked up expectantly.

She set the utensil down and clasped her hands together. "You know my entire life story, but I know next to nothing about yours."

He grimaced and looked away, food temporarily forgotten. "It's not quite dinner appropriate…"

She hurriedly backtracked, giving him an out. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

He turn his head and his serious gaze locked with hers. "...but if you want to hear it, I'm willing to share. Relationship trust works both ways, right?"

Jaesa bit her lip. "Right."

He nodded, staring into his drink. "I grew up on a neutral Outer Rim planet, a small one that I doubt you've heard of. Its main thoroughfare was agriculture, although more black market deals went on there than the Promenade on Nar Shaddaa. My father was a retired smuggler. He sold his ship once he got too old for smuggling and settled down with my mother on a small farm. He never stopped dealing, though, and it brought in enough credits to keep us comfortable."

"'Us' as in…" she said slowly.

He nodded. "Me, my parents, and my brothers and sisters. I have seven siblings total. Five brothers and two sisters, twins. Life was good until slavers came and razed the town we lived in. My mother and father tried to hide us, but only succeeded with two of my brothers, I think. The slavers found the rest of us. They took everyone they thought would be valuable, mostly kids, beautiful women, and strong men and killed the rest, my parents included." His eyes iced over suddenly. "They were apparently too old to be of much use."

She reached over and placed her hands on top of his, offering what little reassurance she could. He responded with a small smile and shrugged. "I don't think about it much anymore. It was quite a few years ago. I don't even remember them that well."

Jaesa could feel the falsity in his words, even without her special power. But she stayed silent, letting him believe his own lies for now.

"We were separated soon after. My oldest brother, Khrysaor, and I were taken together and dropped off on Rishi to be auctioned off. That's where Khrysaor got rescued by a pair of Jedi sent to scout out the sudden influx of people. I think they suspected we were enemy troops, and they were surprised to say the least when they found two half-starved slaves instead. They took him, and left me to die."

"Because they saw darkness in you," Jaesa confirmed.

Khryden nodded. "Or so they said. Darkness, motivation, what's the difference? At that time, the thing I wanted in the world was to get my brother and me out, by any means possible. They interpreted it as the presence of the dark side." He smirked in his drink as he raised the glass for a sip, but the expression lacked its usual bite. "Looks like they were right. At the time, I was furious. They took him just like the slavers took the rest of my family and I thought I had completely run out of luck."

Jaesa leaned forward. "If the Jedi had taken you, we never would have met. I count that as being very lucky."

His face relaxed as he met her eyes. "I suppose. Though we might have met as Jedi."

"Ew." Jaesa made a face. "Then we would have had to contend with Jedi relationship restrictions and judgements. I much prefer this."

Her emphatic response put a smile on his lips. "True. I wouldn't have made a very good Jedi, anyway."

Laughter bubbled up from her chest and spilled over at the mental picture. "Oh stars, you as a Jedi…!"

His smile widened as amusement danced in his eyes. "I would go insane, I think. Being so cloistered and regulated. Seen as a servant for the entire Republic. Hell, just wearing those robes would drive me mad."

They sat in silence for a moment, indulging their minds a moment and envisioning how things would have been different.

Khryden chuckled under his breath. "But this is how things go. I've made something of myself, by myself. And it's made me stronger. The Jedi would have kept me weak." He rubbed his forehead. "I have never told anyone how I came to Academy, or how I became Baras' apprentice. The ones who do know because they witnessed it are either missing or dead. Because of the Empire's stance on slaves, I resolved to keep my past as secret as possible, lest it would hinder my progress through the Sith ranks."

Jaesa placed her right hand over her heart, sincerity ringing in her tone. "I swear upon my life that I will keep your secrets until I lay in my grave. I swore to do it as your apprentice, but this is my promise to you, not as my lord, but as my friend and love. I will kill anyone that dares to move against you to try and discover the truth."

His eyes softened and he reached up a hand to brush the backs of his fingers tenderly across her cheek. "Thank you, for what it's worth. There might still be records of my origin in the Korriban archives, but as the Wrath I would be notified should anyone below Dark Council status try to access them. However, I feel apprehension as to what the Council may think if they find out that the Emperor's Wrath used to be a slave before attaining noble status."

"You were elevated by the Hand," Jaesa said firmly. "Even the Dark Council would not dare to move outwardly against the Emperor's chosen."

"I fear that bond is weakening," he admitted. "The longer the Emperor goes without speaking to them, the less faith they have. They still respect the Hand, but it erodes a modicum amount with every event that goes unnoticed. The whispers have been going on for a while, ever since I was an acolyte." His callused fingers tapped the tabletop absentmindedly. "That's why I need to finish this business with Baras as quickly as possible. They need to be reminded of the Emperor's power. The Hand has been pressuring me to stamp out the fire at its source. And for that to happen, the Dark Council needs to recognize my existence and status." He sighed. "Which is how it comes back to the Council looking for ways to discredit me, starting with my origins. I can't give them the benefit of the doubt that this dissension is isolated. Even one or two unhappy Councilors is enough to put the issue of the Emperor's silence on every radar."

Jaesa nodded slowly, finally understanding how it all fit together. "I see. Shall we take a walk, then?" He glanced at her and she tipped her head to the door. "Away from curious ears and prying eyes?"

His expression cleared and he held up a finger, waving down a passing waitress. "Can we get our check?" he said quietly. "We have someplace to be…"

"Of course, sir." The waitress bobbed. "Right away."

The check appeared, and was swiftly paid for by a credit stick from Khryden's pocket.

He batted away her credits as she offered it. "It's a date, remember? My treat."

They left soon after that, walking along a nearly empty wing of the Upper Promenade, stretching high above the blackness of empty space. It was firmly night by then, with the open abyss beyond the railing pitch black and only lit by the myriad of lights from taxis, buildings, and various docking bays that surrounded the Promenade. The thousands of lights glittered like stars, mimicking the real stars way above them, and Jaesa leaned on the railing to appreciate them, the feeling of being inches away from the void igniting heated adrenaline in her veins.

After glancing surreptitiously around for eavesdroppers, Khryden joined her at the edge, leaning his forearms again the rail.

"So," she said. "Korriban?"

He nodded slowly. "Once I start, don't stop me. It will be difficult to start again." He sucked in some air, focusing on his words. "As you know, I started a slave.

"It was by my own work that I freed myself. Got adopted by an ancient but indebted house of Sith after I murdered one of their rivals while still in slavery. Took a lot of planning to figure out who to target and who would be grateful for my eliminating them. It took even more planning to time it right. Once the deed was done, they sent me to Korriban on an accelerated program, desperately thinking I would bring due honor back to their family name. But no, they were slandered when the Sith above them found out I was previously a slave. And so began their plotting of my unfortunate demise at the hands of the Academy. I was sent there with combat and Force expertise, but no knowledge of its inner workings and they hoped it would be enough to kill me quietly." He grimaced. "It almost was."

He paused, taking a breath, and his eyebrows slanted. "They thought they were safe when I nearly died from a beating after admitting no knowledge of the Sith Code to one of the overseers, and when Vemrin became my rival and vowed to be the cause of my death. They thought they were safe even as I quartered Vemrin deep in the tombs and became Darth Baras' apprentice. They thought I owed them. I came home the first day of leave Baras permitted and confronted them with their lack of preparation, and the story came out, along with numerous platitudes unbefitting of such an ancient Sith family. So I executed them all. Made it look like a series of convenient accidents. I took their name and vowed to remake the house in my way. The Sith they were previously indebted to was thrilled at this change in developments and required me to perform a few jobs for him, testing my mettle. It gave me the practice I needed to excel at being Baras' enforcer. The Sith erased the rest of the debt on my new name as payment and told me he'd be watching me very carefully as he could sense that I was destined for great things. Since then, he's practically disappeared and I haven't heard from him. But occasionally I'll hear his name and be reminded of everything that's happened."

He gazed off into the black expanse before them. "Everything I have I've worked for and achieved with my own sweat and blood. I was a slave, yes, but I pulled myself out and gave myself a name that others were determined to take away. I consider myself to be the last in line to house Valair."

Silence fell over them like a gossamer blanket, warm and unnoticeable. The illuminations of Nar Shaddaa's expanse glittered and shone as the planet came alive at night and Jaesa watched more blink into existence with a wistful smile.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she murmured. "The lights look like stars."

She cast a side glance at Khryden, her mouth opening to ask a question, but the words and thought in her head fizzled out as she caught him looking at her with a strange expression on his face. Time slowed to a crawl as her heart pounded and they locked gazes.

 _His eyes are captivating_ , she thought mindlessly. _They're gold like mine, but more of an orange gold. They're darker. And… closer?_

Bare fingers brushed her chin, tilting her head up, and her eyelids slid closed of their own volition as his lips brushed hers gently.

Heat flared, originating everywhere at once and Jaesa couldn't stop the gasp that sliced through her lips as he pulled a few inches away, breath stuttering as he inhaled.

She was barely aware of her pulse pounding in her ears and some god had made everything around them fade away into the blackness of the void. All she could think of was _more, more, she wanted more!_

Emboldened, she reached out, hungry fingers grasping at his collar and around the back of his neck, feeling him shudder at her touch. She tugged at him and he moved readily, hands pressing persuasively at her upper and lower back as she crushed her lips to his. The second kiss was even better than the last with flames licking at every piece of exposed flesh, centering on skin to skin contact. His head slanted, bearing down on her with unquenchable hunger. She fought back just as vivaciously, arching her spine automatically while vying for dominance with her tongue. There was an underlying softness to the aggression of the kiss, a juxtaposition that made it feel like a drug taking over her system, swiftly ridding her of the ability to think or speak cohesively.

She couldn't get close enough. Pressing the entire length of her body to his still wasn't close enough. His hands began to roam, one drifting downwards, sliding under her long coat to cup her rear. Jaesa let loose a little moan, hooking her leg around his waist for better access, and feeling the surge in his aura in reply. Her fingers gripped the access point to his chest, nearly tearing the collar and a few of the buttons before she gave up and splayed the hand over the suggestive triangle of exposed flesh at his throat. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be able to rip that cloistering shirt off of him right now…!

Someone cleared their throat loudly. Jolted back to themselves, Khryden and Jaesa jumped, startled, and she stepped away from him, face reddening and heart pounding.

The magical atmosphere faded as she beheld a group of four mercenaries dressed in heavy armor and wielding an array of blaster pistols, rifles, and vibroswords. Her head was still spinning, but she was brought heavily back down to earth at the sight of Force-dampening cuffs strapped to each of their belts.

 _Khryden_ , she hissed.

She felt his nod. _I see the cuffs. Exercise caution_.

"Jaesa Willsaam?" The merc on the far right stepped forward, pistol at the ready. "You're coming with us, we're here to claim the bounty on your head. So come quietly and we won't kill your boy toy over there."

 _Boy toy? I'm almost offended. They don't recognize me._

 _You did cover your facial tattoo. Without it, and with those clothes, you look like a normal human smuggler._

 _Excuse me, are you challenging my propensity to look like a Sith?_ he teased lightly. _Maybe I should bathe in their blood. Just to prove a point._

 _Not if I get to them first_ , she grumbled. _Look at them, they've discounted you already because they don't think you're Force sensitive. Let's play it up._

She placed a hand on Khryden's arm. "Be a dear and don't move very much. You might get shot and I 'd hate it if anything were to happen to your pretty face."

He mumbled something in agreement, affecting a terrified look on his face as surveyed the hunters and shrinking in on himself.

"Bounty hunters?" She scoffed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Forgive me if I'm not shaking in my boots. I've had to deal with people disrupting my dates too much."

Almost unaware of it, her voice took on the aloof tones of an entitled Sith. It wasn't hard—she'd heard Khryden do it countless times. Some people respond better to an authority figure, he had told her. So she layered it on thickly, putting a touch of Force into her words.

The mercs didn't move. The leader, seeing her without a lightsaber in her hands, seemed to relax a bit. "We've got you outnumbered. Don't try anything. Just get on the ground and put your hands behind your head."

 _Well. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. As much as I love shedding the blood of idiotic mercenaries, we are both woefully underprepared for this._ He nudged her lightly with an elbow. _Come closer to me. I can sneak a hilt into your waistband. I could only smuggle one under my clothes and they expect you to be Sith._

"At least let me steal one more kiss," she sulked, exaggerating an eye roll. Rolling her eyes at the mercs, she made a show of turning to him, hand snaking up around his neck and forcefully pulling his lips to hers. His hand fluttered at her waist for a moment before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and used the cover of her long brown over robes to tuck a warm metal cylinder in her waistband.

 _You don't play fair_ , he chided, even his mental voice sounding a bit short of breath as she broke the kiss.

 _Who said this was about playing fair?_ She smirked. _What I want to know is how the hell you managed to hide_ anything _in those tight pants._

If he hadn't been wearing a terrified smuggler's façade, Jaesa was fairly certain she would have seen him smirk.

 _I didn't pull it out of my ass, if that's what you're asking._

She very nearly lost her composure at that one. Barely restraining a snorting laugh, she let her hand linger on his shoulder before sweeping it off as if she had already forgotten about him, and turning back to the mercs.

She pouted. "I'm really disappointed. All I wanted was to have a good time and it has to be crashed by bounty hunters of all people. I do hope you know what you're doing. This will require you to fight a Sith lord, you know."

The lead hunter spat on the ground. "We've all fought Sith before. Sith and Jedi. You aren't as tough as you think you are."

"Are you sure you can't be persuaded to leave us alone? There was something I'd really like to get back to that you interrupted us from."

Next to her, Khryden ducked his head, emulating the embarrassment of a smuggler being caught.

In response, the mercs raised their pistols. Jaesa sighed theatrically. "Well, half-assed diplomacy failed. Guess it's time to murder everyone."

"The contract didn't specify dead or alive." The lead bounty hunter palmed his gun. "We know how to handle your kind."

"Then by all means." Jaesa slipped the hilt from her waistband and activated it mid-flourish, casting a fiery orange glow over her face. "Show me."

* * *

The mercs opened fire immediately, a hail of blaster shots raining down upon her as Khryden threw himself in a combat roll and coming up in a crouch behind a holographic tree's terminal. Poking out his head, he had to firmly tamp down the protective urge to interfere. Instead, he eyed the battlefield. A laugh slipped from her lips as she batted shots away, though her brow was furrowed in concentration. Khryden frowned. So used to a double bladed saber was she that Jaesa had nearly forgotten what it was like to use a single blade again. Her movements were jerky as her wrists snapped the blade in ten different directions at once, pausing only to pull up a temporary Force shield as she Force pushed the far left merc as far away as she could.

From his vantage point, he could see the merc on the far right dart in with an unsheathed vibroblade.

 _Vibroblade coming at your back, overhead!_ Khryden hissed in her mind.

Unable to confirm the warning and only able to react, Jaesa twisted, his orange lightsaber angled downward as it clashed with the incoming vibroblade. She spun, her boot making solid contact with the merc's hip and throwing him off balance. Unknowingly, Khryden's hands clenched into fists. He had to physically hold himself back to prevent him from blowing his tactical advantage. He wanted nothing more than to be out there at her side, striking down those that dared to stand in their way, but cool logic managed to stave off the fire of passion. For now.

Almost distractedly, he noticed the merc thrown to the side earlier was standing up. Keeping his hand hidden from view behind his cover, Khryden carefully timed his move with Jaesa's attack pattern and grabbed the Force as she flung out her left hand for balance. Thus able to justify his move, he casually ripped up a holographic shrub's terminal and slammed it into the merc's legs with a satisfying crunch as the hunter screamed in pain.

Though unable to assist her using conventional means, he mused as he pressed his shoulder to the holographic terminal, there was nothing in the galaxy that could prevent him from doing whatever he could to help her. Submersing himself in the Force, he allowed the dark power to flow through his body, coalescing in his repaired hand. He spread his fingers, anchoring one hunter's foot to the floor. The hunter stumbled, letting loose a yell, and jerked backwards, blood spurting from his mouth as Jaesa planted a fist in his jaw.

The droplets of blood flecked her face as her hardened features seemed to freeze in a moment in time as Khryden stared, drawn to her aura of wild freedom. Her face was simultaneously terrifying and endearing. The blood that dotted her cheeks melded with the visage of intense concentration and combined with the wildly feral flash in her eyes to lend her the façade of a warrior princess. She was untamed fury as she danced, each movement portraying nothing but exhilaration and vigor as she played with her food. Despite being able to have ended this fight long ago, she was trapped in the swirling eddies of enjoyment and domination, unwilling to bring her sustained entertainment to a swift end.

And by the stars, he was as drunk on it as she was. Seeing his apprentice—no, his friend— _no_ , his beloved—enjoying herself so enormously as she wreaked havoc on their enemies.

He almost didn't notice the blaster.

Movement out of the corner of his eye seized his attention. The merc lying under the thrown holographic shrub terminal was trapped with two broken legs, but he could still hold a blaster. With Jaesa's attention in the opposite direction, the merc leveled his pistol to aim at the center of her back, intent on causing her grievous harm, and fired.

Khryden didn't think. He reacted.

He shot out of cover, using the Force to speed his movements, racing against a blaster bolt. The only thing running through his head was a drone of _no no no no no no no_ as his heart finally caught up to his brain and clawed its way into his throat. Seconds slowed and his mind and vision narrowed until nothing mattered except his tunnel vision as he lunged between Jaesa and the blaster shot. The shot that was heading right for his unarmored heart. His hands flew up, snatching for the Force inelegantly, ripping the power to the left.

The blast angled to the left away from his heart, but not far enough. Khryden lost control over his Force speed as the shot impacted.

Agony flared in his bicep, an intense burning sensation that he hadn't felt in a long while and tore a gasp from his lungs. Shock and momentum—more so than pain—made him stumble and fall backwards. He had gotten shot before, many times in fact, but only a few had been while he was wearing civilian clothes with no armor to speak of. With no buffer between the shot and his skin, the blast jetted through his upper arm, spraying blood out of the gash as it ripped out a chunk of his arm.

The moment he hit the ground, dark side power blazed like a beacon next to him. It was explosive even to his pain dulled senses, and he winced, thinking that it must have alerted every Jedi within a five hundred length radius.

* * *

Jaesa was done playing.

The pain that had flared across their bond coupled with Khryden's unintentional cry had summoned a demonic darkness of power that she used to quickly dispatch the mercs. The carefree attitude she had worn seconds before had withered away, quickly ceding control to pulsing waves of fury. The lightsaber flashed, stabbing one bounty hunter in the chest before spinning lightly and swiftly beheading another and chopping off an arm in the same stroke. In moments, blood and body parts splattered the ground, staining clothes and skin alike.

But she paid no attention to the gore speckling her face, nor to the slippery bodily fluids that made her stumble as she raced to his side. He was sitting up against the wall, medpac in hand, as he bit off the cap of a painkiller shot and jammed it into his arm. She collapsed to her knees in front of him, taking the medpac from him with insistent fingers and efficiently affixed two kolto patches to cover both sides of the graze. _Protecting me again. How many times do I have to say that I don't need or want it?_ Her frustration made her movements jerky, but she finished the first aid quickly.

"We need to move fast." He grunted as he stood, pushing off of the floor with one hand. "Every Jedi in the area would have felt that. I have an apartment just off the Lower Promenade. We can hide out there."

He looked paler than usual. Whether it was from pain or blood loss, Jaesa didn't know. Numerous things clawed for her attention, but she shoved them back, focusing single-mindedly on getting them both to relative safety. Petty emotions and distractions could wait. "We'll have to take a speeder. There's too much blood on your clothes to avoid attention if we walk. And besides, I don't want you to pass out."

Khryden glanced sharply at her, hearing her flat tone of voice. He knew something was off immediately, but to her relief, he didn't press. "Right. I'll call for a speeder."

She snatched the holocommunicator out of his hand with a bit more force than strictly necessary. "Let me."

He stayed silent as she placed the order, listing off coordinates a couple blocks away as the pickup point. The droid in charge of the service wished them a pleasant day and informed them to expect an estimated arrival of twenty minutes due to the heavy volume of traffic. Jaesa closed the connection tucked away the holocomm, ducking under Khryden's good arm and securing it around her shoulders.

He tried to protest. "I'm not an invalid. I was shot in the arm, not the legs."

She spun, fury flaring in her eyes as she poked him in the chest. "You don't get to decide anything about your welfare, mister, seeing as you thought it prudent to jump in front of a blaster bolt!"

He opened his mouth, but Jaesa held up a commanding hand. "Not here. We can discuss this once we get to your apartment."

Exiting the area nearly got them caught by two Jedi trying to rush inconspicuously to the scene. With a hiss of displeasure, Jaesa tugged Khryden off to the side and pulled on the Force to shadow them. With a bit of stealth coverage and a heap of luck, they managed to slip past the Jedi silently. Jaesa kept the stealth effect going as they made slow progress to the pickup point, dropping it only when the speeder door closed.

Khryden rattled off an address to the pilot droid before lapsing into uncomfortable silence. Jaesa sat stock still in her seat, fingertips tensely rubbing each other as the Nar Shaddaa lights blurred in passing. The trip only took a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

When they finally reached his apartment, a small building in a darkened sector off the Lower Promenade, Jaesa'a bubbling frustrations had subsided somewhat. Time cooled her emotions, but not her logic.

She helped Khryden into the large but sparsely furnished apartment, shutting the door behind them, then starting at the sudden appearance of an exotic red skinned Zabrak woman with jagged black tattoos and spiky black hair down at the end of the hall. The woman took one look at Khryden and gasped, attracting his gaze.

"Xora," he called, "fetch Tothlak and tell him to bring his medical supplies. I am in need of treatment."

The Zabrak nodded and hurried off, paying no mind to Jaesa standing in Khryden's shadow.

"You never mentioned you had slaves," she murmured acidly. "Or this apartment."

His mouth tightened. "Xora's no slave. Besides, some things are better off unknown unless circumstances require it. Inherited house slaves and planetary safe houses are two of them."

Indignation flashed through her, but she pushed it back from the surface for the moment.

"If it helps, you're the first person I've ever brought here. Xora will be thrilled once I introduce you."

Was that jealously that fired her veins? "Who is this Xora?"

A reminiscing look entered his eyes. "It's a long story, but—"

"Then give me the short version," she nearly growled.

"We were on Korriban together in most of the same classes," he said, frowning as he remembered. "On account of the two of us being the top two duelists in our class, we were often sparring partners and gained a grudging respect for each other. Both of us passed our trials at about the same time, she a month before me, but I had the advantage of being human. Most Sith lords that come to the Academy looking for an apprentice are very alien-resistant. Though Xora was a skilled duelist and knew the Sith Code front to back, her species prevented even the weakest lords from considering her. When I was apprenticed to Darth Baras mere days after I completed my trials, she felt like she had seen all that she needed to from Korriban. She took her lightsaber and stowed away on a ship. She made her way to Nar Shaddaa eventually and set to work reforming the gangs in the area until she created her own spy network. When I inherited the Valair name and property, I allowed her to set up headquarters here, seeing as it sat empty for months and I don't use it that much."

Jaesa's acid reply was interrupted by a thickly muscled yellow Twi'lek male walked swiftly into the foyer, bowing to Khryden. "My lord, it is an honor to serve you, always. If you would come with me into the kitchen, I can treat your wounds."

"As quickly as possible, Tothlak. My associate and I have things to discuss."

The Twi'lek male helped Khryden strip off his ruined jacket and shirt and went to work as Jaesa leaned against the wall, watching them with mixed feelings. On one hand, she was trying to be rational. But on the other, a part of her wanted to blow this way out of proportion and felt justified in doing so.

Tothlak finished cleaning the wound and reapplying kolto patches before grabbing a roll of white bandages and wrapping them around Khryden's bicep.

"The good news is that it's only a graze, my lord. Let the kolto do its work and you'll be fine in a few days. I suggest taking it easy on the arm until then, though. Stress will only aggravate it and make it heal slower." The Twi'lek gathered the bloody clothes. "If my master desires anything else, merely call and I shall assist you. Lady Xora has already placed requests for baths to be drawn and food to be prepared. Does my master require anything else?"

Khryden waved him off. "Nothing more, Tothlak. You may return to whatever you were working on."

"As always, it is a pleasure to serve you, master."

As soon as the Twi'lek left, Jaesa turned her blistering gaze to Khryden. He raised his head, his eyes glinting like hardened jewels in the light as he carefully folded his arms over his bare chest. "Well? This is as private as it's going to get. What's bothering you?"

The words, said almost flippantly to her ears, sparked the bonfire of angered frustration that she had been holding back. Dark side power flared around her, edging her form in crimson.

"You need to stop this. I can't take it anymore."

His eyebrows drew together. "Stop what?"

Her irises blazed blood red and she gestured to his arm violently. "This! You getting injured for me. Protecting me. How many times do I have to tell you I don't want it! You make it seem like I'm incapable of taking care of myself. I'm not some wilting flower that will get willingly mowed down as the mere breath of the wind. I am not the helpless handmaiden from Alderaan anymore, nor am I the weak, passionless Jedi I once was. I am Sith and I will not be coddled."

His voice was quiet as he struggled to remain calm. "That's not what I meant to do."

Jaesa's hands clenched into fists. "Well that's what you're doing! You have no right to appoint yourself my protector. Did I ask for it? No. Have I been silent with my protests? Also no. _But you don't listen!_ And every time you get yourself hurt protecting me is another slight. I can't protect you, you won't let me. It's not fair letting this be one sided. You're treating me like a child!"

"And why don't you ever think about what I feel?" For all his valiant attempts, Khryden's temper broke loose and he thrust himself to his feet, gaining a height advantage as he glared at her. "You want to know how much it hurts me when you get injured? I _feel your pain,_ Jaesa! Every cut, every burn hurts me just as much! I don't want you to hurt yourself just to spite me. I want to save you that pain! I can't bear seeing you wounded! Seeing you in that kolto tank after Draagh incapacitated you _hurt_ me!"

Undaunted, she got right up into his face. "And what makes you so special?" she spat. "The bond works both ways, genius! I feel it too when you get stabbed or shot or burned. Wanting to save me pain does nothing! And that _doesn't_ make up for the fact that you're treating me like glass! I'm not breakable, Khryden! If you want to help me, let me do something! Stop this obsessive protectiveness and let me show you how strong I am!"

His face was stone. "I don't think I can do that," he said evenly.

Overwhelming irritation made her tremble with its magnitude. Her fingernails dug crescent divots into her palms, pain spiking up her arms. "Then come get me when you _can_!"

Blood pounding in her ears, she spun on her heel and stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.

The cool night air hit her cheeks, chilling one liquid line as it slid down to her jaw.

* * *

Khryden collapsed into the chair, the fight draining out of him the moment the door closed. Propping up his elbows on his knees, he let his face fall forward into his hands, ignoring the flash of pain from knitting flesh. Now that his blood was cooling, regret was starting to make its home in his chest.

What had he done?

Or better yet: what had gone wrong?

The date had started out so perfectly. Dinner was fantastic. Talking with her was amazing. The kiss…was extraordinary. Then the bounty hunters had showed up and it had spiraled downwards into destruction.

"You've got it bad, Khry."

He raised his head, gaze falling on the Zabrak woman that leaned against the doorway. She carried her overly muscled body lightly with graceful poise, completely comfortable with the simple black hilt gracing her hip. Jagged black tattoos struck her passive face like lightning originating from her spiked black hair.

He groaned, dropping his head back into his palms. "Is it that obvious?"

The Zabrak huffed in light laughter and offered him a damp cloth. "Only if you have eyes. Or ears, considering how that last encounter went."

He accepted it with an uneasy expression and set about wiping the blood flecks and make-up from his face. "I think I screwed up, Xora. How badly did I screw up?"

The alien inspected her nails. "By no means am I an expert on the female brain, but I do have some experience, given that I host one. And I'd say you did. Pretty damn bad."

Khryden groaned again, internal organs twisting with a nightmarish combination of nerves, regret, and the last vestiges of adrenaline. Rubbing the cloth over the tattoo on his forehead, he finished cleaning his face and balled up the cloth with shaking fingers.

Xora was silent for a moment, sharp eyes missing little. "Is she worth it?"

"Yes." The soft response slipped from his lips automatically, barely caught by his brain.

Even without looking at his friend, he could tell she was frowning by the tone of her voice. "I know I don't need to caution you, but maybe it's a good idea to wait to pursue her until after this mess of Sith politics that you're involved in gets cleaned up."

His jaw clenched. "I don't have the luxury of infinite time, Xora. I could be walking to my death in a matter of days."

"Head up, Khryden Valair," she hissed, her voice suddenly venomous. The sharp change in tone prompted him to reflexively obey immediately and he eyed her as she advanced predatorily on him, fire in her eyes. "You are my friend, so I'll only say this once. Life is short. More so for Sith lords like you who still frequent battlefields and warzones. You need to get your priorities sorted. _Before_ you go to your death. You know as well as I do that Baras will exploit any and all disadvantages he sees. He'll use her against you if he thinks it'll throw you off balance. Eliminate weakness, and you eliminate his advantage. So screw your head on straight and either pursue her or cut her off. I frankly don't care which. What I do care about is seeing you alive when all of this is over. Got it?"

He bowed his head, letting her words wash over him. A minute later, he stood, meeting her gaze with a small, sad smile, and left the room, heading towards his bedroom in silence.

Xora watched him go, fiery passion fading as he disappeared around the corner and summoning an incredulous smile to her lips.

"Never thought I'd see the day," she whispered to the empty room with a wry chuckle. "She's got you whipped, Khry. Now you just gotta get up off your ass and see it."

* * *

Jaesa stormed into the ship, aura pulsing red. Intense fury had given way to gloom and misery on her walk back to the docking bay. Her peripheral vision seemed nonexistent as she slammed the button to close the door behind her. Her bloody clothes had attracted some attention as she wandered the streets of Nar Shaadaa, but nobody asked any questions with the volatile expression on her face. That was one thing to be thankful for.

Hearing the door close, Vette poked her head out of the common area. "Hey! How did it…go…?"

Her voice trailed off as she took in Jaesa's disheveled appearance, stormy countenance, and distinctive lack of a second Sith lord.

Jaesa growled out something about needing a shower and shouldered her way into the crew's quarters.

Vette watched her go, open-mouthed. All her matchmaking work destroyed after _one night_? What the hell had happened?

* * *

Khryden didn't come back that night. Or the next. Jaesa holed herself away in random intervals between her bunk in the female crew's quarters and her meditation room, only deviating from her pattern when her stomach required food. She seemed to alternate between dark depression and encompassing anger, but she didn't honestly know what she was feeling anymore. Everything was wrong, so wrong. This was not how she had envisioned this ending.

She refused to talk to anyone. Vette tried to come by and wheedle an explanation out of her a few times, but Jaesa sat in stony silence until the Twi'lek eventually left. She wasn't in the mood to relate everything that had happened in gruesome detail. It was bad enough that she had witnessed it in person. She didn't want to relive it again.

Jaesa tried meditating, but gave up after trying for hours to untangle the mess of emotions that hovered just beneath her surface. Instead, she sat cross-legged with her back to the kolto tank as it hummed happily in the background and sat there silently with closed eyes. Any other person would have called it sulking, but Jaesa vehemently denied that she was regretting anything that had happened. She just... needed some time to herself, that was all. Some quality time. To think. And not sulk. At all.

She let her head droop, burying her face in her hands. Maybe she had overreacted. But maybe _he_ had overreacted. And until she could step back and get a little perspective, she was stuck in that unforgiving infinite loop.

Khryden came back to the ship on the third night, accompanying boxes of fresh supplies. Jaesa felt his approach immediately through the bond, but he had closed off his end. It was there, but muted and Jaesa felt her heart crash into her stomach. Maybe this was irreparable. Doomed. Irreversible. Unsalvageable. With each word, her heart dropped further and further and she drew up her knees to her chest with her back presses against the kolto tank. She didn't know what scared her more. The fact that she'd have to confront him sooner or later, or the fact that she cared this much.

The rest of the vacation time flew by after that and by the time the order came to pack up and prepare for takeoff, the entire crew knew something was wrong. Jaesa avoided Khryden like the plague, doing everything in her power to prevent that inevitable meeting. But, whether it was to her relief or disappointment, Khryden seemed to be in no hurry to corner her for another discussion. If anything, he evaded her just as much as she evaded him. Even as he got a call from Servants One and Two as they were leaving Hutt space, he took the call alone in the communications room.

Having been sitting in her meditation room, Jaesa hovered at the corner of the doorway, watching the conversation play out. The two flickering forms over the holoterminal appraised Khryden as he stood before the terminal, feet set in a confidently wide stance and hands clasped behind his back.

"Wrath," Servant One greeted. "The time for subtlety is long past. Vowrawn has just received his reinforcements on Corellia. That combined with the death of Draagh will incense Baras. He will tighten his grip and attempt to increase his power."

"What he wields is autonomous," Two interjected.

"However, a more pressing concern has made itself known. You will go to Voss and meet with the diplomat Darth Serevin."

The Wrath tilted his head inquisitively. "Tell me about Voss. I don't believe I've heard of it before."

"Voss is a strange place, and the home of a strange people. Direct conquest was thwarted long ago by the future-seeing Force users they call 'mystics'. Thus diplomats were sent to the surface to gauge their amenability to an alliance. But the Emperor's real motivation was more complex. He sought to claim a Voss visionary to house the Voice of the Emperor."

Khryden shifted his weight onto one leg. "So this mystic is the proof we need to destroy Baras' claim."

Two grinned predatorily. "The Wrath finds the mark."

"That is the purpose," Servant One agreed. "However, it is not as straightforward as it seems."

A small, wry smile tugged at Khryden's lips. "It never is."

"The true Voice felt an increasing dark side presence in a wild corner of Voss and went on a pilgrimage to discover its source. He had not been heard from since."

"The Voice is quieted," Two agreed.

The wry grin slid from his face as annoyance flared. "Wait a minute." Khryden held up a hand. "You're telling me that you knew where the real Voice was all this time, knew that he was on Voss, saw that he fell out of contact, and you haven't sent anyone to investigate until now? Why didn't I go to Voss in the first place to disprove Baras' claims? If I had done it earlier, Baras might not have the hold he does now on the Council!"

Servants One and Two exchanged a look following the accusing outburst.

"We do not question the Emperor's will, Wrath," Servant One said. "And it would not be beneficial if you start now."

Jaesa went still as her heart pounded in the tense atmosphere. The implication was clear.

Khryden backed down immediately. "Of course I do not mean to question our great Emperor. His will is mine to carry out. It is not my place to question his motives."

One narrowed his eyes. "No, it isn't. You will retrace the Voice's footsteps, discover what has befallen him, and free him."

The Wrath bowed his head. "I live to serve."

Servant One nodded and the two flickering blue figures disappeared. Khryden abandoned his confident posture immediately and let his shoulders sag with relief. "That was too close," he muttered to himself, rubbing one gloved hand over his face. "You idiot, where has your sense gone? Did you leave it on Nar Shaddaa?" A dry chuckle rasped from his throat. "Apparently. Along with a few other important things."

Touching a few buttons on the communications terminal, he opened a direct line to the bridge. "Quinn, set course for Voss."

"Right away, my lord."

"Good." Khryden nodded absently. "What's our ETA?"

"Not a lot of time, my lord. Voss is a few hours away if we make the jump to hyperspace now."

"Do it," Khryden ordered. "The Voice of the Emperor awaits."

Jaesa faded back into the shadows of her meditation chamber, letting the darkness hide her. Footsteps approached softly outside and she held her breath as they paused outside. Did he know she was in there? She heard a soft sigh and the footsteps padded away and she felt her heart clench just a little bit more.

* * *

A/N: For those of you interested, Xora is one of my neutral imperial agents that happened to fit into this too well as a part of her "before Intelligence" backstory


	8. The Voice

A/N: Whoa. Long chapter because I couldn't find a good place to break this up. *shrugs* Oops?

* * *

Summary: Some idiot trapped the Voice of the Emperor on Voss, so it's up to the Wrath to navigate diplomacy, winding roads, and one very unfair fight.

Jaesa has a moment of sourness cursing the Wrath's stubbornness and wants to smack him upside the head, and Vette contemplates grabbing popcorn for the show.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Voice

* * *

The ship left hyperspace, bringing Voss into view with a smear of stars. The planet was full of color even from space, with bright green foliage clashing with royal blue oceans, but the strangest thing were the golden clouds that wrapped around the world. Jaesa watched it appear through a small window in the conference room as the ship exited hyperspace with a shudder, utterly entranced by its beauty. What she would give to travel down to the surface…But no. Jaesa clenched her jaw, mood of wonder and fascination broken, gazing out into space. She heard Khryden step out of his quarters next to the room she was in and call out to Vette.

"Vette, once you've finished helping Quinn ready the docking permissions, go suit up. Unfortunately, a former slave is the most diplomatic person we have in this entire crew."

She felt her hands ball into fists, latent anger reawakening. She could be diplomatic. She'd be so diplomatic that all the Voss would listen to her or else.

Slowly, she unclenched her fists, eying the eight little crescents pressed into her palms with mild distaste. Maybe that was his point. And maybe this was a good thing. It would give her time alone to think without Vette breathing down her neck or Khryden distractedly roaming the ship. Jaesa retreated to her meditation room, pulling her hood up over her head in the darkness as she crossed her arms and rested her back against the kolto tank. She felt him approach moments later through the Force, heading straight for her.

He stepped halfway into the darkened room, seeing her shadowed form lit up by the tank. Though she knew it was foolish, she allowed herself to hope for a split second that he had come to apologize, to say that there was no one he'd rather have at his side, and to promise that he'd try to make this work.

But her hopes were shattered seconds later when he only said, "Watch the ship."

That irrational anger bubbled at the flat tone of his voice and she strove to match it as she bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Master."

Then he was gone, out of the doorway and out of the ship with Vette trailing along behind him when it should have been her. She was the logical choice for backup when going to a planet of Force-users. When it came down to it, Vette didn't have a chance if they were attacked by several of these mystics at once. Her friend was good, but not that good.

With a heavy heart, Jaesa sat down facing the kolto tank, crossing her legs, and resting her chin on her hands. She stared distantly into the bubbling concoction. Perspective. Was that what she should call this melancholy? Was time and a few minutes of quiet contemplation after seeing her positon filled so easily all it took to gain some? She was still furious, no doubt about that, but a tiny voice in her head kept talking about duty and vows. Her duty as his apprentice, and the vows she made to him. As much as she hated to acknowledge it, it bothered her that she was not fulfilling it.

Duty. She felt required to be at his side, even if he did not request it. She felt obligated to assist him in battle, even when he did not need it. She felt it necessary to do whatever she could to protect him, because she didn't want him to get hurt. She didn't want him to get hurt because she loved him. And she loved him for all of his quirks and peculiarities.

Bubbles floated lazily from the bottom, bumping against others on their way up. The tank was prepped for immediate use before every mission, ready for any injuries the ground team might suffer. She frowned. Injuries that Vette may suffer. Injuries that Khryden may suffer. He would suffer, she knew, because she wasn't there. Nobody could read his intentions like she could. Or fight like striking lightning together like they could. Or know when to pull him away from a situation like she could. Or watch his back like she could. Did she want that? Did she want him to suffer because of one disagreement? Did she want one fight to get in the way of _them_?

The answer came back immediately. No. She didn't. Sitting here watching the bubbles had awarded her the elusive treasure of perspective. However much she hated him right now for his stubbornness and overprotective nature, she could never want to cause him harm. At least, in _that_ way. A smile ghosted over her lips. In the bedroom, well, that was another story.

Jaesa loved him completely. She knew that now, and didn't even try to deny it. It was the most passionate love she had ever felt and she didn't want to give him up. He made her feel whole. Lacking him now had carved a hole in her chest made painfully obvious every time she automatically checked for their Force bond and found it cut off. Looking back on their argument, she may have overreacted. Emotions had been running high the entire night, she had picked the worst time to air her complaints, and it had snowballed into something a lot bigger than it should have. Granted, it still didn't change any of her feelings about the content of the fight, but this serious relationship stuff was new to her. She was still finding out what worked and what didn't. And while communication might be important, she thought wryly, there's a time and a place for everything.

And they were Sith. Passion was their primary sustenance, and from what she had heard, violent arguments between Sith lovers or partners weren't that rare. Though, she thought, tilting her head thoughtfully, those usually ended with sex. Not that she was complaining in any way.

She needed to talk to him as soon as possible. Now that they both had a chance to cool off, it was a good time to clear the air.

* * *

The door to the ship slamming shut woke Jaesa from her light doze curled up on the floor in front of the kolto tank. For a moment she was dazed and blinked rapidly, trying to yank her mind back to the present to process the sound that woke her up. The door! Khryden was back. She stood up, brushing off her robes. It was now or never.

Striding confidently out into the communications room, she stopped dead in her tracks as Vette came in—alone. She cast out her senses, but the bond remained quiet. A pebble of worry lodged itself in her throat.

"Vette," she said, struggling to remain calm, "where's Khryden?"

The Twi'lek rolled her eyes, dropping her blasters on the couch. "His Almighty Sithiness decided to go it alone."

The onrush of emotion nearly flattened her. "Alone?"

Vette rubbed her grime-streaked forehead, looking way older than she was. "I told him you weren't going to be happy."

Before she could stop herself, Jaesa took a threatening step forward, demanding, "What do you mean, _alone_?"

Vette held up her hands, a flash of fear in her eyes. "Hey now, it's not my fault. It's not like I can stand up Lord Sithypants! He'd squash me flat, looking…" she swallowed, "…looking a lot like you do now. You know, with the terrifying face and horrifying glowy red eyes?"

Jaesa visibly checked herself, closing her eyes and repressing the darkness that threatened to make her raze a path of destruction until she found him. When she opened them again, they were shimmering gold, but no less full of emotion. "I'm sorry, Vette. Why did he want to go alone?"

Vette shifted uncomfortably. "We were hopping around Voss all fine and dandy, dealing with those creepy Voss people, when one of them told His Royal Sithiness that he had to go to this place called the Nightmare Lands."

"Fun title," Jaesa muttered.

"Yeah, sounds like sunshine and rainbows, doesn't it? Anyway, I was making sure I had all of my thermal detonators when this Voss guy mentions insanity and I perk up. Turns out there this hugely powerful dark side presence in the Nightmare Lands that likes to make people who enter go crazy. To see this Dark Heart place where it is, you had to go get this Blessing, but the Voss guy says to be protected from the insanity, the best protection is to have a mystic with you who can shield you. So Sithy says something about the Force and how he can shield himself and the guy agrees that it'll work for him, but not for me if he still wants to have enough energy to fight. Plus this Blessing can only be bestowed once in a while because it drains mystic person that bestows it. So Sithy sends me back to the ship and here I am."

"And the stubborn son of a nerfherder decides his dignity is more important than his life." Jaesa huffily folded her arms.

"Ooh, I like that nickname. Can I use it? I'll credit you."

"No. Only I can call him names and get away with it."

Vette pouted. "No fair, but you're probably right." She perked up. "Hey, _now_ will you tell me what happened on Nar Shaddaa?"

Jaesa felt the familiar rush of anger, but instead of staying, it died down almost immediately. "There's not much to tell," she sighed wearily. "Bounty hunters looking for me attacked us, Khryden got shot, and we got into an argument. I think we both needed some time to cool down, which was why I was looking forward to your return. We have some things to discuss."

The Twi'lek's mouth made a perfect O. "That…makes sense, actually. And, uh, when you do finally get around to discussing it, make sure you warn me first, ok? I know how violent Sithy arguments can get. I do _not_ want to be decked by a piece of flying furniture."

That made her smile as she patted her friend's shoulder before turning away and heading for her footlocker in the crew's quarters. Vette followed her, dropping her gear on the end of her bed and flopping down on the other half. Seeing Jaesa strap on her utility belt of medpacks and stims and clipping on her lightsaber made Vette perk up. "What're you doing?"

Jaesa didn't pause in her preparation. "What does it look like? I'm going after him."

Vette leaped to her feet, "Uh, no, I don't think that's a good idea!"

Jaesa turned her steady gaze on her friend, challenging her. "And why not? If you're worried about the people, I do have a diplomatic background. I was a handmaiden on Alderaan for many years, I know how to speak in half-truths. And if you're worried about me, I can take care of myself."

"Well," Vette wrung her hands. "What about Khryden?"

"What about him?" Jaesa was supremely proud of her ability to keep her voice level.

"Jaesa, you just told me you guys had a pretty bad fight. Do you think he wants to talk to you?"

She finished pulling on her gear and stood tall in her full Sith lord glory, voice firm. "I don't need him to talk, I need him to listen. And I don't care how badly he hates me right now, I made a vow as his apprentice to always be there for him, and I will not stop now, even if he doesn't want me there. I may not have had a chance before but I do now. And I refuse to squander it."

Spinning on her heel, skirt swirling majestically around her ankles, she swept out the door and off of the ship, looking remarkably like a diplomat on a warpath.

Vette sunk back on her bed, eyes lingering on the door Jaesa had disappeared through. "I don't know which I want more," she muttered, sounding honestly conflicted. "To get the hell off this planet when they finally meet up, or to get a jumbo bag of popcorn and watch the show."

* * *

Vette had sent her the coordinates of the last place Khryden had mentioned, the Shrine of Healing, bringing Jaesa deep into the wildlands of Voss. Her observations from orbit had been correct—it was a beautiful planet. But somehow the beauty had lost its appeal and her focus never strayed from the path before her.

The speeder she had rented from the planet's capitol, Voss-Ka, was by no means the fastest transportation, but it gave her a chance to question her motives as picturesque scenery flew by in a blur. Duty was her primary purpose, but there was a little intrusive thought that told her this was her chance to prove him wrong. If she could save him, her claims would be even more justified and if nothing else, she'd have more ammunition to throw at him when they eventually talked about it. Or fought about it. Whichever it turned out to be.

The Shrine turned out to be a massive structure in the middle of nowhere, with savage beasts roaming the outskirts and a team of Voss commandos arming the doors with rifles to discourage them from coming any closer. Coming into view of the Shrine's entrance, a familiar fire sparked in her chest. Even faced with opposition, she was not going to let _anything_ stand in her way. As she approached, a trio of commandos came out to meet her, motioning for her to stop her speeder. She complied, pulling it to a standstill about a hundred meters away from the doors.

"You are not Voss," the lead commando said as they approached. "What brings an outsider to the Shrine of Healing?"

"I seek the assistance of one of your healers, Vana-Xo."

The three commandos exchanges glances. "Vana-Xo has no appointments today. Are you here for a scheduled healing?"

"No, I require her assistance in achieving the Blessing of Oneness."

The lead commando frowned. "Another one? Vana-Xo just bestowed the Blessing to another outsider earlier today. She may be less inclined to bestow a second one."

"Nevertheless, I must try."

The commando nodded. "Outsiders are welcome, but adhere to our rules and cause no trouble. We wish you luck in your endeavor."

She bowed her head in thanks and parked her speeder off to the side in an empty space. Walking through the doors to the Shrine would have been a fantastic experience had she actually stopped to look around, but Jaesa was on a mission that she would not be distracted from. She got directions to Vana-Xo's chamber from a passing mystic and climbed the mountainous stairs to the Shrine's upper floor. Entering Vana-Xo's room, she saw the mystic kneeling before several obviously wounded commandos, all surrounded with a bright golden light. The color reminded Jaesa of that Jedi healing class that she had failed at the Temple.

She paused to slide on her diplomatic persona and called out gently, "Vana-Xo?"

The mystic shuddered as she cut off the golden healing energy and stood, facing her guest. "I am Vana-Xo. What brings an outsider to the Shrine of Healing?"

Jaesa bowed respectfully. "My name is Jaesa Willsaam and I have come to request the Blessing of Oneness."

"I will tell you what I told the previous outsider who requested my assistance. A sacrifice is required to show your dedication to Voss. Give me your strength to heal these wounded, and I will bestow the Blessing."

Her first instinct was to scream _No!_ and threaten her way to receiving the Blessing. But if Khryden had done it, he obviously placed diplomatic relations higher on his priority list than his own safety. "The other outsider," she said slowly. "He complied?"

Vana-Xo nodded. "He did and saved the lives of three Voss. His sacrifice was greatly appreciated, as yours would be."

Threatening a Voss mystic would not be a good idea. But Jaesa failed to see the positives of willingly weakening herself to help others. Self-sacrifice was not the Sith way. Not to mention that she didn't have the luxury of time, nor did she want to weaken herself for whatever horrors and battles lay ahead. In a moment, her diplomatic persona slid off, revealing the stressed Sith underneath. "Try siphoning my strength and you will regret it," she hissed. "I don't have time for this. Give me the blessing, or you and every one of your patients die."

Sadness bloomed in the mystic's kaleidoscopic blue eyes. "I acquiesce. The Blessing of Oneness is yours. The price will be paid another way." She raised her hands and cupped them in a circle, drawing bright blue power into her palms. Holding out the ball of cerulean light, the energy flowed from her cupped hands and sunk into Jaesa's chest, making her gasp with the sudden feeling of foreign power. Vana-Xo sagged, nearly doubling over as weakness invaded her body. "Go in peace, for the Blessing of Oneness has been bestowed. Respect Voss."

Jaesa stiffly bowed her head, feeling alien power crawl under her skin. "My thanks."

The mystic knelt silently in response, and Jaesa fled the Shrine, shivering as the Blessing took hold. She avoided the gazes of the Voss commandos that watched her leave, grabbing her speeder and taking off with haste.

By the time she reached the outskirts of the Nightmare Lands from Vette's coordinates, her skin had stopped crawling and a slightly chilled feeling was the only testament to the Blessing's presence. Pulling the speeder to a stop outside a dead looking forest, she pulled out her datapad and rechecked her map, intent on not losing her path. The Dark Heart was somewhere in the Nightmare Lands. Vette had been able to give here where the Lands were, but not the location of the Dark Heart. Jaesa frowned stormily as she surveyed the map. That was one thing that Vette had conveniently forgotten to mention. The Nightmare Lands were _huge_. It would take a great deal of time or power to search it all for a singular location invisible to all outsiders without the Blessing of Oneness.

A slight shiver skittered over the back of her neck and she stilled. Years of paying attention to her instincts had saved her from beatings on Alderaan, extra meditation hours on Tython, and death nearly everywhere else. Now, she tensed, hand straying to her lightsaber hilt.

She jerked as a shimmering yellow form stepped into her field of vision from behind her. The apparition was a simply dressed and unarmed Voss male. It held up one hand in a placating gesture as Jaesa appraised it, relaxing her posture as she considered it not immediate threat, but refusing to remove her hand from her hilt. "What are you?" she demanded.

The ghost dipped its head. "I was called Madaga-Ru. You seek the Dark Heart, do you not?"

Jaesa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Yes…"

"You follow the shadowed one that also sought the Dark Heart."

"Perhaps." Jaesa kept intentionally vague. What the hell was this thing and why was it here? What was its motivation? "Why do you ask?"

The apparition folded its hands. "Part of a debt must be repaid," he said simply. "I do not wish another to fall to the influence of Sel-Makor. The shadowed one challenges the dark power, but doesn't know danger it portrays. For me to repay the debt in full, he must survive."

Part of a debt? "Why are you telling me this?" Jaesa asked slowly.

Ignoring her, the ghostly form pointed a finger at the datapad clipped to her belt. She removed her fingertips from her hilt and held the device loosely in her hand. A set of coordinates appeared on the screen and a thin trail of smoke to curl delicately from the device as it stopped responding to cues. "That is the location of the Dark Heart. The door has been opened and the trials completed. All you need to do is enter."

"And once I enter? What then?"

The ghost deigned not to answer and instead bowed its head in farewell and vanished. Jaesa stared skeptically at the coordinates frozen on her datapad's screen, but came to the unfortunate conclusion that unsolicited help from a native ghost was the best lead she had.

* * *

The Nightmare Lands held a stunning array of monstrous beasts. The things were more akin to Sithspawn abominations than any animal she had ever seen. Packs of the creatures roamed the scraggly forest, quickly converging on anything that dared cross their path with snarling teeth and slashing claws. She followed the line of dead beasts under Force stealth, noticing deep lightsaber wounds in each one.

The closer she got to the Dark Heart, the heavier the dark influence weighed on her shoulders. Though fully concentrated on her destination, she couldn't help but think how excruciating it would feel to a Jedi aligned with the light. If it was this overbearing to a dark side dedicated Sith lord, she could only imagine how insufferable the influence would feel to a light sided Force user.

Good thing she wasn't one.

She wrapped herself more firmly in dark power, shutting out the insistent voices that gnawed at the edge of her consciousness, and forged ahead. The Dark Heart was housed in a gloomy cave, tucked back from the wild animals, and nearly overgrown with blackened undergrowth. Entering, she found a long hallway with a set of inner doors opened wide at the end. A familiar set of boot prints pressed into the layer of dust and dirt on the ground and she knelt quickly to confirm her first instinct. He had been here. She was close.

Shuddering, she cautiously stood and slowly prowled towards the open doorway. The atmosphere was cloistering and heavy, and the lack of bright light in the corridor didn't help. It put her on edge. She flinched as her boot crunched metal and looked down, sweeping her skirt out of the way. The broken and charred remains of a familiar lightsaber hilt smoked silently on the floor, the grip snapped almost completely in half and revealing the fiery orange crystal inside. Ignoring the pang of fear and regret in her chest, she knelt swiftly and poked at it a few times, but the crystal was the only salvageable part. Snatching it, she slipped it in a belt pouch and strode onward.

The Dark Heart opened up, no longer wearing the façade of a small, unimportant cave. It revealed a widely spacious room with repeating geometric designs carved into the floors and walls, but the things that caught her attention were the beasts. Focusing on them, she froze for a precious moment.

Khryden was surrounded by a group of deformed and discolored purple monsters, tainted by veins of black corruption thicker than any concentrated dark side energy she had seen. There were nearly ten of the things, the beasts that looked vaguely like nexu cats, all scarred heavily and a few sporting smoking wounds. But however wounded they were, the monsters refused to relent and were attacking him viciously. Khryden was moving at a speed fueled by the Force in an attempt to defend himself with only one lightsaber, but he was flagging. The injuries striping his body gave immutable proof that he was quickly becoming exhausted. The onslaught was too much to do any more than defend, and the monsters never lacked in energy. One of them dodged his lightsaber and darted forward, screaming a shrill cry and slicing open a new wound on his arm before he could duck.

A shivering rumble started deep in her chest, unstoppable and insistent. Pure dark side energy exploded from within before she realized it. She didn't call it. Summoned by her intense passion, it was completely reactional.

"No one touches him," she hissed, her voice warped with dark side power. Her golden eyes blazed blood red. She thrust out both her hands, fingers clawing the air as twin Force bursts scattered the beasts when two of their number slammed against the intricately carved walls, snapping their necks. Khryden jumped at the distraction, cutting off the head of the closest one as she propelled herself into the fray with a Force charged leap.

He wasted no breath demanding why she was here. And she wasted no time in telling him. Whatever their feelings were, it could wait.

With the now strong presence of the Force bond, they moved in perfect synchronization. Even crippled and half-disarmed as he was, Khryden worked hard to hold up his end of the fighter's dance. Though tired from a day of traveling, she wasn't nearly as worn out as he was and moved with deadly grace as she wasted no energy on extraneous moves. But Jaesa quickly found out what had given him so much trouble. The beasts didn't quit.

Fueled by a corrupted power, the deformed creatures did not falter when injured or feel any pain. The only way to stop them in their tracks was a killing blow and opportunities came few and far between. Jaesa found herself defending far more than striking, and it rankled her. She was made for offense, not defense. So she pushed harder, sustaining her body with dark side power and slashing with such speed that her dualsaber turned into a blur. She felt a responding surge of power at her shoulder from Khryden and concentrated on chipped away at their numbers.

The last beast fell with her doublebladed saber in its throat and a tremble ran through her as she came down off her battle high. Adrenaline pumped as she eyed the creature she had just killed. Deformed and discolored, the beasts that looked vaguely like nexu cats scattered the floor, slashed with old claw scars and fresh lightsaber burns. Leaning close to one to inspect it, she recoiled immediately after getting a whiff of decayed flesh and deeply seeded corruption. These deformed creatures had been dead for a while and reanimated using the well of dark power located here.

A low groan made her whip around and her heart lodged in her throat as she saw Khryden kneeling on the floor, clutching his side. Blood seeped from a hundred different claw marks, but none compared to the gushing bite wound clasped under his hand that had shredded armor and skin alike in the beast's quest for victory. In her haste to assist and her tunnel vision on their foes, she had failed to see what was right in front of her. It was like someone had poured a bucket of cold water over her head unexpectedly.

She moved without thinking, grabbing a medpac from her belt and falling to her knees next to him. Gently nudging his fingers out of the way, she began treating the wound, slathering it with kolto gel.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was ice.

Though sorely tempted, she didn't pause in her work affixing kolto-infused bandages. "I'm here to make sure you don't die. If you have a problem with that,"—she jerked the last tie into place a little harder than strictly required—"then take it up with me _after_ we finish here."

His lips thinned as he pressed them together. "Later," he agreed tightly. "We have work to do." His eyes flared red as leaned on the dark side to sustain his body, cutting off the pain and discomfort from his injuries. Standing straight, he nodded his readiness and they stalked down the hall, aiming for the set of closed doors at the far end.

As they neared, a thundering voice came out of nowhere. Taken by surprise, Jaesa took a step backwards, looking wildly around for its source.

"No closer!" it moaned. "Desist. Death embodied. Death itself."

Khryden turned slightly in her direction, attracting her attention, and stiffly shook his head. Silently, he touched the opening mechanism and strode through the doors. In the middle of a spacious room stood a Voss. Jaesa nibbled her lower lip. Something was very wrong. She felt it, but couldn't put her finger on it. The aura coming from the Voss was overbearing and regal. Was this the dark presence that Vana-Xo had mentioned?

"Wrath," the Voss rumbled. "Come to me."

His voice was deep and full of undertones, making his words resonate throughout the space. A note of oppressive power rang clear. Khryden paced forward until he was a few meters from the Voss, and to her utter surprise, knelt before him.

The native turned, kaleidoscopic eyes flaring red. "I am your Emperor."

Swallowing suddenly became extremely difficult and sweat broke out on her forehead as she knelt quickly.

"Rise," intoned the Voice of the Emperor. "Rise and follow me."

Khryden and Jaesa obeyed immediately, the stifling aura of dark influence not lifting for a moment. She hovered a step behind him, valiantly resisting the urge to wipe her face. _Whatever you do_ , she thought, _do not show weakness. Do not draw attention to yourself. And for the love of the Force, do not anger the Voice of the Emperor!_

The Voice turned as they neared the center of the room, locking his forceful gaze on Khryden. "Darth Baras plays the old games. He maneuvered me here, knowing this body could be bound to this place."

The warrior lifted his chin. "I will make Baras pay for every deceit. He will die."

The Voss lifted a hand. "Yes. But my exit is paramount. Sel-Makor's dark secrets here are of import, but they will wait. I must be released. Another time I will return for what I require. For now, Sel-Makor makes suicide impossible. You must kill this body to free my spirit."

The Emperor's Wrath bowed. "Direct your weapon. I am ready and willing to serve you."

"I am ready, Wrath," the Voice hissed. "Strike this vessel down!"

Khryden unclipped his remaining lightsaber, but before he could light it, the same thundering voice as before rang out.

"No! Forever bound!"

Her mouth dropped open as sickly purple tentacles of power wrapped around the Voice, making him shudder and shake violently. The vessel's eyes flared purple and when it opened its mouth, the voice wasn't the Emperor's.

"Sel-Makor takes this body! Such…power!" The thing's gaze locked on Khryden. "It is mine. You cannot have it!"

Raising its arms, purple tendrils arced to the ground, creating purple ghosts that looked like dead Voss commandos wielding vibroblades. Eerily, they lifted their heads as one and as Sel-Makor's vessel pointed at the Emperor's Wrath, they simultaneously unsheathed their vibroblades and started for him.

"Meet my immortal army!" Sel-Makor cackled. "Voss that serve me in death as they did in life. They cannot be killed. I will enjoy watching you die."

"Jaesa!" Khryden ordered. "Flank them!"

For an awful moment, she couldn't move. Sel-Makor's voice echoed in her head, whispering terrible things. _It is the destiny of every Sith apprentice to outstrip their_ master, it murmured. _This is your moment. Strike him down and leave the Voice—take your rightful place as the Emperor's Wrath! No one would dare defy you or ever underestimate you again!_

No no no "No!" Rage shattered the control over her mind and she wasted no time in propelling herself into the fray. She would not stoop to that level. She was loyal, trustworthy, and dedicated to Khryden completely. And she was not a normal Sith. Neither of them were. She trusted him, and he, her. Jaesa would not break that trust for any promise of power in the galaxy.

She landed with an explosion of power, throwing back the nearest ghosts. Spinning her dualsaber expertly, she barely noticed her lips drawing back in a snarl as she faced her opponents. But Sel-Makor's voice wouldn't give up. _Do it now, do it now! Now is the time to strike! Seize your destiny!_

A guttural growl erupted from her throat as she dug deep, ripping the dark power she needed from the abyss inside her. She fought with increased intensity, each snarled word punctuated by a lightsaber strike. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head!"

Khryden used a split second to glance over at her, concerned, but he was quickly pushed back under the advance of the apparitions. She whirled, lightsaber a blur, but the ghosts were relentless. _How do you kill ghosts?_ She thought desperately, panic tinging her thoughts. _Our lightsabers can't harm them!_ The Voice was possessed and therefore was no help. Khryden had adopted the wild and powerful techniques of the Sith juggernaut, but he was unused to the imbalance of weapons in his hands. His movements lacked the intense confidence that he usually portrayed.

It was at this moment, with seemingly immortal ghosts surrounding and bearing down on them, that Jaesa began to doubt. All of her anxiety and fear coalesced into one single thought: _We might die here_.

She swallowed, clenching the grip of her doublebladed lightsaber that felt useless in her hands. She had never met a foe that could not be bested with her blade and the reality that the two of them might not be as powerful as she thought them to be brought a cold reality check down upon her head. But as quickly as that thought sunk into her mind, resolve clenched the pit of her stomach into a ball of steel. _If I'm going to die here, then I will go down fighting._

 _We're not going to die here._

She nearly missed her strike in shock. Had she been projecting her thoughts that strongly? _Khryden?_ His voice was a warm balm soothing her fears. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed the intimacy until the bond had returned full force.

 _Yes, and I mean it. There's too much we haven't covered. I will not lay down and die while I house this much regret._

Jaesa ducked as a shadowed blade swung above her head. _As much as I agree, I hope you have a plan_.

She could feel his hesitation. _You're not going to like it._

 _Please_. She spun her saber in a vertical circle, deflecting two strikes at once in a blur of red. _When have I ever liked any of your plans? And for that matter, when have they ever failed us?_

 _It's dangerous. And risky. But you know I'd never ask you to do something I didn't think you could do._

A blade clipped her side, slicing a cut along her bare ribs. Hissing in pain, she gave ground. _Tell me, damn it! If you think it'll work, I trust you!_

She didn't have time to register his slight pause. As if sensing their communication, the commando ghosts pressed them harder, seemingly starting to coordinate their attacks instead of depending on brute force and numbers.

 _I can draw the ghosts away, but you need to get to the Voice. Cause the vessel enough pain, and I think Sel-Makor's hold will break. You'll be able to kill it._

 _No,_ she replied instantly. _You're the Emperor's Wrath._ _You need to be the one to kill the thing. I'll occupy the ghosts for as long as I can._

 _Jaesa, I can't let you—_

She cut him off. _Can't let me what? Choose? This is my choice. You can't protect me forever, Khryden. Our lives are too chaotic for that._ Jaesa exhaled in a gust as a blade narrowly missed her head _. I can draw all of the ghosts away so you can execute the Voice. I choose this voluntarily. I will do anything you need me to do. If I sacrifice myself, then so be it. It will be a good death._

 _Don't think that way. We're going to survive this._

 _And if we don't? I'd rather say premature goodbyes than none at all._

She half-expected him to exclaim that there was another way, but his mental voice was subdued. _I…I…It was a pleasure fighting alongside you, Lord Willsaam._

Unable to generate tears while fighting for her life, her body settled with lodging a planet-sized lump of regret in her throat. _Say my name. Just one more time_.

 _Lor—Jaesa. Be careful_. _I…I…_ His voice cracked suddenly _. I'm sorry, I can't. Good luck_.

The connection closed suddenly, but Jaesa had no time to agonize over what might have been said. Tugging the Force over her, her body faded suddenly from view and she ducked under a swinging arm, popping up behind the group of ghosts and backstabbing one swiftly as her stealth vanished. Springing backwards to avoid an impossibly quick retaliation, she threw her dualsaber, guiding it in a spinning arc to hit each apparition as Khryden, face set in concentration, drew on his limited knowledge of stealth to disappear for a few seconds. The sudden loss of their previous target and acquiring a new one so rapidly aggravated the phantoms sufficiently. Turning almost as one, the ghosts locked onto Jaesa's fleeing form as she darted to the far edge of the room, and ran after her. Seeing his opportunity, Khryden released his stealth and sprinted for the possessed Voice of the Emperor.

Against a mob of immortal ghosts whose blades could still draw blood, Jaesa did what any smart person would do: She ran.

Heart pounding in her throat, she paused just long enough to throw two of them against the wall before sprinting on. Facing twice the number of phantoms that she had fought previously, Jaesa had no illusions about what she could or could not do. It was all she could do to maintain this hit and run tactic, depending heavily on Force techniques and telekinesis to keep the swarm's attention.

It was all working well until it wasn't.

It started with a simple mistake. She turned the wrong way and nearly got decapitated by a ghost. Bending backwards so far she nearly fell to the ground, the blade whistled over her head, much too close for her liking. She turned to escape, but came face to face with a wall. Cornered.

Her senses screamed at her and she ducked to the side, a vibroblade heading straight for her neck slicing a hole in her hood and nicking a few strands of hair. Using her momentum to spin to the side, she threw her doublesaber, guiding it to hit the stragglers and at the same time thrust out both of her hands in a strong Force push. The nearest phantoms were propelled off their feet and sent skidding on the ground a few meters away. Holding out her hand, Jaesa felt her hilt strike her palm and wrapped her fingers around the warm metal cylinder, bringing it to a defensive position without wasting any precious energy on flourishes or twirls. This was it. The ghosts slowly rose and advanced. As if trained, they spread out in a semicircular shape, effectively boxing her in.

In moments, they would attack. And she would be cut down. And then they'd go for Khryden.

She wanted to cry in her last moments. Terror and hopelessness finally compounded into blanketing depression. But the combination of adrenaline and fear fueled her fight or flight response kept her eyes wide open and dry

As quickly as that immovable sadness came, however, it faded within seconds.

 _Die with some dignity_ , she told herself, her mental voice harsh with unspent tears. _No matter how much it hurts, you keep fighting. The longer you can delay them, the better chance Khryden has._

They flew at her, blades swinging as one. She maintained a Force shield for as long as she could, even sapping strength from her own limbs to fuel it, but it sustained an incessant beating and it was only a matter of time before it shattered. The sound seemed to echo as she brought up her dualsaber to block two arcing blades, knowing with full certainty that she would not be able to move fast enough to deflect the vibrosword on a vengeful path toward her ribs.

The blade cut deep, with pain flaring so intensely that she couldn't hold back an involuntary cry. Her back hit the wall as she stumbled backwards, hand pressed to staunch the blood spurting from the wound. Pain was good, it meant that she was still alive and doing her job in keeping the ghosts' attention on her. But this was _fire_.

 _Internal damage_ , she thought breathlessly, barely fending off the next wave of attacks. _Must've nicked something important. Oh, Force, does that hurt!_

Raising her dualsaber like a staff, she tried valiantly to block as many blades as she could, but the next strike wedged a vibroblade in her hilt, biting deep into the metal. Her saber sparked, the dual blades blinking, then extinguished. A small thread of smoke curling out from where the blade met the metal.

Jaesa looked at her useless hilt, then up to the surrounding ghosts, then back down to her hilt.

"Oh," she said in a small voice.

Saber destroyed and completely exhausted, she collapsed to her knees, forearms crossed over her head in a pathetic attempt to ward off the deadly blows. Blades bit her skin from a thousand angles as she grasped her last remaining thread of connection to the Force like a lifeline, too exhausted and in too much pain to do anything beyond channeling it into her skin, hardening it, and protecting her from the worst of the blows.

Jaesa knew she was in trouble the moment the agony became so awful that all feeling fled from her body. She lost her tenuous grip on the Force and crumpled to the ground with a small sigh, utterly spent and teetering on the border of consciousness. From her position on the ground, cheek pressed to the bloody slabs of stone, she observed the closest ghost raise its vibrosword above its head with passive interest.

 _It's going to cut my head off. That's too bad. I like my head._

Something tugged at the back of her mind.

 _My head. I need that. Khryden likes my head, too._

It pulled harder, reawakening the part of her brain that could feel. Fresh agony poured into her overworked synapses, ripping a guttural scream from her throat. Her muscles clenched and her body seized through the pain as her last thread of restraint snapped.

Darkness exploded from her chest, running rivulets of black corruption down her arms and legs. Fueled completely by the vines of pure dark energy housed in her soul, she screamed, but this was a different kind of scream. Her mouth opened, but no sound issued forth. Instead, silvery lines emulating soundwaves rippled outwards, snagging every phantom in the vicinity in its immobilizing path. The ominously raised vibrosword above her head froze as the stun took hold.

She counted the seconds off in her head, barely mouthing the words. It would only last a few more moments, she was sure. They were too powerful for a weak, last-ditch Force attack like that to hold them for very long. And as soon as those seconds were up, she would be…

The ghosts abruptly vanished before her fevered eyes, vibroswords and all. Devoid of energy, will, and vitality, Jaesa couldn't move, couldn't feel. Slowly slipping into unconsciousness, the one thing that could keep her awake, did.

" _Jaesa_!"

Her eyes blinked slowly as Khryden fell to his knees beside her, cupping her bruised face delicately in his bloodstained hands. He looked so worried, she thought. He had that little line that sprung up between his eyebrows whenever he frowned and it was making an appearance now. She wanted to reach up and rub it away, but her hands weren't responding to her brain. Blood flecked his cheek and his golden eyes were wide and fearful.

"Oh no. Oh, no. No no. Jaesa, can you hear me? Stay with me, ok? Listen to my voice."

His thumbs were making tiny circles on her cheekbones, the only thing she could really feel. All the pain was a looming storm on the horizon, with clouds as black as death and blood red rain. On the other side was pitch blackness that promised freedom from pain and all feeling. But Jaesa was stuck in the middle. Something was keeping her there.

"Jaesa, you have to stay awake. Listen to me. The bond is keeping you conscious right now, but it'll only stay that way if neither of us cut it off, ok? Don't cut me off. Please. I can't handle being separated from you like that again. It felt like a part of me was missing. Please stay with me."

A smile brushed her lips. No, she could never cut him off. Not like that, not again. She tried to tell him he had nothing to worry about, but her mouth and throat were drier than Tatooine. No matter how she tried, she couldn't make sounds exit her vocal chords.

He swallowed thickly. "I'm going to pick you up, ok? It might hurt, but I need you to stay strong for me."

Arms wrapped around her shoulders and under her knees and scooped her up. The storm on the horizon thundered in response on one side, and the blackness reached out to her on the other, but the bond kept her firmly in the middle.

"We did it, you know. The plan worked. Once I fought through Sel-Makor's defenses, I was able to kill the Voice. His defeat triggered the disappearance of the ghosts. You helped me do that."

Her cheek resting against his chest, Jaesa felt the racing beat of his heart as he rushed her to the speeders. His breath came in gasping pants that seemed far too labored to be from exhaustion alone.

"We're too far in the Nightmare Lands for a med evac." He placed her gently on the speeder and mounted behind her, right arm steering while the left curled around her shoulders, bracing her body against his. "I don't even have a medpac left and you wasted yours trying to patch me up. The ship can't reach us, and I have no way to contact them. This whole area is a dead zone. No communications arrays. The closest medical center is the Shrine of Healing." He started the speeder with a growl of the engine and jammed the throttle forward. "So that's where we're going. Stay with me. Ok? I'm going to keep talking to you. Just don't pass out."

* * *

The speeder ride lulled Jaesa into a meditative state, lessening her awareness as she and Khryden pulled up to the Voss Shrine of Healing. Getting inside was a blur to her, but she didn't hear anyone yell orders to stop or the ominous sound of blaster bolts. Khryden staggered up the stairs as fast as he could while carrying her, trying not to jostle her any more than was strictly necessary. His heart hadn't stopped its frantic beating since the Nightmare Lands and she was tempted to tell him to slow down or he'd have a heart attack.

"Vana-Xo!" Khryden gasped, stumbling to an abrupt halt.

Jaesa couldn't see the Voss healer, but she could hear the native's impassive voice. "The outsider returns, and with an injured compatriot. This _is_ unusual."

"Vana-Xo, please." Her heart broke as his voice did. He sounded so…lost. Terrified. All she wanted to do was pull him into a hug in the middle of the Shrine, but her body wouldn't cooperate. "You can heal her, I know you can. Please do this for me. She'll die otherwise."

A pause. "There was a lack of respect, and this is the price paid. I will not siphon my own strength to heal an outsider that disrespected Voss when my people lie dying behind me."

"Then take mine!" Such an explosion of emotion was a startling contrast to the Voss healer's inexpressive voice. "Siphon my strength, I gave it to you once before!"

The Voss hesitated, sounding concerned. "You are weak and injured. In this state, the loss could kill you."

"I don't care. Do it. _Please_."

Pleading this way was improper for a Sith lord, Jaesa tried to say, but her mouth felt frozen shut.

Vana-Xo sighed lightly. "Very well. I am merely the conduit. Lay her down and kneel next to her. That way there will be a shorter distance to fall when you faint."

His voice was tight. "Whatever needs to be done."

Her cheek left its warm spot on his chest and she nearly whimpered at its loss. Khryden brushed her hair back from her face tenderly, hands shaking, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "You're almost there, Jaesa. Stay strong just a little bit longer."

He sat back, nodding his preparedness to Vana-Xo. Brilliant golden light instantly enveloped the mystic and threads reached out to the Emperor's Wrath, wrapping around him until he too was glowing brightly. The golden threaded link between them pulsed vividly as the mystic reacquainted herself with his energy patterns, then broke off to enfold Jaesa. The light flared in a golden triangle as Vana-Xo's voice floated across the space between them, aimed at Khryden. "You have a connection with her. You have been keeping her alive when she should be dead. And as injured as you are…That is impressive, and I do not give praise lightly. The two of you are unusually strong. But whether you are strong enough to survive this healing remains to be seen."

The Voss healer paused, then continued with some difficulty. "I thought I would never feel sadness for an outsider's plight like I feel towards my own people. But this..this feeling is remarkably close to sadness. It is this sensation that allows me to connect with my patients and guide them towards a deeper healing. I hope it serves you as well as it served those I have healed."

The Force bond was between Jaesa and Khryden was integrated so deeply after it remained Jaesa's sole link to consciousness for so long, that she didn't even need her eyes to see what was going on. If Khryden could see it, then she could see it. The brightness of the golden light had enveloped all three of them and was pulsing with dazzling vivacity. Attracted to the light like a moth to a flame, she stared at it, fascinated, as the minutes passed.

What felt like hours later, the glow lessened and Jaesa realized how good she felt. The storm on the horizon in her mind had broken up and the darkness surrounding her no longer felt stifling. But she was overly tired and a quick mental examination of her limbs told her that her muscles were still utterly exhausted and she wasn't moving anytime soon. Her eyes fought to stay open as the golden shine faded fully and Vana-Xo stood up, quickly stepping forward to catch Khryden with outstretched hands as he collapsed, unmoving.

Jaesa felt a flash of panic as Vana-Xo slid him to the ground and out of her view. What was happening? Was she really so weak that she couldn't move her head? How she hated feeling helpless!

The mystic leaned over her, kaleidoscopic eyes blinking hypnotically as Jaesa struggled to stay awake. "Sleep, outsider. I will do my best to heal him. One that has given his strength to Voss and reduced the dark presence of the Nightmare Lands is precious indeed. Sleep, all will be well."

The native's voice was soft and soothing and the words reassured Jaesa enough to persuade her to close her eyes. It was only a matter of moments before Jaesa drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Vana-Xo. My apprentice and I owe you a great debt. If there is any way we can repay it while our ship is still docked at the Voss space station, merely ask."

Jaesa smiled at him, partly amused by his intensely formal voice, but mostly just to smile. After days of touch and go, Khryden had pulled though, much to her intense relief and happiness.

As soon as she had woken up and had regained enough strength to hold a holocom, Jaesa had called the ship to relay what had happened and the reason for the delay. Vette had nearly cried with relief when she heard that they were both all right and even Pierce looked relieved. Quinn had gone from looking elated to depressed, but he hid it quickly enough that Jaesa brushed it off as a visual glitch. She had conveyed their need for a few days of recuperation before either of them would be in good enough shape to ride a speeder, and told the rest of the crew to expect them then, barring unforeseen circumstances.

Vana-Xo shook her head, a smile tinging her lips. "You lent me your strength to heal my people and in return, I gave the Blessing of Oneness. You fought the growing dark presence of the Nightmare Lands that drove many Voss mad and in return, I gave you healing. There is no debt you owe me." She gave them a small bow in farewell. "Respect Voss."

Finally walking out of the Shrine into the warm sunlight after days of being cooped up inside was one of the best feelings Jaesa had ever experienced. Heading towards where the speeder was parked, she abruptly stopped dead, remembering something. "Oh no, I left my speeder next to the Dark Heart!"

Khryden didn't stop, and if anything, walked faster. "No. Absolutely not. We're leaving it there to rust. I'd rather pay the ten thousand credit replacement fee than go back through those Force-forsaken Nightmare Lands just to retrieve a _speeder_. No way."

Somehow, his stone-like expression combined with the finality of his tone made Jaesa crack up laughing. He threw her a side glance as she grabbed onto his shoulder for support, but his stormy countenance gradually morphed into an amused smile as he watched her.

"It's good to hear you laugh again," he murmured quietly.

Her giggles dissolved into hiccups and she wiped her eyes, grinning wider than she had in a long time.

The speeder ride back was quiet and contemplative. Now that the threat of imminent death had passed, Jaesa remembered her original reasons for going to find Khryden. After mentally reminding herself to bring it up soon, she resolved to just enjoy the moment of relative peace while it lasted. As they ambled through Voss-Ka after dropping off one speeder and paying the replacement fee for the second, she noticed the setting sun burning a slow but vibrant red-orange path across the sky.

"Oh, that reminds me," Jaesa said as they walked. She dug the fiery orange lightsaber crystal from her belt pouch and offered it to him. "I found this on my way in to the Dark Heart. The rest of the hilt was smashed beyond repair, but the crystal survived. Figured you'd want it back. How did it happen?"

He accepted it from her palm, turning it over in his fingers. "Ah, thank you. I thought it was completely useless, so I had planned on retrieving it on the way out. As for how it happened…" He grimaced. "It was a stupid mistake on my part. I was lucky that it only cost me my offhand lightsaber, and not my life.

"You saw those giant abominations throughout the Nightmare Lands, didn't you?" At her nod, he shook his head wryly. "I disrupted one. The thing chased me into the cave and caught my lightsaber in its mouth when I threw it trying to scare it off. Crushed the hilt in its teeth and spat it back at me. It lost interest eventually when I retreated deeper into the cave, but the damage had been done."

He tucked the crystal into his belt, ruefully shaking his head. "I've spent so long depending on two lightsabers that suddenly using only one was more of a shock than it should have been. A mistake, and it won't happen again." Khryden cast a side glance at her. "I was lucky you came along when you did. A little longer and they would have mobbed me. You saved my life."

"You saved mine," she reminded him, wanting so bad to kiss that little mark of worry off his face, but restraining herself. "I think we're equal."

"Well, not quite." He patted his belt pouch. "I owe you a new lightsaber crystal for salvaging mine. You don't have to decide on a color right now, but if we want to get one before we get to Corellia, I'll need to put in an order as soon as we get back to the ship."

"I don't need time to decide. As much as I love the color red, I think purple suits me better. You know, with the purple theme and all that." She gestured to her violet war paint and lilac robes, adopting an over the top self-satisfied grin. "And that's not even mentioning the fallen Jedi aspect."

He chuckled. "Fair enough. Purple it is. Do you have crafting components for a new hilt or should I order some?"

Jaesa wrinkled her nose. "That specific lightsaber was the one I created at the Jedi Temple on Tython. I haven't made one since then."

"Components too, then," he agreed as they arrived at the door to the shuttle that would transport them to the space docking station.

She placed a restraining hand on his arm before he could open the door and summoned his questioning gaze as he paused.

"We do need to talk, Khryden," she reminded him. "Privately."

He nodded emphatically, frowning slightly. "Yes, we do. I'm hoping we'll have enough time while flying to Corellia."

"On the ship?"

"We can talk on Corellia, if you prefer, but I'm afraid we can't waste any more time. I don't know how much you heard from the last conversation I had with Servants One and Two, but they're getting antsy. Baras has a lot of resistance built up and it takes time to tear it down. According to the Hand, time is something we don't have."

Jaesa slowly nodded her acquiescence. "Of course. I understand. The ship will have to do, then, since I imagine Corellia will be one mess of a war zone."

Khryden made a face as he held open the door to the shuttle for her. "Yes, more war zones. Gotta love 'em. Fires everywhere, smoke so thick you can't breathe, and of course, the constant threat of death by airstrike hanging over your head."

She smiled as they continued to bicker good-naturedly throughout the shuttle ride. Voss hadn't gone exactly as planned, but the end result was what she had hoped for. They were talking again and Khryden seemed open to some serious discussion. It wasn't all over yet. They still had a long way to go. As soon as they got on track to Corellia, they would need to have that talk, but for now, she was happy. They were mending the gaps and the end of their crusade against Baras was in sight.

Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

"And so, idiotically, the Voss commandos refused to give it to me. So I killed them all and took the Pendant of Bone from their dead hands." Khryden chuckled. "You should have seen the looks on their face as I cut them down. You would have gotten a kick out of it."

Jaesa snickered as they walked side by side down the hallway to the bay where their ship was docked. "I'm sure it was lovely—Khryden?"

The Wrath had stopped in his tracks and as she turned to ask him why he had paused, she felt it too. A familiar shivering feeling down her spine. His right hand twitched toward his remaining lightsaber on his belt as the shining yellow form of a Voss ghost appeared behind him. Jaesa caught his gaze and nodded in that direction as he spun around.

"Madaga-Ru," he greeted, his voice cool. "Why are you here?

The ghost stepped forward. "I come to pay for what I took. Knowledge, and a warning."

Khryden slowly dropped his hand from the hilt on his belt. "Speak."

"The Dark Heart is Sel-Makor's prison. I exist to prevent his escape. Through you, I know how to banish Sel-Makor forever."

"Why does this matter to me?"

"You felt Sel-Makor's power. In his domain, he is all-powerful. Able to trap even your Emperor. If he is unbound, his domain spreads. Nothing could defy him." The Voss looked away for a moment, then locked his empty gaze on Khryden. "You helped. I grant you this secret. Be warned, one of your own plans to betray you."

"Betray me?" The Wrath's face hardened. "Tell me which one."

Madaga-Ru shook his head sadly. "The vision ends. You must be the interpreter." He bowed. "Voss bids you farewell."

Khryden swore as the ghost vanished.

Jaesa was frozen in place, mind racing. Who could it be? Could it be a crew member? Or was it one of Khryden's minions on another planet? A shiver slid down her spine as she tentatively reached out to him via their bond. If the emotions rolling off of him were any indication, he was completely caught up in the storm of possibilities.

 _Khryden_.

He swore again, louder, his brow furrowing.

 _Khryden_.

His hands reached automatically for the reassuring weight of his lightsaber hilts and he flinched when only one found its mark.

 _Khryden!_

She placed herself in front of his blank gaze, forcing him to look at her. He came back to himself with a blink and stumbled backwards a step, eyes wild. She raised her hands slowly, palms facing him on a placating gesture.

 _Listen to me._

He swallowed and gave a sharp nod.

 _This is no time to lose sight of the long run. Some paranoia is good, but too much leads to Baras' level of paranoia. It's self-destructive. If the betrayer has hidden themselves this well for this long, another week will make no difference. All we can do is be aware and prepare ourselves for when they inevitably show themselves. Don't lose your head._

He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. _I know. I just can't help but see the parallels with House Valair's betrayal. It took me by surprise. I'll be fine, I promise._

She stepped close, placing a hand on his cheek. His eyes slid closed, comforted by that simple touch and he sighed before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

 _I will need your help, though_ , he murmured mentally _. I need you to watch my back for me while I concentrate on Corellia. If there's one place where a betrayer would probably strike, it would be a war zone. A lot of outside factors to blame problems on. I hesitate to ask you, but keep your special power close. I'll need you to check everyone we meet._

She nodded immediately. _Of course. But,_ she cautioned, _we don't even know to what level this betrayal will be. It could be something as insignificant as bringing news of your arrival to Baras._

 _We have to be ready for anything_ , he agreed, a determined expression setting his face. _It could come at any moment. We have to be prepared._

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you all know what comes next. To quote Scar from The Lion King: "Be prepared."


	9. The Awakening

A/N: Oooh boy, here it comes. A long chapter, too. Proceed with caution, kiddies. Some violence and adult themes/interactions ahead, but nothing too explicit. Not enough for an M rating, I think, but let me know if you disagree. I'd rather be safe than sorry.

* * *

Summary: Discussion, betrayal, and the awakening. What's not to love?

Vette walks in on something she wishes she didn't see, Quinn is being a sketchy bastard, and Jaesa and Khryden hop onto the Emotional Rollercoaster for a wild ride.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Awakening

* * *

As soon as the ship was given the approval to leave, Jaesa headed for her meditation room, already feeling unbalanced with the lack of her saber hanging at her side. It wasn't just that the weight had disappeared, that lightsaber had been the first she had made, way back on Tython. She smirked as she settled into a cross-legged meditation position in front of the kolto tank. In a way, she felt like she was finally free. Putting a red lightsaber crystal in her Jedi hilt had been the beginning of her transition, and this loss was middle. The moment she locked the components of her new lightsaber together with the Force would be the end. In that way, she felt the loss profoundly because it had more than her first lightsaber, it had been a symbol of her Jedi status. Then when Khryden accepted her as his apprentice, the lightsaber became a symbol of her transition. The Sith red crystal housed in a Jedi construct, a juxtaposition that reflected her fall. And now, her new hilt signified her new life as a Sith.

She felt the loss keenly, but couldn't be bothered to be sad about it.

Loss was funny like that.

Deep in her meditation, she barely felt the ship jerk as it left the hangar of Voss's space station, then the rumbling of the hyperdrive as the ship jumped to hyperspace. But she perked up immediately when she sensed Khryden leave his room and head for the cargo hold. Slipping out of her meditation, she spent a moment of silence just sitting and enjoying the calm atmosphere with the (blessedly empty) kolto tank bubbling in her ears.

Achieving equilibrium, she stood, raising her hood to shadow her face. Pulling Force stealth over her body, she slipped out of the room and down the hallway, steps soundless.

From the doorway to the cargo hold that had been repurposed into a training room, she viewed her master, wearing tight workout clothes, warming up with a single practice blade in his hand. She leaned casually against the wall, watching appreciatively as his clothes stretched across well-developed muscles.

He started forms slowly at first, warming up his arms and legs, then sped up, the practice blade blurring through the air. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on his movement, but a small smile slid over his lips as he sensed her presence. Jaesa admired the view for another minute before silently picking up a practice blade from the rack and dropping her stealth a few strides away.

He changed his pattern abruptly, thrusting his blade in her direction. She stepped into it, catching the tip on her blade and sliding it down to her hilt. His eyes popped open and he raised an eyebrow at her.

 _I'm surprised you left your perch by the door. I was looking forward to putting on a show for you._

He ducked away, disengaging, and they slowly circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

 _Hmm_. She twirled her blade. _I was definitely tempted. But you can't practice against invisible enemies and still improve._

He smirked, his mental voice adopting a seductive tone. _I can't? Then show me how I can improve, master._

She swallowed as a tsunami of heat swamped her body, forcing her nearly to distraction as she barely blocked his next attack with her blade. _That's not playing fair_ , she growled out as she struck back. _You're purposefully distracting me_.

He blocked her assault easily. _War isn't fair. Why should love be?_ He grinned.

 _Because...Because...Oh, you clever bastard._ Jaesa feinted to the outside, then spun, whipping her blade in an opposite riposte. He grunted as he parried with both hands, using brute strength to shove her backwards and off balance. She stumbled, throwing out a hand to brace herself against a crate as Khryden pressed the attack, blade moving faster as he tried to overwhelm her. Ducking under a particularly brutal strike, Jaesa popped up on his side, passing the practice sword to her left hand mid-movement, and slammed a karate chop into his side and jabbing his kidney with two lightning quick strikes.

A pained cry sounded behind her as she ducked away and she flinched as she spun around. Khryden was doubled over, blade discarded with one hand supporting him against the crates and the other clutching his side.

Jaesa clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Force, that's your injured side, isn't it?" Panting, she dropped to a knee besides him, hand on his back. "Are you ok?"

He nodded his head, face flushed, and sat heavily on the ground, back against the crate. She followed him a moment later and placed a hand on his thigh in a silent apology.

"No, that was good," he wheezed. "Good use of your environment and identifying your enemy's weaknesses. Voss healing is effective, but not perfect. There are still some tender spots." He massaged his bitten side gently with his fingertips.

The corners of her mouth tugged down, exposing her displeasure. "Sure, but not against you. Vana-Xo did say that it would take time for you to heal, a side effect of using her own energy versus someone else's. That was a cheap shot, I know."

He trapped her hand with one of his own against his leg. "When sparring, I suppose. Just don't be afraid to fight dirty when it counts."

She caught his eye and gave him a saucy wink. "I _always_ fight dirty."

He chuckled. "I walked right into that one." Leaning his head back against the crate, he stared resolutely at the ceiling.

They fell into comfortable silence as Khryden's thumb started moving in idle circles lightly on the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry."

Her breath snagged in her throat as her mind, blissfully blank before, exploded with a hundred different responses and conversation directions. Heart pounding, she watched him out of the corner of her eye. This was it.

"I screwed up, I know. I see that now." He swallowed hard. "I'm so used to having to protect those I care about, that I rarely think about their feelings. Your feelings. Having to think about another is a new experience." He turned suddenly, tucking one leg underneath him and grabbing her hands. He stared at their interlocking fingers for a second before raising his soulful gaze. "I promise, I'll try to be better. To treat you with the respect and love you deserve. Will you…give me another chance? Since I effectively vaporized the last one?"

Ignoring the fluttering in her chest, Jaesa looked him square in the eye. "And I'm sorry about Nar Shaddaa. It was an emotional night, and I was trying to prove something I didn't need to."

"We were both a little flustered." He nodded slowly.

Jaesa squeezed his hands with a reassuring smile. It wasn't a complete explanation on his end or apology on hers, but it was a start. It was enough to get this relationship jumpstarted again and right now, that was all that she wanted.

Khryden's next exhalation was a shuddered breath. "Can we try this again?

She was suddenly aware of his fingers inching up her forearms and she suppressed a shiver as warmth flared in her core. "Try what again?"

His palms caressed the tops of her biceps. "Everything. I want to start fresh. But maybe we can begin with Nar Shaddaa? I remember a particular moment that some very rude bounty hunters interrupted..."

This time she did shiver as his hands skimmed back down over her bare arms. "I…could be persuaded to continue that moment. But you have to promise me one thing." She raised a delicate finger in the space between their noses.

"What's that?"

Jaesa was pleased to hear him sound breathless as she trailed her other hand up the outside of his thigh while sidling her face closer. Opening her mouth as if to speak, her eyes flashed predatorily and she planted both hands against his shoulders and pushed. She followed him down, their legs tangling, and used her weight to pin him against the floor.

"This time I get to be in control," she purred in his ear.

Heat flared intensely in his eyes and he let out a low groan as she wiggled to get a better angle. "You torture me, woman."

"Tsk tsk," she scolded lightly, even as her desire flared at his husky voice. "We have to take turns. Didn't you ever learn turns in Sith school?"

He narrowed his eyes playfully, a sly smile dancing on his lips. "No, but…" Khryden hooked her arms with one of his, effectively trapping them as he rolled them over, pinning Jaesa to the training room's floor. Hands restrained her wrists on either side of her head, his weight lending them strength. His lips brushed her ear in direct similarity to how she had done it moments before and she trembled under his touch. "…in Sith school, I learned how to _fight_."

A burning fire lit in her chest, the yearning nearly consuming her whole. She tensed her muscles, lust fueling her strength and desire to fight back. Jerking her wrists free with a low growl, Jaesa tangled her fingers through his hair and tugged his face down, crashing her lips against his. It started inelegantly, the product of depravation and excitement, but morphed into pure need as she let out a moan, arching her back in an attempt to get closer. He groaned in response and shifted his weight to press more firmly against her, their bond pulsing with an overflow of passion.

Khryden pressed one forearm against the floor to hold himself up so he didn't crush her, leaving the other free to slide down her side and over her bare ribs and up her stomach before coming to rest on the upper hem of her midriff baring robes, fingers resting between her covered breasts. Jaesa's hands clawed at his shirt, fueled by lust in their desperate quest to touch more. Sliding a singular finger between the hem and her skin, he crooked the tip, pressing his nail lightly into her delicate skin and dragging agonizingly slowly down to her belly button. Fire followed his fingertip, inciting within her a blaze unlike any other.

A buzzing noise sounded from somewhere off to their side, but both Khryden and Jaesa were too otherwise occupied to notice.

Curling her fingers around the hem of his shirt, Jaesa tugged the material up to expose his chest, running her palms appreciatively over defined abdominal and pectoral muscles, hard from vigorous training. Ridges from old scars were present but few, and Jaesa traced those she found with reverence. Here, embedded into his skin, was proof of his fierceness and experience.

The buzzing continued, finally penetrating the haze that surrounded them and Khryden broke the kiss to cast a dark glare at where his ringing holocom lay on one of the crates.

Seeing her chance to keep him here fast expiring, Jaesa tipped her head up and nibbled his bottom lip. "Don't leave."

He loosed a lust tinged sigh, dropping several pecking kisses on her lips. "What if it's important?"

"Forget about it," she mumbled between kisses. "If it's so important, they can come get you themselves."

Taking advantage of his distraction, Jaesa yanked his shirt over his head and flung it aside, trailing kisses down his neck and across his bare collarbone as her hands slid over his ribs to his back. Her nails dug in as he tried to rise, prompting a warm, resonating chuckle as he dipped back down to capture her lips for one more kiss.

"You little minx," he murmured against her lips. "What if the ship's on fire?"

He skimmed a hand over her clothed breasts and she gasped as she arched her back, trying to increase the pressure. "Then the alarm would be going off!"

Nipping at her jaw playfully, Khryden grinned. "What if the crew got abducted?"

A half-whine, half-growl rippled from her chest. "We only need two people to fly the ship!"

He lowered his lips to her ear, nibbling her lobe amidst her mewls. "What if I said," he whispered entrancingly, "that I'd rather this happen in my bed than on the training room floor?"

Jaesa screwed up her face as if in physical pain. Lust for right now warred with lust for later, instant versus delayed gratification. "Bastard," she panted as he gently sucked her earlobe, making it hard for her to think straight.

"Believe me," he growled lowly. "It's just as hard for me to stop, too. There's nothing I want more right now than to rip your clothes off and take you. But—"

His words sent an intense flare of heat through her and she tangled her fingers in his hair once again and pulled his lips in for another fiery kiss, cutting off his sentence. She moaned against his mouth and he drank it in, devouring the cry and her mouth alike as he plainly battled internally for control of the situation. All he needed was one more little push…

"Damn it, Jaesa," he hissed in a momentary break. "You're not making this easy."

She ran her tongue along the edge of his bottom lip enticingly, diabolically pleased at his choice of wording. "No, I make things _very hard_."

His body trembled as he pulled his face away with a punctuated muttered expletive. She grinned. _Now who has control?_ Reaching one hand around to cup his jaw, she gently guided his lips back to hers, confident in her ability to keep him sufficiently distracted. The next kiss was wild and full of need, but reigned in, as if he were still not giving up the struggle for control. Shivers ran through her body when she thought about how it might feel when he finally let go. The movement seemed to excite Khryden, making him lose his internal battle a little bit more, and he growled, bearing down on her with more weight and kissing her harshly.

"My lord? Quinn said you were not answering your holocom and he was getting worr—Oh, sithspit!"

Khryden jerked his head up, seeing Vette standing frozen in the doorway with a hand clapped over her mouth. He loosed a full strength leave-us-alone-or-die-a-painful-death glare in her direction and she gave a very high pitched yelp and sprinted away. The storm cloud hovered over his face as he turned back to Jaesa, who giggled as soon as she saw it.

"Well, that broke the mood—again." She snorted. "Honestly, when can we have any alone time without people interrupting us?"

He dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Soon, I hope. For now, I should go see what Quinn wants."

Jaesa groaned as he peeled himself away from her and offered her a hand up. She grasped it reluctantly, gasping as he pulled her up with enough force to fling her to her feet. Catching her in his arms, he claimed her mouth one last time.

"Soon," he promised, his tone guttural. "I'm not finished with you yet."

She returned the kiss fervently. "Soon," she reluctantly agreed.

He released her and went to go pull on his shirt from where it was discarded in a corner. Gathering the rest of his things, he raised a hand to trace her jaw lightly with a finger. "I'm going to take a very cold shower. Vaiken Spacedock should be close. You should do the same while you have time since you'll be accompanying me as we go pick up our lightsaber components and a few other things."

Khryden's mouth twitched as she grinned, then he left her alone, breathless and stunned with everything that had just happened. She felt like she needed several years just to process everything, but Vette would be waiting in the crew's quarters for her as soon as she got there. And since the shower was attached to the quarters, there was no way for her to avoid the inevitable confrontation just a little bit longer. Dragging her feet, she picked up the discarded practice blades and replaced them in their rack, then ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing what she could feel without a mirror, and pulled up her hood. It would have to do until she could get to the shower.

As expected, Vette ambushed her as soon as she stepped through the door to the crew's quarters. The Twi'lek bounced up out of her seat and flung her arms wide open in a 'well?' gesture. Jaesa merely raised an eyebrow and began to gather her shower things.

"Come on, Jaesa! What the kriff happened? You can't just leave me hanging like this! You two leave for Voss and you're all angry, then I see you two sucking face in the cargo hold not two minutes ago! What changed?"

Jaesa shrugged, not completely sure of it herself. "We talked. Cleared up a few things."

Vette folded her arms, looking exasperated. "And?!"

Jaesa repeated the gesture. "We're trying again." She finished gathering her things and escaped into the shower.

As soon as Jaesa closed the door, Vette jumped around ecstatically, pumping her arms and grooving silently. Her match was safe!

* * *

Meanwhile, Khryden poked his head into the cockpit, awarding Quinn a poisonous glare. "What is so important that you couldn't wait to tell me?"

Quinn turned, taking one look at his lord's stormy face, and blanched. "Ah, apologies, my lord." He gave a small, deferential bow. "I only wished to informed you that we are about to arrive at Vaiken Spacedock. Then when you did not answer your holocom, I feared you to be weakened from the healing you received on Voss. So I sent Vette to investigate, my lord."

Khryden shut his eyes briefly, struggling to keep his annoyance under control. "Next time, _don't_. If I do not answer right away, especially if I'm on the ship, then I am busy. I will answer when I am ready."

Quinn snapped his mouth shut as his lord ducked out of the doorway and stalked quickly into his quarters, heading for the refresher.

* * *

Walking through crowds of spacers and Imperial officers on Vaiken Spacedock reminded Jaesa of her last visit, back when she was newly apprenticed, and recently disillusioned. Things hadn't changed much since then; she noticed a few new venders but the layout was the same.

Though she lacked a lightsaber displaying her status, the robes and the fact that she followed a Sith led everyone, or most everyone, to give her a wide berth. With Khryden effectively distracted by modifications and enhancements in one booth. Jaesa drifted off, content with just strolling around the station while he worried about statistics. She enjoyed the atmosphere of Vaiken intensely. The bustling of subordinate people all around her gave her the feeling of time travel, as if she were moving slower than everyone else. Here on the space station were also those unafraid vendors willing to sell wares to Sith. Some stood dispassionately, content with letting their customers come to them, while others hawked their goods mercilessly, hoping to rope in a rich Imperial officer. She finished a lap around the outer ring of Vaiken, and, seeing Khryden still locked in debate with the modifications seller, angled her path to the cantina on the inner ring. With as much as he liked to haggle, she would have time for a drink before he and the seller settled on a price.

The cantina was practically empty compared to the rest of the station and Jaesa had no trouble finding an out of the way table after she ordered her drink. Letting her hood dip down to cover her eyes, she slowly reached out with her power so as to not overwhelm her senses. Jaesa had gotten better at controlling what direction her power went in, as well as the volume of people it passed. Had she been at the same level as her last visit, she would have quickly been overcome by sheer numbers as everyone's true purpose began to flood her brain. Disciplined as she was now, it was thankfully no trouble.

There was a man who lied to his wife in order to get her an anniversary present, an Imperial officer who remained stubbornly stuck on his old modifications even though everyone else in his unit had upgraded, a lesser Sith looking for a Twi'lek slave although she wouldn't admit it, three idiots looking to snatch a poor girl wearing purple robes from the cantina to kidnap and sell at a slave auction…

Her eyes popped open. What?!

A hand descended over her mouth and iron grips pinned her arms to her sides, sending a spike of panic shooting through her. But she paused, waiting for them to speak so she knew she had the right idiots.

"See?" the one holding her grunted. "No problem. The bitch knows her place already. Let's knock her out and get her to the hangar."

Her eyes widened and she struggled ineffectively against the restraining arms. Desperately, she sank her teeth into the hand covering her mouth, ripping out a chunk of flesh.

The man yowled and released her automatically, pushing her against the back wall. She caught herself with both hands and was thus unprepared to dodge the fist rocketing towards her jaw. Unable to regain her balance, Jaesa slammed her head against the wall prompting the world to flare brightly and making her lose her grip and inciting a burst of anger. Pain flared as his fist made contact, zinging through her Force bond and alerting Khryden immediately.

 _Jaesa?_ His mental voice was tinged with panic.

 _I'm fine_ , she replied automatically. _No injuries, just a bruise. I can handle this._

Would he let her? She held her breath as two beats of silence passed.

 _All right_ , he acquiesced reluctantly. _I'm watching from above. Let me know if you want me to intervene._

She let out a relieved sigh. _Thank you, Khryden_.

"You bitch!" The first man hissed, cradling his injured hand.

"Look, come quietly and we won't hurt you," the second man demanded.

Jaesa allowed her dark side power to flare, her irises turning blood red. "How about you walk away right now and I won't rip you apart for touching me?"

The injured man snarled at her and the second man shook his head regretfully. But the third man saw her crimson eyes and blanched, taking a step back. "Do what you want, guys, but I ain't messing with no Sith."

The second man swung around. "Sith? What are you talking about? She doesn't have a lightsaber, she's no Sith!"

The third man started backing away. "Aw, hell no. I know a Sith when I see one. Them red eyes are a dead giveaway, lightsaber or no. I like being alive, thank you very much." He spun, sprinting away and Jaesa let him go.

"She isn't Sith-" the first man turned back around and was cut off by an invisible hand clamped around his throat. His body was raised off the ground, feet flailing. The first man tried to turn and flee, but a second force constricted his throat, hauling him up in the air next to his partner and making him forget all about his injured hand as he quickly realized he couldn't breathe. She laughed mockingly. "Silly boys. Sith don't need lightsabers to defend themselves."

Jaesa watched with convoluted excitement as their faces turned red then blue in gradual succession. She drank in their strangled gasps, reveling in their fear. Their struggles finally attracted the attention of space station security and a couple of officers ran over, hesitating as they appraised the situation, Sith, twitching victims, and all.

The lead Imperial officer stepped forward hesitantly. "Ah, my lord?"

Jaesa turned to him, not breaking her Force grips. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

The officer shifted uncomfortably. "Were these men...bothering you?"

"Why, yes, officer, they were. Or rather, they weren't until they attacked me and I was forced to defend myself."

"They attacked you?" The officer glanced at the two struggling beefy men, who pleaded for help with bulging eyes. The Imperial swallowed. "Well then, they're within your rights to sentence, my lord. I can arrest them, or you can, ah, take care of them yourself."

"Lovely! I was looking forward to this." Jaesa grinned savagely and jerked her wrists, simultaneously snapping both of the men's necks. "To be completely honest, I was going to do it anyway, but knowing you weren't going to interfere made it that much sweeter."

She released her hold and the bodies fell to the floor, slumping at the officer's feet. The man looked vaguely queasy, but he turned to the soldiers behind him and ordered one of them to clean up the mess.

 _You can come down now_ , Jaesa called, wiping her hands together _. I think I'm done here._

Khryden appeared within a matter of seconds, affecting a concerned expression as he stalked towards them in full Sith glory, cape billowing behind him and lightsaber in plain sight on his belt. The Imperial officer straightened noticeably, snapping a salute as Khryden approached.

"Apprentice," he called as he neared. "What is this? I told you to go get a drink, not kill worms."

Formally, she bowed. "Apologies, master. The worms were asking for it."

He reached forward, catching her chin and tilting her head to the side to examine the bruise blossoming on her cheek. Heat curled in her belly at his soft touch, but he let go way too soon and nodded. "Very well. Self-defense is authorized on Vaiken, so I trust you defended yourself well?"

She allowed the bloodthirsty smile to make a reappearance on her face. "Absolutely, master."

Khryden turned to the Imperial officer, derision slightly coloring his tone. "If there is nothing else, my apprentice and I will return to our business."

The officer bowed. "No, my lord. Everything is accounted for."

"Well then. Apprentice?" He spun on his heel, oppressive presence not lessening for a moment and she followed him after offering the Imperial a smirking smile.

She caught up to him as he paused outside an elevator. Laying a hand on his arm, she grinned as he glanced at her. _Thank you_.

He offered a small smile in return. _You're welcome. Although I nearly lost it when they hit you_.

 _I felt it_. She squeezed his arm and dropped her hand. _Well, is there anything else we need to get?_

 _Ah, I was going to ask you. My lightsaber component order is in, but we also have access to the Galactic Trade Network here. Among Sith, some like buying their hilts through the Network, but others prefer to make their own with the Force so it's more like a part of them instead of just a tool. I like making my own, so I need to go pick up my components, but you have the option. You can either choose one from the Network, or come with me to pick up the components I ordered for you._

 _Hmm_. She weighed her options. _You said you prefer to make your own?_

 _I do_. He hesitated. _I learned that the hard way during my apprenticeship. Someone tampered with the new hilt I ordered when my one from Korriban broke. Nearly got me killed when I tried to use it immediately. But besides that experience, I've heard good things about the Trade Network. Some good designs and good craftsmanship. Just take every 'too good to be true' deal with a grain of salt_.

She shook her head. _Nope, you've convinced me. Besides, I made my first hilt myself, so I have some practice. I'm confident I can make it functional, if not pretty. It'll be good practice._

They picked up the components without trouble and then dropped by a lightsaber crystal vender displaying a rainbow of colors.

"Welcome to Korriban Krystals, my lords, can I help you find anything? A red crystal probably?" The obviously bored attendant yawned.

Khryden raised an eyebrow. "Actually, we're looking for a purple crystal."

The vendor perked up, grabbing a locked case from behind her and turning the combination swiftly. "Very good, my lords! Always a pleasure to serve the more innovative of the Sith population! Take a look at these. See anything you like?"

Jaesa leaned forward, examining the crystals. "Why is that one pink inside?"

The attendant grinned widely. "Because we only have the best at Korriban Krystals, and we get our mechandise at many different locations. Each crystal has an outline color and a core color. Most crystals have a white core, and they're the most common. Others have black cores, or different colored core. That one there had a pink core and a purple outline. The one next to it has a black webbing inside, displaying its black core and purple outline. On the other side is a purple outline crystal with a plain white core, and next to that is the amethyst, a slightly lighter color, and next to that is the soft purple, a darker color. If you'd like to test any of them, I have a holographic scanning system that can preview what the crystal would look like in your hilt."

Jaesa blinked, eyes on the crystals. She wanted one that spoke to her and that paralleled her personality and spoke to her. The black crystal was out, as was the pink core. Extending her hand, she hovered her palm over the last three one at a time while in tune with the Force. Khryden and the vendor watched silently as she tested each crystal, both well aware that this was a private and important selection.

Feeling a humming emit from the one beneath her palm that faded whenever she moved away, Jaesa opened her eyes, fingers brushing the space between two crystals. She frowned, glancing up at the vendor. "Is there another crystal in the shelf below? I can feel it humming."

The attendant winced. "Ah, well, yes, but-"

"Show me," Jaesa interrupted.

The woman nodded reluctantly and pulled a much smaller box from below the counter, inputting the combination, and sliding the open box towards Jaesa. "This one is what we call the derelict purple crystal. It's the last one in stock and we were trying to avoid selling it because of its strange aura…"

"I want it." Jaesa couldn't explain the intense connection she felt with the derelict crystal, but it was there, tangible and humming.

 _Are you sure?_ Khryden murmured. _This is the one you felt?_

 _Positive_ , Jaesa affirmed.

"We'll take it," he said to the vendor. "Thank you for your assistance."

The attendant opened her mouth as if to protest, but twin Sith-patented glares cut her off. Quickly, she smiled and bowed deferentially. "Of course, my lords. Let me wrap it up for you."

* * *

Settling in front of the bubbling kolto tank in her meditation room, Jaesa pulled various components from her bag and placed them before her. She retrieved the crystal and let the wrapping fall away, eyes lighting up excitedly. Wrapping her legs in a crossed position, she allowed her eyelids to slide shut and reached for the Force.

Jaesa regulated her breathing and summoned forth the memories of pain and anger that surrounded the destruction of her previous lightsaber. Her Jedi saber had been made with calm serenity and had served her well, but it was no longer a representation of who she was. Though calm, she used passion to fuel herself. And her new dualsaber would be the representation of her passion.

The pieces called out to her through the Force and she responded, picking and choosing those that called the loudest. She summoned forth her Force bond in all its intensity, using it to weld bits together. The hilt slowly began to take shape in the air. Calling up memories of the unbridled rage at seeing Master Karr fall that helped along her own fall, she tempered them with the feelings of belonging and confidence. A few more pieces of the hilt snapped together. Remembering her time as an apprentice under Khryden, she used knowledge to concentrate her feelings of trust and loyalty. The grip wrapped itself around the structure, leaving holes open on both ends. Finally, summoning forth her passion and love, Jaesa used the Force to pluck her derelict crystal from the ground and slid it in place, locking the mechanism around it and snapping in the last few pieces of the outer hilt.

Before breaking from her trance, Jaesa tested the security of each component, making sure it was completely glued together and working as intended. Opening her eyes slowly, she made the hilt spin in the air and examined it for visual deficiencies, then used the Force to activate the switch. Twin bright purple beams shot from either side, casting a light violet glow over her face. Raising her hand, Jaesa called to her weapon, testing her knowledge of its signature in her Force sight.

The slender silver and black hilt was imprinted with delicate scrollwork, a product of her Force signature and emotions on the metal. The swirls were interspersed with bolts of arcing lightning, portraying a desire for knowledge amidst a desire for power. Or so she liked to think, Jaesa thought, smirking. Truthfully, it was pretty and she enjoyed the tactile feeling underneath her fingertips. The smoothness of the black grip directly contradicted the rough patterns of the lightning and scrollwork. Claw-like pieces of metal protected either base of her blade, the points sharp.

It was quite a beautiful piece of work that glittered in the faint violet light. The hilt landed in her hand and she flicked the hidden switch, extinguishing the blade and watched as the purple light faded.

Jaesa stood and weighed the hilt in her hand, testing its balance. Spinning it in her palm, she snapped her fingers shut on the grip and activated it smoothly. A grin came over her face as her saber came to life, humming comfortingly. She felt like she could take on the world.

 _Watch out, Baras_ , she thought grimly, swinging her saber through the air and listening to its ominous hum. _We're coming for you_.

* * *

Jaesa idly ran a finger over her lightsaber hilt as Servants One and Two talked, half tuning them out as they briefed the Wrath on the Corellia situation. If it was as bad as it sounded, she and Khryden would have their work cut out for them. The corner of her mouth twitched into a frown. Assassins after Darth Vowrawn? An increasing Republic offensive? It would prove to be a challenging mission. But then again, the more challenging, the better.

"Good luck, Wrath." The Emperor's Hand signed off and vanished from the holoterminal.

As Khryden turned and prepared to give orders, Quinn stepped forward, locking his hands behind his back and raising his chin respectfully. "My lord, there is one problem that I have run into. Corellia's airspace has been restricted by Darth Baras using a new type of sensor net. Only ships with specific access codes are allowed to dock at the space station, otherwise the Imperial fleet will destroy it." Quinn paused for emphasis.

Khryden scratched his chin. "Truly? Then we should prioritize this."

"However, there is a deactivated Imperial dreadnaught in Voss space and I believe it holds the codes we need. I have previous experience aboard a ship like that. I can lead you straight to the terminals."

Khryden frowned for a moment, then shook his head. "No, Quinn, I want you to stay with the ship. I need you to inventory the med bay before we touch down on Corellia's surface in case we have need of it. Jaesa, I want you to accompany me. There are some things I'd like to discuss with you regarding the next step in your training as well as our plan for Corellia."

"My lord, that won't be necessary," Quinn intervened quickly. "It should be a quick stop. The dreadnaught is abandoned and it shouldn't take too long to access its codes since I know where the terminals are. I can take inventory immediately when we return."

The Wrath's eyes flashed and his voice lowered dangerously. "Are you defying a direct order, Captain?"

Quinn snapped to attention, his spine ramrod straight. "No, my lord, I wouldn't dream of it. It was merely a suggestion."

Khryden gave a sharp nod. "Set course for the dreadnaught. You will stay here. As soon as we dock, Jaesa and I will get the codes and then we'll set off for Corellia."

* * *

The abandoned Imperial dreadnaught came into view through the black maw of space. Its hulking black form floated listlessly amongst the dark space, devoid of stars. Though she wasn't expecting trouble, Jaesa dressed for battle anyway, clipping her lightsaber to her belt and refilling her transportable med kit. Docking at the dreadnaught's entrance made the ship shudder and Jaesa finished in her preparations before going to meet Khryden by the door. The moment they stepped through the airlock, however, a parallel feeling of apprehension and discomfort swamped them. They exchanged anxious glances, but continued on.

Khryden and Jaesa made their way through the abandoned ship, their shared unease increasing with every step. The Force could only talk to them so much, and it had already made it clear that there was something wrong with this situation. Sure, they had expected it to be abandoned, but it was more a feeling in the air that made the hair on the back of Jaesa's neck stand up. They stayed quiet, an unspoken agreement rooted in the cloistered feeling of unease.

Khryden turned the corner, glancing around for traps while she hovered a few paces behind him watching their backs, and he froze, a sudden spike of surprise and anger shooting through their bond. He slowly turned the corner, fury tamed for the moment.

 _Khryden?_ Jaesa asked. _What—?_

His answer was a flash of memories. Of the Voss ghost Madaga-Ru appearing to him in the spaceport when she had gone ahead to ready the ship. Of the ghost thanking him for the deed done and offering a piece of advice in return. Of the sudden rush of dread and apprehension when the betrayal was prophesied.

Her eyes dug into the back of his head as he strode ahead, hands drifting towards his saber hilts. _Who—?_

She rounded the corner and was struck by a similar combination of surprise and anger. Standing in parade rest in the middle of the room, looking pale but confident, was Malavai Quinn.

Her hands moved automatically for her saberstaff, but Khryden held up a hand.

 _I want to hear what he has to say_ , he commanded. _Do not attack until I do._

She growled softly, but backed down and froze her hand's movement, resting her fingers lightly on her hilt instead.

"Quinn." Khryden's voice was ice. "What are you doing here? I told you to wait on the ship. You just disobeyed a direct order."

Quinn clenched his jaw, the tiny movement not escaping Jaesa's hawk-like glare. "I could not leave you to this fate without showing the respct of being able to witness it." He bowed his head. "Regretfully, my lord, in disobeying you, I follow higher orders given to me."

"Explain." There was a stunning amount of coldness packed into that one word.

"It pains me, but this entire scenario was a ruse. There was no blockade, and no transmission needed to dock on Corellia. It was all a plan to lure you here. Baras is my true master. And he has commanded me to kill you."

Rage bubbled up her chest, spilling out of her lips. "Traitor."

Khryden's wintry tone made the warning clear. "Think this through, Quinn. Are you sure you want to do this to yourself?"

Quinn flinched ever so slightly. "I regret that it has come to this, my lord. But you know me. I never act without consideration." His voice steadied. "Baras saved my career. And he'll save the Empire."

Quinn began to pace, plainly agitated. "I didn't want to choose between the two of you, but he's forced my hand." He swallowed. "I must side with him."

A wave of cold fury swamped Jaesa. How dare he. How _dare_ he! She wanted the pleasure of ripping his heart from his chest more than she had wanted someone dead ever before. Struggling to keep a unruffled, calm façade going, she strove to sound cool and disconnected, even though Khryden could feel her pulsing anger through the bond. "This kind of intrigue makes my spine tingle. I'd love to kill a traitor."

Quinn turned, finally facing them head on. "Jaesa, you have no idea how long I've held my breath, hoping you wouldn't use your power on me. But no matter. Baras has specifically expressed that I should extend his welcoming hand to you and relay the offer to join us."

His words, so utterly ridiculous, made her laugh. "Are you kidding me? I may sense nothing but confidence within you, but…" She snickered. "You're funny, Quinn."

The captain didn't move, his face deadly serious. "Your powers will be a great benefit when Baras has turned you to him, Jaesa. For now, I can't have you disrupting my calculations."

The laughter died on her lips as Quinn lifted a small device and pressed a button, loosing waves of blue energy. The moment the waves hit her, it was like being hit by a herd of stampeding nerf, knocking the breath from her lungs. The waves entered her brain, echoing painfully and making her moan and clutch her head. She was vaguely aware of Khryden demanding to know if she was ok, first mentally, then out loud when she didn't respond. The device's emissions stole the will to stand from her limbs and she collapsed painfully on the floor, unable to move but still very conscious. The vibrations faded from her brain as she lay there, cheek pressed against the cool floor. Her hearing phased back in, but her muscles still remained unresponsive.

"Jaesa?" Khryden knelt next to her head, checking her pulse quickly. Their bond was muted, but she could clearly sense the rush of relief as he felt the erratic beating of her heart underneath his gloved fingertips. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Just stay calm. I'll deal with Quinn then come back to help you."

Quinn cleared his throat. "Baras and I have been planning this for some time, my lord. You'll have to face this fight alone."

Khryden slowly rose to his feet, tightly controlled anger pulsing with every heartbeat. "You're a fool, Quinn. I really thought you were smarter than this."

"I'll show you how smart I am," Quinn hissed. "After all this time observing you in battle, I have exhaustively noted your strengths and weaknesses." As if on cue, the door behind Quinn opened to reveal two gleaming war droids. "These droids have been programmed specifically to combat you. I calculate a near zero percent chance of their failure."

The droids advanced, their metal feet made ominous clacking sounds that echoed throughout the room as Khryden unclipped both lightsabers from his belt. He activated them, twin fiery orange blades flaring aggressively to life. "You have made your last mistake, Quinn," he snarled, the dark side lending a fear-inducing tone to his voice.

To his credit, Quinn didn't flinch. "I'm sorry it's come to this, my lord."

Without another word, Khryden leapt, lightsabers humming.

Jaesa wanted to scream. Paralyzed on the floor was not where she wanted to be! She needed to be at Khryden's side, defending his back! She strained, breath coming faster with the effort, but she remained stubbornly stuck to the floor. Drawing on the dark side, she fueled her limbs with strength and tried again, but still there was no response. Maybe there wasn't anything wrong with her muscles, maybe the blockage was in her brain. The device must have been a neural inhibiter aligned with only her brainwaves! Redoubling her efforts, Jaesa strained against the inhibitor. She would not let this defeat her! She needed to help Khryden!

Her eyes flicked upwards. The Wrath was a blur, seamlessly flowing between the two war droids while scoring their shells with burns. Concentrating strikes on places he'd already hit, each attack dug further and further into the metal armor, burning through layer after layer of protection. But it took time, and each spare second allowed the war droids to counterattack. Each time blaster bolts were blocked by lightsabers, Jaesa flinched internally and struggled even harder against the nerual inhibitor. She felt it keenly now, the imaginary restraining band that encircled her brain, stemming all movement. The more she fought against the inhibitor's neural waves, the more a familiar pulsing fury filtered into her head. _Khryden_. She grabbed onto that rage like a lifeline, anchoring herself. _Let me go. I need to help him. My place is by his side and nowhere else_. Thrashing her limbs, or trying to, Jaesa thought she felt her fingers twitch. Renewed determination swelled within her.

 _I love him. I can't let this conquer me. Never before have I felt this way for someone, but now that I have, I can't see a way out and I don't want one. I need to show my devotion. I need to show him that I want what we have to last forever. I want forever. I want him to be mine and only mine. And to do that, I need to break out of this inhibitor! Khryden needs me and this and Quinn are the only two things standing in my way_. Icy anger slid over her at her thought of the traitor. _I wonder who will get to him first._

Jaesa wanted nothing more than to make Quinn scream and beg for mercy due to the betrayal he wrought. He had deceived them, but more importantly, had prevented her from helping Khryden. And that was unacceptable. Betrayal was one thing, but it was entirely another when the betrayer refused to let her fight at her lover's side. And for that, the captain would _pay_.

Gathering her strength, she mentally bodyslammed the inhibitor's waves repeatedly. _I can't give up_ , she thought, attempts at freedom interspersed with her words. _I—need—to—help—Khryden!_ Throwing herself recklessly at the restraints, Jaesa felt them give the slightest bit. Mentally crowing her achievement, she thrashed with even more vigor, feeling the restraints loosen more with each passing second.

Meanwhile, the Wrath jammed both of his lightsabers through the second droid, ignoring the blaster bolt that grazed his side in its last ditch attempt to follow its programming. Form glowing red with unspent fury, he turned on Quinn. The captain was sweating, plainly recognizing his fatal mistake. Khryden leapt to him, buffeted by the Force, and brought his lightsabers down in a devastating arc, one hilt making contact with the delicate bones in Quinn's wrist and hand that held his gun, and the other blade scoring a deep wound across his side. Dropping his gun, Quinn yelped and fell to his knees, pressing his shattered wrist against the cauterized gash. His body was speckled with burns from deflected blaster bolts, but none as serious as his newest acquisition.

Khryden raised his hand, summoning Quinn's gun to hover in the air in front of him and sliced it in two with a single brutal slash. The captain flinched as the pieces hit the ground in front of him, his last defense now a smoking ruin.

"Move one inch," the Emperor's Wrath hissed, "and I will make your death as painful as possible."

Khryden spun, cape snapping, and knelt next to Jaesa. She was slowly sitting up, holding her head in both hands as the world spun around her. "Are you ok?"

Jaesa drew upon his nearness, settling her stomach and chasing away the last vestiges of the neural inhibitor's restraining waves. "I think so."

No, she was not ok. She did not feel ok. Her muscles felt like jelly and a headache was beginning to pound in her brain, and that wasn't mentioning the emotions churning inside of her. But she put on a brave face and strove to radiate reassuring vibes.

He rose to his feet and offered her a hand, which she gratefully accepted. The dizzyness returned for a moment as the blood rushed from her head, but faded after a moment and she joined Khryden at her place by his side as he stared down at Quinn, face unreadable. Jaesa knew what he was feeling, though. Below the calm exterior was a raging inferno of fury that was so strong, even the Force-blind like Quinn could feel it.

Tasting the sharp scent of fear in the air, Jaesa stepped forward, her hand on her hilt. _Khryden. May I…_

 _No_. The denial rang loud and clear through their bond and she jolted to a stop, twisting around to look at him.

The Wrath's eyes flashed dangerously. _He is mine._

Jaesa had never before witnessed such dark fury in his voice. Though she wanted to ignore the order and at least draw some of the traitor's blood, his tone stopped her cold in her tracks. Quinn looked defeated, his terrified gaze flicking between the two Sith as Jaesa seemed to reluctantly respond to a telepathic order. She retreated to a step behind Khryden, annoyed but just watching for now.

"I should have known," the traitor hissed, evidently deciding to break the impass with brazen hindsight. "I thought for sure I'd programmemd the perfect killing machines for you. I was painstakingly precise."

"Then you've proven your ineptitude," the Wrath said, his voice harder than durasteel. "After all this time, and you still can't find one weakness to exploit? I'm disappointed in you, Malavai Quinn."

The kneeling captain flinched. "I…I'm sorry, my lord, for failing you. But…I couldn't hit you the one place where I knew it would hurt. Baras ordered your death, not Jaesa's."

Stunned, she put she pieces together. In his own way, Quinn had stayed loyal after all. He knew droids were no match for Khryden, but he programmed them anyway and put himself in the line of fire. That way he was fulfilling his orders from Baras but at the same time made sure that there were no outside elements that might throw a wrench in his planning. Human assassins were too hard to control compared to droids, who only listened to their programming. It was the perfect cover to look like he tried without really trying at all. As much as Jaesa despised him for what he had done, she had to admit that it was clever.

"I have betrayed you." The captain swallowed, facing his imminent demise. "Conspired with your most hated enemy. I know it is meaningless to express my deep regret." He bowed his head. "I don't expect your mercy."

Those words triggered Khryden and his control snapped. It was like a dam burst and a flood of dark side power detonated, sending shockwaves throughout the room. "How dare you threaten Jaesa!" His aura of fury flared to life, surrounding his body with a crimson glow and his golden eyes blazed blood red. "Youu will pay! It is useless to defy me!" He flung out a hand, Force-pushing Quinn away and slamming his body against the wall. Jaesa was certain she heard at least three bones crack on impact. Quinn fell to the ground with a grunt of pain and Khryden strode forward menacingly, eyes glowing bright crimson. The captain struggled to get up onto his feet when the Emperor's Wrath suddenly stood in front of him, hand extended. An invisible vice-like grip closed over Quinn's throat and he was raised, choking and struggling, into the air.

Never before had Jaesa seen Khryden completely lose control like this. He was always the guarded one, telling her to control her power before it lashed out at everyone around her, but now there was no holding him back. Jaesa didn't know if she could stop him in this state even if she wanted to. Raw power whipped around him like a shield, leaking a terrifying aura that was no doubt wreaking havoc on Quinn's mind. But his face was set in a concentrated expression and there was fire in his eyes.

He was struggling with himself, Jaesa was sure of it. His jaw clenched and unclenched rhythmically and something battled in his eyes. The internal struggle was tearing him apart and with each passing second, the probability of Quinn's survival decreased. She allowed herself a cruel smile as she witnessed Khryden's fingers twitch. Just a little bit more movement and the traitor would get what he deserved: a snapped neck.

The moment she felt his decision through their bond, her jaw dropped. Khryden let out a strained growl and abruptly dropped his hand. Quinn slumped to the ground, unconscious and barely breathing, but the Wrath made no attempt to finish the job as he struggled to regain his control.

"Are you kidding me?"

The flare of rage that burst from her was too intense for her to handle. Her form exploded with dark side energy, a fiery aura that reflected the deep fury in her eyes. She strode forward on a warpath, whipping out her lightsaber with the intent on beheading the traitor right then and there. Until a heavy hand landed on her shoulder, physically restraining her from reaching her goal. Jaesa spun with a growl, coming face to face with Khryden.

 _Control, Jaesa_ , he reminded her, mindful of the fury pulsing just below her surface, so similar to his own.

"Let me kill him!" Her voice was so gutteral with barely restrained anger that she nearly didn't recognize it at first.

His fingers dug into her shoulder painfully. _He is mine to kill. He betrayed_ me _. Understand?_

She felt her lips draw back in a snarl as she fought to gain some semblence of restraint. _If you don't, then I will_. Freeing her shoulder from his grip with a jerk, she glared at him defiantly before once again stepping submissively backwards.

The Wrath returned his blistering gaze to Quinn. _He was told by Baras to kill me, even though he knew he had no chance. He knew that, and Baras knew it too._

 _So?_ Jaesa snarled.

Thr Wrath stepped forward, using the toe of his boot to hook under the fallen captain's shoulder and rolling him onto his back. Seeing the weak fluttering beat of his pulse in his neck, Khryden glanced to Jaesa. _Baras is becoming desperate. He threw his deeply embedded spy directly into my path, knowing full well that it would not slow me down and I would have no choice but to kill him. For his part, Quinn knew going after you was a way to weaken me, but he didn't. He had ample opportunity, but he never took advantage of it._ His fevered eyes searched hers, their twin gazes barely restraining all-consuming fury. _That tells me he still has some shred of loyalty left in him. He's not completely worthless. Not yet. There is still some value in keeping him alive. And when Baras sees his spy turned to our side, I will derive_ much _pleasure from it. I want to throw it in his face the next time I see him. The great Darth Baras, master of the spy network, failed at killing his own spy because he no longer has me to do his dirty work for him_

 _You would keep a traitor alive just to shove it in Baras' face?_ She calmed somewhat, feeling his confidence in his decision, but her crimson eyes fervently searched his golden ones for any indidcation of hesitancy. She bit back her next angry words with a growl and let the fiery aura surrounding her die down, displaying her reluctant assent _. Fine. But if he steps one toe out of line, nothing in the galaxy will save him._

Khryden's response was cut off by a groan from the downed traitor who was coming back to consciounesss. He blinked his eyes open slowly then forced himself to stand, doubled over against the pain.

"My lord." Quinn's voice grated on his raw throat. "Such mercy. I can honestly say I did not expect this from you."

One glance from his lord's face to Jaesa's told him the entire story. The female Sith's face was murderous, but luckily for Quinn, her master's presence seemed to keep her in check. For now. Quinn swallowed, bruised throat rasping painfully. Whether that would change the moment they were out of Lord Khryden's sight, well, that was another story. One that Quinn wasn't sure he'd survive.

The captain swallowed painfully. "Darth Baras would never forgive such a failure. If you permit me to stay in your charge, I swear my dedication will be unwavering. Please, my lord."

 _Jaesa? Is he telling the truth?_

She touched Quinn with her special power, grimacing when the feelings of overwhelming fear, terror, despair flooded her along with just a pinch of cautious optimism. For a split second, she debated lying to Khryden, but discarded the idea immediately. Instead, she scoffed. _Unfortunately_.

The Emperor's Wrath fixed Quinn with a pinning gaze, ignoring the pathetic plea. "You live only by my discretion. Luckily for you, you're still somewhat useful. But your usefulness may deteriorate and my decision may change at any moment." He jabbed a threatening finger in Quinn's pale face. "Don't give me a reason."

The traitor nodded meekly and Khryden folded his arms, still focused on regaining his internal equilibrium. "This situation has delayed this long enough. Return to the ship, Quinn. Jaesa and I will join you shortly."

"One thing, my lord. Do you plan on telling the rest of the crew as to what transpired?"

Khryden met Quinn's hopeful eyes with steel. "For now, it goes unmentioned. I need a unified crew behind me when we land on Corellia and you'll need to lead them. But be warned, Malavai Quinn. One order I don't agree with, one movement that I don't like, or one _thought_ about toeing the line and my wrath will be swift and unmerciful. There will be no third chances. Am I clear?"

"As crystal, my lord." Quinn bowed stiffly despite his injuries. "I will meet you back aboard the ship."

The moment the door slammed shut behind him, Khryden leaned back against the nearest wall shakily. His bloodlust ran rampant just below the surface and was screaming for him to kill something since he had denied himself the pleasure of slaughtering the traitor. Jaesa merely watched for a few minutes, letting it almost consume his thoughts entirely before sauntering over to him. As much as she would love to release him onto the ship in this state, it would no doubt be severely hazardous to everyone's health. As in death for all. And Jaesa happened to like Vette and Pierce. They didn't deserve murder just because her boyfriend couldn't cope with denied passion. Quinn on the other hand…No. An order was an order no matter how much Jaesa wanted to twist her lightsaber into the traitor's gut.

 _Patience_ , she reminded herself. _Sooner or later, Quinn will slip up and you'll be justified in killing him_. Until then, however, it would be in her best interest to make sure Quinn got the message. But first she needed to leech off some of Khryden's excess energy.

Jaesa grabbed his face with her palms on either side of his jaw, stepping close enough to pin him against the wall with her body, and pressed a dominating kiss to his lips. As always, the first touch stole her breath away, but she soldiered on, pushing him back against the wall. The world spun as she broke the kiss to make sure his complete attention was focused on her, ignoring her pounding heart. His eyes were swirling orbs of passion and bloodlust, one quickly giving way to the other. Warm breath graced her lips as he panted, using her perfectly timed distraction to focus on lust rather than murderous intent.

"Jaesa," he forced out between puffs. "I don't know if I can stop myself this time. You need to tell me _right now_ if you don't want this."

She leaned forward with a seductive smirk on her lips, the thrill in her stomach becoming harder and harder to overlook by the second. "What makes you think I don't want this? I initiated the kiss in the cargo hold, if you remember. I've been _waiting_ for this to happen."

In such close proximity to him, she witnessed the stab of pure desire as it lanced through his eyes and felt the possessive growl rumble through his chest. Without any delay, he bent down and scooped her up, one arm around her shoulders and the other hooked under her knees. She tossed one arm covetously around his neck allowing lustful heat to consume her whole as he carried her onto the ship. He paused in the threshold to shout an order to Vette to set course for Corellia, then swept them both into his bedroom.

The door shut quickly behind them, cutting off Jaesa's flirtatious giggle.

* * *

"Thank you."

"Hmm? For what?"

Jaesa smiled up at him with pure happiness from her position leaning her cheek on his bare chest. Bed sheets tangled their bodies, just covering enough as the heady scent combination of sex and sweat laced the air and there was nothing in the galaxy that could dampen her spirits right now. "For being you."

A responding grin came effortlessly to his face. It was so easy to relax and smile around her that he found himself letting go of his stone-faced façade more frequently in her presence. It was refreshing. "What about being me?"

She trailed a finger idly over his chest. "Your protectiveness. Don't get me wrong, too much is too much, but…it's nice to have someone looking out for you sometimes. I'm not used to it." Biting her lip, she debated whether or not to ask the question hovering on the forefront of her mind.

Khryden captured her hand and interlaced their fingers. "Ask. I can sense you're dying to interrogate me."

She swatted his shoulder good-naturedly. "It's more of a serious question, if you don't mind."

"What better time to discuss things of a serious nature?" He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Ask."

"When we talked earlier, you mentioned having to think about another's feelings being a new experience. What did you mean?"

He sighed, but squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I suppose I should give you some background, but you're right, this needs to be said.

"When we got attacked by the bounty hunters, I panicked. I'm so used to having to be the strongest and having to protect those I care about, ever since I was young and playing with my brothers and sisters. It got reinforced during my enslavement, and again during my stay on Korriban. They show you can't protect others unless you're strong enough. The overseers make sure of that. That's why friendships are so rare and when they do truly happen, the overseers like to pit them against one another. The strongest comes out on top, and the weaker get swept aside. If you wanted anyone to survive, you had to shield them. Keep them safe. I failed in protecting my siblings from slavers, and again when the bastards split us up. I hated it. I hated being helpless." His fist clenched unknowingly in his lap for a second before it loosened and he sighed. "I was young. I didn't care that much for the other slaves or anyone I met at the Academy, so I didn't realize the depth to my overprotectiveness until now. I'm well aware that isn't an excuse, I only hope to explain why I am the way I am. I hadn't found anyone I care about until now. I just need look at you, feel your presence, and I need to be there for you, to protect you, even at the expense of my own life.

"I have a confession to make." He took a breath and ran his free hand roughly through his hair, betraying his nervousness. "It's been that way for a while, but the moment you started flirting back and returning my affections, albeit slowly, I knew I had it bad and was in it for the long haul. I…I _care_ about you too much for this to be an on and off thing. On Nar Shaddaa, all I could see was that bounty hunter's blaster shot heading straight for your heart and I knew I couldn't let it hit, even if it meant taking the hit myself. I don't know how much you heard me say while you were hovering on the brink of death on Voss, but blocking the Force bond between us tore a part of me open and made me feel hollow. Then when you nearly died in the Dark Heart, I felt more fear than I had ever felt before. Even though we fought and disagreed about some things, I knew if you died, a part of me would have died, too. I've never felt that way before with anyone. I…I…Damn it, Jaesa, I love you."

He turned suddenly, tucking one arm underneath him and grabbing both her hands. He stared at their interlocking fingers for a second before raising his soulful gaze. "I promise, I'll try to be better. To treat you with the respect and love you deserve. And…I'm sorry."

Throughout his confession, Jaesa's eyes were wide and her body still. She mirrored his movement automatically, turning her body into his as he grasped her hands. To say that she was stunned was an understatement, but she understood why he thought it was important to tell her this. Even though she was stuck on the three magical words and couldn't process anything else.

She gathered her thoughts silently for a moment, knowing with certainty that it was her turn. "This relationship has to work both ways. I won't blame you for your faults, if you won't blame me for mine. All I ask is that you try. In exchange, I'll try to be more considerate when volunteering myself for crazy suicidal plans that a certain Sith thinks up."

Twin smiles lit their faces as they remembered.

"But joking aside, I have an apology to expound on as well." She licked her lips, unused to speaking the wrong conclusions she drew on her own and admitting them to be mistaken. "I overreacted on Nar Shaddaa, in hindsight. It had been an emotional night and I was trying to prove that I was not helpless. That I could take care of myself. In doing so, I only succeeded in pushing you away and I'm sorry." Jaesa leaned forward slightly. "I will try to be more careful, though. I know now that I have nothing to prove, to you, me, or anyone else, and this is the first time in my life when I can say that with full truthfulness and believe it. I couldn't wait to get off Alderaan, then when the Jedi took me, it was always unfulfillable goals to be a stereotypical lobotomized pacifist."

Though the air was serious, his lips twitched sardonically at her choice of words. She allowed a small smile in response, then continued. "I feel like I belong here and with our relationship strengthening us, I finally know my own power. And you helped me get here. I'd still be a Jedi without your interference. But now look at us." She squeezed his hands. "I don't want you sacrificing yourself for me because I value your life just as much as I value mine. I came to terms with my death in the halls of the Dark Heart." A smile worked its way back onto her face. "And you tried to take my place despite the Voice of the Emperor ordering you to kill his vessel. You were willing to defy the Emperor for me."

"I…suppose I was."

"And afterwards, when you nearly died lending the strength to heal me?" Jaesa shook her head, unbelieving. "No one has ever done that for me. No one has ever gone to the lengths you have to keep us safe. That's why I love you." The words, finally spoken out loud, caused sparks to detonate throughout her entire body. The first time in her life she had felt such certainty, it had been standing over Master Karr's body at Khryden's side. The moment she watched the light leaving her Jedi teacher's eyes, tinged by hypocritical darkness, she had felt the confidence that the decision she made was the right one, that she was meant to be Sith. The same sparks had exploded throughout her body when Khryden had spoken the words accepting her plea of apprenticeship moments later. This was the second time in her life. The second time that it felt _absolutely right_. "I never want to let go of you again."

A light shiver ran through him as he remembered Voss. "That was too close. I shudder to think what might have happened if the Shrine of Healing hadn't been nearby. Or if you had bled out on the way. Or if Vana-Xo had denied you healing. I was almost certain I was going to lose you."

She sensed something bouncing around in his head, but it was too fast for her to follow. His words caused an outpouring of affection and she smiled blissfully and snuggled into his chest. "You'll never have to lose me again, love. I'm sticking with you."

His arms tightened around her, his voice rough. "Voss and Nar Shaddaa has made me realize that I never want to let go of you again. Never again. I _never_ want to lose you again." He paused and took a deep breath. "Jaesa…" He trailed off, wating for her confirmation which she readily gave.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

To say that she was stunned was an understatement. She was floored. Completely and utterly flabbergasted. And there was nothing she wanted more. They understood each other. They were perfectly compatible. She loved him, and he loved her. Disagreements would come and go, but passion was what made them Sith. And as long as she had him by her side, Jaesa felt like she could take on the world.

Taking her silence as hesitation, he pulled back, holding her at arm's length and searching her eyes for some clue as to what she was thinking. "Marry me?" he repeated.

That broke the spell and instantly she was flooded with unbridled happiness. Her eyes welled up with tears as sparks ran the entire length of her body, making her nerve endings sing. She clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to prevent a joyous sob from escaping. "Yes, yes, _oh Force, yes_!"

A exuberant and slightly relieved smile struck his face and he pulled her into a tender kiss. Sparks flitted across her skin and forced her unquenchable smile to break the kiss. She pressed her forehead against his, basking in the indominable feeling of _right_. "We shared our minds, then our bodies, and now our spirits," she murmured, half falling asleep. "We are one."

He kissed her forehead lightly as she drifted off. "Sleep well, my love. Death and destruction await us on Corellia."

* * *

Jaesa woke mere hours later, her bladder protesting loudly. One glance at her lover— _fiancé_ , she reminded herself giddily—told her he was still asleep, his bare chest rising and falling rhythmically. Ducking out from under his arm, she made her way to his personal refresher and used it, airing her damp hands underneath the speed dryer. As happy as she felt right now, there was one thing that still grated on her. Slipping back into Khryden's bedroom, she paused, identifying the perfectly offered situation before her. Khryden was asleep and Quinn was left unguarded. Khryden had specifically told her not to kill Quinn, but that didn't mean she couldn't rough him up. Or give him a little taste of her revenge.

Dressing quickly, she closed Khryden's door as quietly as she could behind her. Padding with silent feet around the darkened ship, Jaesa eventually saw a light on in the medbay and redirected her path there. She touched the door control and they slid open to reveal a shirtless Quinn trying to wrap bandages around his cracked ribs with a cast on his shattered hand. He spun as the door disengaged and the blood drained from his face as he involuntarily backed away from her.

"My lord—?"

She sneered, pressing a single finger to her lips. Abruptly, Quinn fell silent, his entire body trembling. He knew why she was here.

"Silence, Captain," she murmured. "If you make one sound, it's over. Understand?"

He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing, and performed a shaky salute. Fear and apprehension was rolling off of him in waves and Jaesa drank it in, using it to fuel her power.

"Good. Now be a good boy and don't scream," she whispered ruthlessly and extended a single hand. Purple Force lightning shot from her fingertip, arcing to Quinn's body and causing it to seize while producing immense pain. The traitor clenched his jaw to stop the cries from leaving his body, eyes watering as the agony didn't stop. Just when he thought he'd had all that he could handle and his military discipline was just about to crack, Jaesa cut off the stream of lightning and allowed Quinn to slump to the floor, boneless and twitching.

Her lips twisted into a cruel smile as she jolted his body with fresh sparks, making him writhe and shake on the floor. She was hungry for fear. And each spike from Quinn tasted _delicious_. She was so caught up in the thrilling taste of pure fear and pain that she nearly stopped the traitor's heart. With a soft swear, she cut herself off abruptly and waited until he regained consciousness.

Sensing him return to the present, she squatting down next to his head, her voice soft and dangerous. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Quinn. Or you might've not survived the night. No, this is only a warning. Something to remember if you _ever_ think about pulling a stunt like that again. Next time, it'll be a lot worse. I promise."

With that, she slipped out the door, leaving Quinn to recover on the ground. Silently, she returned to Khryden's room, stripped off her clothes and slid back into his bed. Khryden shifted in his sleep, allowing her more access to the covers and Jaesa couldn't stop the triumphant smile that crossed her face. She had succeeded and Khryden was none the wiser. Quinn was sufficiently warned and she got a good taste of the betrayer's terror. It had been touch and go for a moment there, but she felt amazing. This night could not have gone any better.

* * *

A/N: The last chapter might be delayed a bit, but who am I kidding? I tried to stick to a schedule in the beginning, but that's obviously deteriorated. So all I will promise is that I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. But April isn't called cram month for nothing, and finals are approaching. **winces** But I'll try.

As always, drop a review/follow/fav if you like! They make me smile giddily at the most inopportune times.


	10. Preparation

A/N: Whoa, it has been way too long since I updated this. For some reason this chapter just snagged on certain parts and didn't want to come out, but I think I fixed it up pretty well.

Ok, I lied. I said this would be the last chapter because I wanted to have a round number, but alas, that was not to be. Predictably, this chapter got away from me…sigh. Plus there's just a lot of stuff happening.

* * *

Summary: The battle for Corellia is on. Here lies what remains of Baras' power base.

* * *

Chapter 10: Preparation

* * *

" _Protect Darth Vowrawn at all costs and aid his attempts to undermine our enemy."_

…

Corellia was a nightmare devastation zone.

What used to be a proud city with towering buildings was now bombed to the ground with mountains of rubble and flickering fires dotting the landscape. Though most of the bodies had been cleaned up, nothing could remove the deep bloodstains that seemed to stripe every available surface. Even the air tasted heavy with ash and smoke and ripe with fear and desperation. Jaesa had been accompanying Khryden for a while now, but she had never been this close to a warzone of this intensity. The Jedi had shielded her from the galaxy's more dangerous corners and even the chaos on Belsavis was nothing compared to this. Most windows and doors were boarded off with some being partially or completely covered by piles of wreckage from parts of the buildings. The few Imperial soldiers they passed on their way to Vowrawn's hideout were dusty and tired, and the majority of them sported injuries. Of course, none of this scared Jaesa, but the scene was quite a change from what she was used to. She tried not to stare too much at everything as they walked by, but everything fascinated her. And it wasn't just because this was all new to her.

There was a certain beauty in the chaos that surrounded her. The fires that consumed apartments glowed brightly and refused to be extinguished. The black streaks burned into the sides of rubble and on the streets from blaster bolts reminded her of scars. And the wreckage piled at every corner supported half-destroyed buildings and filled in deep craters from bombs. It was alluring.

A light touch to her shoulder brought her from her reverie and she glanced up at Khryden. His face was carefully blank, but his eyes expressed the attentiveness that only came when he sensed a battle happening in the near future. "We're here."

The thundering sound of landing ship echoed above them and she craned her neck backwards in an attempt to locate it. "This is the hangar where the first assassin will land?"

Khryden's eyes scraped the sky. "Will, or has already. Come on, we don't have much time if we want to head him off."

The elevator dinged as the capsule reached the top of the landing pad and the doors slid open. Khryden and Jaesa strode out, tense and ready for action. A droid was exiting the ship with long strides, not slowing a bit until he was face to face with the two Sith.

The droid whirred, a red light blinking on its head. "Sith," it acknowledged. "Identify yourself."

Khryden's face twisted into a disdainful grimace as he regarded the machine. "Really? Baras sent a droid? And when he knew I was coming. I'm almost insulted."

The droid sputtered angrily. "You're insulted? I'll have you know that I am the top in my line of assassination droids who proudly serve the Empire in all ways—"

"Master." Jaesa cut him off, disregarding the droid's prideful words and casting a quick scolding glance at Khryden. "Don't play with your food. It's not polite and we have places to be."

"But it's not even an HK!" he protested. "Can't I—"

Jaesa fixed him with a look.

Khryden pouted childishly, but grabbed his lightsabers. "Fine. Take _all_ my fun away, why don't you. I'll train you extra hard tonight to make up for it."

"As long as it's with you, I can handle it." She smirked, wrapping her hands around her own lightsaber hilt.

" _Not even an HK—_?!" Jaesa didn't know if she had ever heard a droid sound so offended. The assassin's metallic voice darkened and it snatched the blaster rifle from its back. "Outright hostility detected. Target locked."

Khryden shot her a sly glance as they whirled into action and made quick work of the droid. "Then maybe I'll have to ramp up the difficulty."

She grunted as she spun to avoid a blaster shot and stabbed the droid through its midsection as Khryden lopped off its head. "Anything as long as it doesn't involve droids. I don't get _any_ satisfaction from this and it's frankly wearing down my patience."

Because Corellia was such a devastated warzone, both sides had taken to using droids as foot soldiers to patrol through the streets and Jaesa was getting sick of not seeing any blood as a reward for her hard work. The confirmation of the kill was half the fun. Take that away, and victory did not taste as sweet as it used to.

Khryden merely laughed as he extinguished his sabers and clipped them to his belt. "You'll have your chance for bloodshed soon enough. For now, there are two more assassins to eliminate."

She slapped the button to open the elevator with a little more vigor than strictly required. Khryden didn't comment, but simply raised an eyebrow as they stepped inside. She twisted her mouth into a frown, resisting the urge to scream her frustration. What she wouldn't give for assassins to jump them as soon as they exited the elevator. At least then she could work out some of her irritation. So wrapped up was she in choreographing the imaginary fight in her head that she jumped when Khryden's hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up with a scowl, knowing what he was going to say.

A ghost of a smile quirked his lip corners. "Save it for someone who deserves it."

"I'm sick of seeing nothing but sparks pour from my enemy's flesh," she sniffed. "The next droid that crosses my path is going to be rubble in a matter of seconds. And I'm _not_ going to enjoy it."

The doors slid open and she tensed unconsciously, preparing for the ambush she had orchestrated in her head. Khryden felt her twitch, but tugged on her shoulder. With a resigned sigh, she followed him outside to where their speeders were hidden a block away as he consulted his datapad.

"The next landing pad isn't too far from here." He shut off the screen and tucked the datapad into its pouch on his belt before turning to Jaesa with a mischievous smile. "Race me?"

That was all it took to redirect her frustrated energy to fueling her competitive spirit and pouring adrenaline into her veins. She leapt on her speeder, gunning the engine as soon as her butt hit the seat. "You're on!"

* * *

The second they approached the second landing zone after parking their speeders a ways away, Khryden was plainly on edge. It only took a moment for Jaesa to recognize it, especially when he stopped in his tracks before stepping on the elevator. She paused, halfway in, and held out a hand to stop the doors from closing.

"I think we should spilt up," he offered. "There are two assassins left, and two of us. We could cover more ground."

Jaesa immediately shook her head. "Bad idea. We don't know what kind of reinforcements will come with the next assassin. Better to stick together. We're more powerful that way."

"I don't know…" He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I have a bad feeling about this. Time is of the essence."

She reached out and gripped his forearm, tugging him toward the elevator. "Then let's hurry! The faster we get up to that landing pad, the faster we can stop the third assassin. I have a bad feeling if we split up."

A frown crossed his brow, but he allowed himself to be pulled into the chamber. "Very well," he mumbled as Jaesa closed the doors. "We just need to wrap this up quick."

She turned to face him with a concerned look as Khryden leaned his back casually against the wall, but there was a stiffness to his form. But try as she might, she couldn't discern exactly what had him so worried. Sure, he had expressed his apprehension, but there was something else underlying that uneasiness. Something else that occupied his mind.

Jaesa shook her head as the doors slid open to reveal the landing pad and…who was that? Slick and overconfident were the two words that came first to her mind. She very nearly wrinkled her nose at the slimy expression on his face. There was something off about him that she couldn't quite…

"SIS, aren't you." Khryden's face was blank, but his eyes blazed at the insult of the man's presence. It wasn't a question.

The agent grinned, hooking his thumbs in his belt. "A welcoming committee? Heh. Some days you just can't land secretly on a planet. Even on a secret landing strip."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get back in your ship and forget about your assignment," the Emperor's Wrath advised. "This is your only warning."

The sleaze had the nerve to laugh. "If you know who sent me, then you know that would be no good for me."

"I'm giving you one chance. You should—"

"I know who you are," the agent interrupted him. "You're the apprentice Darth Baras thought he'd killed. Marvelous." A smile quirked his lips and he folded his arms. "I've studied you. Followed your exploits across the galaxy. You're a personal hero of mine."

"Reeeaallly." The sheer amount of sarcasm and ' _don't-waste-my-time'_ in Khryden's voice was astounding. "I didn't know I had admirers."

The SIS agent nodded sagely. "Oh, yeah. In my profession, you're well known. But…" he tapped a singular finger against his chin thoughtfully, "…I'm somewhat obsessed, I admit."

Jaesa's protective (and slightly jealous) instinct flared. That man was getting on her nerves. One wrong word and she'd gut him before he could make a move. The agent seemed to know that, however, and kept his tone light and non-confrontational.

"I heard of you when you killed Lord Grathan's son on Drummund Kaas. Did you know that not one, not two, but _three_ different Sith hired me to do that? Now I don't pretend to know your Sith culture all that well, but from what I gather, garnering that kind of attention as an apprentice is a pretty impressive thing." The agent began to slowly pace as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Then you took out Nomen Karr and recruited his apprentice. Who is quite beautiful and talented, if I recall. Quite a catch."

The sleazebag sent a wink in her direction and Jaesa very nearly lost control during the powerful surge of fury that abruptly flooded her. She managed to hold herself back—barely—and tempered her rage, but then noticed that not all of that overwhelming anger she felt was coming from her. A good deal of it was coming through the bond. One quick check told her that Khryden contained his ire in a tight ball just beneath the surface and was inches from shoving a lightsaber through the SIS agent's lying throat.

"And that's not even mentioning Admiral Monk, the War Trust, and countless Jedi," the agent continued, oblivious to their internal battles. "Good stuff. Quite impressive, like I've said."

The Wrath had finally had it and swooped in, readying his verbal claws. "You know me so well, but your intel forgot to cover one thing." He took a threatening step forward.

The change to the atmosphere was instantaneous. Gone was the smooth, relaxed tone. The agent was instantly on guard, his hand reaching for his blaster. "And what might that be?"

"I absolutely _abhor_ empty praise."

Khryden struck instantly, giving the agent no time to respond. He flicked his sabers from his belt and turned them on in one smooth movement, instantly flowing into a strike. The SIS agent threw himself backwards, barely avoiding the two sabers as they sliced the air inches from his nose. He was pretty good, Jaesa had to admit, especially for being Force-blind. But all the luck and skill in the world wouldn't stop a lightsaber through your stomach. Khryden had this one taken care of, so she took advantage of the moment and pressed the button to call the elevator. A scream sounded behind her and was abruptly cut off, but she didn't move to turn around. The doors opened the moment Khryden returned to her side and they entered the elevator in silence. With the overbearing feel of anger gone from the two of them, it was simple for Jaesa to sense his returning feelings of unease. She frowned, debating internally for a moment whether or not to address it, but ultimately gave in to her curiosity.

"All right, spill." She crossed her arms, meeting his questioning gaze stubbornly. "What's got you so worried?"

He looked away, gaze tracing the lights on the control panel. "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling. Something's wrong."

Before she could say anything in return, his comm rang. Scowling slightly, he fished it from his belt and flipped it on. Instantly, the tiny blue figure of a member of the Hand appeared.

"Wrath," the figure greeted tonelessly. "I am Servant Eleven of the Hand. I mark your position. Your third target arrived earlier than expected."

Khryden bit back a curse. Of course, he knew, something had to go wrong. After all, no plan worked perfectly. But something of such importance? How was this overlooked? Mindful of his recent slip up with Servants One and Two, however, he stayed relatively silent. "Then I will hunt down the third assassin. Where is he?"

Servant Eleven's voice saddened just a touch. "I tracked his landing. Then I lost visual surveillance."

Jaesa felt the surge of desperate annoyance. The Hand was making their job that much more difficult.

Eleven extended a diplomatic hand. "My primary purpose was a success, though. I have located Darth Vowrawn's secret headquarters. Coordinate have been uploaded to you."

A tiny notification signal popped up on the holocommunicator's display and Khryden gave a short nod to show that he received it.

"He is operating deep within hostile territory." Eleven clasped her hands in front of her. "A massive tower in the heart of Incorporation Island. All Republic controlled." She paused. "Very impressive."

Irritation spiked through Khryden once again, this time accompanied by a parallel one from Jaesa. Impressive, sure, but this just made their mission twice as treacherous. Before, they only had to worry about the occasional Republic patrol. But now the Hand wanted them to infiltrate Incorporation Island, a virtual Republic stronghold. It was the heart of their operations and Vowrawn was _there_? The time for being impressed was later, not now.

"The man in daring," The Wrath ground out. "I'll give him that. Though perhaps not the smartest move."

The Servant waved her hand as if dismissing the words. "He orchestrates the war with the Republic right under their very noses, yes, but if I was able to find him, then that means Baras' last assassin could too."

Khryden opened his mouth, but was quickly cut off by Eleven.

"Hold," she ordered, and touched her hand to her temple, averting her gaze. "Yes, I will convey it. Eleven out." Raising her hooded gaze to Khryden once more, she stood stock still. "Servant Two has spoken to me. He says to be ready for suspicion."

Jaesa winced. Great. Not only will they be in the middle of enemy territory chasing after an invisible assassin, but Vowrawn might not even believe their true purpose. What if he ordered his men to attack them?

"What does Servant Two mean by _suspicion_?" Apparently Khryden wasn't fully convinced either.

"Darth Vowrawn will be hard to convince," Eleven said simply. "You should prepare for battle."

Jaesa frowned. She had no qualms striking down soldiers wearing any color, but she knew it would slightly bother Khryden to carve a path through their own.

The member of the Hand gave a short bow. "My mission is complete. I am recalled. The Hand hopes you find Vowrawn before the assassin strikes. Good luck, Wrath."

Her figure disappeared and was immediately followed by an explosive curse. Khryden rounded on Jaesa, fingers sparking dangerously and eyes turned blood red by the sudden influence of the dark side. "You heard that too, right? I'm not going insane?"

Jaesa had the sudden strong feeling of being next to a cornered animal. Unamused and unpredictable, it could strike out at any moment, at anyone. So she dredged up some of what remained of the fabled Jedi calm deep within the recesses of her mind and held up a palm in a peaceful gesture. "I did. You're not. And I think we'll be fine."

He reeled back at her words, physically taking a step away from her to lean back against the wall. His jaw worked as he tried to get the words out while Jaesa waited patiently. "You're…sure about this? I'm thinking they just want to get me killed."

Jaesa crossed her arms, frustration at his idiocy getting the better of her. "And how would that help them?"

He mimicked her posture. "They would be free to choose a new Wrath."

She glared at his mockery. "When? And where? Don't forget, mister, we're in the middle of a warzone. There are blessedly few Sith in this galaxy that could even come close to your combat skills. And of those few Sith, most of them are probably out of a day's flight range from Corellia. In case you missed it, Baras' assassin is here _now_. Darth Vowrawn is in danger _now_. They sent you because you're the best suited for the job, not because of some misconception you have. You're here while those other Sith are not. That means the responsibility falls to you. Now will you stop with this paranoia party you have going on and _get on with saving the galaxy_?"

Khryden opened his mouth, took one look at her stormy face, and snapped it shut. Sighing in defeat, he rubbed his eyes. "Ok, perhaps you're right. Maybe I haven't been getting enough sleep lately. It really doesn't make that much sense when you put it like that. Why send me here only to rely on me to do my job if you wanted to kill me?"

"That's the spirit." She slid over and pounded a fist against his chest, right over his heart. "Now buck up and put your game face on so we can go save the Empire from the wrath of Darth Baras."

He caught her fist, using it to pull her in for a kiss. "This is why I need you," he mumbled. "To give me a kick in the ass when I'm being ridiculously paranoid."

She pecked another kiss against his lips. "You're not being _ridiculously_ paranoid, just a little bit too much. Pretty sure everyone in the Empire has nightmares about their boss killing them. Your boss just happens to be the most dangerous and volatile of them all."

The elevator door finally dinged open, signaling its arrival at the ground floor. She glanced at it and almost missed the grin flitting across his face.

"Ah, I probably shouldn't be amused by that," he groaned. "It's probably treason." But he was unable to keep a slight smile from his lips and Jaesa grinned widely.

"Whatever keeps you focused," she said lightly as they headed for the speeders.

* * *

They were nearly caught seven times. Jaesa counted.

Incorporation Island was swarming with Republic troops and it took some clever stealthing on their part to make to Vowrawn's secret base without a confrontation. That was, until they entered said secret base and came face to face with a platoon of soldiers guarding the entrance. Khryden stepped forward, hands carefully away from his saber hilts, moving into point blank range of the thirty blaster rifles all aimed at his chest. Jaesa slipped into her normal position a step behind his left shoulder and noted with amusement the number of rifles that suddenly turned towards her. The captain of the troupe inched forward, keeping his rifle at the ready.

"Sith, you lost?" he asked incredulously. "You do know you're in the middle of the most heavily fortified Republic stronghold on Corellia, right?"

"So that's what this is?" Khryden affected a falsely wondrous tone. "Good, then that means I'm in the right place." His voice flattened and grew commanding. "Stand down. We're on the same side."

The captain paled. "I-uh-don't know what you're talking about." Catching Khryden's eye, he glanced meaningfully towards the blinking lights in the corners of the room. "The consortium of corporations has cameras in every corporate lobby so we are being observed by the Empire's enemies as we speak. A Sith comes in here, well, he's gonna meet resistance. So-uh-we're gonna have to kill you."

Jaesa rolled her eyes as Khryden affected a long sigh. "You know, if you had told me that a month or two ago, I might have laughed at a statement like that. Now the ' _we're gonna have to kill you'_ thing just getting frequent and annoying. Thank you for your service to the Empire, captain. Now you die at my hands." Khryden's face twisted into a feral smile as he palmed his hilts. "Don't worry. I promise to put on a good show for your buddies through the cameras."

The captain wasted no time and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Sound the alarm!"

Soldiers swarmed forward, rifles at the ready, but Khryden merely raised a hand. "Hmm. I don't think so."

The captain was shoved backwards with the Force, taking out the soldiers behind him like bowling pins. He collided with the back wall and slumped to the ground as the rest of the soldiers quickly recovered and started firing their guns. Lightsabers, fiery orange and brilliant purple, shrieked to life and deflected the first waved of bolts before attacking with a vengeance. Jaesa felt the adrenaline and bloodlust pump through her veins, powering her muscles and sharpening her reflexes. Khryden might have misgivings about cutting down Imperials, but she sure didn't. It was so completely satisfying to finally cut through flesh and bone after days of only fighting droids. She reveled in it.

But it was over all too quickly. She cut down the last soldier and no other ones hurried to take his place. Her amethyst blades hummed as they whipped through the air in a flourish before she touched the button on her hilt and recalled them. Surveying the pile of bodies and parts, Jaesa allowed her lips to curve upwards. Ah, well, it was fun while it lasted.

Khryden was stepping back from the captain's body, shaking his head at the man's dedication. Jaesa caught his eye and motioned onward.

 _We should get going_ , she suggested, touching his mind. _I don't think that alarm went off in time, but just to be safe…_

He nodded his agreement and they headed for the force field in front of them. Jaesa examined the writhing coils with distaste as Khryden headed for the console. He found the release command easily and with a final buzz, the force field fell. Just beyond it, however, they ran into their second problem. Approaching a second force field, Khryden and Jaesa were headed off by a Zabrak Sith lord. The alien was surrounded by an air of haughtiness and derision and Jaesa disliked him immediately. Khryden merely raised an eyebrow as the alien's lips twisted.

"So Baras' most deadly apprentice has finally found us. My master has been on to you from the beginning." He wasted no time in pulling his saber from his belt and lighting a golden yellow blade.

Annoyance radiated from Jaesa's master. "Save us all a lot of trouble and get Vowrawn here now. I need to speak with him."

The Zabrak had the nerve to chuckle darkly. "Oh don't worry. He'll come to survey your remains. Vowrawn can smell Baras' ploys a thousand light years away."

"Oh?" Khryden's voice affected a light tone, but his internal frustration mounted. "A thousand light years and he still seeks to convince me I'm not the man I say I am?" His tone hardened. "Listen to me, I am no longer Baras' apprentice. I have no desire to see your master dead. Now get out of my way or die. This is your only warning. "

"Cute," the Zabrak hissed. "But you won't fool me. Vowrawn knows the rift between you and your master was a ruse. Painstakingly orchestrated to get you close enough to strike. So, drop the act."

Khryden clenched his jaw, turning his head slightly and addressing his next words to Jaesa. "This is futile, isn't it?"

It only took a moment to derive the Zabrak's true beliefs. "Yes. He is quite set in his ways. He has no intention of listening to you."

Her master shifted his attention back to the alien Sith and cut his hand across his body in a sharp, frustrated movement. "Well then, why waste time trying to convince a lackey?"

"Die, assassin!" The Zabrak swiped his lightsaber though the air, forcing Khryden to dodge backwards. His lightsabers jumped to his hands and twin fiery orange blades leapt from the hilts. Taking advantage of the moment, Jaesa slipped over to the force field terminal and began looking for the release combination. She kept a mental eye on the confrontation behind her, but it turned out that she didn't need to worry. The battle was short and brutal. The Zabrak was good, but plainly unused to facing an opponent with two blades and was swiftly cut down without mercy. She heard Khryden extinguishing his blades just as she finished inputting the code and the force field blinked out of existence as he came to stand beside her.

"I hope they're all not as idiotic as that one," she muttered as they entered the elevator to go to the next level of the building.

"If they are, it's a wonder Vowrawn got as far as he did with security like that." He sighed somewhat wistfully as the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival. "No one believes it when a Sith tells the truth."

The area was very white with large overhead lights and a few tables and chairs off to the sides. Jaesa saw a hallway up ahead and off to her right, but discounted it in favor of focusing on the muscled Human Sith striding threateningly towards them with two soldiers in tow.

Khryden wasted no time. "Where is Darth Vowrawn?" he demanded.

The large Human adopted a defensive posture. "You'll never find out, scum."

Her master loosed an annoyed sigh, casting a side glance at Jaesa. "Him, too?"

She examined him with her power, but he didn't show the same blind obedience that the Zabrak had. "Not quite…"

"Well then," he murmured only loud enough for her to hear, "guess we try to reason with him. Oh, how I hate diplomacy."

The object of their discussion hadn't paused in his tirade. "You defeated Lord Haresh, but you can't overcome the three of us at once—"

"Please, my _apprentice_ could take care of you three no problem. Don't push your luck." Khryden folded his arms as Jaesa smirked. "Go get Darth Vowrawn."

"I take no orders from you!" The Human snarled, hand going to his belt. "Att—"

"Stop!"

The Human froze, miffed to see that the two intruders hadn't even moved. Did they not see him as a threat? How could they—

"Lord Qet, stand down!"

Khryden and Jaesa watched as a well-dressed Sith Pureblood emerged from the shadows of the hallway. Immediately, Khryden straightened, dropping his hands and focusing on this new intrusion onto the playing field with interest.

Well, this was interesting, Jaesa mused. And it made their job a little easier. A flash of light behind Vowrawn attracted her attention for a split second before it disappeared, but Jaesa knew what she saw. Immediately, she contacted Khryden. _I think I saw something_.

His response was instantaneous though his eyes never left the approaching Pureblood. _What?_

She had an inkling, but previous experience told her to make sure. Sending out her special power, Jaesa surveyed the room. Most of the animosity was aimed towards the two of them, but…there! One person out of place with the intent to kill. _The assassin. Under stealth. He's here. In the doorway behind Vowrawn._

 _Of course he is. He must have found a side entrance._

 _What do we do?_

His mental voice reflected an inner frown. _As much as I hate to say it, we wait. Engaging while he's stealthed is too risky. As soon as he makes his move, I will protect Vowrawn and you will engage the assassin. If we do anything before he does, Lord Qet will take that as an aggressive action and as much as I would love to kill him, he could be a valuable resource. Plus, he seems to be Vowrawn's right hand man. If we are to preserve Vowrawn's position, he will need as many of his loyal people as he can gather._

She nodded slightly, knowing he would sense it. Her blood was beginning to boil with the apprehension of a fight and her fingertips tingled.

"My lord," Lord Qet was saying, "retreat into the shadows. We will stop this assassin."

Vowrawn rolled his eyes and spread his hands, exasperated. "There could be ten of you and you would fail. Leave us."

Jaesa managed to press her lips together to hold in her giggle, but couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling through the bond. _Ooh, I like him already_.

 _Then let's focus and make sure he doesn't die a premature death._ Khryden raised his chin. "I care not if they stay. They will provide a good distraction."

Vowrawn turned to the Wrath, giving a half-bow of appreciation. "Thank you for sparing them. They will not be a problem for you or your master. I applaud you. Convey my congratulations to your master for his superior game play. The kill is yours, I—wait, a good distraction?"

A tiny blinking sphere was tossed into the center of the room and exploded. Seeing it seconds before the combustion, Khryden and Jaesa snatched their lightsabers from their belts and ignited them.

The Wrath moved with Force enhanced speed, shoving Vowrawn to the floor and jumping in front of him to deflect the first wave of blaster bolts as the first one hit Lord Qet. As soon as he moved, Jaesa let herself fade into stealth, wiping any visual trace of her body away, and was on the move.

"Darth Vowrawn," the assassin rumbled, his blaster pistol aimed as the smoke began to clear. "Darth Baras says you gotta die."

Coughing, Vowrawn picked himself up from the floor, plainly surprised at this stunning turn of events. "Baras strikes!"

"Now, Jaesa!" Khryden's words ripped through the last vestiges of smoke and she leapt into action, not worrying about the group behind her. Khryden could take care of himself as well as Darth Vowrawn. The stealth faded from her body and she got one good glimpse of the surprise on the assassin's face before bringing her lightsaber crashing down on his shoulder, cutting a deep wound. The assassin screamed, stumbling away and trying to bring up his pistol, but she evaded it easily and swept her violet blades in a devastating arc, batting the pistol away with one side and stabbing the assassin in the chest with the other. The alien fell to his knees and Jaesa nearly giggled aloud at the perfection of the offering. Allowing herself to show off just a smidge, she spun with a little more flourish than strictly required and lopped off the assassin's head neatly. Extinguishing her saberstaff with a flick of her wrist, she spun on her heel as the assassin's decapitated body hit the floor behind her. She happily noticed all eyes on her as she sauntered confidently over to Khryden and dipped her head. "Master."

"Well done, Jaesa."

She thought she was past the stage where any words of praise brought a fluttering of fiery pride, but apparently not.

Vowrawn was gazing at the downed assassin with a look of wonder mixed with excitement. He straightened, patting Lord Qet on the shoulder and glanced at the Wrath. "I—I must say, it is not often that I am speechless. Why, that assassin had me dead to rights! But he was thwarted. And so well executed, too." His gaze flicked to Jaesa, who allowed a tiny smirk to grace her lips.

Vowrawn smiled slightly in response. "So, I assume you wanted the honor of killing me all to yourself? Why else would you risk yourself to take down a fellow assassin?"

Khryden narrowed his eyes with exasperation. "He is not my fellow, nor I an assassin."

The Pureblood's eyes lit up, deriving the meaning immediately. "Oh?"

"I was sent here by the Emperor's Hands to ensure your safety. Baras is no longer my master. I have been given a mission to bring him down." He clasped his hands together behind his back and intoned with finality, "I am the Emperor's Wrath."

Vowrawn's eyes widened. "The Wrath? You don't say?" He stroked a tentacle on his chin, fighting a smile. "Nothing more can be gained by maintaining any deception. If this is true, then the game is renewed!"

"Glad you think so," Khryden said dryly and crossed his arms while Jaesa struggled to contain her laughter. This Vowrawn was quite a character.

"Well, my friend, then this alliance is sealed. I believe we can take down Darth Baras, and with my help, you can defeat him."

Jaesa felt a sudden rush of relief though the bond. Odd, she wasn't even aware Khryden had been holding his breath in the first place. She needed to play better attention if she let that slip by her.

"Good," he was saying. "I was hoping you'd say that. It would have been an awful waste of time if I had come all the way here and you weren't willing to work with me."

"Then I have a slight confession to make." Vowrawn began to pace casually. "True, Corellia is the location of an important war effort, but the real reason I chose this planet was because of Baras' pillars of his power base. I believe that if we topple them, we will force him to come out of hiding. Together, we can tear them down!"

Khryden's mind was whirling, summoning and discarding possibilities faster than Jaesa could track them. That was, until he settled on one that made her gaze snap to his face in surprise. However, he ignored her silent question. "You clearly have thought about this, but no. The Emperor needs you alive. It won't take long for Baras to dispatch more assassins. You will have to relocate to my ship where my crew can protect you."

"Far be it for me to defy you, Lord Wrath. My protection here has taken a recent hit. I appreciate the offer and accept, though it sounds like I have few other options. But before I head over, I have some information for you." Vowrawn's gaze sharpened and he paused in his pacing. "Most of the Dark Council knows Baras is not the Emperor's true Voice, but Baras' two top agents force them to support his bid. One agent safeguards secrets that he uses as leverage. The other leads Jedi Masters in campaigns against Sith who defy him. Now if they were to disappear…"

Khryden nodded abruptly. "Consider it done."

Vowrawn smiled. "Baras' first agent is posing as Colonel Senks of the Corellian resistance. His stronghold is a labyrinth of secret passages. Unless you scramble his security codes before laying siege, he'll be able to flee though a hundred different escape tunnels."

"Hmm. And Baras' other agent?"

"My operative is uncovering the identity and location of his Jedi influencer. I expect results soon. For now, Senks." Vowrawn dug into a pocket of his robe and withdrew three fist sized metal balls. "These pulse disruptors will kill all electronic code emissions—effectively locking Senks' secret passages. In truth, he's a fantastic resource. It will be a shame to lose an agent of his caliber."

The Wrath frowned at the Council member's insinuation of mercy. "One thing at a time," he reminded the Pureblood. "I need to get in there first."

"As you wish," Vowrawn conceded with a small nod. "My remaining apprentices and I will report to your ship now. I expect to have information on Baras' second agent soon. May we both be swift."

* * *

With Vowarwn's directions, it only took a few hours to locate and infiltrate Senks' headquarters. Finding and using the pulse emitters on the terminals to prevent the spy's escape, well that was another story. Whoever planned the maze of hallways plainly had an infatuation with conundrums. But even though it took an obscenely large amount of time to find and destroy the terminals, the passageways were practically empty. They ran into a few patrols as they navigated the labyrinth, but these were taken care of quickly. Truthfully, Jaesa was expecting a lot more resistance. The lack of Republic cannon fodder lining the halls put a damper on her enthusiasm and she was practically sulking as they approached Senks' inner sanctum.

Due to the extensive amount of time it took to find the terminals, Khryden wasn't in any better of a mood. He kicked open the unlocked door savagely and he and Jaesa entered Colonel Senks' private escape room amidst the storm of panic radiating from their target.

"I know that code is right!" Senks was pounding away at his private terminal, sweat pouring down his face. He heard the door crash open behind him and flinched, trying the combination one more time only to be rejected by the computer once again. He clawed a free hand through his short hair, aggravated. "Why aren't my escape passages opening?"

Khryden's already short temper shortened again by a marginal amount in a matter of seconds. "I'll give you one guess."

Jaesa scoffed as Senks bowed his head in front of his screen and spun around. She folded her arms, her own lack of patience lending a venomous edge to her words. "The answer just broke into your command center."

Senks shook his head roughly, mumbling to himself as he talked out the problem. Khryden rolled his eyes, losing what little patience he had left and lit his mainhand lightsaber. The threat of a weapon usually got people talking and this was no exception.

The Colonel held up his hands non-threateningly. "Wait! Don't strike! I'm a secret Imperial agent working directly for Darth Baras!"

From her position at Khryden's side and with her link to his mind, Jaesa knew this wouldn't take long, especially at the rate this pathetic man was going. Instead of begging for another chance to decapitate someone, she tamped down her bloodlust and went straight to the spy's computers, intent on sending what little information remained in the system to the Empire. She felt the flash of appreciation through the bond as Khryden sensed her objective and approved. Senks watched her worriedly as she approached the terminal, but the humming lightsaber blade kept him in check.

"Thank you for confirming your involvement," the Wrath rumbled, drawing the spy's attention back to him. "Since Baras is in direct conflict with the Emperor's Hand, those that support him must die."

"My work keeps rogue Imperial elements from destabilizing the Empire!" Senks declared. "I'm essential in the fight for Corellia. I steer Republic aligned forces into battles they can't win. Shut me down and we lose the war. Are you willing to risk that?"

From her place transmitting the data to Vowrawn at the computer terminal, Jaesa smirked at the screen. "Not a good idea, making threats," she sang under her breath.

Sure enough, Khryden's voice hardened. "Everyone is replaceable."

"No, please! I—" The sound of a lightsaber slicing the air cut off his cry.

Jaesa concluded her data transfer, secretly proud of her improving slicing skills. She stepped away from the terminal, barely glancing at Senks' body on the floor and sending Khryden a victorious smile.

 _The data's been transferred?_

 _Of course. And I see you've taken care of your end_. Her toe nudged the body at her feet.

 _Vowrawn will be happy_ , Khryden smirked, glancing at the body. _And I am as well_.

 _A win-win situation_ , Jaesa agreed lightly, internally looking forward to confronting the next spy. The next one promised to have Jedi guarding him and she was looking forward to it with a hot coil of excitement in her stomach.

* * *

Leaving the building was no less difficult. Somehow, the alarm hadn't been triggered, never mind the spotty trail of bodies that led to the late Colonel Senks' office. Once outside and a safe distance away from any Republic-aligned structures, Khryden made his obligatory call to Vowrawn. Dialing the ship, Khryden was surprised to see Quinn's form pop up, stiff and overly formal.

"All is quiet here, my lord. Nothing suspicious, and no further attempts on Darth Vowrawn."

"Quinn, put Vowrawn on."

The captain bowed and the hologram flickered, replacing his form with the Dark Council member's. Vowrawn for his part, looked perfectly content. "Captain Quinn is an excellent officer. I'm in good hands here. I must say, you're rather good at getting results. I was immensely surprised when Colonel Senks' data began coming into your ship's computer. Well done, indeed. I assume the man himself has been retired?"

"Forcefully," confirmed the Wrath.

Vowrawn sighed. "Well, you can't please everyone. At least he's been taken care of. Anyway," the Pureblood rubbed his hands together, "Baras' false Jedi is still at large. He leads Jedi against Sith who defy Baras' will. My operative, Shadow, is searching for him."

"He has yet to report in?"

"Unfortunately, Shadow has been pinned down by enemy artillery. He has the information, but had to go radio silent to avoid capture."

"Where is he now?"

"Shadow was cut off on the sother side of Axial Park, beyond Coronet Zoo. The park is a front-line battlefield, where the heaviest fighting is taking place."

Jaesa bowed her head slightly, letting the shadows conceal her upper face and allowing a fervent smile to slide across her lips. A front-line battlefield? This was almost as good as slaughtering Jedi.

"Shadow will be waiting in the safe house in the area," Vowrawn concluded.

Khryden gave a sharp nod, all business even though he could sense Jaesa's excitement. "Anything else?"

Vowrawn paused, stroking a chin tendril. "Well, there is something else you could do for me…"

"What." Khryden's voice was dry and demanding.

"The bombings that blocked Shadow are hampering our ground forces at Axial Park. If you could destroy the enemy artillery banks along the way, it would be most helpful. Either way, Shadow will tell you all you need to know to confront Baras' Jedi spy. Call me when the deed is done."

* * *

Jaesa felt like skipping as they fought their way to the Jedi bunker. Plenty of opposition fell to their combined blades and after such a long time dismembering only droids and only the occasional organic, streets full of enemies made her day. Khryden was a little more subdued in his outward actions, but there was no denying the visceral satisfaction that accompanied every kill. In truth, he was waiting to infiltrate the Jedi bunker. Though common soldiers were fun to mow down, the real appeal resided within the challenge that Jedi warriors provided.

The bunker, like Shadow had promised, was protected by special forces soldiers and Jedi alike. Though a little more problematic than regular grunts, they too fell while trying to defend the bunker's contents from the rampaging Sith. Any slight injuries were swiftly healed through rage or patched with their dwindling medkits, so above all, this mission was a test of endurance. Khryden and Jaesa and been fighting nearly the entire day and by the time they reached the Jedi's inner sanctum, the constant movement was beginning to wear on them, mentally and physically. Though Khryden was satisfied with the progress being made, he knew deep down that every step they took brought them closer to Baras. Or more accurately, closer to the final confrontation. And that made him edgy. That coupled with the onset of exhaustion was wearing on his last nerves. Jaesa sensed his unease, and made a point to keep her spirits high to combat his short temper, even though a similar feeling of fatigue was encroaching upon her.

That's why when they finally entered the inner sanctum of the bunker, Khryden had a stony mask on his face while Jaesa sported a wide grin. There was only one Jedi in the room when they arrived, but Jaesa could sense the Force signatures of a few other Jedi nearby. One scan of the Jedi Master as they approached revealed her secret status as Baras' spy and she relayed the information to Khryden immediately.

 _Good_ , he responded shortly. _That makes this easier. The sooner this is over the sooner Baras will be forced out of_ _hiding_.

The Jedi Master straightened from her position leaning over a table and turned with a glint in her eye. "Your invasion ends here, Sith. You are severely outnumbered."

In a moment, the two hidden Jedi and three soldiers surrounded them, cutting off any escape.

Tired and already annoyed with the proceedings, Khryden wasted no time. "Baras' spy, reveal yourself. I am the Emperor's Wrath, come to release you from your undercover assignment." He leveled his gaze at the Master in front of him, relaying with no uncertainty the extent of his knowledge.

One of the Jedi behind him exclaimed, "What? Are you suggesting one of us is an Imperial spy?"

Khryden didn't lift his stare. "I'm not suggesting. I'm ordering."

There was a full thirty seconds of silence. Finally, the Jedi Master broke the impasse and dipped her head respectfully. "You are becoming a legend among us, my friend. I am thankful you have given me the chance to save myself."

Horrified gasps sounded from the Jedi behind Jaesa. "Master Injaye? You?"

The newly revealed spy smirked. "All these years, right under your noses. I was to lead you to your deaths today. Instead, I'll watch my new friend destroy you."

 _Jaesa, keep an eye on her. If she runs, show no mercy_. Khryden lit his lightsabers. "It would be my pleasure."

The Jedi and smattering of soldiers behind them shouted war cries as they pounced, but the two Sith were ready. Jaesa dodged the first strike of the Jedi closest to her and aimed her saberstaff for the soldiers. Khryden drew the attention of both Jedi, keeping them occupied as she dispatched the soldiers with ease. In a matter of minutes due to Force sped blows, both Jedi sprawled on the ground, dead. Khryden let loose an exhalation as he turned on Master Injaye, lightsabers extended at his sides threateningly.

Jaesa giggled maniacally at the look on the spy's face as the realization crashed over her. "Oh no…you're not here to release me, are you?"

"As I said," Khryden growled, prompting Jaesa to shiver from the deliciousness of the sound, "I am the Emperor's Wrath. That puts me at odds with my former master Baras, who inaccurately claims to be the Emperor's Voice. For assisting in his treachery, the punishment I deal is death."

Master Injaye shook her head violently and grabber her lightsaber, lips drawing back in a snarl. "I shall not go down without a fight, Wrath or not!"

She struck without warning, but Khryden easily parried her blow. "Please," he scoffed. "Just make it easy on us and kneel."

Injaye barked a laugh, disengaging and stepping away while shifting her stance. "You'd be disappointed. Admit it."

"Hmm. I promise I won't be as long as you give me a better fight than those two." He jerked his head at the downed Jedi.

"Just the two of us, then? Your apprentice won't interfere?"

Khryden fixed her with an icy glare. "True dueling rules only apply to those awarded them. And for the sentence of treason, you certainly aren't. However, I'm feeling generous. It'll be a good warmup for when I behead Baras."

Jaesa frowned at this. _Are you sure you don't want me to interfere?_

 _I want to see how she battles first. I'll let you know if she fails and then you can stick your lightsaber through her chest._

The first few blows exchanged were hesitant, each testing the other's strength and reflexes. Then the Emperor's Wrath spun into motion, overwhelming Injaye with speed and powerful blows. Within a few minutes, it was apparent that there was no contest, and Khryden stepped back with a look of disgust on his face.

"You failed," he stated.

"I—ugh!" Injaye looked down at the violet lightsaber sprouting from her chest, then collapsed before she could utter another word.

Khryden deactivated his sabers, angrily spitting on her corpse. "I thought a good battle was all I needed to stay focused, but apparently all the worthy Jedi are on another planet. This is child's play."

Jaesa squatted down next to the fallen spy to confirm her kill before standing and grabbing his elbow to steer him out of the bunker. "The only antidote for that is Baras' death. Take things one step at a time and Baras will be unveiled before you know it."

Stepping out into the sunlight, Khryden growled out an affirmation. "I just hate how he's so close, yet so far. Everything we've done has been systematically tearing him down, but he seems to not feel a bit of it. Makes me think sometimes that we're fighting a losing battle."

Jaesa spun to face him, squinting against the sun. "Losing battle? I think not. Everything we've done in the past has led up to this moment. Before, we were chipping at the base of his pedestal of power. Here, we're knocking down supports left and right. Think of all the people we've eliminated so far. Every one of them was an integral part of Baras' network, with their deaths meaning more to Baras than they do to us. Sure, lackeys can be replaced. But imagine how hard it is to infiltrate the Jedi and hide under their noses for years. I'm sure there are other Imperial spies within their ranks, but it takes years to insert someone like that. And not only that, that someone has to be the right type of person. It takes a lot of time and effort, so the effects are going to be felt." Mindful of where they were, Jaesa grasped his forearm with an iron grip. "We're so close, Khryden. I can feel it. We're nearly there."

He nodded slowly. "We've been fighting this for so long that I can't even imagine what our lives are going to be like after this ends. This confrontation has been at the forefront of my mind for who knows how long. It'll feel good when this is finally over."

"Agreed," Jaesa said with feeling. "As soon as this business is over, I have a wedding to plan."

That brought a smile to Khryden's lips. "We both do." Glancing at his buzzing datapad, he grimaced and pulled out his holocom. "Urgent message from Shadow to call him as soon as we're done with the bunker. I wonder what he wants?"

Jaesa frowned and folded her arms while he dialed the operative. Urgent, hmm? That was never good to see on a message.

The operative's figure popped up and immediately he started speaking. "Shadow here. Dispatching Armageddon Battalion to secure the bunker you cleared. But there's been an attack on Darth Vowrawn and your crew."

The temperature immediately dropped twenty degrees. "What?" growled Khryden. "What do you mean an attack? Was it an assassin?"

Shadow ignored the questions. "They said to patch you through when you called. Doing so now…"

Vowrawn's operative was replaced by Lieutenant Pierce's form. Seeing the look on his boss's face, Pierce cut straight to the chase. "Apologies, my lord. The attack was sudden. Unknown assailant, very powerful. On the run now, taking Vowrawn to a safe house in the Imperial Legislature. He wants you to meet us there."

"Tell me the attacker has been killed," Khryden ground out.

Pierce's jaw tightened and he shook his head. "Way out of our league, my lord. Lucky we got out of there in one piece."

Khryden suddenly addressed a glaring inconsistency. "Quinn's usually the one to update me. Where is he?"

Pierce straightened into full soldier posture. "Incapacitated, my lord. Took the brunt of the attack and now's in the infirmary getting patched up."

The Wrath let out a breath. "Fine. Jaesa and I will meet you at the Imperial Legislature. Signing off."

Pierce saluted and vanished from miniature holoterminal. Slowly, methodically, Khryden returned his holocom to his belt. "We should make haste," he finally said, voice level and unreadable. "The longer Vowrawn is not with us, the greater the chance of the assassin striking a second time."

Touching their bond, Jaesa sensed a myriad of tangled emotions. Most dominating was concern for their wellness, anger at how easily the assassin had gotten to Vowrawn, and…was that pride? Khryden glanced at her, knowing she was reading his emotions and offered a shrug. The jumble of diverse feelings was too difficult even for him to unwind. Raising an eyebrow, Jaesa led the way to their speeders.

* * *

Vowrawn looked positively thrilled when they arrived. Rubbing his palms together excitedly, he greeted Khryden and Jaesa as soon as they stepped through the door.

"You made it! This is heating up, isn't it?" He narrowed his eyes seriously. "Baras has taken off the sparring gloves. This assassin was the most lethal to date."

"I want to know what happened," Khryden demanded. "Don't leave anything out."

"The attack was sudden and vicious. There was no panic, no confusion. To a man, your people stared into the face of death and did not flinch." Vowrawn looked over to the side and gestured for someone to step out of the doorway. To Jaesa's surprise, Quinn limped out and stood next to Vowrawn, clad in kolto-soaked bandages from nearly head to toe and wearing a sling on his right arm. His posture was still stiff and subservient, but there was a fiercely proud gleam in his eye that Jaesa hadn't seen in a while. "Captain Quinn must be commended. He took on the assailant with no mortal concern."

Quinn quickly cut in. "I'm making up for a past indiscretion—my commitment to my lord is unassailable now."

Khryden's gaze instantly sharpened. One sacrifice to make up for a past full of lies and deceit? Hardly. "I won't exonerate you so easily, Captain."

"And I do not blame you my lord." Quinn bowed stiffly.

Vowrawn watched the exchange with interest. "You ride your people hard," he observed. "Though I can't argue with the results. Now that you've neutralized Baras' agents, we must go on the offensive. The end game is upon us."

"You have a plan," Khryden predicted.

"This last move will take both of us. In a secret lair here on the planet, Baras has bound and indentured an ancient Sith spirit. He feeds of the spirit's power, stealing her visions of the future. Everythign he has built has come from her insights. However, until now the inner sanctum has been unattainable for me. I believe only you have the power to cut through Baras' defenses, and only I know the ritual that unlocks the spirit's bonds. In freeing her, we strike the ultimate blow and cripple Baras from within."

"Then it will happen," Khryden promised. "Each blow is one step closer. And there are only a few steps left to take."

* * *

Entering the Entity's grand chamber, Jaesa kept her senses open and her muscles tense. In the middle of the darkened inner sanctum, a device held a woman's purple form in stasis, with the machine providing the only real light. If there was ever a place for an ambush, this was it. And this time, Jaesa was set on not being taken by surprise again. The assassin was still at large and with Khryden focused on releasing the Entity with Vowrawn, the responsibility of watching their backs fell to her.

She cast her gaze around the lightless chamber while Khryden and Vowrawn headed for the Entity. Though her eyes weren't much use, she strained them anyway, peering through the darkness. There was an unidentified presence, but she couldn't tell if it was the assassin or the Entity. The two males went on ahead, exchanging words with the floating form. If she had wanted to, Jaesa could have easily listened in on their conversation, but that mysterious presence was bothering her. Something told her it wasn't what it seemed and in light of the past few months, she was learning to trust her gut more and more.

The Entity's voice grew ragged, her words pulsing suddenly through Jaesa's consciousness. "No. You do not. Understand. We. Are. Not alone."

A shiver ran down her spine at this eerie warning. No doubt the Entity knew what she was talking about, but from where would the attack come? Her shoulder muscles seized up as she looked wildly around. Something was coming. Something important. Something…that made her desire revenge. Her special power surged and the presence suddenly crystalized in her Force sight.

The attack came with barely a warning and Jaesa had few precious seconds to respond. Reacting without thinking based on her power's analysis of the intruder's true motives, Jaesa relied on the Force to guide her and whipped out her blade and leapt towards Khryden's unprotected back. The purple of her lightsaber clashed with the blur of red as it intercepted the thrown red blade inches from impaling her master. With a snarl, Jaesa flicked her saber and sent the lightsaber skittering off to the side where it was swiftly called back to the assassin's waiting hand. Without a moment's respite, the attacker flung Vowrawn bodily aside and within seconds contained the Pureblood within a powerful Force death field, siphoning off its victim's strength the longer they remained contained. Khryden flinched, spinning around, and drew his sabers as he locked gazes with none other than Lord Draagh. Baras' current apprentice looked the same minus the ugly red scars that decorated his bare skull and the intense reconstruction his face had gone through with cybernetics.

Calm and cold. Those were the only things Jaesa could recognize as her body turned to ice. She didn't move from her defensive position, keeping her dualsaber lit and her eyes on Draagh. _How—?_

 _I don't know_ , Khryden growled. _But I intend to find out_.

"At last." Draagh savored the words, the cybernetics taking up much of his face moving and glinting in the faint light with each word. "I've caught up with you again. I told you, I cannot be killed."

Khryden's voice was carefully measured. "Baras' favored apprentice. But I watched you burn to death."

"You watched me burn. That is all. Baras retrieved me. Made me whole again, made me stronger." Draagh clenched a fist and held it up. "My eyes are no longer flesh. I see in a new way now." His gaze flicked between the Wrath and his apprentice. "And the sight of you sickens and delights me."

Jaesa felt the darkness within her rearing its head. It would not take those words laying down. It wanted to fight and she wanted to repay Draagh for their last confrontation!

Draagh continued. "In minutes, the great Darth Vowrawn will disintegrate. Then the Entity will be forever within Darth Baras' control."

 _Minutes? We're on a time limit_ , Khryden hissed. _Whether he's telling the truth or not, we can't afford letting that happen._

 _I will kill him_ , Jaesa seethed, clenching her lightsaber hilt with renewed vigor.

The Entity's stumbling voice echoed throughout the hall. "Truth. The death field. Is powered. By the machinery. Of Draagh's."

Twin smiles of death appeared on the faces of Vowrawn's allies. "That's all I needed to hear," Khryden confirmed.

"Vengeance is mine!" Draagh screamed and sprinted for them.

Any other day and it would have been a swift battle. But Khryden and Jaesa were exhausted from going nearly three days straight with no respite while Draagh was well rested as well as enhanced with his new cybernetics that seemed to predict their movements before they made them. And while lightsabers crashed together in a spray of sparks, the ticking time bomb of the death field behind them injecting their attacks with a sense of desperate urgency.

The Wrath and his apprentice slipped into a comfortable rhythm almost immediately. Khryden took the lead, attacking viciously, and Jaesa covered his weak spots with her extensive reach. She had to lean more and more on the energy the dark side gave her and she could feel Khryden doing the same. At this point, their physical bodies were drained but strengthened connections to the dark side kept them from collapse. But Draagh just kept coming no matter how many apparently superficial wounds they decorated his body with. Though the number of their lightsabers severely outnumbered Draagh's single blade, they were fighting against a man that was more machine than human.

Jaesa nearly stumbled at the realization. More machine than human. Like the droids they had been fighting all day. Which meant that such extensive cybernetics required a power source and destroying that source would decide the battle. It only took a moment of careful examination before Jaesa zeroed in on the mass of metal covering his chest. If there was a place to put a generator, where better than next to his heart?

 _His heart_ , Jaesa gasped, even her mental voice short of breath. _That's where the generator for his cybernetics is._

Khryden grunted as he dodged Draagh's blade and attempted a Force push. _Generator? So if we destroy that…_

 _Draagh will die. He's more machine than human. He depends on the cybernetics to live. In order to kill him, we have to put a lightsaber through his metallic heart._

 _Good work. I can keep him distracted while you got for his weak spot. He's mostly focused on me, anyway. Just…hurry. We have a time limit._

Khryden began increasing the alacrity of his blows, forcing Draagh to focus on defending. Jaesa ducked under a particularly wide swing and let herself fade into stealth. Khryden was sweating and breathing hard with the effort of keeping Draagh preoccupied, but he didn't let up. There was too much on the line. As he saw Jaesa fade from view, he increased the vigor of his strikes even more, drawing heavily upon the dark side. His eyes began to glow blood red and the familiar red aura edged his body.

In a single shattering moment, Jaesa popped out of stealth behind Draagh and thrust one side of her doublebladed saber at his back. The move, having never failed her before, failed her now. Twisting with impossible speed and flexibility, Draagh batted away her blade with a crazed grin.

"That little stealth trick won't work on me, sweetness," Draagh panted. "Too bad!"

A merciless grin split Jaesa's face and she twisted her saberstaff, knocking her opponent's lightsaber tip to the floor. "Oh, I don't know about that. I'd say you've been tricked."

It was beautiful to see the ruthlessness of his expression be replaced by horror, then surprise, then pain as Khryden's lightsabers pierced his armor and ran through his body. The twin glowing blades were retracted and Draagh fell to his knees, utterly spent and barely hanging on to the last threads of consciousness. The feeling of sweet victory swamped Jaesa and she floundered for a moment before giving up and just letting it overwhelm her. This time, they would make sure Draagh died.

"The death field," the Entity gasped. "Dies. With Draagh."

Without a moment of deliberation, Khryden swung his lightsabers in a deadly arc, cutting Draagh down decisively. As soon as the blades made contact, the death field vanished and Vowrawn fell to the floor on his hands and knees. Jaesa stepped to his side and took his arm, helping the Dark Council member to stand.

"Such a finish!" Vowrawn panted. "Never felt so much pain. I fully expected to die." He waved Jaesa off and limped over to the Entity. "But I am grateful to have witnessed your destruction of that monstrosity. Now if you'll allow me, I think we had better finish this ritual before we get interrupted a second time."

Khryden was still breathing hard from the battle. "Be my guest."

"Of course, of course. But first…Entity, is Baras aware of what transpired here?"

The shadowed woman drew in a shuddering breath. "Through me. The defiler. Sees all. Of this."

Vowrawn clapped his hands together giddily. "Wonderful! He must be twisting with fury!" Jaesa rolled her eyes, Vowrawn's antics bringing a reluctant smile to her lips. "Now, we set up the ritual…"

Khryden caught her eye as Vowrawn began an incantation. _Go check the entrance to make sure we haven't attracted any other attention. I'll stay here with Vowrawn and make sure he doesn't faint._

She dipped her head and took her time patrolling the entrance. There were no other living beings around them, but she made doubly sure by going over the entire place with her eyes as well as her Force sight and her special power. By the time she made it back, Darth Vowrawn was finishing up the ritual and the Entity vanished in an explosion of air and bright purple light. Curiously, Jaesa watched as the air around the base of the Entity's prison flared a deep red, then jumped in surprise as the Entity herself walked from the light.

"Free!" she gloated. "Now. I am. Forgotten again. And grateful. Remember me. To the defiler."

Awed by the pure darkness the Entity wielded, Jaesa bowed to the apparition, seeing Vowrawn and Khryden do the same out of the corner of her eye. The Entity bowed her head and vanished for the last time in a haze of shadow.

Vowrawn immediately turned to Khryden. "My friend, you have been a revelation. It is time for you to confront Darth Baras."

Finality colored his tone. "I have been waiting for this for too long."

The Dark Council member nodded. "As have I. Though even now, Baras is near-indestructible. But I know of no other way to weaken him. Tell the Hand the Dark Council awaits. And I will be there to usher you in. Farewell, my friend. Korriban awaits."

The Pureblood offered the Wrath one last slight bow before heading out of the chamber. Jaesa and Khryden glanced at each other. They were both exhausted, pushed to the limit, and not to mention stained with dust, sweat, and blood from a day of intense fighting. But at that moment when their eyes met, similar rushes of adrenaline washed away their aches temporarily and they shared a vengeful smile. This was it, the final confrontation. All their work had led up to this. Their enemy's leverage was gone and the pillars supporting him had either been knocked down or severely weakened. The final battle would reveal the false Voice for the entire Dark Council to see.

* * *

A/N: Next WILL be the last chapter, I promise this time! I would appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you thought!


	11. The Showdown

A/N: Final chapter, here we come!

Thank you to everyone who's read my first completed piece! More author's notes after the chapter to fully appreciate my readers!

* * *

Summary: The moment of truth arrives and takes Khryden and Jaesa by storm. A battle ensues, and their dedication is tested.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Showdown

* * *

Khryden, Jaesa, and the entire crew met up at the ship. Standing with his back to the holoterminal, Khryden folded his arm and looked at his crew. There had been some rough spots along the way, but he knew their dedication to be unshakable now. "This is it. Baras waits for us on Korriban with the Dark Council as well. You all are welcome to accompany me, but only Jaesa, with her status as my apprentice, will be allowed in the Council's inner chambers. The rest of you will have to wait outside." He hesitated for a split second. "Should I fall, I have no doubt Baras' first order will be to have all of you executed. Therefore I will not fault you if you would rather stay aboard the ship and be prepared to run as soon as the news reaches you. However," he pounded his fist into his palm, "I will not fail in my mission to bring Baras down. He will be discredited, one way or another.

"Quinn, you will stay in the medbay on the ship and watch over it to make sure nothing is amiss. Jaesa is accompanying me into the Council chamber, so that leaves Vette, Broonmark, and Pierce to decide whether to come with or stay behind. I'm sure Quinn will have the ship prepped for departure anyway. Think on your choice, but be ready when we land on Korriban."

Khryden left, heading to his quarters and the crew let out a collective sigh.

"This is how it ends, isn't it?" Vette said quietly. "Either he wins and we're safe, or he dies and we're on the run for the rest of our lives."

"Or dead," Pierce interjected.

Jaesa refused to let a defeatist attitude bring her down. No matter what happened in the Dark Council's chamber, she would support him to the end. That's what she had done at the beginning and she wouldn't stop now. "Then we'd better hope he wins."

She escaped the suddenly confining atmosphere and let her feet lead her until she got to the bridge. The lights were low and only the glow from the galaxy map and various consoles lit up the area. Curling up in the pilot's seat with her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around them, Jaesa gazed out into the black void of space, the slight twinkling of stars in the distance reminding her of the view off the balcony on Nar Shaddaa. Out there, somewhere, Korriban and the Dark Council waited. A hyperspace jump and a fight were the only things that separated them from their goal now. She closed her eyes, trying to envision how the confrontation would go but gave up by the third try. There were just too many variables. Too many ways for it to go wrong and she knew she would just drive herself crazy thinking about them. Sighing, she tightened her grip around her shins. It would all be over soon.

For a moment, Jaesa allowed herself to think about the future. Her future. She didn't do this often, as it reminded her of how quickly things could change, but once in a while, she needed the hope. The hope that somehow, against all odds, everything would turn out ok. From behind her eyelids, Jaesa saw Khryden winning. She saw him gut Baras with his fiery lightsabers and then raise them to the ceiling in victory. Everything else faded out as she saw herself running towards him, joy exuding from every cell of her being. They embraced, and Khryden pressed fierce kiss to her lips.

" _It's over,"_ he murmured in her ear.

The scene shifted around them and the two of them were suddenly sitting in that same restaurant on Nar Shaddaa. They were finally having an uninterrupted date night. For this one night, there were no threats, no enemies of the Empire that had to be chased down and eliminated, and no interruptions. And Jaesa was happy. It was such a rare feeling, this blissful happiness. And she wanted it to last forever.

But the logical part of her mind ripped her from the vision. She knew that total happiness wasn't possible, but she was going to get as close as she could. So, Jaesa fantasized. She imagined continuing to use her power throughout the galaxy, taking down highly placed Republic spies one by one. She imagined the fear in their eyes when they realized what she could do with her special power and how her name quickly spread until her power and influence could rival Khryden's. A smile slid its way onto her face. What a team they would make. The husband and wife duo, protectors of the Empire. They would strike fear into the hearts of those that dared try to turn against the Emperor. And they would be unstoppable.

Jaesa drifted off to sleep, the smile lingering on her lips.

* * *

Khryden approached the holoterminal silently. It was late and they were well on their way to Korriban, but there was one particular group he had purposefully delayed updating. There was no particular reason for it, he just wasn't looking forward to the conversation. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming his heartrate and wiping his face free of emotion as he dialed. He waited, posture stiff, until two familiar forms flickered into existence above the holoterminal.

He bowed slightly. "Servant One and Servant Two. The situation on Corellia has been handled. Vowrawn is safe and en route to Korriban, as am I."

The hoodless Servant One nodded appreciatively. "Good. Then the time for the final showdown is nearly upon us. You have done well, Wrath, but this is no time to get complacent. Baras will be aiming for your throat."

"Let him try." Khryden raised his chin confidently. "It will only accelerate his demise."

"See that you do not underestimate Baras," cautioned Servant One. "He is still a dangerous opponent, even with his power base uprooted. If anything, it will make him more inclined to beat you himself."

"That's what I'm waiting for," Khryden affirmed with a savage glint in his eye.

"The Wrath on the hunt," murmured Servant Two. "A sight to behold."

One glanced briefly at his companion. "Your apprentice. Where is she?"

Momentarily taken aback, Khryden blinked rapidly in an attempt to regain control. This was highly unusual. In all his time working with the two Hand members, they had never once even acknowledged that he had others with him. And now they were asking for Jaesa personally? Khryden didn't know what to think, but his first inclination was strongly negative. "It is late. I ordered all my crew to bed to get some rest before we land on Korriban. She's probably asleep."

Two shook his head. "No."

The Wrath blinked slowly, stunned yet again. No? What did he mean? No she's not asleep? No it's not late? "I...beg your pardon?"

The hooded Pureblood shrugged slightly. "No," he said simply.

One looked ever so slightly annoyed. "Get her."

Snapping his loose jaw closed before any threats could be made, Khryden quickly bowed and walked to the crew's quarters, mind whirling. What in the galaxy could they want with Jaesa? He felt himself start shaking. If they meant her harm, he would not let it happen. He couldn't. Shaking his head to firm his resolve, Khryden cracked the door to the crew's quarters and poked his head inside, instantly noticing Jaesa's empty bed. The sigh of the door opening woke Vette in an instant, who spun off her bed reflexively, coming up on one knee and aiming the blaster she kept under her pillow at her lord in the doorway. She blinked slowly, gaping as her half asleep mind tried to catch up with her eyes, and quickly lowered the gun once she saw who she was pointing it at.

"My…my lord? What are you doing here?" Vette fought back a vicious yawn as she climbed to her feet.

He cut right to the chase. "Jaesa. Where is she?"

"She's …" Vette glanced over to where Jaesa usually slept, noting the empty bed and smoothed covers. "…not here? Hmm, that's odd."

Khryden bit back a curse. "I'll find her. Go back to sleep."

He left, closing the door behind him, and closed his eyes, reaching out delicately to their bond. Had he not been so certain of where to look first, he would have done this sooner. She wasn't in his quarters, nor in the refresher, so where could she…ah. He zeroed in on her aura up on the bridge. Mindful of who he was keeping waiting, he went there with all due haste.

The moment he saw her, he was tempted for a brief moment to let her sleep. She was curled up in the pilot's chair and fast asleep with even breathing. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that he was loathe to disturb her, but the Hand was waiting. It would be quite a shock to her when she woke up, but Khryden was certain she could handle it.

He shook her shoulder gently. "Jaesa? Jaesa, wake up."

It took a few tries, but eventually her gorgeous yellow eyes blinked open tiredly. "Khryden?" She yawned. "What time is it?"

"Late," he answered. "But that matters not. I called to update the Hand on our progress and they specifically asked for you."

That was all it took to wake her up fully. She sat up, wincing as her back protested from her awkward sleeping position. "Me?" The question was apparent in her voice.

He shrugged. "I have no idea. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Now?" At his nod, she grimaced. "Good thing I have a hood on my outfit. There's no time to fix my hair."

True to his gender stereotype, Khryden hadn't even noticed the few tufts of hair that stuck up at odd angles as a result of sleeping on it. He blinked. "You look fine."

She gave him a look that said _don't fight me on this_ and he held up his hands in mock surrender, a light smile playing over his lips. Jaesa just rolled her eyes in response and quickly ran her fingers through her hair before pulling up her hood. "Ready when you are."

Khryden nodded tightly. "Just remember who we're dealing with here. And be careful about your promises."

She stood and slipped her hand into his for a quick squeeze. "I'll stick right next to you."

"That would make me feel better," he conceded. "I just wish I knew what they were planning."

He led the way back to the holoterminal where Servants One and Two were waiting. Jaesa noticeably straightened as they came into view of the lens.

She placed a hand on her chest and bowed. "My lords, you asked for me?"

Servant One nodded. "Yes. The Hand has a task for you, Jaesa Willsaam. You would do well to respond favorably to the call."

Nervous energy emitted from Jaesa immediately and he frowned internally. What could they want from her?

She had apparently taken his words to heart and was loathe to promise anything certain, so she bowed again. "If it is within my power, I will serve you to the best of my ability."

One nodded, satisfied. "You possess the power of discerning unvarnished truth. Baras is not the only one facing a sudden disruption of power. There is another on the Dark Council that has an underling lord. Strange flares of ancient power emit from her wherever she goes and there have been rumors of her dabbling into various methods of eternal life. The Hand finds it prudent to keep tabs on upcoming possible threats. You are to accompany the Wrath into the Dark Council's chamber and use your power to locate Darth Thanaton. Glean what information you can about his troublesome underling lord and when the Wrath completes his mission, so shall you."

Automatically, Khryden and Jaesa exchange a swift glance. Their eyes locked for no longer than a second or two, but it was enough for an entire silent conversation. She had no choice but to accept, and he had no choice but to let her.

"The Wrath and the apprentice are no longer tethered." Servant Two smiled beneath the shadows obscuring his face. "And so a new power struggle is born."

Servant One glanced at his partner and they seemed to communicate silently for a few moments. Finally, he gave a slight nod and turned back to the duo in front of him.

Jaesa took it all in stride and merely blinked. "Is that all?"

The hoodless Pureblood narrowed his eyes. "For now. Good luck to you both."

The two forms disappeared and Jaesa's shoulders slumped with relief. They stood there for a few long minutes, neither of them willing to break the silence. Khryden's mind was struggling to translate all of the undertones he sensed during the exchange, but he kept coming back to one: satisfaction. And for the life of him, he could not figure out why the Hand would be satisfied when their biggest trial lay yet ahead of them.

* * *

The heat on Korriban was oppressive the moment their ragged group stepped out of the spaceport. The sun beat down on the sand and the sand reflected the heat upwards through the soles of their shoes and through their dark clothes. Whoever chose black and dark red to be the Sith's color obviously _never_ step foot on this godforsaken planet. Jaesa muttered a curse. Even her _shins_ were sweating. She didn't know her shins _had_ sweat glands until this moment. At least she got to wear a fancier version of her normal midriff-baring robes. The others weren't so lucky with their attire.

Khryden had dressed for battle. Jaesa had overseen 2V-R8's polishing regiment after the Hand had hung up, unable to sleep. Besides, 2V still technically was her responsibility until the month was up as dictated by her 'punishment'. The droid had spent a few hours on the armor, buffing out scrapes and re-stitching loose straps. When he had finished and held it up for Jaesa to review it, she had lost her breath. Seeing his battle armor polished to perfection slammed the point home. This was it. This was the last hurdle. Now watching him a half-stride in front of her with his armor gleaming and black cape snapping behind him made her smile. His new lightsaber hilts shone as they reflected the sunlight, sparkling and bloodthirsty. Ready for action, like he was.

Pierce and Broonmark followed a step behind her, both electing to accompany their boss and clan-leader respectively. Pierce's armor was cleaned and repainted and Broonmark actually made an attempt to brush his fur. Vette had elected to stay on the ship with Quinn, both to keep an eye on him per Jaesa's request and to assist him in prepping the ship for a quick departure. After that quick glance behind her, Jaesa focused on what lay ahead: a stretch of sand, then the rising peaks of the legendary Korriban Academy.

Having never set foot on the planet before ten minutes ago, Jaesa tried hard not to seem like a gawky tourist. She kept her head straight and her chin still, but her eyes flitted around like distressed flies, taking in the proud columns and draping red and purple swaths of cloth. The Imperial guards that lined the Academy's entrance ways knelt in eerie unison as the two Sith and their entourage passed, drawing the apprenticed lord's attention away from the towering statues that watched over visitors with shadowed faces. As quickly as she glanced at them, however, she jerked her gaze back upwards as they entered the main chamber.

Here, a set of stairs on either side of a giant statue in the center of the room curled up to the second floor of the spacious area. Apprentices and overseers alike milled around the ground floor and upper level but they all snapped to attention as the Wrath passed, his overbearing aura of pure power giving fair warning to even the weakest apprentice to get out of their way. Whispers followed them and Jaesa fought down the urge to scratch her jaw nervously as if the low words tickled her ears. Khryden had given her a few words of warning and reassurance about the Academy, seeing as she ranked above every student and overseer there as well as quite a few lords with her status as the Wrath's apprentice, but he did caution her that a few of them might know her and her history and be opposed to her presence in the Academy. With that on her mind, she narrowed her eyes and raised her chin confidently, biting back her increasing nerves and resisting the temptation to eye the decorations. She needed to look and feel like she belonged. _Besides_ , she thought as a small smirk slipped across her lips _, I could probably kill anyone who dares to speak aloud._

Khryden led the way up one set of stairs, then into an elevator shaft where he turned to them as soon as the elevator started moving. His face was set and his eyes were dark with the seriousness of the situation.

"Because you have not been specifically summoned by the Dark Council, Pierce and Broonmark will have to wait outside the Council's chamber. Jaesa, you will accompany me inside, but you will not be allowed to intervene _no matter what happens_." He crossed his arms. "Understand? You do not want to mess with these Sith. In that chamber, whatever they say, goes. Though I've heard they're fairly reasonable, watch your tongue." His gaze swiveled to Pierce and Broonmark. "That goes for you, too. Though they don't speak, the Imperial guards still have ears. And if things go to hell, whatever you say can and will be used against you."

Flicking his gaze between the three humanoids in front of him, he set his jaw. Jaesa frowned slightly as she saw it happen. Whatever he wanted to say next, he wasn't comfortable with it. "If I die," he continued, "one of two things will happen. Either you will be executed or you will be recruited into another lord's service. I hope for all of your sakes that it's the latter."

"And if you live?" Her voice echoed uncomfortably up the elevator shaft.

He gave a sharp negating shake of his head. "Then we have nothing to worry about. I only seek to prepare you for instances where I cannot protect you from the parasitic tendencies of other Sith lords."

In the moment of silence that followed, Pierce stepped forward, throwing an informal salute. "If I may, my lord, it's been an honor. Beat the old man's ass."

Broonmark followed suit, roaring something about honor for the Sith clan, according to what Jaesa could translate.

Though a smile was the furthest thing from her mind right now, she couldn't help but feel a surge of confidence from their shows of loyalty. They weren't alone in this fight. She locked eyes with him and in a split second, felt an intense flare of passion burn across their bond. But instead of drowning in it like she would have a few months or even a few weeks ago, she drank it in and rode the top of the wave as it crested in her chest. Her intense pride and confidence shone from her eyes and just for a moment, everything fell away around them until they were the only two in her world.

 _You can do this_ , she whispered fiercely. _You cannot lose_.

His irises flared red. _I will not give in. He has made us suffer for the last time. Today is the first day of our freedom. I swear it._

* * *

Vowrawn greeted them at the door with a smile, but his posture was stiff and his manner, grave. As per the previously had discussion, Pierce and Broonmark waited outside with the Imperial guardsmen while Khryden followed Vowrawn and Jaesa followed Khryden. The procession entered the Dark Council's chamber as a familiar voice echoed throughout the space. Jaesa didn't need to poke her head around Khryden's bulk to see who was regaling the Dark Council with lies. A shiver of hostility jittered down her spine and she stepped to the side near the wall, allowing the Wrath and the Dark Councilor to move towards the center of the room. As much as she wanted to be Baras' murderer, Khryden had more than earned that right. He had been forced to deal with the bastard a lot longer than she had and had a lot more to pay him back for.

Ironically, without Baras' interference, Jaesa wouldn't be in the position she was now. The thought popped into her brain and she nearly giggled nastily to herself. She should really thank him. With a lightsaber to the face.

Baras paused in his pacing as he heard footsteps echo behind him and his voice came filtering out of his mask mechanically. "That had better be Darth Vowrawn coming through those doors."

The named Dark Councilor nodded respectfully to Khryden and dropped a covert wink at Jaesa before striding silently to his chair. Khryden acknowledged the passing of the torch with a curt nod, his gaze never straying

"Today your reign ends, Baras. At least accept it with dignity."

Sitting regally on the center throne, Darth Marr barely reacted to this new and surprising turn of events. He tipped his head ever so slightly, merely replying, "Interesting."

 _Darth Marr_ , Jaesa thought. _Unknown species, believed to be Human. Unofficial leader of the Dark Council since Malgus' death, one of the three oldest members. Head of the Sphere of Defense of the Empire. Reported to be as unemotional and professional as a stone wall, but exceedingly powerful_. From her studies on the various Dark Councilors last night, Jaesa knew all of them by heart, including her target. Another Darth, one she recognized as Ravage— _cyborg, head of the Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy, temperamental and untrusting but not someone to idly mess with_ —rolled his eyes. "This isn't the time for one of your games, Vowrawn."

 _Here we go_ , Khryden murmured to her across their bond. He immediately took control of the room, exuding presence and confidence as he straightened and looked to Ravage coolly. "I am the Emperor's Wrath. Chosen by the supreme master himself. I know his will. And Baras is not the Voice."

The chamber went dead silent at this declaration. Though Jaesa couldn't see his face, she knew Khryden's jaw was set and could envision the resolute expression. _No backing down_. The thought flitted through her head. _No way out_. They were in this for good, now. For better or for worse. There was nothing more she could hope for. They had said all they needed to say last night and until the conclusion to this confrontation arrived, they had nothing more to tell each other besides reassurances.

Unconcerned, Vowrawn moseyed to his seat and slowly turned. The tension in the room was palpable, but the older Pureblood didn't seem to mind. His slanted eyes narrowed slightly. "Listen to truth, my fellows. You are the victims of a ruthless and deceitful power grab."

"Vowrawn, for whatever reason—greed, jealously—you've refused to accept reality." Baras shook his head as if scolding a stubborn child. "This is a desperate attempt. Hear me, Dark Council. This child is not the Emperor's Wrath—he is Vowrawn's illusion. The Emperor will inform me what is to be done with Vowrawn. For now, assist me in destroying this rabble."

 _Child?_ Khryden murmured to her _. He must be getting desperate if he thinks names will hurt me at this point_. Outwardly, the Wrath scoffed, his lips twisting into a derisive snarl. "Don't hide behind the Council, coward." Turning his gaze to the gathered Councilors, he took a few steps forward until he was level with Baras and offered an open palm and an unwavering countenance. "If Baras is true and I false, he should be able to defeat me himself. Make him prove what he says." His head whipped to the side, casting a steady glare at his former master and his voice lowered. "Face me yourself, if you dare."

With the presence of Baras' ever-present mask, there was no way to judge facial expressions. However, the Sith's anger came out loud and clear the moment he spoke. "Please," he sneered, "you need only judge by who stands with this cretin…"

Jaesa nearly giggled at that one as Khryden's sigh sounded in her head. _Cretin now? When is he going to update his list of insults?_

Ravage looked like he ate something sour. He waved a languid hand. "Fine. Swat this gnat quickly so we can continue our business."

"No."

The singular word rang in the spacious chamber, reverberating off the walls. All eyes zipped to the intimidating form of Darth Marr as he rose out of his seat. Ravage frowned. The unofficial head of the Dark Council exuded authority as he singlehandedly struck down other Darth's allowance.

"Baras claims to be the Voice, this lord claims to be the Wrath. I will not provoke the Emperor." Marr seemed to rest his heavy gaze solely on Khryden and though Jaesa clearly felt his discomfort, her lover didn't outwardly flinch and pride swelled in her chest. "The one who lives speaks truth."

If he would have shown them, Jaesa had no doubt that Baras had rolled his eyes sky high. As it was, the Sith let out a longsuffering sigh. "Fine. The master will grant the slave's last wish. The Emperor calls for your death. Attack me if you dare."

The moment the word _slave_ left Baras' mouth, Jaesa's eyes widened at the intense wave of fury swamping her synapses. She lost her breath for a moment, swallowing on a dry throat several times in an attempt to get it back. Shaking her head roughly, she gritted her teeth, eyes burning into the back of Khryden's head. Their connection never faltered, but strengthened instead. She felt the pulse of his heart within her own and their desire for retribution mingled, becoming one.

 _Make that bastard pay_ , she growled, feeding his resolve with her own passion.

Khryden's intensely low voice rippled with underlying rage. He bit off each word vehemently as it crossed his lips, injecting every syllable with poison. "I was never, nor shall I ever be, your slave."

"Oh," Baras jeered. "I think I hit a nerve. What's—"

The Wrath struck.

Lightsabers snapped out with startling speed and twin fiery orange blades clashed with a singular red. Plasma hissed and sparked as the streams collided, letting off a thin trail of smoke that faded almost as soon as it entered the tense atmosphere. With a snarl they broke away, the former master and apprentice circling the other cautiously. Baras hadn't obtained the title of Darth and the reputation for being a merciless psychopath for nothing, Khryden knew that. And despite all his time spent under the man, the Wrath had never once seen him battle. Dedicated to the sorcerer discipline, Baras' Force powers were amazing. However, it was anyone's guess as to whether his lightsaber skills matched up. On the other side, Baras had taken Khryden straight from the Academy. Though his direct supervision had been loose, the Darth knew how talented his former apprentice was with his lightsabers. And two of them meant double the trouble. But he had also kept detailed tabs on Khyrden during the apprenticeship. He knew exactly how his former apprentice fought. How much could have changed since Baras had tried to kill him on Quesh? And now they fought for things bigger than themselves, ranging from dedication and the underlying threat of death, to desire for personal gain.

The Darth and the Wrath clashed again, this time continuously. As with the other one-on-one duels she had watched Khryden participate in, Jaesa easily recognized the pulled punches as opportunities were missed and slight falters remained unexploited. They were testing each other, neither one of them willing to give the other too much information about their true talents just yet. Baras fought remarkably like his deceased sister with his blade in one hand and Force lightning in the other. But where Darth Ekkage had excelled in the speed and timing of her reactions, Darth Baras depended on power. So when he hit, he hit hard.

Missing a block, Khryden gasped in surprise and pain as Baras' lightsaber grazed his side, bouncing off the cortosis weave of his armor but leaving a painful bruise in its wake. He twisted, angling his right saber to catch the quickly cast stream of lightning while jabbing his left in a thrust aiming for Baras' thick torso. So absorbed was she in the deep connection they were maintaining, that the sudden sharp pain caught her off guard. But instead of dropping the bond and leaving Khryden to fight on his own, Jaesa persevered, opening up fully to the bond and letting her lover's passion wash over her. The emotions were so sharp and familiar, and she embraced them completely. Her eyes drifted shut, but she didn't lose her sight. Suddenly, she was there in the thick of it, her emotions feeding his and vice versa until she couldn't differentiate between the two. _She became aware of the discomfort of a bruise on her side, but there was something more important on her mind. Her eyes jerked open and she ducked, a red saber whistling by her ear. She didn't bother with thinking, only reacting, and swiftly retaliated with a dual sweep. Two fiery blades arced upwards and—wait a second…!_

 _She balked, and Baras saw it, swooping in for the kill. She flinched internally, but there seemed to be another controlling her movements and she felt her body dodge backwards, just out of range._

Don't distract me _. Khryden's voice echoed in her skull, almost as if he were right next to her within her head._

 _She pressed her lips together, furious with herself. This was not the time to poke around. Her fury expounded but was all too quickly sucked up by the body she was inhabiting. This body wasn't hers. It was Khryden's. It made sense, in a way. They were so closely connected by the strength of their Force bond, why shouldn't they be able to combine their minds inside one body?_

Yes! More! _There it was again, Khryden's overly loud voice. Could he actually feed off of her emotions while they were synced like this?_

 _Only one way to find out._

 _She balled up her anger and rage at Baras, at the Council, at herself, and let it be absorbed by the more dominant presence. Fresh energy poured into her tired limbs and a quick riposte allowed one of her lightsabers to score a hit. Baras' robe tore and bright red blood spilled from the wound on his side, forcing him to stumble back. She paused, lightsabers held at her sides and at the ready as her former master let loose a slightly crazed chuckle. To her utter surprise, he reached up and unclasped his mask from his head, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter. The old man's face was a corpse-like mess. Long exposure to the dark side had sucked all life from his skin and permanent deep purple bruises surrounded each eye. The dark corruption webbed his face with black tendrils, accentuating the wrinkles that decorated his mouth and eyes._

 _Baras cackled scornfully, then without warning, threw up both of his hands and sent twin streams of Force lightning at her. Khryden's dominant presence reacted swiftly, bringing up a shield of crossed blades and catching the lightning at the junction. Unbelievable pressure jolted through the overlapped sabers and into her wrists and forearms, all the way up to her shoulders. Holding back the deadly stream of sparks required raw strength and concentration, and she lent what she could to her host. Vaguely, she felt energy leave her own true body, but she refused to give in. She could recover, with time. Khryden needed her strength more than she did right now._

 _An insane light entered Baras eyes—or had it been there all along?—and the Sith grinned evilly, his voice mocking. "Had enough, child? Can you feel your grip on life slipping? Why persist in this futile gesture of vengeance? Let go. Embrace your death."_

 _Repulsion and anger flared, coming from their joined hearts. The words flowed smoothly from their combined lips, doused in just the right amount of annoyance and conviction. "Forget the bravado, Baras. No one's buying it."_

 _The Darth wheezed a laugh, but refused to relent his lightning attack. "Just being sporting. I would think you'd appreciate the chance to catch your breath." Keeping focused on the stalemate before him, Baras called out loudly, directing his next words across the chamber. "Your champion is failing, Vowrawn. And you'll be next."_

 _Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vowrawn fake a yawn. "Is that coming from you or from the Emperor, Baras? It's hard to tell the difference."_

 _Rage flared in her opponent's eyes and the stream of lightning flickered a moment before resuming full force. "Don't mock me, fop!" Livid black eyes returned to hers. "Your patron just ensured your suffering will be epic, youngster! Now die."_

 _Taking a moment to gather what strength remained, she felt his decision the moment it was made. "If this is the end for me, I'm taking you with me."_

 _With a grunt of effort and her shoulder muscles screaming under the strain, she powered through and pushed outwards, blades slicing the stream of lightning and reflecting the array of sparks back to its user. The lightning wrapped Baras' body, sparking painfully and prompting him to reel backwards with shuddering steps. Taking the opportunity, she leapt forward, buffeted by the Force and slammed her feet into the ground. Shockwaves from the impact rippled outwards, effectively delaying Baras' recovery. Darting forward, she swept her twin blades in opposite directions, forcing Baras the flounder as he gave up more ground in an attempt to avoid the slashing sabers. The Darth tried to summon more lightning, but his palm merely sparked and through the pain from bruises, wounds, and electrified muscles alike, a rush of satisfaction flowed through her._

 _Baras snarled, his face twisting with displeasure and took advantage of the momentary hesitation to try again. Lightning spewed from his hands this time and she scrambled to defend. The whip of sparks curled around her left arm and pain—_ such unbelievable agony _—coursed through her. Her left arm seized and froze, unable to move the lightsaber held in paralyzed fingers. With a yell, she brought her right saber across in a powerful diagonal strike to sever the lightning whip and release her other weapon. Residual shocks traveled up and down her arm, causing her muscles to twitch and spasm at irregular intervals._

Speed _, she whispered._ You're faster than he is. Use it!

I need more… _The words prompted a shiver down her spine and she nodded mentally._

Then you shall have it.

 _Simultaneously, they reached deeper within themselves. She drew dark power from her weakening body and absorbed it into her temporary one. He seemed unsatisfied, though, and delved into his own core, splitting it open and allowing the rush of pure dark side energy to take them both by storm. She felt the vaguely familiar rush of power, its sudden appearance and intensity making her lightheaded. Refusing to let it daunt her, she rushed into it head-on and thrust her will upon the rebellious energy. Every moment it tried to consume her whole, but therein lay its power. That was the power of the dark side and how its users walked the fine line between strength and insanity. While she was strong enough to resist, she was strong enough to utilize its vengeful might. The bolt of fresh energy reinvigorated her and she felt a chilling smile curve her lips. As devastating as Baras was proving to be, she had the advantage. So she thought._

 _That changed in a moment when Baras' eyes glowed red and he raised his hands to the ceiling, cackling loudly as his connection to the dark side boosted his already formidable Force capabilities. This fight was about to go from bad to worse._

 _It devolved into a battle of desperation. Both sides leaned heavily on dark power, but she quickly saw that Baras had the advantage through raw strength. However dedicated to the darkness Khryden was, Baras would always outstrip him due to the simple and infuriating fact that he had been studying longer and was physically more imposing. As lightsabers and lightning clashed with increasing frequency and force, she felt herself weakening as if her life force was being drained. But which body was suffering? Hers or the one she inhabited? Fear filtered into her consciousness, prompting a lack of zeal in her next blows. She disengaged, drawing deep gasping breaths and blinking rapidly. Baras' power boost was making this fight rapidly spiral out of control and their combined strength wasn't the answer._

Jaesa, you need to leave. Go back to your own body.

 _It took her a moment to process._ What? Why? We're stronger together _._

I have a plan _. His voice was hesitant, and gave her pause._

…I'm not going to like it, am I?

 _The hint of a smile shone through his mental voice._ When have you liked any of my plans?

 _She muttered a curse._ Tell me _._

I have two goals: to kill Baras, obviously, but also to prove my strength to the Dark Council. Killing a Darth, especially my former master will help, but I need something more. Do you remember Belsavis?

Disgustingly beautiful prison planet. I remember. _Images of Belsavis' wildlife and foliage flickered through her mind._

What about my fight against Darth Ekkage?

 _She thought for a moment, tracing the memories._ When you became the dark side?

A manifestation _, he corrected automatically. Listen, I'm going to repeat that process. I'm sure it will give me the edge to obliterate Baras._

But?

It—I need to have full concentration.

Khryden, there's something you're not telling me…

 _His voice was quiet_. Please. I can't handle focusing and blocking you out at the same time.

 _She mentally rolled her eyes._ Fine. But if this spirals out of control…I'm not going to be happy _._

 _Focusing, she slowly withdrew, allowing Khryden to get used to the decreased power as the fight continued. She slipped to the edges of his consciousness, retracting her strength and added awareness, letting her mind flow back into her own body…_ She came back with a snap and nearly collapsed due to the flood of weakness that swamped her body. She gasped, doubling over and stumbling backwards to press up against the wall, trying to draw strength from its solidity. Sweat broke out on her brow and she swiped at it with a clammy hand. Swallowing on a throat drier than Tatooine, her wide eyes shifted to the fight in the center of the chamber, which luckily attracted all eyes away from her. Taking a brief moment to close her eyes and steady herself, she pushed off the wall with her eyes locked on the confrontation.

"Last chance to back down." Khryden's voice was just loud enough to reach every ear in the room.

In response, Baras merely laughed, plainly feeling like he had the advantage. And he did, for the moment.

She sensed the change before she saw it. It pulled at her core where she anchored her connection to the dark side and one by one, confusion took over the face of every Dark Council member. They all felt it. But the question was, would they see it?

Baras spread his hands to summon another gout of lightning, but his sparks failed a second time and the Darth gaped at his hands. "No…My powers abandon me!"

Jaesa knew what to look for this time around and watched as Khryden's body grew rigid. The darkness inside of her _screamed_ and thrashed about, trying to free itself from the iron control she wielded over it. _Not this time_ , she thought with gritted teeth. _I'm not going insane_. Reinforcing her grip, she refocused on her lover. His aura transformed from bright crimson into a thickly swirling sludge of black and dark red and the oppressive feeling heightened until it was almost too much to bear. All around the room there were varying degrees of fascination and repulsion from the Councilors as their actions ranged from mere facial expressions to physically leaning forward in their seats with hungry expressions on their face.

His voice had turned silky and idly dangerous. "Drink in the faces of your fellows. See your disgrace reflected in their awed eyes."

Baras stumbled backwards, panic tinging his commanding tone. "Gah! I call upon the Dark Council to kill this fool! Now! The Emperor commands it!"

Khryden loosed a low chuckle, so unlike him as Baras spun to the gathered Dark Councilors. "Darth Marr, strike on the Emperor's behalf! Or suffer his disfavor!"

The imposing figure seated on the center throne barely moved. "I believe I'll take my chances."

In full panic mode now, Baras swung to Darth Ravage. "Ravage! Have your senses left you as well? Defend me! Defend the Voice!"

Ravage cast a slightly fearful glace at Khryden, swirling aura, pitch black eyes, and all. He shook his head sharply, disturbed by the sight before him. "I will not stand in the path of the Emperor's Wrath."

The draw was almost too much, but Jaesa found it much easier to tolerate the second time around. Grasping her left arm with a fist as they talked, she dug her fingernails as deep as she could into her skin, swearing under her breath as the burst of pain helped clear her head. Something about whatever was happening gave her a twisting sensation. She had the feeling that she wouldn't get a better time make her quick sweep of the hall and she needed to concentrate to summon her special power. _Get it done_ , she chanted to herself as she half-closed her eyes and sent out her power. It turned out to be a lot harder than she thought. Being in a room with some of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy wreaked havoc on her meditation and she was forced to stop and star again several times as her frustration mounted. The uneasy feeling was growing inside of her as if a countdown was already in the works. She was running out of time, and Jaesa was positive the feeling didn't just concern the job the Hand had given her.

There! Fixating on Darth Thanaton, she clenched her jaw and forced herself to concentrate amidst the pull of the dark side and her own trepidation, stripping what information she could without tripping his mental alarms and tucking away names and places into a corner of her brain. Withdrawing just in time, she opened her eyes to witness the Emperor's Wrath calmly place the unlit hilt of his main lightsaber against his former master's torso. Khryden cocked his head eerily as he stared into the traitor's eyes with a creepy smile on his face and abruptly activated the switch. The blade stabbed through the traitor's gut and cut through to the other side, ripping the life from Baras.

The last thing Darth Baras saw were the solid black eyes of his apprentice staring at him with uncurbed excitement as a crazed smile split his face.

Exhilaration beating back her apprehension, Jaesa immediately touched their Force bond, eager to congratulate Khryden, but recoiled with shock as her eagerness faded and fear swiftly took its place. The darkness was eating him alive. It was slowly consuming him as his body stood stock still in the center of the chamber and _Force be damned, she wasn't going to take this lying down!_

Her teeth clenched together as she forced the growled words out between them. "Absolutely not. I will _not_ stand for this. After all this time, something finally goes right for us and you want to take him away from me? Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Knowing her body was on the brink of complete collapse, Jaesa sank to the floor with her back pressed up against the wall and placed her fingers to her temples. The position helped quicken her initial contact with the writhing mess of dark side energy contained in her fiancé's body and opened a gateway to begin the battle. Holding onto their bond like a lifeline, she fought through mucky substances, trying to find where the darkness had locked him away. Time slowed to a halt as she delved deeper and deeper using her passion, her love, to fend off the threat of insanity. She needed to locate his core—that was probably where his mind was holed up. Did he know this was going to happen? Was that why he asked her to leave? A low sound of annoyance slid between her teeth. That idiot. Risking his life, and for what? To show these Councilors true power? To prove true his claim to be the Emperor's Wrath? Doubt wrapped her mind, only held at bay by a weakening wall of optimism. What if she couldn't save him? Could she honestly live without him by her side?

Wriggling through the pure darkness that swamped his aura, soul, and body, Jaesa felt herself near her Force bonded partner. The bond led her straight towards where the only sane part was left in his mind and she seized the opportunity.

 _Khryden!_ She called loudly through the bond. _Can you hear me?_

A few long seconds passed, then a low murmur reached her. Hopefulness flared in her chest. He wasn't too far gone. He was still in there! Her faith that he had found somewhere to preserve his sanity wasn't unfounded. She could do this. She could bring him back. She had to.

Extending her reach as far as it could go, she felt the tip brush against a familiar presence. Jolted by a spark, she recoiled, but pushed on. She was so close.

 _Jaesa?_ The weak voice reached her, begging for her to help. _I can't…I can't see. Everything's dark. I can't think._

Her throat seized up. _Khryden?_

 _The pressure. It's too much, I can't hold it off much longer. Help me, Jaesa! I'm drowning!_

Panic clawed up her chest. _Khryden! Hold on, just a little bit longer! I'm coming!_

Thrashing with reckless abandon, the mental clock countdown in her head seemed so much more real as it ticked relentlessly. She struggled to reach out to him, straining to cover the distance, but she was inches away.

 _Khryden, I need you to reach as far as you can towards me._

His mental voice was the epitome of terror. _I'll try, but it's coming! It's right behind me!_

She shook her head as she attempted to calm her voice for both of their sakes. _I know, but I can't do this alone. We have to do this together, ok?_

 _Hurry, I…I don't want to go insane._

She pushed as hard as she could, her mind pulsing with the effort and flung out a mental hand _. Reach for me!_

Jaesa felt his response through the bond as he strained upwards with his own abstract hand. Just below him writhed the pit of madness that refused to let him go without a fight. She struggled to make contact, their fingertips brushing each other tantalizingly but unable to fully grip. Fortifying herself, Jaesa made a split second decision and lunged for him, barely reaching enough to clutch his consciousness like a lifeline _. Yes!_ A thrill of pleasure rippled through her. She began to pull him up only to be stopped dead by a thread of pure dark power wrapped around Khryden's other half. Fear flitted through her and she strove to hoist his consciousness up and away from the threat of insanity below. Heaving as hard as she could, she tried to tighten her grip and…slipped.

 _No!_ She screamed as Khryden's last defenses fell away and he was consumed by the twisting pit madness.

He fought it still, she could feel it through their bond. Even though the darkness was infinitely stronger, he still didn't give up.

And neither could she.

Letting loose a war cry, she plunged into the pit herself. Life without her soulmate was no life at all. She had plans for them, most notable being her Force-damned _wedding_. There was no way in _hell_ she was going to let some slimy tentacles take that away from her. Her passion burned brightly, sending seeking tendrils to hide in the shadows as she pursued her fiancé's sanity with a vengeance. Woe to anything that got in her way as Jaesa rampaged. Lashing out, she finally felt their bond flare, letting her know that he was close. This time she would not take no for an answer. Gripping his consciousness, she dug in her heels and stopped the writhing darkness in its tracks.

Who was this invader, the darkness wondered, that refused to let it consume one who had succumbed to madness?

Jaesa gritted her teeth, straining backwards against the pull of lunacy _. My name is Jaesa Willsaam_ , she hissed _. I was born a servant before the Jedi took me. Then I was freed from such a miserable existence by the same man you are trying to eat. He saved me, gave me a place by his side, and believed in me. Though he is not without flaws, neither am I, and we love and trust each other despite that. I know our faith in each other is stronger than anything we might come across. Stronger than you, stronger than anybody. I love him and you are NOT TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!_

A glint of something caught her eye and abruptly the resistance holding them down failed. Shooting back towards the surface and towards consciousness, she glimpsed the swirling void of insanity slowly being brought under control as Khryden's mind began quick damage control.

 _Thank you_ , he whispered, sounding like himself once again. _I knew you'd be there for me._

She smiled, relief flowing through every inch of her consciousness until his words clicked and the grin slipped away. _Wait, you knew—?_

He swiftly cut her off. _What's important is that we made it._ Pausing, he grimaced, as if debating with himself. _Ah, we can talk more outside the Academy. I still hate this planet._

Feeling that she wouldn't get any more out of him right this second, she haughtily nodded. _Better. But I expect a damn good explanation._

Breaking the connection, Jaesa slid back into her own awareness. Time snapped back to its normal pace and she opened her eyes just in time to see Baras' body slump to the ground. A stronger wave of weakness swamped her and she nearly keeled over even slumped against the wall as she was, but she managed to support herself with shaking arms. Forcing her limbs to move, she pushed herself up off the ground and leaned heavily against the wall, watching her lover stand victoriously over his dead master. He cast a side glance at her, as if to say _we actually did it_ , and she sighed with relief when she saw his beautiful golden eyes clear of madness.

The silence was abruptly broken by the sound of clapping. Vowrawn grinned as he leaned forward in his seat. "Finally, the end of Baras. The air clears, and my lungs breathe deeply again."

A woman, who Jaesa recognized as Darth Acina, rolled her eyes. "You and me both, Vowrawn. That windbag was getting a little out of control."

From his position along the outer edge, Thanaton finally broke his silence. "Have you no respect for tradition, Acina? The least you could do would be to not insult a fallen Darth."

"Right." The woman gave a longsuffering sigh. "This again. The Empire needs to change and adapt and bringing in new blood is a way to do it. Thanaton, I'm sure even your apprentice—what was her name…Lord Zash?—would disagree with you. Force, Zash even just took a former slave as her new apprentice. Times are changing, Thanaton, and if you don't change with them, you could be next." She glanced pointedly at Baras' corpse on the floor, the threat in her voice apparent.

Thananton's face twisted into a scowl and he opened his mouth to retaliate, but Marr held up his hand the bickering Darths fell silent. "Enough. Save your childish antics for outside the chamber. For now, we have something more important to do."

Marr stood, his mountainous figure casting a long shadow on the floor as he faced Khryden. "You have proven that you are truly touched by the Emperor. The Dark Council knows that the Emperor's Wrath has free reign. You are acknowledged, Wrath. Your actions will not be challenged as long as they do not contradict our own."

"You are answerable only to our ultimate master," Vowrawn chimed in.

Khryden dipped his head in acceptance, shooting a candid glance at both Thanaton and Acina as he carefully chose his words. "Change _is_ on the horizon, whether we want it or not. How we respond will determine the fate of our Empire. I will work alongside the Dark Council to prepare for coming events."

Vowrawn smiled slightly. "Then our power has heightened."

Marr seemed to shake his head slightly at the gleeful Darth before straightening once again and letting his voice fill the chamber. "Let the enemies of the Empire tremble. The Emperor's Wrath shall consume them all!"

One by one, the gathered Councilors rose from their chairs and bowed to Khryden. Even Marr nodded his head as their eyes locked beneath his mask and shivers slid down Jaesa's spine. They had done it. Baras was defeated and Khryden wasn't only acknowledged by the Council, but also had them in line. It was an amazing feeling to be witness to such a display of authority and she couldn't stop the grin that split her face as she bowed deeply as well.

Turning, the Emperor's Wrath strode out of the chamber with his apprentice trailing behind him.

* * *

"You KNEW what was going to happen!"

Peeking out from around a doorway, Vette watched as Jaesa angrily paced in front of the Wrath as he leaned against the holoterminal, arms folded. They had made a quick escape regardless of the outcome of the fight, luckily with her lord and Jaesa alive and on board. Vette had nearly cried with relief, although she made sure no one was around to notice, when she saw the group of four return to the docking bay. Though she'd never admit it out loud, she had actually felt worried about her lord's safety when they left and had busied herself by throwing her heart and soul into working on the assignment he had given her a little while ago. Though some progress had been made, it was nowhere near what she had expected and she was getting frustrated. Vette knew she was close and used that feeling to cover up her uneasiness. Now they were back and Jaesa had wasted no time before cornering her lord in the communications room. Raised voices echoed throughout the ship, but no crew member was dumb enough to step foot inside that room.

But Vette, drama-hungry as she was, leaned casually against the wall in one of the hallways, listening to the argument. Though she couldn't for the life of figure out what it was about, she gathered that something had happened during the meeting with the Dark Council. Something had pissed Jaesa off, but her lord was decidedly ok with it. Now if that didn't spark Vette's curiosity, she didn't know what would.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It worked, didn't it?" Formerly abrasive, Khryden's voice suddenly softened. "It was…a theory. Unfounded until now. And I didn't want you to suffer needlessly, Jaesa. The transformation is never without agony. And I've never attempted it two times so close together. I didn't know what would happen, which is why I'm glad you were there."

Jaesa huffed, her anger dying and being replaced with weariness. "I am too. Do you know what went through my head when you nearly went insane? I could have _lost_ you."

Her last few words muffled and a quick glance around the corner revealed the two embracing Sith. Vette sighed softly. For as big and mean as her lord could be sometimes—ahem, _most_ of the time—he really softened up where Jaesa was involved.

"But you didn't," her lord was saying. "Because you were amazing and I owe you my life."

Jaesa relaxed into his arms with a weary sigh. "You owe me a lot more than that."

"True." Vette could hear the suggestive smirk in her lord's voice. "Why don't I start paying you back now?"

Vette clapped a hand over her mouth as Jaesa giggled girlishly. The Twi'lek _so_ didn't want to hear this. The sound of kissing was abruptly interrupted, however, by the ship's holocom ringing obnoxiously. Lord Khryden broke off with a muttered curse and Jaesa exclaimed, "Again?!" as if this happened all too frequently.

Vette, for her part, sagged with relief and used the ringing as cover to make her silent escape.

* * *

The party was, predictably, all Vowrawn's idea, and he quickly persuaded Jaesa to assist. _Call it an early wedding present_ , the Darth had urged. Though Khryden protested, even the Emperor's Wrath could not stave off both the incorrigible Dark Council member and his future wife at the same time. Together, Vowrawn and Jaesa were a force of nature, planning and organizing the party with vigor despite everything else that demanded their attention. Khryden just rolled his eyes and sarcastically vowed never to let them within speaking distance of each other again. Jaesa just giggled at that, pecking his cheek and promising that it would all be worth it.

It was a lavish affair, with everyone from high ranking Sith to the crew in attendance. Delectable food crowded numerous tables, the dance floor was livelier than a Hutt's pleasure barge, and everyone was plainly having a good time. Jaesa couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and accomplishment as the guests enjoyed her and Vowrawn's work. Her smile suddenly morphed into a frown as she suddenly realized what was wrong.

Vette was absent.

Normally, Jaesa wouldn't worry, but Khryden had made a point to tell all the crew members to be there. In his words: "If I have to suffer, then so do you." Besides that, it had been made clear to the guests that the crew, especially Vette, were to remain unbothered. Noticing Vette's absence sparked curiosity and worry and Jaesa immediately started looking around for Khryden amidst the crowds of guests. She spotted him walking with a purpose out one of the doors on the side and she trailed behind him, keeping a good distance as he ducked into one of the side rooms. Hovering just outside the door, she was surprised to see Vette dressed in normal clothes instead of formal wear and discreetly gestured Khryden over.

The Wrath approached silently, half closing the door behind him. "What is it, Vette?"

The blue Twi'lek twisted her hands. Her aura screamed nerves and uncertainty from where Jaesa hovered a few meters away at the door, just within hearing range while simultaneously watching out for hostile ears.

Khryden frowned slightly, concern trickling into his expression. "Vette?"

The former slave clapped her hands together and smiled, the expression forced and unnatural. "Well, my lord, regarding that mission you gave me a while ago? Concerning my, uh, slicing and holonet skills? And your family? I've...got good news and bad news."

The Wrath glared at her, his brow furrowed further. "Vette."

"Ok, ok." She held up her palms defensively. "Good news is I found one of your brothers." She paused, chewing her lip anxiously. "Or rather, he found me."

Jaesa felt the brief flash of surprise from Khryden, but his face didn't change. After a quick glance around to make sure no one of importance was within hearing range, he merely gestured for her to go on.

"Bad news?" Vette grimaced. "He's a Jedi."

* * *

A/N: Well, time to revel a secret: this was supposed to be a oneshot that consisted of the first chapter only. But I guess it kinda got away from me? Oops? Well anyway, it was thanks to my earliest supporters who inspired me to keep going and turn it into something with a little more flesh. That's why when you look back on chapter 1 the writing style is a little more barebones and less in sync with the rest of the story's style. In celebration of finishing my first fanfiction, though, I think I'll rewrite chapter 1 to reflect the style of the rest of the piece. So if you want to reread it once I've fixed it up, keep a lookout for the updated chapter in about 2 weeks!

I learned a lot of things writing this, but first and foremost is that I don't like deadlines, and neither do I like feeling like I'm letting you all down when I'm in a rut and it's been weeks since the last update. So to fix that, I'm going to try something different and write the entire piece before I post anything. That was my original intention when I posted the first chapter of Jaesa's Awakening, but I want to try it for real this time. So my account might be silent for a while as I choose, plan, and write my next piece as well as focus on a few others I've been delaying in favor of this one.

And now that's done…

A HUGE thank you to everyone who read this! From those that reviewed/favorited/followed to my silent readers, you guys are the best for giving a new writer a chance and I hope to continue writing more in the future!

Thank you to my followers/favoriters: Arctic White Wolf , GA15, LeReign, Linarite, LordHerod, MrMayhem FF, Nakrato , Patriota1993, RareDarkgon, ScouterFight, TheLlama123, WhitePhoenix357, Adapokemongames, jabber2033, mudaship39, reza0807, Aggiefan15, Chspitfire, Doominater84, Incendie de Glace, Izreina Maxwell, Lord Lelouch, revanchist131, writer-am-not. Dildo Gaggins, Lord Wrath, swabbie, LittleMissValkyrie, orichalcum12, SgtTarkus.

Biggest spotlight on all my reviewers: jedymatter, Doominater84, Guests (Aidan, speirr, Lord Ark), Chspitfire, and Patriota1993!

Thank you guys so much and I really appreciate it!

(ps if I spelled your name wrong or forgot you—which I don't think I did on either count, but better safe than sorry—just shoot me a pm and I'll fix it right away. Thanks!)


End file.
